Fantasy Over Reality
by alees-sa
Summary: After being left by Edward, Bella chooses to go back to her real home: London. Back to magic, back to flying brooms, and back to Harry Potter. She's actually a young wizard named Whitney Black and is about to shake things up with her completely different attitude. But when the Cullens come charging back into her life, what's a witch to do?
1. Home is where the Magic is

**Fantasy Over Reality **

**Chapter 1**

_A/N: I'm just trying this out. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update quickly, but if I get positive feedback, I'll be sure to continue. So please enjoy, and if you have any questions…just put it in a review. _

_Disclaimer (For the whole story): I own nothing but the plot.  
_

**Bella's (Whitney's) POV**

Wow, that was…unexpected. I'm not even sure if that _really happened_. But why would I be standing here in the middle of the forest like an idiot if it didn't happen?

My name is Whitney Yvette Zansher Black. I'm here in Forks pretending to be Bella Swan. The thing that's got me confused is the situation I'm in.

I dated a vampire so that I could find out if American Vampires were on Voldemort's side. I know, I was using the vampire but Dumbledore made me do it! And I wanted to be useful while I was in hiding.

No one except Dumbledore knew where I was. Not even Daddy, Harry, Ron, Hermione or Uncle Remus. I miss them, I really do but I had to leave.

Death Eaters were after me, they think that there's still hope for me to become a Death Eater. I would never _ever_ become a Death Eater! Death Eaters were just stupid.

So anyways, Charlie is a Squib. He allowed me to pretend to be his daughter, he let me live in his home and he gave me food to eat. Charlie is a really good guy.

I stared at the bite mark on my wrist. It was the bite from the vampire named James. I was about to use magic when _Edward_ came in.

Here in America, there is no such thing as underage magic! Well there is but it's only until you're 9. I'm 15 so that means I'm allowed to use magic. Since I'm an American citizen I can actually use magic in London too!

I fingered my wand in my hand. I think it's time to go home now. I closed my eyes and apparated to Charlie's house. He was attempting to cook and I smiled. Honestly, I was going to miss this a bit.

"Hey Whitney." He said, noticing Edward wasn't with me. We altered his mind so no magical related thoughts could be read by Edward, only muggle ones.

"It's time for me to go home." I said quietly. He faced me and smiled sadly.

"Be safe Whitney and remember, you can come back. _Anytime._" I nodded as he spoke and I hugged him.

I ran up to my room and snapped my fingers.

_Pack_ I thought.

Did I mention I could use wandless magic?

All my things were packed neatly and I thanked Merlin for magic. I dragged my things to the living room and stood in the center of the room. I looked around the house one last time. I saw Charlie left a note so I walked up to it and read it.

_Had to go to the Station. Have a safe trip home Whitney. Come back soon._

_Charlie._

I smiled slightly at the short but thoughtful note.

I changed back to my original appearance; I was a metamorphogus after all. I had blonde hair and gray eyes. I got the clothes I usually wore when I was Whitney. I put on gray leggings and a purple floral shirt. I wore my Black family jewel, a blue gemstone. I grabbed my purple converse and I wore a gray headband. Of course I couldn't forget my dragon ring.

_Expecto Patronum _I thought and my silver dragon came out of thin air. I never really understood why my patronous was a dragon and the only reason I could think of was because my mother's ring was a dragon.

I always wore a dragon ring from the Zansher family and a Black family jewel.

"Tell Dumbledore that I want to go home. _Now_." I said. The dragon nodded and flew away, leaving a warm wind behind. I sighed and sat on the couch.

I wonder what would happen if I went home. Would they recognize me? I'm not exactly sure if I changed. I stood up and found a full length mirror and I stared at myself.

I was definitely taller and I was thinner, maybe too thin. When I was here at Forks I really didn't eat much unlike when I was at home I would eagerly eat fried chicken with Harry and Ron.

I looked at my toe nails, they weren't painted. I used to paint them all the time with Hermione.

Bloody Hell, when is Dumbledore coming?

I went to the kitchen to look for some chocolate chips. I found a small bag and carried it back to the living room. I opened the bag and started popping them into my mouth.

You can call this comfort food.

I sobbed quietly, was I that unlikeable? Harry broke up with me and so did Edward. I was warned not to get too attached to the people in Forks. Did I listen? No, no I did not. And Harry, I thought our time together was great but I had to leave and Harry suddenly decided that a long distance relationship will never work.

I knew my hair turned blue and my eyes turned gray. I tried so hard to change back to my appearance but I was too sad. Why did life have to be so hard? Oh yeah, it's because I was the daughter of a suspected mass murderer and ex-girlfriend of the Chosen One.

What most people don't know was that I was the 'Key'. The 'Key' is supposed to be the person who would help the Chosen One defeat the Dark Lord.

Again, only Dumbledore knew about me being the Key. How that man knows everything I can never tell.

Speaking of Dumbledore _where is he_? Screw this! I'm going there myself! I stuffed all my things in the hidden fireplace and managed to get myself to fit too. With a pinch of floo powder I traveled to Dumbledore's office.

Guess what? Carlisle was there! _Carlisle_ of all people. What in the world was he doing in Dumbledore's office?

"Whitney! Why aren't you waiting for me?" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Because you took too long." I whined as I brushed off the dust from my leggings.

"Whitney, this is Carlisle. He is the head of the _Cullen_ Coven." Dumbledore explained. The word _Cullen_ felt like a punch on my heart.

"I'm Whitney Black, Sirius Black's daughter." I said and waved.

"I never knew Mr. Black had a daughter." Carlisle stated.

"Well I don't really look like my father at the time." I said. I smirked, this was my usual expression. I changed my appearance to look like my original self. I had my usual blonde hair and gray eyes, I looked up at Carlisle.

"Ah yes, I recognize those eyes." Carlisle said, smiling at me.

"Well are you two done?" I asked impatiently "I want to go home Dumbledore."

As you can see, I wasn't exactly _respectful_ when I was excited.

"Of course my dear." Dumbledore assured me "My apologies Carlisle, our meeting will have to be cut short."

"No worries Albus, I am very eager to get back to my family. We are going through some _troubling_ times." Carlisle said.

I snorted and both of them stared at me. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Remember the word 'home' Dumbledore? Yeah, we need to get there _now_."

"Patience is a virtue Whitney." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Well goodbye Albus, nice meeting you Miss Whitney." Carlisle left the office leaving Dumbledore and I alone.

"How was your trip Whitney?" Dumbledore asked.

"Cut the small talk Dumbledore, let's just go home." I said. I was usually happy but going to Forks has changed me a lot.

Dumbledore frowned at me but nodded anyway. I picked up my luggage and held onto Dumbledore's arm. He apparated me to wherever everyone was.

"Why are we in Grimmauld Place?" I asked. I was raised here before I attended Hogwarts and I always stayed here during the summer when I wasn't at the Weasley's.

"This is now headquarters. Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore explained.

I nodded and I put down my bags at the foot of the stairs. Dumbledore led me to the Dining Area. He slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. No one noticed us and I took time to review the scene.

Dad, Uncle Remus, and Ron were having a food fight. The twins were smiling, creating something for the food fight maybe. Hermione was talking with Ginny and both of them were laughing. A girl with purple hair was having an animated conversation with Harry. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were talking quietly amidst all the 'action'. And finally a man in the corner was talking with…Mad-Eye Moody I think.

I smiled slightly at the scene and leaned against the door frame. Dad was the first to notice us. His eyes went wide and he froze. Everyone turned to face me and I shrugged.

"Hey guys, uh…what's up? How's life?" I asked lamely.

Okay I almost had an asthma attack! Well, I'm not allergic to anything I was just…exaggerating I guess but still! As everyone hugged me I laughed.

"You're so thin!"

"You're back!"

"Oh my gosh you look really different!"

"Where have you been?"

"You're so tall now!"

I just laughed and smiled at each one of them. Somehow I ended up sitting in between Ginny and Hermione. Everyone calmed down and started with their crazy antics again.

I looked towards the door and saw Dumbledore. He winked at me and gave me a little wave. Using sign language, I said thank you. His eyes gave off a little twinkle before he left.

I stared at my empty plate. I'm not exactly hungry right now. I reluctantly filled my bowl with soup, but only a little. I didn't actually eat the soup; I just played around with it.

"So how was your trip?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, not very exciting." I easily lied. In fact, my trip was _quite exciting_.

"What did you do there?" Ginny asked.

"I had to live like a muggle. _No magic at all_." I said. Well, it was half true. I wasn't allowed to use magic but, who cares?

"Oh." Ginny said simply. Everything suddenly became quiet, was everyone listening to our conversation.

"Whitney dear, aren't you going to eat more?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley, it was a wonderful soup though!" I exclaimed while putting on a fake smile. Harry snorted and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"How would you know? You didn't even eat any of it."

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'm going to bed."

"Good night…" I heard some of them mumble.

* * *

I could feel myself tossing and turning in my bed. I wasn't awake though, but somehow I knew what I was doing in my sleep.

"_You told me he was dead!" I exclaimed and pointed my wand at Pettigrew. _

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he kept saying repeatedly. _

"_And I believed you! I trusted you! YOU FILTHY RAT!" I started firing curses at him. Pettigrew let out a squeak and ran away._

"_I'll find you Pettigrew. I'll find you and kill you! Even if it's the last thing I'll do!" _

"You told me he was dead!" I could hear myself screaming as I tossed and turned.

"I'm going to kill you!" I exclaimed. I was still asleep, I couldn't stop myself. I screamed and hit my pillows. I threw everything I could touch at the wall.

I heard the door knob turning. The door wouldn't open though, I locked it.

"Whitney?" I could hear my dad call. He knocked on the door but I kept screaming.

"I'm going to find you and kill you!" I exclaimed and continued throwing things.

"What is happening Sirius?" I heard Uncle Remus say.

"I'm not sure. _Alohamora_!" the door clicked open and they both went in.

I grabbed a hold of my lamp and threw it at them. What was I doing? Stop Whitney, stop, stop, STOP!

"I'll find you! You'll see! And you will be dead Pettigrew!" I exclaimed and did some weird laugh.

"Whitney!" My dad exclaimed as he shook me. My eyes we closed but I knew my room was a mess.

"You're gonna die!" I yelled and my body shot up to a sitting position. Oh great, I could control my body _now_?

"Calm down!" Dad exclaimed. I stared at him, wide-eyed. I nodded slowly and he stroked my hair.

"Are you all right?" he whispered. I nodded once more and turned away from him.

Dad and I never got to spend much time with each other. The only time I saw him was in the Shrieking Shack but Snape suddenly appeared.

After that, I opted to stay behind with Ron. Someone needed to look after him. I knew Harry and Hermione used the time turner though, and I thanked them dearly for it.

I left for Forks during my 4th year and of course I never saw my dad again.

I never want anyone to see me like this, when I'm having nightmares, especially when they're bad, like it was tonight.

I'm sure I'll get over my nightmares…I hope.


	2. Being Nice just isn't my Thing

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Thank-you for all the reviews! I'm sorry if it was confusing at the start, hopefully you will be able to understand more as you read the story. _

_To MyLoveForHimIsNotReturned, I can only answer a few of your questions so here it goes…_

_The Cullens do know about wizards and witches but their knowledge of them is very limited. They don't have magic either. I'm planning on making them protectors, but that could change. I don't really ship B/E so don't count on it. I'm not entirely sure about the pairings yet though so there still is hope for your favorite pairing. _

**Bella's (Whitney's) POV**

When I woke up Dad was no longer beside me and the door was closed. It was around 8:30 but I wasn't hungry. I dressed up in a shirt that said 'The Butterfly Effect' and had random flowers and butterflies in it. I wore black leggings and white flip flops.

I sat in my vanity and opened my jewelry chest. I got my black family jewel and my dragon ring. I wore the both of them and ran downstairs.

The hallway was empty and it was raining outside. I could see drops of water falling on the windows and the wind slightly blowing the trees. It reminded me of Forks; many things reminded me of Forks.

"Are you okay?" a hand held my shoulder. I flinched and pointed my wand at the culprit.

Harry put his hands up in a 'surrender' position and I sighed.

"It's just you." I said.

"It's just me?" Harry raised one of his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the arm.

"You know what I mean you prat." I glared at him and he laughed.

"Dumbledore sent letters this morning, there was for the Order and another one." He stated.

"What did the one for the Order say?" I asked curiously.

"That there would be guests coming over today with him. They'll be around Hogwarts a lot too."

"Oh, well what about the other one?" I asked.

"It's for you." He said. I nodded slowly and fled to the kitchen. Dad was gripping the sealed letter in his hands and talking quietly with Uncle Remus.

"Did you open it?" I demanded.

"Of course not Whitney." I sighed in relief. Dad gave me my letter and I pressed the seal lightly. It immediately opened and I sat down to read it.

_I assume you've already heard that I will be coming over with a few other guests today._

_I believe their names are Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. _

_Try to be nice, alright Miss Black? _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

My eyes widened and I quickly kept the letter. Why was he bringing _them_?

"What did it say?" Tonks asked.

"Oh Dumbledore was just checking on me. I'm going to write back to him now. Anyone got a quill and some parchment?" Uncle Remus gave me what I needed and I quickly replied to Dumbledore's letter.

_Are you trying to kill me? Why in the world would you do that?_

_I swear I will _I put a line over it, I shouldn't say that..._  
_

_I really, really, REALLY _I put a line over that too_  
_

_You are the _And of course that too_  
_

_Thank-you Dumbledore. Thank-you so much for ruining my life!_

_Like I'd be nice! You should know by now Dumbledore, I'll never forgive them for what they've done! I assume you know what they did? _

_Love, _I'll put a line of the love part..._  
_

_W.B. _

I used my special seal and enclosed the letter in an envelope.

"Send this to Dumbledore for me?" Uncle Remus nodded slowly while staring at my ink stained hands.

He tied it to Fawkes' leg and it flew off.

"Who do you think the guests will be?" Hermione asked me.

"I dunno." I lied.

Mrs. Weasley served breakfast and everyone quickly dug in. Everyone except for me obviously.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Whitney?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"Yeah Whitney!" Ron said with his mouth full. Hermione hit him and scolded him.

"You barely ate anything Whitney, eat." Dad said and pushed the plate of eggs to me. I just stared at the eggs and everyone else stared at me.

Suddenly there was a tapping on the window. It was Fawkes, thank Merlin!

I ran to the window and let Fawkes in. He dropped the letter on my hands and flew away.

I pressed the seal and quickly opened it.

_There is nothing you can do about this situation Miss Black; no matter how much you attempt to threaten me. _

_As a matter of fact, I do not know what you are talking about. Care to elaborate Miss Black or should I ask the Cullens themselves? _

_At least be on your best behavior Miss Black. _

_No need to reply, it will be useless anyways. You can't make me change my decision to bring the Cullens there. _

_Have a good day Miss Black. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Damn you." I whispered. Everyone went on with eating, barely paying any attention to me anymore.

_Perfect._

I quickly fled from the kitchen and ran upstairs to grab my jacket. I locked the door and collapsed on the bed. On the windowsill was a copy of today's Quibbler.

Instead of reading the Daily Prophet I read the Quibbler. It's much more interesting and much truer.

As I flipped through the pages of my magazine I suddenly remembered Luna. I met Luna in my third year; she was also friends with Ginny. When I wasn't with Hermione, Harry, or Ron I was with Luna.

No one (except Ginny) knew we were friends though, but the both of us were perfectly fine with that.

I decided to write a letter to her, so that she would know that I'm back.

I grabbed some ink, a quill, and some parchment from my drawer and started writing.

_Hello Luna! I hope all is doing well. _

_I've come back from my hunt for snorcacks, sadly I couldn't find any. _

_I'm very excited to finally get back to Hogwarts. Maybe we could finish our Nargles research this year. _

_See you soon!_

_Whitney. _

I finished writing and I enclosed the letter in an envelope.

Since I didn't have an owl I had to send it using magic. I pointed my finger to the letter and pointed towards the window. It flew out, heading for Luna's house.

So now what do I do? I had to keep myself distracted so I wouldn't think about _them_.

There was a knock on my door and I sighed.

"Bella come down for lunch. Dumbledore and his guests would be here soon too." Hermione called.

"Coming, coming." I muttered.

I opened the door and Hermione stood there.

"Are you going to eat this time?" her arms where crossed against her chest.

I rolled my eyes "Fine."

She seemed satisfied and we both went downstairs.

"How are you Whitney? Seriously, you're really different." Hermione stated.

"I guess I just changed Hermione." I said.

"I know there's more to that." Hermione said "And I intend to find out."

I snorted "Good luck with that."

Our conversation ended once we entered the kitchen. Everyone was already there, eating away. I sat down and ate some mashed potato. Hermione smiled at me and I winked at her.

I was nervous, what would happen if the Cullens would recognize me? Merlin, I'm lucky _he_ won't be there but still!

We heard a knock on the door and we all quieted down. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and hospitably welcomed Dumbledore and our other guests.

"Hello everyone, these are some of the Cullens. They will be at Hogwarts, protecting our _students_." Dumbledore said, mainly looking at me.

Carlisle stepped forward "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Esme Cullen."

"Jasper."

"Alice!"

I didn't dare look at them! It would be too much for me. Dad shook hands with them and all the adults did too. Us 'kids', just sat there. Every one of us was gawking at them, except for me of course.

"This is my daughter, Whitney." Dad introduced me.

Crap! Why'd you do it Dad? Why?

I looked up slowly and bravely met the faces of the Cullens. I started to smirk; I wanted that to be my first impression. They looked different, you know. More…depressed maybe?

"Uh…hey…" I said hesitantly. Alice stared at me, probably trying to see my future. I smirked once more and used my occulumency powers to block her. That's how I've been blocking her and Edward most of the time.

Suddenly, I felt so much hatred towards them. I just sat there though, and continued with my smirking. Suddenly Jasper glared at me and tried to pounce on me.

I quickly dodged and stared at Jasper. Way too much hatred, I think I should calm down.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said while shaking his head.

"No problem Jasper," I smiled at him "This isn't my first encounter with vampires."

I turned to look at Dumbledore and his eyes were twinkling. Ugh, typical.

Dad glared at Jasper and it was hard controlling my laughter. This was actually kind of fun; they didn't see me as a defenseless human anymore!

"It's nice to see you again Whitney." Carlisle greeted.

"I'm sure it is Carlisle." I rolled my eyes inwardly. Was he serious? I was really impatient when I last saw him.

Once we all calmed down, all the humans continued eating. I quickly finished my mash potato and my water.

"Your appetite is much smaller now Miss Black." Dumbledore commented.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I shrugged.

"So, the Cullens are going to be in Hogwarts now Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore turned away, suddenly interested at the wall. Harry sighed and looked at his food. What was happening here?

"Yes Harry," Carlisle answered his question "We will be patrolling Hogwarts 24/7."

"You're vampires aren't you?" Hermione blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and closed her eyes. There was an uproar in the dining room but Hermione, Dumbledore and I stayed calm.

Dumbledore quickly stood up and looked at all of us.

"No need to worry, they are vegetarian vampires. Meaning they only eat animals." Dumbledore explained.

"What kind of vegetarian is that?" Fred or George asked.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley hissed and hit him.

"I'm George woman! You should really know the name of your own son!" Fred or George exclaimed. I don't really believe that…

"I'm sorry George." Mrs. Wealsey said.

"Just kidding, I am Fred."

Mrs. Wealsey hit him again.

"I never knew Sirius Black had a daughter." Alice said, changing the subject.

"Oh, me too. I never knew I had a Father until my 3rd year." I muttered.

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"Two words: Peter Pettigrew." I said and rolled my eyes. Dad's expression darkened and Harry slammed his fist on the table.

"Who's that?" Esme asked.

"You don't know about Peter Pettigrew? Are you serious?" Ron exclaimed.

"I believe _I'm_ Sirius Ron!" Dad said cheekily.

Everyone at the table laughed. Harry quickly explained the Peter Pettigrew story and the others listened too. Not everyone actually knows the whole story.

"It looks like you've been through a lot." Alice said when Harry was finished.

"And you're just a child!" Esme exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? My mate's been a lot more!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well we'll have to save or stories for another time Mr. Weasley. We should really get going." Dumbledore said suddenly.

"Ah yes, we have to go home now." Carlisle said.

"Thank-you so much for having us over." Esme smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"You and your family can come any time." Mrs. Weasley said.

I accidently let out a snort and Harry stared at me.

I hate my life right now.

"I'll see you in Hogwarts Miss Black." Dumbledore told me and I nodded.

I didn't have a choice anyways…

Everyone left the Dining Room and I went to the drawing room to look for more inks. I mean it _is_ called the drawing room right? They should at least have ink in there!

I looked around but I couldn't find any. I went to the desk and looked around. One of the drawers was shaking and I stared at it. What could be in there?

I slowly tried to open it when a hand stopped me.

"Don't open it dearie! I still have to ask Remus if it's a boggart in there!" Mrs. Weasley and I gasped.

"You scared me Mrs. Weasley." I said.

"I'm sorry Whitney, just don't open the drawer until we find out what's in there alright?" she said and I nodded.

"I'll look for Uncle Remus now…" I said and I ran around the house. I found him in the Black Family library, reading another book.

I knocked at the open door to let him know I was here.

"Ah, Whitney! What can I do for you?" he smiled at me.

"Mrs. Weasley wants you to check if there's a boggart in one of the drawers in the desk in the drawing room." I said quickly.

"Oh well why don't you show me?" he said and I nodded.

I led him to the drawing room and pointed at the drawer. He examined it for a while and when he was finished he went to me.

"That's definitely a boggart. I'll go tell Molly…" he mumbled.

"Wait!" he turned around to face me "I can get rid of it…"

"Are you sure? Can you even use magic?" Uncle Remus asked.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

I pulled out my wand; no one knew I could do wandless magic. Not even Dumbledore!

I slowly opened the drawer and surprisingly Edward appeared in front of me.

"What the…"

"You are worthless." He told me simply. I don't know why it hurt me so much, it just did. I started to cry as he continued to tell me things.

"R-Riddikulus" I shakily raised my wand at him and he was gone. I looked at Lupin and at the empty room.

I just ran away, hopefully Lupin won't ask.

I snorted, I wish!


	3. Vampires can Bring Happiness and Sadness

**Chapter 3**

_A/N:_

_I am terribly sorry for this late update. I was actually working on my Fiction Press story. Anyways,_

_I've realized that I made a mistake in the previous chapter:_

_Whitney/Bella said that she already had experience with vampires right? So let's pretend that only the Cullens and Dumbledore heard that. That way, the rest of the people in the room would be surprised when Hermione blurts out that they're vampires._

_Oh, and uh…Merry Christmas!_

_That's all!_

_I thank you all dearly for the wonderful reviews._

_Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review! _

**Bella's (Whitney's) POV**

_Dear Whitney,_

_I hope you're doing well. It's unfortunate that you weren't able to find snorcacks during your trip. I will be very happy to continue the nargles research with you! _

_I am excited as well, to return to Hogwarts. _

_I hope we could meet sometime during our stay at Hogwarts, if you aren't too embarrassed by me. _

_Have a good day Whitney!_

_Luna Lovegood. _

I smiled as I read through the letter. I promised myself that I would write to her, later this day.

I didn't come down for dinner last night but I still wasn't hungry.

I've showered and all that but I don't think I want to go down right now.

I'm not in the mood to face anyone right now.

There was a light knock on my door "Whitney."

It was Uncle Remus. I stayed quiet, hopefully he would go away. Please, please, _please,_ GO AWAY!

"Whitney, I know you're in there. Open the door or I'll tell your father what I saw yesterday." Uncle Remus threatened.

I groaned, Uncle Remus may look harmless but he's really evil. I opened the door and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I want to talk about what happened yesterday." He said plainly.

"Uh, w-what about yesterday? I mean, nothing happened. We met Dumbledore's guest then I talked with Hermione a bit and then…" he stopped my poor attempt.

"Stop it Whitney." He said calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about!" I yelled.

"Calm down Whitney, I just want to know what happened…" he said.

"I already told you, _nothing_ happened." I tried to persuade him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." He said.

"Oh fine," I rolled my eyes. Like I was going to tell him everything anyways. I'm just going to change the story a little bit…

"So while I was away I met this guy. And I thought I was love with him. I thought he was in love with me too until one day he told me…you know." I said lamely.

"So the great Whitney is defeated by….love?" Uncle Remus smirked at me.

"I said '_I thought_' didn't I?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Of course Whitney." Uncle Remus continued smirking.

"Anyways, love is for the weak!" I declared and collapsed on my bed.

"But if love is for the weak Whitney," Uncle Remus started "How would you explain your Mum and Dad?"

"All right, fine. Let's just say love isn't for me." I corrected myself.

"So what's this boy's name?" Uncle Remus asked.

"Are you going to hunt him down or something?" I questioned.

"I didn't say anything like that now did I…?"

I shook my head and smiled.

"Sorry Uncle Remus, that's confidential." I said.

"Can't say I didn't try." He shrugged.

I smiled "Thank-you Uncle Remus…"

"Anytime Whitney, be sure to come down for breakfast." Uncle Remus said. He left the room, remembering to close the door behind him.

I wonder, would Uncle Remus tell anyone about this? Would he tell Dumbledore? Daddy? The Order?

I sighed; I have to have faith in Uncle Remus! I'm pretty sure I can trust him.

I jumped out of bed and opened the door.

I wouldn't have done that if I knew I was going to receive the shock of my life.

Edward was there _making out_ with some blonde girl.

They didn't seem like they noticed me. I sighed inwardly, so much for vampire senses.

"Get a room you lovebirds. I don't wanna see you two snogging in front of my room." I said. They immediately jumped away from each other and I smirked.

"The name's Whitney." I introduced myself.

"Edward…." Edward said awkwardly.

"Tanya!" the girl smiled brightly.

"All right, well get a room you two…and uh…yeah." I quickly ran down the stairs and fell to the floor, laughing.

I know I should be freaking out and all but that was just too funny! I just successfully embarrassed Edward Cullen!

"You know 'Mione, I think Whitney lost it." I heard Ron say.

"Oh Ron, she's happy! When was the last time we saw her happy?" Hermione asked.

I stopped laughing immediately. The last time I was 'happy' was when I last spent a _nice_ time with Edward. He was my previous and now current source of happiness.

This really sucks. I can't believe this!

"Oh great Ron, you made her unhappy." Hermione said.

"Me? What about you?" there was a slapping sound "Fine, fine it was me."

"You guys are so weird." I mumbled. Hermione and Ron frowned at me, sad that I was back to my 'depressed mode'.

"All the Cullens are here." Hermione informed me.

I groaned "Don't remind me."

"What have you got against them?" Ron asked. I shrugged and made longer strides to be further away from them.

I burst through the kitchen and wasn't able to hold my scream when I saw _all the Cullens _there. The Order was there too but damn it! Can't they just get out of my life for like 2 seconds?

Can I just die? Like right now? Please? Can I disappear and this time never come back? Can't I just be left alone? Can't I just start all over?

Why do only bad things happen to me? Do I have some bad luck streak or something?

"Uh…Whitney? Are you all right?" Carlisle asked me. I didn't look up. I just took my seat and put my head down.

I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry.

But I still did. And I swear that the whole room could hear me.

I could feel my Dad trying to tug on my arm but I wouldn't budge. I couldn't move, I was way too sad.

"Call Dumbledore." He said simply. I heard Uncle Remus get up and use the Floo Network to contact Dumbledore.

"Miss Black…" I heard Dumbledore say.

That's all it took.

I collapsed into Dumbledore's arms, crying like I never did before.

_A/N: I know it's short, especially for a long wait but I feel like it should end there. I hope you don't mind all this sadness…_


	4. A Wizard and Vampire Conference

**Chapter 4**

_A/N: Yes, I know it's been long but if you remember I've already explained that I wouldn't be able to update rather quickly. Well just so you people know this chapter was quite hard to write and was done in a bit of a rush. _

**Bella/Whitney's POV**

"Miss Black…" Dumbledore sighed.

"I can't do this anymore Dumbledore! I want to go away again! And this time don't let there be vampires." I sat down on the table and started banging my head on it.

"Vampires?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

Damn it! I am so stupid.

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes "Vampires…that's what I call mosquitoes. Blood-sucking leeches those lot!"

"Really Whitney? Vampire mosquitoes?" Dumbledore raised a eyebrow.

"Yeah." I sniffed "What's so wrong with that?"

"Miss Black. Tell me the truth _right now_." He said in a warning tone.

"I can't!" I exclaimed.

"Why is that Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"BECAUSE A BUNCH OF PRATS ARE LISTENING IN ON OUR CONVERSATION USING EXTENDABLE EARS!" I screamed for maximum effect. Yes boys, I knew your plan right when you left the room.

"Ouch!" Fred (or George) exclaimed.

"Damn, that girl can scream!" Emmett exclaimed.

Oh right, _they_ were still here.

I growled and stomped my way to the door and whipped it open. I glared at the twins and then everyone else. Their eyes went wide and I swear I wanted to _Avada Kedavra_ them right then and there.

"Oh come on Whitney! We just want to know what happened!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you all really want to know?" I glared.

They all nodded, straightening up and getting ready for my story. I sighed and leaned on the door frame. I wonder what will happen?

"For the recent part of my life I've lived in more a fantasy than a reality." I started.

Hermione suddenly snorted and I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Really Whitney? We're _witches_. You call this reality?" she asked and I smirked.

"You can't blame me! I'm a muggleborn after all." Hermione defended herself.

"Excuse me!" Rosalie snapped and Hermione and I faced her "We want to hear a _story_, not some girly chit-chat."

"Hate to break it to you sweetie but you're a girl too." I rolled my eyes and Hermione giggled.

"Could you just continue?" Ron exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. Gosh Ron, no need to be so strict." I rolled my eyes.

"JUST CONTINUE!" everyone exclaimed. I scoffed but continued anyway.

"I pretended to be someone I wasn't, and I thought everything was going well. Then I met this guy…and it was as if we fell in love." I said. I don't know why but I looked at Harry briefly, who was standing beside Dad. Harry's fists were clenched and Dad had his poker face on.

"We've been through a lot together. Some things even almost threatening." I continued. Hermione gasped and Dad's expression darkened.

"Then things got worse. After what I thought was our obstacle, after what I thought was a new start he left me." I said and looked away from all of them "He told me he didn't love me anymore."

I didn't know what their expressions were, but I could tell that it wasn't good.

"But that was okay because at that moment I realized I was lying to myself the whole time." I finished.

The room became quiet, it was quite awkward actually.

"Well, not that I don't like these little gatherings but…" I said "I don't. So see ya guys later!" I said and ran towards the stairs.

Oh but Uncle Remus just _had _to stop me.

"Stop right there Missy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed.

"We've still got some questions Whitney." Remus told me and I rolled my eyes.

"You will answer them young lady." I turned around to find Dad glaring right at me. I was terrified of course but I gathered some confidence and matched up to his glare.

"And if I don't want to?" I dared to ask.

"Oh but you will." He smirked and now was even more terrified. Nothing like a sincere Black smirk.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes "Fire away."

Surprisingly Edward asked the first question.

"Was this boy…human?"

His entire family stared at him, eyes wide opened and they stared at me.

I smirked at him and said a simple "No."

"Bella?" Alice exclaimed and hugged me.

"Let go of me!" for some reason I was able to push her off. Ha, where's that vampire strength now?

"But Bella…" Alice looked at me sadly.

"You've lost your right to acknowledge me when you decided to leave!" I exclaimed.

"But…Bella…" Alice tried once more.

"My name is Whitney you bastard!" I exclaimed.

"Don't call her that!" Jasper took a fighting stance in front of her and growled at me.

I whipped out my wand "You really don't want to try me."

"Stop fighting!" Hermione exclaimed. We all looked at her and she blushed.

"If you don't mind, I think we'd all like to hear the real story." Hermione said.

"It's exactly that, except the boy was a vampire." I said.

Suddenly Tanya pounced at me crushed my arm. I yelped at the sudden pain and tried to push her off. But she was a vampire.

Carlisle and Emmett pulled her off of me and I touched my arm lightly. I winced at the pain; I think she broke my arm.

"What were you thinking? Pouncing on her like that?" Esme exclaimed.

"She was acting as if Edward still loved her." Tanya looked at Edward "Go on Edward; tell her you don't love her. It shouldn't be that hard, you already told her that once."

Edward stared at her then looked at me. I bravely met his eyes and stopped the tears from falling.

"Go on, you already told me once." I glared at him and I knew he was as confused as ever.

"You bastard," Dad suddenly pointed his wand at Edward "You're the one who made my daughter like this. I looked at Uncle Remus who also pulled out his wand and pointed it at Edward.

This is going to get messy.

_A/N: Cliffy. Yes, I know I am evil. But that's just how I roll._

_And plus, I can't really think of anything else at the moment._


	5. There's No Need to Worry just Yet

**Chapter 5**

_A/N: Thank-you so much for the reviews guys! The pairing of this story…uh…I don't really know. What would you guys like? Please suggest pairings you would like to see, it would help a lot. Thank-you!_

_Please review!_

**Bella/Whitney's POV**

"You prats better not fight!" I glared at both sides as I stood in between them. I'm over this all Cullen crap anyways, no need to make anything worse!

"This blood-sucking leech needs to be taught not to mess with a Black." Dad smirked and so did Uncle Remus.

I rolled my eyes "They didn't even know I was a Black."

"Why'd you leave her anyways?" Fred (or George) asked.

"Yeah," the other twin agreed "We need an acceptable reason to prank you guys anyways."

I glared at them and simply said "No."

"I was protecting her!" Edward tried to explain.

Hermione snorted "Then you come back with a blonde bitch."

She said that quietly but I still heard her. I gawked at her and she shrugged. Of course the vampires in the room heard her too and of course 'blonde-bitch' glared at her.

"Look," Edward started "I'm sorry okay, love?"

And that got me mad, very mad.

"How dare you!" and this time I pointed my wand straight at his neck.

"Get away from him you bitch!" Tanya screamed.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I exclaimed. Tanya fell to the ground and I laughed out loud. Take that bitch!

"I think we've had enough fighting today, wouldn't you agree Miss Black?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he asked me that.

"Of course Dumbledore, I never wanted to fight anyways." I said innocently.

Rosalie snorted and I glared at her. Does she want to get hexed into oblivion as well? That can be arranged…

"We should get going now, eh Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Where are you two heading?" I asked curiously.

"Harry got in trouble for blowing up a bunch of dementors! Bloody idiots that Ministry!" Ron exclaimed and Mr. Weasley looked at him.

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing but Fred and George didn't even care to be polite.

Ron smiled sheepishly "You know, except for you Dad. You're sorta wicked."

"That's what I thought you said. Now come on Harry, we better be off now." Mr. Weasley and Harry left immediately. After that everyone seemed to go back to whatever they were doing previously.

I sighed and made my way to the library. I think a little light reading could cheer me up!

Carlisle was in there when I entered ad I immediately made a move to close the door.

"It's okay to come in Whitney." He called out, not looking up from his book. I hesitantly pushed the door open and he still didn't look up. I smiled a bit and skipped over to one of the shelves.

I let my fingers brush against the spines of the old books until one book caught my eye. It was called '_Deciphering What's Coming_'. I pulled it out and found that it was quite old and was handwritten. There was no author or publish date, just the title in gold ink.

I placed the book aside, I'll read that tonight.

As the days continued I kept on reading the book. It was as if I couldn't stop reading it. It was just so interesting and plus, it was nothing like divination!

I only acknowledge people with a nod or me waving my hand. When I eat, I'm still reading, I always fall asleep with the book open next to me.

"Hogwarts letter's here Whitney," Jasper said dully and he threw the letter at my feet. What was that all about? For the first time, I willingly closed the book and picked up the letter. Didn't these usually come earlier?

"Prefect?" I heard Ron say downstairs "_Prefect?_"

Who was Prefect? I ran downstairs and saw Fred snatch the Prefect's badge from Ron's hands. Was Ron the Prefect? _Bloody Hell!_ Harry took the badge back from Ron and he stared at it as well.

"Look Whitney," Harry said, showing the badge to me "Ron's a Prefect!"

Hermione suddenly burst into the room, overly excited.

"Did you get?" she asked excitedly.

She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and she squealed.

"Me too!" she said gleefully.

"Uh actually…Ron's the one who got it." Harry said.

"Oh…well then…uhh…that's…" Hermione struggled.

"Unexpected, we know!" George exclaimed.

"Oh no, not that. Of course not…"

To say the least Hermione was blushing.

Mrs. Weasley was extremely excited and immediately offered to take us to Diagon Alley. I declined and she was fine with it, saying we needed to pack anyways.

I went to my room and looked for my trunk. I found it under a pile of dirty bed sheets. Yuck, doesn't Kreacher clean in here? I gathered all the stuff I would need for Hogwarts. I got my robes, underwear, sneakers, heels, socks, scarfs, neck ties, skirts, blouses, t-shirts, jeans, and jackets. I placed them all in one pile in the middle of the floor.

I got my books, notebooks, pens, quills, inks, parchments, seals, letter envelopes, and paper. I put them all in another pile as well.

I raised my hands in front of the two piles and said "_Pack!_" and pointed toward the trunk. All the things were neatly packed into the trunk and I closed it.

Hmm, did I forget anything? It doesn't seem like it. Oh wait the book I found in the library! I should bring that too, it could be helpful.

I placed the book on top of the trunk and went downstairs to see if dinner was ready.

The Cullens were around for dinner again which was a little weird because they didn't actually eat.

I filled my plate with salad and some garlic bread and ate quietly. Ron was, as usual, chewing rather loudly. Ah, this was just like the good old days.

"So…going back to Hogwarts huh?" Dad nudged me as we ate.

"Hm?" I looked at him "Yeah…"

"It isn't fair that I wasn't able to spend time with you! You were either moping around or reading!" Dad exclaimed.

"I do not mope!" I pouted and looked away.

"You have bread crumbs on your cheek…" Dad said and he took a tissue and wiped them off.

"Uh…thanks Dad?" I said awkwardly.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo." He ruffled my hair.

"I'll miss you too Dad!" I laughed.

"Don't forget to write every week!" He reminded me and I nodded.

"Sure, of course."

"So…what do you think it'll be like to go back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You were gone for a year, people are bound to ask questions!" she exclaimed.

"That's true…" I said pondering quietly.

"Oh, who cares about them?" Hermione exclaimed.

I shrugged and continued to think. Yes, what would it be like to be back at Hogwarts?

Would people laugh at me? Would they smile? Would they ask questions? Would they glare at me? Would they ignore me?

"Oh don't mind it Whitney!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, no need to worry!" Ginny agreed.

"We'll be there with you the whole time." Ron grinned.

"You can bet on it!" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks guys…" I smiled sheepishly.

After dinner I went back up to my room. I washed and put on my sleeping clothes. I walked towards my trunk to get the book. I want to do some reading before going to bed.

But you know what?

I looked at the trunk and the book was nowhere to be found.

Oh great, just great.

_A/N: Soooo? Do you like it or hate it? Tell me in a review! _


	6. You weren't There for Me

**Chapter 6**

_A/N: Sad that I didn't get as much reviews as I hoped for. Was the last chapter that boring? That's quite fine if you think so. Enjoy,_

_And please review…I don't really get mad or anything. _

**Bella/Whitney's POV**

We would be heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Thank Merlin the Cullens left early! At least I get to relax for like…one night? We're having dinner right now and I was quiet as usual. I looked at my Dad who was talking with Harry. That's one thing I've noticed you know, if he wasn't with me he was with Harry.

And Dad's barely with me.

Uncle Remus, who was beside Dad, smiled weakly at me. I grinned at him and returned to playing with my food.

Soon we were all free to go back to our rooms. I quickly went to my room; I needed to make sure my trunk was fixed.

Well…it was fixed. I packed it by magic didn't I?

"Hey Whitney…all packed?" Hermione asked, leaning on the doorframe of my bedroom.

"Yeah, just rechecked it for like the billionth time!" I exclaimed and collapsed on my bed.

"You excited to be going back?" she asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Sure, I guess everything will be going back to normal." I said. I got up and walked to the window. It was open and I could feel a soft breeze coming through.

I looked down at myself, I haven't gotten into my pajamas yet so I was still wearing my black jeans, light blue tank top and black sneakers. I guess I could sit on the roof while wearing this.

"Come on Hermione," I gestured towards the window.

"Where are we going Whitney?" she raised an eyebrow at me as she walked to where I was standing.

"We're going to the roof." I exclaimed and hopped over the ledge, hitting my head in the process.

"Ow…" I said while rubbing the spot I hit.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she jumped, also hitting her head in the process "Ow!"

I laughed at her and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. It was pretty out here, it was like being back at Forks. You know, city lights, that random car, and the occasional people walking. You could see so much from up here.

"It reminds you of being a muggle right?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's kinda amusing really." I said.

"I'm really gonna miss my parents. I always do when I'm away from them." Hermione said.

"Yeah," I agreed "I guess."

"You won't miss your Dad?" Hermione suddenly turned to me.

"What? Of course I'll miss him! It's just that…"

"It's just what?"

I sighed "I know he's my Dad Hermione but it doesn't seem like it."

"What? It's like, he's your biological Father but not your Dad?" she clarified.

"Yeah, totally!" I exclaimed "I never really had a family you know? And it doesn't seem like I'll be having one anytime soon. "

"Oh come on Whitney!" Hermione exclaimed "You know Sirius loves you right?"

"Hmm, well I guess he does." I shrugged.

"Well I know he does." Hermione grinned.

I looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Dad loves Harry more than he loves me."

"What are you talking about Whitney?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Look, he's been Azkaban for 12 years of my life. It's not like I remember being a baby or anything. Then, I've only met him for a while in my third year and obviously I left around my fourth year. Now that I'm back in Grimmauld Place I thought I'd have some time with him you know. But of course, he still has to think about Harry and I understand that but…does Harry have to take up all his time?" I looked at Hermione.

"I don't really know how to answer that Whitney. Maybe you should ask Lupin." Hermione suggested.

"Don't worry about it Hermione; we'll be going back to Hogwarts anyways." I said.

Hermione sighed "Well I need to go back. I want to sleep early tonight."

"Good Night Hermione." I said.

"You should think about getting some sleep too Whitney."

"Yeah, I'll sleep in a while too." I lied.

"All right, you sure you'll be alright?" Hermione hesitated as she stood up.

"I'll be fine." I smiled at her "Really Hermione. No need to worry!"

"Fine…" Hermione said slowly "Good Night."

She left me alone, sitting at the windy rooftop. Maybe I should get some sleep.

In a while maybe.

**Sirius' POV**

"Look, he's been Azkaban for 12 years of my life. It's not like I remember being a baby or anything. Then, I've only met him for a while in my third year and obviously I left around my fourth year. Now that I'm back in Grimmauld Place I thought I'd have some time with him you know. But of course, he still has to think about Harry and I understand that but…does Harry have to take up all his time?"

I didn't know Whitney actually felt that way!

I had no idea that I was actually hurting her this whole time.

I leaned against the door frame of the slightly opened door. I couldn't see them but I noticed that they were on the roof.

"Padfoot…are you all right?" Moony asked me and I turned to him.

"I don't know Moony it's just…" I groaned.

"It's all right, you'll make it up to her." He tried to comfort me.

"But she's leaving _tomorrow_ Moony!" I exclaimed.

"She'll be back Padfoot…it's not like she's going to leave again right?" Moony said.

"No, because I'll never let her leave. She's my little girl."

"She's not so little anymore Sirius." I heard Hermione suddenly say.

"Oh…Hermione." I said.

"You've been gone for half of her life Sirius. Maybe she's right; you may be her Dad but not really. And you gotta stop eavesdropping!" she exclaimed and shut the door of Whitney's room.

_A/N: Yes I know, it is rather short but I didn't get much reviews so what you see is what you get guys! _

_Review if you actually want a longer chapter! _


	7. It's Not Like I Want to be Immortal

**Chapter 7**

_A/N: Yes, I apologize for the lack of updates but shouldn't you guys be used to that by now? I've been having a lot of problems lately. _

_I'm so happy that I got a lot of reviews! _

_So as promised, here's a sort of longer chapter!_

**Bella/Whitney's POV**

I was having my morning tea and French toast as everyone else was going around Grimmauld Place madly. Unlike most of them I was ready. Trunk at my feet, being packed and checked the previous nights, I was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and black sneakers. My Black Family Locket was tucked inside my pocket along with my wand and my Dragon Ring stayed safely on my finger.

"We can't leave without Sturgis Podmore!" I heard Mad-Eye exclaimed as he entered the kitchen with Kingsley and Dad in tow.

"Don't be silly Alastor! We'll only be one guard short! If we don't leave for King's Cross Soon─" Kingsley was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's screeching.

Somehow, I got caught up in a sea of people making their way to King's Cross. George knocked over my tea cup as I was pushed out of the door and the tea fell all over Fred's feet.

"GET OVER IT FRED! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Over here Whitney! You'll be tagging along with Arthur and me." Kingsley said calmly, as if unaffected by whatever was going around him.

So we somehow made it to King's Cross. I've got to learn how to do this, you know?

Somehow I was shoved into the train, along with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione still staying behind. As expected, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry as he talked to _my dad_.

You may think I'm jealous and trust me _I am_.

Hermione and Ron had to go to some Prefect meeting so it was only me, Ginny and Harry. We tried to find an empty room but we had very little luck not to mention all the stares people were giving Harry and I. Oh come on! I only came back a little while back and already I'm being treated like this again!

"Hi Harry, Hi Ginny," Neville panted and he looked up, straight at me "Oh…well I guess it's true."

"What's true Neville?" I asked him curiously.

"There's been a rumor going around that you're back. I didn't know if I should believe it, after all I only heard it from a first year." Neville exclaimed and I nodded.

"Are you having trouble finding a carriage too?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, every carriage is full! It's seems as if there isn't a seat anywhere!" Neville exclaimed.

"But there's only one person in there." Harry said, pointing towards the last room.

"Uh, I dunno…" Neville hesitated.

"Don't be silly Neville! Luna's not that bad!" Ginny exclaimed as she dragged the three of us in.

"Hey Luna, is it okay if we sit here?" Ginny asked politely.

The blonde girl from behind the Quibbler magazine looked up. Luna had her trademark bottle-cap necklace and the familiar wand tucked behind her ear. She looked at Ginny, Neville, and her eyes landed on Harry and I. She merely nodded and I grinned.

Same old Luna.

"Thanks." Ginny said and we all sat down.

"Have a good summer Luna?" Ginny started a conversation.

"Yes, of course." She said in her usual dreamy tone "You're Harry Potter."

Luna looked pointedly at Harry and I saw a bit of mischief in Harry's eyes.

"I know I am."

She then turned to me.

"And you're Whitney Black." Luna showed me a faint smile.

"It's nice to see you again Luna." I winked at her. Harry, Ginny and Neville looked at me weirdly but I just shrugged.

"And," Luna turned to Neville "I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody!" Neville said hurriedly.

"Oh come off it!" Ginny snapped at him "He's Neville Longbottom."

Neville sighed and Ginny rolled her eyes.

I didn't really listen but I did watch curiously as Neville showed off his Mimbulus mimbletonia. I laughed whole-heartedly (which is quite rare) as the plant squirted out disgusting liquid at Harry, Ginny, and Luna.

My head jerked towards the door when there was a slight sound.

"Um hello Harry…bad time?" a girl who I recognized as Cho Chang asked timidly.

"Oh…hi." Harry said blankly.

This is rather awkward. I looked at Cho Chang and she stared right back at me. I didn't like her one bit, I just didn't know why.

"Well, bye then." And she raced off to wherever.

Ginny helped cleaned up using the _Scourgify_ spell and we bought a bunch of candy as usual.

As usual, I didn't exactly pay much attention to what was going on. I waved and said a small hello to Ron and Hermione but didn't say another word.

There was something that was bothering me; I just really don't know what.

Harry and I took half of the carriage with Harry sitting in a far corner and with my legs, slightly bended, taking most of the space. Luna sat across me next to Ginny and Hermione. Ron and Neville were trading candy on the floor.

I was listening to my ipod, random music blasting into my ears. My head snapped up when I saw white through the blinds of our room. Were the Cullens on the train too? I slightly rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to deal with anything right now.

Before I knew it, we kicked the guys out so us girls could dress into our robes. We were almost at Hogwarts, everything would seem normal again.

Unfortunately, _they_ were outside just watching as the students went down from the train. I could feel the Cullens stare at me as I hopped down from the train but I didn't dare look their way. Why would I? I don't care about them a single bit!

We were among the last to board a carriage to Hogwarts. I watched as Harry looked longingly at Cho Chang's carriage, the student before us took the last space.

Why does Harry like Cho Chang a lot anyways? I'm not jealous! I'm just…wondering. I'm just saying, she doesn't seem like Harry's type.

The last carriage came along and Luna got on first, then Ginny, then Neville, then Hermione, then Ron, and then Harry.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing towards the front of the carriage. There stood a majestic black horse looking towards me. Perhaps it was waiting for me to board the carriage?

I've never seen it before, I always thought the carriages pulled moved by themselves because of magic.

_Thestral_.

I suddenly remembered reading about them late at night around the summer before my second year. I've always hoped I would never see one because I never wanted to see anyone die.

But who did I see die?

…well I saw James die. I stared at the bite mark on my wrist; I almost died myself on that night.

I looked towards the Cullens for a brief moment. They were talking quietly amongst themselves and stopped when they caught me staring. I shook my head and turned back to the others.

"What are you talking about Harry? The carriage is pulling itself like always." Hermione shrugged.

"But they're right there! Can't you see them?" Harry exclaimed.

"There's nothing there mate." Ron said.

"Don't worry," Luna chided "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

That didn't seem to calm Harry's nerves much.

"I can see them." I said.

"So only you, Loony─Luna Lovegood, and Whitney can see them!" Ginny laughed out loud.

Harry rolled his eyes as Neville, Ron, and Hermione joined in her laughter.

"Well get in Whitney! We can't be late for the feast!" Ron exclaimed.

"Is food all you ever think about Ronald?" Hermione exclaimed.

As I was about to get in a cold hand held my wrist. I turned around and quickly withdrew my hand. Edward Cullen was standing right in front of me with a stony expression.

"Bella," he started.

"Whitney." I quickly corrected him. Why can't they seem to remember that Whitney's my real name?

"I need to tell you something."

"Well get on with it! I'm not immortal you know!"

"Unfortunately…" I heard him mutter. Seriously? Why would I want to be immortal?

"Go on," I urged him. I wasn't in a very good right now and I pretty much know why.

"I'm still in love with you." He said quickly.

I closed my eyes and waited for the blonde bitch to pounce at me but nothing happened.

"Excuse me?" I asked. No Tanya, yes, but this was still pretty awkward!

"I'm still," he reached out to tuck a bit of my hair behind my ear "In love with you."

And he kissed me.

_A/N: Review? Oh and could you tell me what pairings you would like for this story? Thanks!_


	8. Hello Voldemort, it's Been a While

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: Sorry, for not updating! Hmm, quite a lot of reviews! Awesome!_

_Well, it seems like majority are not for Bella/Edward but there are still a few. I'm not decided yet, I'm not sure if this story will have romance!_

_I was supposed to update earlier but fanfic has problems and it won't allow me to update :(  
_

_Oh well, on with the story!_

_Enjoy :)_

**Bella/Whitney's POV**

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

Those were the first words that came into my head.

What the hell is Edward doing? Kissing me? With his girlfriend right there!

I got my wand from my sleeve and pointed it on his chest lightly.

"_Impedimenta._" I whispered and he was knocked backwards by a strong force (a.k.a. my super awesome magic).

"How dare you!" Tanya exclaimed at me. She used her super speed and landed on top of me.

"I'm gonna rip your head off bitch!" she exclaimed.

And this time I was scared. She crushed both my arms, which are very painful indeed. I can't use my wand and wandless magic would take some time.

Oh shit.

"Whitney!" Harry exclaimed. He and the others jumped off the carriage.

"Stay away from this," Tanya hissed at them.

"Do as she says," I managed to choke out.

"Whitney…" Hermione said, pure fear in her eyes.

"Now Tanya," Carlisle started "There is no need for this. You know Bella, I mean Whitney, had no intention of kissng Edward."

"What is going on here?"

I looked a bit to my side to see Professor Snape standing there. How nice. I was going to be killed in the person who probably hates me the most. You know, next to Voldemort.

"I believe you should release Miss Black right now." Snape said coldly and Tanya suddenly stood up.

"Albus won't be too happy about this."Esme sighed.

"Obviously." Snape sneered at her.

Ron and Harry helped me up. My arms hurt like hell. This is why I hate vampires.

"I believe that Mr. Potter, his friends, and the Cullens should go ahead to the castle. I will take Miss Black to the Headmaster's office." Snape said emotionlessly.

Carlisle nodded and he and his family sat on the carriage. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville joined them too and they were quite squished. The thestral had not trouble pulling them though. Pity, I wanted someone to be pushed off. Preferably one with no heart beat.

When they were out of sight Snape turned to me.

"Follow me Miss Black. And please, try not to hurt yourself even more." Snape said and I rolled my eyes. Hello? Person with crushed bones here! Don't I have the right to act hurt?

I never realized how long it took to walk to the castle. No wonder they made the students ride carriages. I thought it was just for show.

Our footsteps echoed in the hallway as the two of us walked. No one was around right now; they were all at the feast.

We walked up the steps to the headmaster's office until we came to a stop in front of the gargoyle statue.

Snape sighed "Licorice Wands."

The gargoyle spinned around, revealing a new staircase.

"Go up and _stay there_ Miss Black." Snape said.

"Pardon me Professor," I tried to be polite. Snape turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?"

"My arms, they're kinda…crushed." I told him.

He sighed and wordlessly healed my arms. He pointed towards the staircase and I nodded. His cape flew behind him as he walked away. Shakespeare wanna-be much?

I went up the stairs and admired the little knick-knacks that could be found in my dear headmaster's office.

"Miss Whitney Black?" a squeaky voice asked. I turned around to see a house-elf, no taller than the table it was standing beside.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Knobber has been told to bring food for Miss Black. Is this food suitable?" he bowed and held up the plate to me. I actually laughed in amusement. There was too much actually! But I wasn't going to upset the poor house-elf.

"Yes Knobber, it is perfect. Thank-you." I smiled at it and it bowed and left the room.

Nice house-elf.

When Professor McGonagall entered the room the plate of food was still untouched.

"Not hungry, Miss Black?" she asked in her usual strict tone.

"No Professor, I ate quite a lot at the train." I lied. She nodded at me and told me to sit down for a while. She said that Professor Dumbledore would be with me just as soon as the feast was over.

I looked down on the floor, what was going to happen next? Was I going to be sent away again? Were the Cullens going to be sent away? Would this little meeting be pointless? I don't know.

"Ah, Miss Black. I was told that you would be here. I didn't see you at the feast." Dumbledore said as he entered the room. He was humming some random even I didn't know.

"Professor Snape instructed me to come here." I said calmly.

"Ah, I know that as well. I believe a house-elf was instructed to bring you food as well. But you have not seemed to touch it." His eyes twinkled as he said that.

"I'm not really hungry," I shrugged.

"Lemon Drop my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asked but I shook my head.

"Professor?" I started.

"Yes Miss Black?" he tilted his head at me.

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"Why are you here Miss Black?" his eyes were twinkling once more. I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes. Same old Professor Dumbledore.

"Is it wise to call Black?" I heard Snape's voice from outside.

"Well he is her father!" Professor McGonagall's voice said from outside as well.

"At least call someone who would be a little more intelligent!" Snape exclaimed as he threw the doors open.

"Perhaps you can call Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore suggested calmly. Snape nodded and Professor McGonagall left to use the floo network.

"You called Albus?" Carlisle asked as he and his family came in.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Cullen." Dumbledore greeted warmly.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Please," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again "Have a seat."

Only Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme sat down. The rest opted to stand.

"I believe something happened this night." Dumbledore started and I looked at Tanya.

"Albus," Uncle Remus said as he entered the room "Is there a problem?"

Uncle Remus looked at me and frowned. Nice to see you too!

"Please have a seat Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore said and Uncle Remus hesitantly sat down.

"Why are we here Professor Dumbledore?" Esme asked sweetly and Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I believe one of your clan has…threatened Miss Black here." All the Cullens' heads turned to Tanya. Uncle Remus growled and I continued to look down.

"It isn't my fault that slut kissed my boyfriend!" Tanya exclaimed.

"I did not kiss him." I gripped the arm rest of the chair.

"Oh yes you did! You were all over him!" Tanya exclaimed.

"You're just jealous because 'the love of your life' likes someone else!" I yelled at her and she growled at me. I think she was going to pounce at me but she was somehow frozen.

"There is no need for violence Miss Tanya." Dumbledore said coldly with a hard look on his face.

Whoa.

Mean Dumbledore. Me-likey.

I looked at Uncle Remus who was glaring at the Cullens.

"Mr. Cullen I want you to understand that when I asked you to help us out, my students would not be in danger." Dumbledore continued.

"They're not Albus. I promise that this won't happen again." Carlisle said.

"It better not." Uncle Remus whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Bella." Esme told me sadly.

"Whitney." I said, still not looking up.

"Of course," Esme smiled "I'm sorry Whitney."

"Well I'm sorry too. For causing everyone so much pain. But unfortunately, I cannot accept your apology Mrs. Cullen." I said in a formal tone. I stood up and faced them all bravely.

"Professors, Cullens, Uncle Remus." I nodded at them "I believe I will go to my room now."

"Of course Miss Black." Dumbledore said.

I went down the stairs and walked slowly to my dorm. I just really wanted to be alone right now. Why did the Cullens insist on barging back into my life? I don't want them around!

It was eerie as I walked down. And not exactly the good kind. Suddenly, my sight started blurring and I felt myself fall to the ground.

_"My Lord, we have received word the daughter of Sirius Black has returned." a death eater said. I wasn't exactly Voldemort, it was like I was watching the scene but they still couldn't see me._

_"You shall recruit her." Voldemort commanded._

_"That's the problem my Lord, the only reason why she left was because she didn't want to be recruited." The death eater said shakily. _

_"Wrong move," Voldemort's eyes went even thinner "Avada Kedavra."  
_

_Lord Voldemort knows all. Soon Whitney Black, you will be eliminated. _

Oh damn. _  
_

_A/N: Yes a cliffy. Sorry! Review guys :)_


	9. Old Toad Face really is Dumb

**Chapter 9**

_A/N: Uh, guys? Do you only review a lot when there's this random Edward/Bella moment?_

_I got less reviews than the previous chapter._

_Thus the late update. _

_Enjoy anyways._

**Bella/Whitney's POV**

"Merlin!" I exclaimed as I shot straight up from my lying position. I was sweating and breathing heavily. There was one hand that was holding down my shoulder and gray eyes boring right into my violet eyes.

"I see you've finally woken up Whitney," Luna said.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"Why you're in the Owlery of course!" Luna said brightly. I looked around; true enough there were several birds with large eyes.

I groaned and she released her hand. I sat up and looked out the nearby window. It was dark outside, but eerily quiet.

"What time is it?" I asked. I couldn't seem to remember much of what happened.

"It's around11:30." Luna stated as she petted one of the owls.

"Why are you still up?"I asked her.

"I seem to have misplaced one of my shoes. I only noticed when I was going to the Ravenclaw Tower." Luna said "What about you?"

"All I remember is that I was in Dumbledore's office." I said while scratching my head.

"Oh yes, that makes a lot of sense." Luna laughed softly "Some people were claiming they saw you in the train but since you weren't in the Great Hall many people didn't believe that."

"Well," I shrugged "There were more important things than dinner at the time."

"Too bad, the pudding was quite delicious." Luna smiled at me.

"Maybe we should both go back." I stated.

"Yes, that would be wise." Luna nodded.

Together, we walked back to our respective towers, only separating when we neared the Great Hall.

It was scary again, when I was walking alone. I was afraid of something, I just didn't know what.

_Whitney..._

_Whitney…_

_Whitney…_

It was if the wind was whispering to me.

_Whitney..._

_Whitney…_

_Whitney…_

"Whitney!" a voice exclaimed and I screamed. I turned around to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was holding the map and I understood that they were looking for me.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! We asked Professor McGonagall where you were but she said you already went back!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Where were you?" Ron asked curiously.

"I think Luna dragged me to the Owlery." I said. It was only now that I wondered how I actually ended up in the Owlery with just Luna.

"How come? Weren't you with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I was going back to the dormitory. I really don't know what happened after that."

_Lord Voldemort knows all. Soon Whitney Black, you will be eliminated._

A deep voice whispered in my head and suddenly I remembered everything.

"Earth to Whitney!" Hermione exclaimed and I looked at her again.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Should I tell them? Perhaps I shouldn't, I don't exactly need to worry them more.

"Nothing," I lied "My head just hurts."

"We should go back." Hermione said.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia."_

"What are you kids doing out so late?" the Fat Lady yawned as she let us through.

"Let's go get some sleep." Hermione said and we separated to our respective dormitories.

Hermione and I entered the room we shared with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. I was the only one still in my uniform so I got a blue tank top, a loose long-sleeved black cotton shirt, and white shorts. I went to the bathroom and washed up, quickly changing.

I left the bathroom to find Lavender and Hermione having a heated argument.

"I'm just saying Granger, there's no real proof that he's really fought You-Know-Who!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Harry doesn't lie!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm not saying he's a liar!" Lavender yelled.

"You're asking for proof?" I asked. Hermione and Lavender turned to me; Lavender's mouth was wide open.

"Wasn't Cedric Diggory's dead body proof enough?" I exclaimed.

"It was obviously just an accident." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Who else other than Voldemort would use the killing curse on an innocent person?" I exclaimed. Both of them flinched at Voldemort's name and I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't get killed by a killing curse." Lavender said.

"He didn't have any evidence of real injuries that could kill him. There's no other way he could have been killed." Hermione stated.

"There's no proof!" Lavender exclaimed.

"SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH!" Hermione exclaimed and suddenly the room was dark.

I guess it's time to sleep huh?

Crazy Lavender.

And I wonder…was Parvati sleeping through the entire conversation?

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked Harry as we arrived in the common room. And then she suddenly got distracted when she saw something Fred and George posted on the bulletin board. She was arguing with Ron, she wanted to do something about it but obviously Ron didn't.

"What happened to you?" I raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who." Ron said.

"Lavender too." Hermione said sadly and I rolled my eyes.

"Been having a chat with her about whether not I'm a lying, attention seeking prat, have you?" Harry said loudly.

"No. I told her to shut her big fat mouth." Hermione glared at Harry.

"Seriously Harry," I scoffed at him "A little trust would be appreciated."

And I know something in him changed because he looked at me sadly. He knew that trust was quite important to me. Especially after everything that happened between me and the Cullens.

"Sorry." Harry said in a low voice.

"I know." I sighed. We finally arrived at the Great Hall and took our seats. Well, more like the other three took their seats. I was confronted with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"So it's true huh," Draco said arrogantly "The blood traitor is back."

"Of course," I smirked "Is there a problem Malfoy?"

"Nah, I just find it amusing how you came out of hiding." Draco said. "Think it's safe now, huh Black?" He fake cooed.

"It's never safe when Voldemort is on the rise." I glared at him.

"Pity, you could have been great as a Death Eater you know." Draco folded his arms against his chest.

"Never." I spat.

"Of course, because you'll always be a blood traitor. A _disgrace_, to the family." He said.

"I'd rather be a traitor than become like you!" I hissed.

"Whatever you say," Draco continued smirking as he walked away.

I rolled my eyes. The nerve of him! To just come up to me and talk to me like that!

"Who was that, Be―" I cut Alice Cullen off.

"_That_, was Draco Malfoy." I turned to glare at him but he just smirked and raised his glass to me.

"Oh," Alice said and I stopped her once more from firing another question.

"In case you forgot, my name's Whitney. And, I'd appreciate it if you only talked to me when needed." I said and made my way to my friends at the Gryffindor table.

I watched her as she sighed and walk back to her family members. They were all lined up across the wall, near to the Gryffindor table. What the hell? They chose to watch from there, of all places?

"So, what do we have first?" I asked as I sat down.

"Where were you?" Hermione demanded.

"I just talked to Luna," I rolled my eyes "Gosh."

I looked at Luna who sat alone at the end of the Ravenclaw table. I smiled at her and nodded. She grinned back and went back to eating…whatever was on her plate.

It was only now that I recognized all the glances and whispers I was receiving. And every time I met the gossipers glances they would turn away in fear.

I laughed to myself, serves them right. These people should really mind their own business. I mean, who cares if I'm back?

"We have History of Magic first. And then Double Potions." Harry and Ron groaned and I nodded at Hermione.

"Thanks."

History of Magic was a breeze. Unlike most of us, I had enough smarts to use a quill that took down the notes for me. I stared at the board with a blank expression. I usually just studied with my notes anyways, it was easier.

Jasper was the one monitoring this class and I could understand why. He liked to learn about history. And weren't we learning about the Goblin and Giant wars? Right?

Pshh, like I would know.

As we left for Potions, Cho came up to Harry. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, again?

"Hello, Harry." She greeted.

"Hi." Harry greeted. I could see the blush on his face. I cocked my head to the side. He didn't like her, did he?

Harry and Cho were just making small talk until Ron butted in. It was something about the badge she was wearing. Ron seemed to be surprised that Cho was supporting the _Tornados_.

The bell ringed around Hogwarts but it only seems like Harry and I have acknowledged it. Ron and Hermione were arguing of course, nothing new.

"So Whitney," Harry started.

I looked up "Yeah?"

"Never mind." Harry looked away. What was wrong with him?

As we entered the dungeons, I saw that Esme, Edward, and Tanya were watching this class.

Yay! Note the obvious sarcasm.

"Settle down." Snape commanded and the class quieted down immediately. Then he went off talking about OWLs much like Professor Binns did before he started his lessons.

I dared to peek at the Cullens only to find Edward staring at me. I quickly looked away. Wouldn't want to cause trouble now of all times.

"Today, we are making the Draught of Peace. It will come out in your OWLs." Snape stated. I quickly copied down everything he said and everything that was on the board. I even put my quill that copied notes for me, just in case.

We all started and I followed whatever was in my notes, making sure to double check in my quill's notes.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion." Snape called.

My potion wasn't doing anything and I frowned. I was sure I got all the directions right! Maybe it just needs a stir…

I grinned as what looked like silver smoke emitted from my potion.

"Just in time, Miss Black. I see your arms are functioning properly." Snape said. I nodded at him and looked back to my potion.

After criticizing everyone who did bad, including Harry and Ron, he gave us homework and let us go.

Lunch and Divination passed quickly. Professor Trelawney admired my skills with the Dream Oracle. Unfortunately, I was paired up with Parvati who had a dream of kissing one boy after the other. I told her she would have 7 husbands, losing them because of a random unfortunate accident. Obviously, she wasn't happy with me. My dream was about a dark with a silver mist. Somehow, she was able to tell me that my soon, I would experience one of the darkest moments of my life.

Who knew Parvati was good in Divination?

Before I left though, Professor Trelawney said something strange to me. She told me that the book will come back to me. Was she talking about _Deciphering What's Coming_? I couldn't find it in time, I already had to leave for Hogwarts.

Right now, we were having Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wonder what this Umbridge lady was going to be like.

"Good Afternoon class." Professor Umbridge greeted as the class sat down.

"Afternoon." Some of the class greeted back. I didn't even bother.

"Now, that won't do! Again," Professor Umbridge placed her hands on her hips "Good Afternoon Class."

"Good Afternoon Professor." The whole class said.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Professor Umbridge smiled "Now wands away and quills out please."

She was saying something about the Ministry interfering with the DADA curriculum. I let my quill take down notes for me. Did she think that we would make some sort of army and fight against the Ministry? But then again, that isn't such a bad idea.

"I've got a query about your course aims." Hermione stated.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows "And what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger, I think the course aims are very clear if you read them thoroughly." Professor Umbridge said. You could hear the fakeness of her sweet tone, she was obviously forcing it.

I scoffed. I've read through the course aims, this class was going to be more or less boring. We would just be reading. It's worse than when Lockhart taught! At least there was a bit more action.

"Do you have something to say Miss Black?" Umbridge asked me.

I smirked, so she knew who I was. Obviously, I proved to be a threat.

"I have nothing to say Ma'm!" I said in a fake sweet tone. She glared at me and returned her attention to Hermione.

"There's nothing written about _using_ spells." Hermione stated.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Umbridge exclaimed "Why I can't imagine a situation which would require you to _use_ a defensive spell Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

The argument went on. Harry got in on it too, and I was very tempted to have a little input myself.

"─_This is a lie_." Umbridge finished. Oh and that got me all fired up.

"It's NOT a lie!" Harry and I exclaimed at the same time. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he was obviously very frustrated now.

"Detention Mister Potter and Miss Black! Tomorrow evening, five o'clock." And I tuned out whatever else she was saying. How dare she put me in detention? I barely said anything!

This woman is simply crazy! She has no right to teach us! This crazy woman is gonna get us all killed! We won't know how to protect ourselves because of her!

Oh look, she's already sent Harry to Professor McGonagall.

"Is there anyone else who would like to say something?" Professor Umbridge glanced "Good. Now, about your OWLs─"

I raised my hand and stood up without waiting for her.

"And so if we get ourselves killed, it will be on your head right?" I asked.

"Why do you children think that you're all going to get killed? Haven't you been listening Miss Black? There is nothing out there!" Professor Umbridge exclaimed.

"Whitney," Hermione said, tugging on my robes.

"I don't care anymore, I've already got detention." I said and I looked around the room. I didn't notice that Rosalie was in here, a stony expression on her face.

"Voldemort is out there." I said. Many students in the room flinched and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Professor Umbridge and I had some kind of staring competition that lasted for at least 5 minutes.

"I'll see you in detention Miss Black. Class dismissed." Umbridge said. She was the first one to leave the room.

I just remained standing, not even moving. I told Hermione to go ahead and she did, although she hesitated a bit.

"Aren't you going to your next class?" Rosalie asked and I shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be gone now?" I asked.

It was her turn to shrug "I needed to talk to you."

"Then talk. Shoot." I said as I turned to face her. It was the first time in a long time that I directly looked at her face. I almost forgot how angelic it looked.

"Why do you think you're in danger?" she asked.

"Because Voldemort is out there and he wants me to be a part of his…group." I said "Dumbledore never told you?"

"No…" Rosalie said.

"Well, just remember to watch your back." I reminded her and left the room.

Wasn't this an interesting day.

_A/N: So, this chapter is quite long. Well I think it is. Longer than the others at least._

_Just a question guys, would you all be sad if I kill of a character here? _

_Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! _

_I update faster if I get more reviews! _


	10. I Never Did Like Detention

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: Again, I only got a few reviews but that's okay. This update is in celebration of the coming out of the Deathly Hallows Trailer! I'm so happy!_

_So, this chapter might not be too long. I was kind of rushing, a bit. _

_Anyone got a tumblr? My URL is on my profile if you wanna see mine :)_

_So anyways, enjoy!_

**Bella/Whitney's POV**

"Do you really think," I told Harry as we walked "That Umbridge will just let you re-schedule your detention? I highly doubt that!"

"But Angelina's gonna kill me if I'm not at Keeper Tryouts!" Harry exclaimed. I just shrugged at him and we continued walking. I wonder how detention's going to be like. All I'm sure of is that it won't be such a pleasant experience.

We both froze as we stood in front of Umbridge's door. Both of us were waiting for the other to knock.

"Well, knock on the door!" I urged Harry.

"Why do I have to do it?" Harry hissed "You do it!"

"Be a gentleman, and knock on the door!" I argued.

"Ladies first!" Harry exclaimed "Isn't that gentleman-like?"

"Just knock on the bloody door!" I exclaimed.

"Your arguing is annoying me to death!" Tanya groaned as she came out of nowhere.

"What are _you_, doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"I was patrolling the halls when I heard that _awful_ sound of two teenagers arguing." Tanya explained.

"It's none of your business." I told her coldly.

"Ugh, whatever." Tanya rolled her eyes "I just came here to knock on the stupid door so you two would stop arguing."

She lifted her fist and banged the door twice.

"Come in." a voice called from the inside.

"That wasn't too hard now, was it?" Tanya rolled her eyes and walked away. Harry looked at me and I shrugged. I turned the door knob and opened the door.

This.

Has.

Got.

To.

Be.

The.

Pinkest.

Room.

Ever.

"Good Evening, Mr. Potter and Miss Black." Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice. Her hot pink suit totally clashed with the carnation and baby pink around the room. Hasn't she ever heard of wizard robes? This woman has got some serious issues.

"Evening." Harry said stiffly.

"Good Evening, Professor." I said with a smile. Umbridge glared at me, as if saying 'Don't try to start acting so sweet now'.

"You two will be having detention in different rooms. Please pass through that door Miss Black," Umbridge said while pointing at a brown door with a pink doorknob "Mr. Potter, I'll tell you what to do."

I walked towards the door and took one last look at Harry. Umbridge gave him some quill and told him to write "I must not tell lies." Funny, she didn't give him any ink. I shrugged and entered the room.

Unlike the other room, this room has white walls. The only thing in the room was a fireplace, two big brown chairs, and a table in between them.

I closed the door behind me and took a seat on one of the chairs. On the table was the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_, there was a famous singer in the front page. Umbridge read Witch Weekly? Well isn't that weird.

The door opened once more and I looked up. Umbridge walked to the other seat and sat down as well.

"For your detention Miss Black," she said as she set down her teacup that she had brought in "I want you to answer a few questions."

"Depends on what they are." I said.

"Don't you dare disrespect me, Black." She seethed while pointing her wand at me. I glared at her and felt for my wand which was in the sleeve of my long-sleeved shirt. My arms were hidden under the sleeves of my robes, so she wouldn't know I was holding my wand.

I simply smiled at her and she glared at me.

"We're did you go to during your fourth year?" she asked.

"A vacation in the USA. I wanted to meet my family members from my Mother's side." Well that wasn't a total lie, truth be told Renee is a very distant cousin of my mother's who happens to be a squib.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. I'm a very good liar and it's not like I'd let her get answers out of me.

"I don't believe you." Umbridge said.

"You don't have to, I did as you asked. I answered your question." I said.

"Where is Sirius Black?" she asked another question.

"I don't know. I haven't been catching up with the news about my Father." I said. I looked at her straight in the eye and she huffed.

"I don't believe you." She said once more.

"You don't have to." I said.

"_Crucio!_" she yelled and I cried out. Now that was unexpected! It hurt so much that I fell off my chair.

"Where is Sirius Black?" she yelled at me.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. No matter how much it hurt, I am never going to reveal the location of my Father!

"_Crucio!_ Tell me now Black, and the pain will be gone!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I shouted and cried. It hurt so much! I clutched my stomach even though most of the pain seemed to have come from my heart.

"I know you know Miss Black! Tell me now! _Crucio!_" she exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I whispered. The pain was all over my body. It all hurt so much!

"Tell me where he is!" Umbridge shouted in her shrill voice.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" I whispered repeatedly.

The pain was excruciating. It just wouldn't stop and my body couldn't fight back! I couldn't reach for my wand; it hurts terribly for me to move. It hurts a whole lot to even talk!

"Please," I whispered "Please stop."

"Not until you tell me!" she shouted.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" I whispered. For the rest of the time I was whispering 'I don't know!' and she didn't do anything else. And suddenly, all the pain was gone. I saw her move towards the door.

"I'll dismiss Mr. Potter." She said and banged the door behind her.

**Harry's POV**

The pain on my hand was very hard to handle. I hope Whitney's having it easier than me.

"Mr. Potter, you are dismissed. Come back Friday. Remember, it's your own fault that you can't make it to Keeper Tryouts." Umbridge said in a snotty voice.

I stood up and kept a poker face on. I refuse to show her how much pain I've been going through.

"Where's Whitney?" I asked.

"Miss Black will stay for a little while longer." She said and shoved me lightly towards the door.

"Good night, Mr. Potter." She said and closed the door.

What kind of detention was she giving her? I waited for five more minutes and decided to go back to the tower.

"Hey Harry," Ron greeted as I entered the Gryffindor common room.

"How was detention with Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

I just shrugged and sat down with them.

"Where's Whitney?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I finished earlier than her and when I waited, she still wasn't there." I said.

"Curious." Hermione stated.

I ran a hand through my hair, forgetting about the writings on it.

"What's on your hand, Harry?" Hermione asked. I quickly hid my hand under my robes.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" I tried to cover it up but they got the story out of me eventually.

"You've got to tell Professor McGonagall!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, I don't want to give Umbridge that satisfaction." I said "And plus, I'm more worried about Whitney right now."

"Where is she, anyways?" Ron asked.

As if on cue, the portrait swung open. A pale and shaking Whitney went through it. Hermione gasped and quickly ran to her, Ron and I not far behind.

"Whitney! What happened to you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't know…I don't know…I don't know…" she repeated.

"How can you not know what just happened to you?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know…" she kept saying.

"It's like she's in some trance or something." I observed.

"Something's most definitely wrong." Hermione acknowledged as well.

"I don't know… I don't know…" she continued to whisper.

"What do you think happened to her?" Ron asked as we made her sit down.

"This just adds to the reason why we should inform Professr McGonagall about Professor Umbridge's way of detention!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, not yet." I told them "We need to know the whole story."

"And plus," Ron added "Umbridge could always deny."

"She is not getting away with this." Hermione bit her lip as she took a seat beside Whitney. She crossed her arms over her chest and we all just watched her.

Whitney…didn't look like the Whitney I knew. She actually looked _scared_. And I know Whitney for her bravery, courage, determination…her beauty.

What the hell? Where did that come from?

"She must still be a little bit…sane," Hermione said "After all, she did come here alone right?"

The portrait hole opened once more and the three of us looked up. It was Alice Cullen, and her mate Jasper.

"My vision came true." Alice gasped and rushed to us. Ron and I quickly stood in front of Whitney and Hermione.

"Hey, back off!" Ron exclaimed.

"We only want to help." Jasper explained.

"You're not getting close to her if I have anything to say about it." I said confidently.

Alice sighed "She was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. I have no idea what that is…but it seems bad."

The three of us gasped and we all went silent.

"I don't know…" Whitney said while shaking her head.

"She's gone bonkers." Ron said in awe.

"Be quiet, Ronald!" Hermione hit his arm.

'_Did she just go crazy? Just like Neville's parents?'_ I thought.

"Now we have to tell Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.

"Forget McGonagall! We have to tell the Order!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, we don't tell anyone. Not yet." I said.

"Harry, you're being selfish!" Hermione exclaimed "Don't you see that we need to get help, fast? Who cares what Umbridge thinks? Who cares about what she would do? Who cares if she denies hurting her?"

"Mate, we've got to find help." Ron said.

"Jasper and I can contact the Order." Alice offered. I looked at her and she looked straight at me. Jasper, Hermione, and Ron doing the same.

I turned my head towards Whitney who continuously chanted 'I don't know…I don't know…'

I sighed "Hermione and I can go get Dumbledore."

The other four grinned at me and Ron agreed to stay with Whitney.

Merlin, I hope Whitney will be alright.

_A/N: So? How was it? Just a small twist in our plot :) Please review! I'll only update when I get at least 7._


	11. Heaven, Headaches, Heartbreak

**Chapter 11**

_A/N: I asked for 7 reviews and instead I got 25. WHOAAAAA. Okay, thanks so much guys! Sorry for the late update._

_So before any of you continue on with the story, I'd like to know:_

_Have any of you read "I Never Would Have Thought" by GleefullyFearless? If you have, please see the last Author's Note. It'd be very much appreciated. _

_Thank-you :) _

**Bella/Whitney's POV**

_Pain. _

All I could feel was pain.

_I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…_

I'd rather have a duel with 10 Voldemorts than to ever feel the effects of the Cruciatus Curse ever again.

_I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…_

Well, maybe not.

_I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…_

Sometimes, I feel numb. Numb enough to see what's going on around me. I was left alone with Ronwhile the others went to contact some important people.

_I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…_

"Whitney?" Ron asked me. This was probably the 10th time he did.

I wanted to answer him. Very badly, actually. But it hurt to move, it hurt to speak, it hurt to think, it hurt to feel, it hurt to breathe.

You know what? It just hurts.

_I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…_

"Whitney," Ron had whispered "I know you'll get through this. You've always been the brave one in our group. Harry, he was always the leader and you were his right hand man─or you know, girl. Hermione, she's the brains of the group and you were the one who has always been able to keep up with her. Merlin knows how!

And I don't know what I am Whitney. Sometimes, I feel like I don't belong. I've always felt like the useless one…the one that just hangs around, y'know? But you were always there for me Whitney…you always laughed at my jokes and stayed with me, no matter how much of a prat I was.

You never gave up on me. So I'm not going to give up on you Whitney. You'll get through this."

I wanted to hug him. But I was afraid of the pain. Ron told me I was brave but truth be told…I'm not brave. I'm scared. I'm always scared. That bravery thing is just for show.

_I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…_

"Ron," I whispered and total pain engulfed me. I hissed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Whitney!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron," I managed to choke out "You're not…useless. And I'm not brave Ron, I'm scared."

"Whitney…" he breathed.

"Ron…my head hurts." I said and closed my eyes.

"WHITNEY!"

Can't he say anything else that's not my name?

"I don't know…" I groaned.

And suddenly there was a bright light.

I saw…a woman. She had long blonde hair and striking purple eyes. Dumbledore told me that when I was a baby my eyes were either gray or purple. Even now, they sometimes change without me knowing.

_And it was that shade of purple._

My Mom was killed by Lord Voldemort just a few days after I was born. He thought she was the last in the bloodline of the Zansher family…a noble family.

I've never seen my Mom really. No pictures, no memories…nothing. I always though Dumbledore was my grandfather or something.

"Whitney?" the woman called to me. She was wearing a white dress. Wait a minute, did I just die or something? Is this supposed to be heaven?

The woman chuckled "No…this isn't heaven dear."

"Y-You read my thoughts…" I said. The Woman smiled at me and walked around the room…or at least I think it was a room. It was all just white.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"Nowhere. Everywhere. _Anywhere._" The woman told me.

"That doesn't make much sense." I said.

"Does it not?" the woman laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My dear," the woman chuckled "I thought you would at least know your own mother!"

"Oh, so you're my Mom then?" I asked.

"I just said it, didn't I?" she smiled at me.

This isn't how I imagined meeting my Mom. I expected to meet her in heaven when I died around the age of 18. I always thought I would die during the Battle of Hogwarts. And how did I know about that Battle? I could still sorta see into the future.

"Why am I here Mom?" I asked her.

"Why are you here, dear?" she smirked at me. It was like looking at a mirror.

"You're just like Professor Dumbledore." I rolled my eyes.

She smiled at me and sighed "You need to go back."

"W-What do you mean? H-How?" I asked.

"You may not be in heaven dear, but you're close. You need to go back. It's not time for you to go yet. Oh Merlin, if I was still alive I would bitch slap that woman." Mom rolled her eyes.

"Whoa." I whispered and she looked at me.

"What?"

"You just remind me a lot of…" I paused "…a lot of me."

She smiled "We'll see each other soon."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" we both laughed.

"I'll tell you one thing Whitney, you'll die but you'll be happy about it." Mom rested her hand on my shoulder. We just smiled at each other. I always wanted to know how it would feel, you know? Having a Mother. Mrs. Weasley came close but I'm not really her daughter. At least a bit of my sadness was taken away…at least I got to experience this.

"So how do I get back?" I asked.

"Jump down." Mom said.

"Jump down?" I asked, confused.

"To get to heaven you'll have to jump up." She said as she pointed upwards where there was a bright light "To go back to heaven you have to jump down." She pointed at the pitch black space I only noticed now.

"I don't know…" I said uncertainly.

"You've been saying that quite a lot, you know that?" My mom placed her arms across her chest.

"I know." I said and I went to the edge of the white room. I stared at the darkness…did I really want to go down there?

"Hey Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you ever want to go back down?" I asked her and her eyes widened. She smiled softly and chuckled a bit.

"I'm actually in a coma right now…a muggle found me and took care of me for 14 years. She's thinking about letting me go now…but she's somehow grown attached. I don't understand though, it's as if she knows my stories. Perhaps it's the magic?"

"You didn't answer my question." I stated.

"Yes I do want to go down." Mom said while smiling.

"Then come back too…everyone will be happy." I whispered.

"Maybe. It's all about choice. If I wasn't here I'm sure you would have gone to the light. Maybe I'm here for a reason."

"Maybe your job's done Mom." I said.

"I'll see you soon dear." She smiled at me. And you know what? She pushed me to the darkness. My own mother pushed me to the fucking darkness.

Merlin, my Mom's one Bad-Ass Mother Fucker!

* * *

I was still in the darkness when I heard voices.

"Who the bloody hell did this Harry?" a voice exclaimed. Uncle Remus?

"I have no idea!" Harry exclaimed.

Oh I think he very much well knows! But Harry's so fucking stubborn that he won't admit that Umbridge actually succeeded in er…messing with one of us.

I smelled…medicine. Was I in the infirmary? St. Mungo's?

"She's not waking up yet." Uncle Remus sighed. How long have I been out exactly?

"Lupin! Sirius is practically _demanding_ for a report!" I heard Ginny's voice call.

"Watch her for me?" Uncle Remus asked. I could detect the worry in his voice.

"Of course." Harry agreed. I heard footsteps; they got softer by the second.

"Quite the troublemaker, eh Whitney?" Harry asked. I opened my eyes and almost closed them immediately when I saw the bright light.

I groaned "I get tired of being the troublemaker you know."

Harry smiled at me and hugged me "Don't ever do that again you prat!"

"Why didn't you tell Uncle Remus that Umbridge did it?" I asked him.

"I won't let her get the satisfaction." Harry's eyes glared at nothing in particular.

"Chill Harry!" I laughed and smacked his head.

"I see you're still strong." Harry observed.

"Duh!" I exclaimed.

"But seriously, are you alright?" Harry looked serious this time. Haha serious, like my Dad you know? Sorry, bad joke.

"Just a headache I guess!" I said "Honestly, I thought I was going to end up like Neville's parents or something."

We both shuddered, aware of what happened to Neville's parents after long exposure to the Cruciatus Curse.

"Well I'm going to let you have a few minutes of peace while I'm going to tell the others you're awake." Harry grinned at me. I groaned and buried my head under the pillow. I heard Harry walking out and I smiled.

It's cute how he expects me to be alright. Did he think I was strong? If only he knew I was just afraid as he was.

Harry's cute.

There, I admitted it. My love for him has returned I guess. Cliché right?

But he's cute. I've gotta give that some attention right?

"You're one cute guy Harry Potter." I said quietly and giggled.

**Edward's POV**

Once I heard Harry tell his two friends Ron and Hermione that Bella…or Whitney was awake I ran at top speed to the infirmary.

Everyone's been so worried. When Alice told the rest of the family after alerting the Order you could tell that things weren't going well.

And her Dad…I feel sorry for him. Having to wait for information because he couldn't come here himself.

I didn't enter the room, I just stayed behind the door. And even from this distance I could hear Bel─Whitney's breaths, heartbeats…_giggles_.

"You're one cute guy Harry Potter." She had said. Jealousy filled me and suddenly I was very mad.

Why didn't she love me anymore? Why couldn't she forgive me? Couldn't she see that I still loved her? That what I did was all for her safety?

Why must I suffer?

But as long as Bel─Whitney's happy I am. I mean, that's what I wanted right? I wanted her to have a normal boyfriend…a normal life.

Except she's not normal. She's extraordinary.

And that's why I'm going to try to get her back.

_A/N: So how's that for an update? Again, I will ask for at least 7 reviews. Come on guys! Don't you think this is worth a lot? Thanks for reading! _


	12. Snuffles and Kisses

**Chapter 12 **

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) And thank you for waiting! Here's an answer to some of the reviews: _

_ashrachellexx__ – I hope the Whitney and Harry parts in this chapter is appreciated. As for her Mom, there'll be a bit about her in this chapter. Bu about her coming back, you'll have to wait._

_Totter4 – There's a Whitney and Sirius moment in here for you!_

_Please – Let me post what you said in your review "_**WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! What is this? First i read the summary. I was like, this can't be good. But i ignored my brain and decided to give it a try. I was right. This story sucks. Really? Bella as the daugher of Sirius Black? What is wrong with you! :( I hope Bellatrix will come over and kill Whitney or Bella or whatever. Disgusting. This story is disgusting.  
I can't read more of this crappy story, otherwise my brains would die.**_" Thank you for taking time to review my 'disgusting' story. I love hearing other people's opinions. Don't you have an account? Or are you such a coward that you go anon? I don't really like flames but I can't do anything about it. There will be people who will hate this story and people who will love it. I'm sorry this story doesn't suit your taste. You said that you didn't want to read any more of this story but I replied just in case you do. But know this: I will do whatever I want with my story. Nobody can tell me otherwise. But thanks anyways, at least you dropped by my story :) _

_So, don't let my keep you from reading the new chapter! Enjoy :)_

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

"Whitney!" Hermione cried when she burst into the room "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm glad I'm okay too." I laughed as she hugged me. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, the Cullens, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Uncle Remus, and Mrs. Weasley were all in the room. I'm surprised that Madame Pomfrey actually let them all in at the same time.

Harry simply leaned on the wall near the door, having already talked to me.

"Do you have any idea of who did this to you?" Carlisle asked me. I made eye contact with Harry for a brief second and I could tell he didn't want me to say anything.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. I don't really remember much." I lied quickly. As you could tell I like to lie a lot, I was pretty good at it.

"Thank Merlin you're alright Whitney," Uncle Remus said as he put a hand on my shoulder "I'm going to tell Snuffles you're fine."

"Who's Snuffles?" Neville asked.

"He's my dog." I said quickly and there were laughs from everyone else (except Luna who was staring at the window) in the room.

"It's too bad you can't remember the one who did this Whitney," Luna said before whispering into my ear "I suspect Wrackspurts, they fuzz your brain."

"I completely agree with you." I said seriously. I mean, Wrackspurts could really do that you know? Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alice, Jasper and Edward snorted; knowing the real culprit.

"It's a good─" Fred (at least I thought it was Fred) started.

"Thing you're alright─" George (or maybe Fred) continued.

"We were getting─"

"Worried!"

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly at the two.

"WHITNEY BLACK!" Oh Merlin, here comes the wrath of Mrs. Weasley "MUST YOU HURT YOURSELF CONTINOUSLY? I WAS EXTREMELY WORRIED! WE ALL WERE!"

"The only thing that matters now is that she's safe Molly." Professor Flitwick said and I smiled at him.

"All right, all right," Madame Pomfrey called "You all know that's she okay now. Leave my infirmary, this poor girl might get into another coma."

Everyone shuffled out of the room, some muttering "It's not fair." Or "We're only concerned."

I sighed when I was finally left alone. Though my seconds of silence was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey shoved a potion bottle to me, demanding that I drink it. After a nasty experience in my throat I was finally left alone again.

"Miss Black." Dumbledore stated as he entered the infirmary. There goes my silence, _again_.

"Professor, how are you today?" I greeted and sat up.

"I'm fine, unfortunately the news of your awakening came a little later than I preferred. Are you feeling alright?" Dumbledore asked me while looking me in the eye.

"Of course Professor, I'm just fine." I tried to dismiss the topic.

"Are you sure? Not most people would be after being hit by the Cruciatus Curse." Dumbledore said.

"Well I'm just awesome like that." I grinned.

"Yes, you've always been a little different." Dumbledore mused. I laughed a bit and shook my head. I have an amusing Professor, don't I?

"Could you tell me who performed that curse on you?" Dumbledore asked me, looking me in the eye once more. I looked away; it was always hard to lie to Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't remember anything about what happened Professor. Wrackspurts may have fuzzed my brain up." I said.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Dumbledore asked "Because if I recall correctly, you had a detention scheduled with Professor Umbridge that night."

My eyes widened and I shook my head "As I've said Sir, I don't remember anything."

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" he asked, looking me in the eye again.

"None Sir." I blurted out. Dumbledore sighed and for a moment he actually looked disappointed.

"All right, all right." He said, finally dismissing the subject "You've been excused from your classes today. And I have permission from Poppy to let you go for the day. You have no reason to stay here anyways. But, I'd like you to come with me to my office first."

"Okay…" I said as I stood up. Why do I need to go to his office? Was he going to shove some Veritaserum down my throat and force me to tell him who cursed me? I shuddered at the thought, I hope it never comes to that!

We were silent as we walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Most of the students were in their classes now. I've only seen a few third years making their way towards the library and a second year heading towards the washroom.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Dumbledore stated when we stood before the gargoyle. The gargoyle spun out of the way, revealing a staircase.

"Albus, Sirius Black is safely in your office munching on a tart. Soundproof charms have been placed around the room as well." Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes in disdain. Dad was here? Thank Merlin, I've missed him and I need to talk to him about Mom!

"Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore nodded to the other Professor "You may go up now, Miss Black."

"Thanks Sir." I said and rushed up the spiral staircase.

I entered the room and saw my Dad sitting in one of the chairs, true enough eating a tart. He turned when he heard the door open and dropped the tart back on the plate when he saw me. He rushed to me, kneeled down and hugged me.

"You're all right." He whispered "I was so worried when Moony kept saying you weren't awake yet. I was so glad when he finally said you were."

"I'm fine Dad, I always am. No need to worry." I said.

"I can't lose you, not after losing your Mother." He said, hugging me tighter "Don't ever do that again."

"I promise to try to stay out of trouble." I said and he sighed. I giggled and he let me go.

"Are you sure you don't have any idea about who did it?" Dad asked.

"I'm sure Dad, sorry." I apologized, I felt really bad for lying to him. But I think Harry has a plan, and he needs no one to know Umbridge did it.

"I think I'm the one who needs to apologize kiddo. I'm sorry I wasn't being a good Dad." He apologized. My eyes widened, he heard Hermione and I talking that night?

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." I turned away from him.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm the one who needs to apologize?" he said, making sure I looked at him this time. I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Dad." I said.

"Me too kiddo, me too." He said. I stopped hugging him and raised an eyebrow.

"You love yourself?" Dad laughed and ruffled my hair.

"And I thought I was the comedian." Dad exclaimed "You know what I mean anyways, right?"

"Of course." I laughed. So we just sat there, talking for half an hour. No one came to interrupt us and for that I was thankful.

"Dad," I said in a more serious tone.

"Yes?" he asked, suddenly sounding worried because of my change of tone.

"I saw Mom." I stated and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked slowly.

"I mean," I started "While I was in a coma I met Mom. In between heaven and earth."

"Wait, does that mean you actually died?" Dad exclaimed.

"I guess. It was all a choice really, at least…that's what Mom said."

"Dawn…" Dad whispered.

"Is that her name?" I blurted out. Dad's eyes widened as if suddenly realizing that I didn't know anything about my Mom.

"Dawn Lacey Zansher…" Dad whispered "Feisty one, she was. Strong, determined, graceful…much like you. You've got her hair…and Merlin knows you didn't get your intelligence from me."

"Many called her 'Sher', you know short for 'Zansher'. But when we left Hogwarts she asked me to call her Dawn. She was good friends with Harry's Dad and Mum, and Moony as well. She had a certain disdain for Peter…saying he was evil. None of us believed her, but we should have."

"She can predict the future. It's passed down to every girl in the Zansher blood line. Your Aunt Hayley was very good at predicting the future, until Voldemort killed her. He killed all of them."

"Mom's still alive." I whispered.

"What?" Dad exclaimed.

"She told me she was in a coma and a muggle took care of her for 14 years. She says she would jump down, before pushing me."

"Jump down?" Dad asked.

"That's how you get back to earth, from wherever that was." I explained.

"Did Dawn jump down?" Dad exclaimed.

"I wouldn't know…she pushed me." I shrugged.

"I need to find her." Dad exclaimed, suddenly standing up.

"No!" I shouted, pushing him back to his seat "You need to stay in hiding until Professor Dumbledore can find a way to prove your innocence. If you don't stay, you'll be found and chucked back to Azkaban. You'll leave me alone, like you did for _12 years_."

Dad gaped at me and sighed "Fine, I'll stay put."

"Thanks…" I said. We stayed quiet and it was really awkward.

"I should go back, to the tower." I said.

"Sorry." Dad said.

"Me too." I said and left. Maybe I shouldn't have blown up on him like that. But I'm just afraid of being left alone again.

* * *

That night I found myself doing homework with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Well, Hermione was fixing the boy's essay while they chatted. I was working on my Divination project and I still needed to practice a spell for Transfiguration.

"Thank you Hermione! If I ever find myself being mean at you again─"

"I know you'll have gone back to normal." Hermione interrupted Ron and we all laughed. Hermione talked to Harry about his essay and I continued with my Divination project.

"Why do you work so hard for that class? It's useless. It's just an easy way to get a good grade." Ron commented, seeing as he had nothing to do.

"It's always good to work hard. And I've always thought Divination was interesting." I replied.

"Why?" Ron asked, suddenly holding a licorice wand in his hand.

"Because I'm a Seer." I said simply.

Ron laughed "Whatever you say Whitney."

I rolled my eyes and continued with my essay.

"Hey," Ron called, interrupting me again "I got a letter from Percy this morning."

"Oh really?" I asked, suddenly interested "What about?"

"He was congratulating me on becoming a Prefect." He said.

"Oh, that's good then." I said.

"And he warned me to stay away from Harry." Ron added. My head snapped up and I glared at nothing in particular.

"That's not too good," I said, looking back to my essay.

"He's a bloody idiot." Ron muttered.

"I'm not arguing."

* * *

I was practicing the spell around 10:30. Ron and Hermione went to their rooms already, claiming they were tired. Harry agreed to stay with me, he was just reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ though.

"You can go to sleep now, you know." I said, while practicing the wand movement.

"I don't want to leave you alone. What if Umbridge starts coming in or something." Harry said.

"That's highly unlikely. She's probably sleeping in her pink bed, with her pink pillow, in her pink nightgown with her pink cat." We laughed and I took a break. I think I've got the spell down anyways, it wasn't too hard.

"So Whitney…" Harry started.

"So, Harry." I said sarcastically before laughing. He smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"We should go upstairs. I guess I'm done anyways." I suggested.

"Wait, I need to tell you something." He said, pulling my wrist.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just need to try something alright. Sit down." He pushed me back down to my seats. He moved closer and my eyes widened. I tried to move back, but the arm chair wouldn't let me.

"I'm just trying to see if the sparks are still there. Stay still." Harry said as he moved closer. Sparks? What did he mean?

"What are you saying…?" I asked him.

"I might still be in love with you." Harry said and he our lips met. He started kissing me, but I remained frozen in place. It felt nice. Harry and I used to be together around third year…but it wasn't for very long. Ad we didn't really kiss much, you know? I didn't know he loved me!

I started kissng him back and it seemed like he was happy with the response. He moved closer and he cupped my face with his hands.

It was pure bliss.

We broke the kiss, both needing air. We panted but still stared at each other. I smiled and stood up.

"See you tomorrow Harry." I said and walked to the girl's dormitory.

That.

Was.

Amazing.

**Edward's POV**

I glared at Harry's retreating figure. I just caught him making out with Bel─Whitney!

"Edward," Alice called me back to reality "What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Why did you leave her if you wanted her so much?" Alice exclaimed.

"To keep her safe!" I exclaimed "I've explained this _countless_ times Alice!"

"Then leave her alone!" Alice yelled.

What? Didn't she want Bel─Whitney back as much as I did? Didn't she want her to love us again? Didn't she want us to be happy again?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Ginny Weasley told me about how sad Whitney was when she came back. And I could see her fake her happiness, and it was caused by us! We brought her nothing but pain Edward, especially you!

And now, she's finally happy. Seriously. She looked happier than she ever was when she was with you."

"Shut up." I said, while closing my eyes. Of course I've noticed that. Of course I've seen the chemistry between those two! But I hoped with all my being that Bel─Whitney would come back to me. I hoped she would come and be happy with me again.

"You love Bella, Edward. But you don't love Whitney." Alice said.

"Of course I do! I love her no matter how much she's changed!" I exclaimed.

"You fell in love with Bella. She's changed Edward. Her real name isn't even Bella! She loves Harry, so back off!" Alice yelled.

"I thought you wanted her back too." I whispered but of course she heard me.

"Of course I do!" Alice snapped at me "But we need to give her some space!"

Space? Bel─Whitney needed space? Space from…me?

"Not just you," Alice said. Hey, I thought I was the mind reader "She needs space from all of us."

_I'll get her back soon_ I swore to myself.

_A/N: Sooooo? What do you think? Would you guys mind if I asked for 10 reviews instead of seven? _


	13. Just Do it for Me

**Chapter 13**

_A/N: Only twelve reviews? :( Oh well, I only did ask for ten so I guess that's okay. Thank-you all so much for reading the last chapter! Special thanks to the lovely reviewers. _

_Let's start this story! :D _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

"High Inquisitor? You have to be kidding me Hermione," I exclaimed "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I could." Hermione sighed while shaking her head. It was front page on the Daily Prophet. Does the Ministry expect that everyone would think that Umbridge being High Inquisitor is actually good?

"This is going to suck." Ron said as he chewed his food. I gave him a disgusted look and rolled my eyes.

"Close your mouth Ronald!" Hermione scolded. She folded the Prophet and whacked him.

I shook my head at my friends' antics. They were obviously in love with each other.

I looked at Harry and smiled at him. He smiled back and chuckled. Of course I didn't forget about last night. I mean, how could I? It isn't easy to forget a kiss from Harry.

"It says she's going to be inspecting classes." Hermione said as she read the paper "You know, see if the teachers are 'fit for teaching'."

"Well our first class is History of Magic! Let's go already! I can't wait to see Umbridge inspect Professor Binns." Ron exclaimed, his mouth free of food.

Professor Binns isn't exactly the best teacher around. He isn't even a person! He was a ghost. But then again, who better to talk about history than one who's lived through it all.

Unfortunately for Ron, Umbridge wasn't inspecting History of Magic class. I know it would be interesting and all for Umbridge to be inspecting this class but I don't want to spend any more time than needed with that toad face.

After History of Magic we had Potions. Nothing much happened because Professor Umbridge wasn't there either. It was just Snape and his usual 'I-hate-Gryffindors-so-I-will-take-away-your-points' act.

Next came Divination which finally proved to be interesting. Hermione was in Ancient Runes class so it was just Harry, Ron, and I. Of course those two prats left me to be partners with Parvati again.

Professor Umbridge was inspecting this class and Alice Cullen was on watch.

"And you've been in this post," Umbridge started "How long?"

"Sixteen years." Professor Trelawney said.

"And Dumbledore appointed you?"

"Yes."

"So can you predict something for me?" Umbridge smirked at Trelawney.

"Excuse me?" Trelawney gasped at the task being asked of her.

"I thought so." Umbridge made a not on her clipboard. I glared at her, Trelawney may not be the most excellent teacher but she really is a seer!

And suddenly I could only see Umbridge in the room and my eyes were zooming in on her. What the hell? Merlin, it's bad enough being in the room with this woman! I don't want to see her in high definition!

Suddenly, it was pitch black and I heard a woman scream "Step away centaur! You are interfering with official Ministry business!" I realized, it was Umbridge who was yelling such horrible things. And then I heard I high-pitched scream, and the world came back to me.

"Professor Umbridge," I said and Umbridge turned to face me, a scowl etched on her face.

"What is it now, Black?" she spat. Everyone in the room was quiet, curious to see our little exchange. All of them were so into the conversation between Trelawney and Umbridge that it was kind of surprising for me to step in.

"Beware the centaur." I smiled at her and she scowled at me again.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, beware the centaur." I repeated. Umbridge scoffed and went back to torturing Professor Trelawney.

"Whitney…" I heard someone call me but I ignored it. Probably some random classmate who's too curious for his own good.

"Psst, Whitney!" the voice called again. I turned back to find Harry and Ron trying to get my attention.

"What do you two want?" I hissed at them. I was still pissed at them for leaving me with Parvati, the girl who dreams of kissing multiple boys.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Harry exclaimed as quietly as he could. I rolled my eyes; did those two prats really think I would tell them?

Harry and Ron tried to get my attention again while we were walking to DADA class. I just rolled my eyes at them and walked ahead. We met up with Hermione and I made it a point to sit in between Hermione and the wall. Harry and Ron told Hermione about what happened and she was just as curious as the boys. I promised Hermione that I would tell her later.

"What about us?" Ron exclaimed as everyone else shuffled into the classroom.

"What about you?" I scoffed "Hermione will tell you eventually anyways. I might as well save my breath."

"Oh come on Whitney," Harry extended his arm to my shoulder. I shrugged it off and he frowned at me.

"What did those prats do now?" Hermione asked me.

"They left me alone with Parvati during Divination." I scowled. Hermione actually laughed! Oh come on! She was supposed to be on my side! The boys laughed as well and I pouted.

"You try being partners with a girl who dreams of snogging and you have to tell her that all her future husbands would die!" I exclaimed.

Surprisingly, we weren't the loudest ones in class. It seems like everyone was talking about what happened in Divination. Although I did see Parvati glare at me from the other side of the room where she was seated with Lavender.

"Alright, go ahead and read chapter 2 of your books." Umbridge said and then she sat down on her desk. I sighed and got my book from my book bag and started reading. It was so boring; it was all about how defending yourself is all you need. And that you didn't need to fight because as long as you can protect yourself you'll be fine. What a bunch of bullshit that is!

Because the Ministry doesn't want to admit that Voldemort really is back, we're all going to get killed! No one will learn how to properly defend themselves and at the same time attack and that will lead us all into death.

Somewhere in the argument between Umbridge and Hermione about Mr. Slinkhard's opinion on counter jinxes, Harry got himself in. Of course I had to get in myself, us chosen ones have got to stick together!

"Miss Black, Mr. Potter! Another week's detention will serve you well!" Professor Umbridge exclaimed. I nodded and sat down. Harry scowled at her but sat down anyways.

"What did you do that for? You got yourself another week's detention!" Hermione hissed at me.

"I'm surprised you didn't get any detention." I scoffed "You started it, after all."

"You weren't supposed to continue it!" Hermione exclaimed.

In Transfiguration, Professor Umbridge was also there. It was quite exciting to see Professor McGonagall contradict everything Professor Umbridge says.

"_Hem, hem_." Professor Umbridge interrupted the class yet again.

"How do you expect to watch any of my teaching methods if you keep interrupting me?" Professor McGonagall said "I usually do not permit my students to interrupt me when I'm lecturing."

Oooh, Umbridge just got burned.

Professor Umbridge also inspected Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Grubbly-Plank received praise from her. Professor Grubbly-Plank, after all really is a good teacher but I prefer Hagrid.

"Even though Professor Umbridge gave praise to Professor Grubbly-Plank I don't think Hagrid will be just as lucky." I said as Harry and I walked to detention.

"What is that supposed to me?" Harry exclaimed. When was he so defensive about Hagrid?

"I'm just saying that not everyone thinks Hagrid is the best. And I doubt Umbridge will appreciate him like we do." I explained calmly.

"I guess you're right." Harry muttered. I smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Let's just get this detention over with. Hopefully I won't receive the same." I mused.

"I'll really tell the Order this time if you she does perform the curse on you again." Harry glared at the wall as if it was Umbridge.

"And why didn't you tell them last time." I huffed. I never really understood Harry's so called plan. I don't think he even had a plan. He probably just didn't want Umbridge to have the satisfaction.

Harry didn't answer me because we were already in front of Umbridge's door. I didn't bother arguing with Harry and knocked on the door myself.

Thank Merlin she only made us do lines as she drank her tea. Sure it hurt a lot but not as much as before. I also had to write 'I must not tell lies'.

When we were finally allowed to go I still stayed put on my seat.

"Didn't you hear me? You two are done for the day." Umbridge said, getting impatient. Harry looked at me, confused to why I wasn't getting up.

"Only five other people know about what happened last detention." I said "I just thought you should know."

Umbridge laughed "Even if you told more people they would never believe you."

"I think they would believe me. Just consider yourself lucky Professor. Because if I told others, you would have probably found yourself in Azkaban." I said.

"As I said Miss Black, they wouldn't believe you." Umbridge laughed again.

"If you say so Professor." I shrugged "So you wouldn't mind me telling then?"

"Go ahead." Umbridge glared at me.

"Maybe." I smiled at her "And remember, beware the centaurs."

And with that Harry and I left.

"You never did tell us what you meant by that." Harry said.

"It's not important anyway." I said, dismissing the subject.

Hermione hugged me when Harry and I arrived in the Gryffindor Tower. She and Ron were waiting for us to return.

"I'm glad you didn't get cursed again!" Hermione exclaimed. It was a good thing we were the only ones left in the common room. It was actually rather late. Hermione instructed Harry and I to place our hands in this yellow liquid (solution of strained & pickled murtlap tentacles).

"We aren't learning anything in Defense Class." Hermione said, finally breaking the silence.

"You think we didn't know that?" Harry glared at her.

Hermione sighed "Ron and I had this idea."

"You mean _you_ had this idea!" Ron exclaimed.

"As I was saying, _we_ had this idea." Hermione repeated while glaring at Ron.

"About what?" I asked before taking my hand out of the yellow liquid.

"We should take matters into our own hands. We need a teacher, someone who will really teach us how to defend ourselves." Hermione said.

"Someone who will teach how to defend ourselves against…" Hermione repeated before shakily saying "V-Voldemort."

Ron flinched and I stared at Hermione curiously. It was the first time Hermione ever dared to say Voldemort's name instead of saying the usual 'You-Know-Who'.

"And who do you think should teach us?" Harry asked and I rolled my eyes. Was he that dumb that he didn't know that Hermione was referring to him?

"You of course, mate." Ron smiled "We can't think of anyone better."

"Why…me?" Harry asked, surprised. Was he really surprised? I mean, come on! I thought it was pretty obvious.

"Well you defeated Voldemort during your First Year." Hermione started.

"You fought a basilisk in your second year!" Ron exclaimed.

"You actually fought Tom Riddle's memory and saved Ginny Weasley." I smiled.

"You fought a hundred dementors all at once!" Hermione exclaimed and the three of us started going on about his other achievements. Hermione and Ron mostly talking about Harry's fourth year, the year I missed.

"Look," Harry said when we finished "It sounds great and all when you say it like that. But it was all really just luck."

"You're a great wizard Harry." Hermione assured him "Just think about it, okay?"

Hermione and Ron went upstairs, leaving the two of us alone again. Why do they like to do that? Do they also secretly make out with each other?

"Oh come on Harry," I said and he looked at me "Do it."

"I don't know Whitney." Harry shook his head, trying to think. I cupped his face with one hand and kissed him.

"If you won't do it for Hermione or Ron or other people or yourself," I started "Then do it for me."

"F-For you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea." I smiled at him "Just think about it." I repeated what Hermione said.

Harry simply nodded and I went upstairs to sleep.

I really hope Harry does this. We could really help a lot of people.

_A/N: Soooo…was it okay? I know it's short but I have to go somewhere later. I was just bothered that I wasn't able to update when I already got what I asked for. So let's try 10 reviews again?_

_Oh, and do you think the Cullens should be involved with the DA?_

_Do you think I should put Victoria into this story?_

_Do you think I should put Jacob in this story? _

_Tell me in a review :)_


	14. He was Right

**Chapter 14**

_A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I guess I was just too lazy -_- Hehe ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews! It's really nice to hear your opinions. Please review some more, put ideas if you like :) _

_Did you guys watch Green Lantern and Super 8 yet? Personally, I liked Super 8 better. It was AMAZING. _

_Oh well, just sharing. Is it so wrong to want to have a little small talk with my reviewers? _

_Oh well, I'm sure those who actually bother to read my A/Ns probably want to read the story now but are just reading just in case I say something important. _

_I'm thinking of writing a Pokémon story, the usual OC one. I've been thinking for days for an original idea and I finally found one! Would you guys be so kind and read it when I post it? _

_That's all :) Enjoy the story! _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

_Dear Whitney,_

_The house is empty without you around. But I could never forgive myself if I stopped you from going to where you truly need to be. Thank you for sending me a letter and a box of Bertie Bott's Ever Flavor Beans, I've always loved those. _

_So the Cullens are there now, huh? How interesting. There have been many rumors going around about where they went. I've had a few of your classmates come to the house and ask about you. They said their names were Mike, Eric, and Jessica. Also, the nice Angela Weber came too. I said that your Mom requested that you stay with her in Phoenix now that Phil's travels are going to stop for a while. Hopefully they won't try to look for you. _

_Jacob Black came too, I was quite surprised really. Not only did he cut his hair but I found out you forgot to lift the spell on him. But I probably should have realized it around the time that Mike kid kept asking about you. I thought you would have at least remembered to remove the spell from the wolves. _

_Oh well, there's no need to worry now. I told them the same back story I told your classmates. Can't have many versions of your story going around now can we? But I'm sure that Jessica girl might as well start more rumors, she seems like the type. _

_I hope you're doing okay. Don't forget to write again! Come visit me during one of your breaks if you like. It will be good to have something other than eggs, bacon, or pizza. _

_-Charlie Swan_

I smiled as I read through the letter. I sent Charlie an owl the other day with a box of jelly beans. It didn't take too long for him to reply. Before I entered my room I saw my owl, Scarlette, with a letter for me. I only read it this morning though.

It was quite early when Hermione and I decided we wanted to eat breakfast. The other people that were here were two Gryffindor Second Years who were helping each other finish their History of Magic Essay, Three Fourth Year Ravenclaws who were focused on their textbooks for Potions, A group consisted of five Hufflepuffs who seemed to be talking (I see them sneak glances at me and Hermione sometimes), and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. The only teacher up this early was Professor Sprout.

It's been 2 weeks since Hermione brought up Harry teaching a bunch of people DADA. Late at night though, if I'm still finishing up an essay and if Lavender and Parvati were asleep, Hermione would come to me and show me lesson plans she made if Harry was to agree with the plan. Hermione had all these ideas and all she needed was a teacher and a venue.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked as she eyed my letter.

"From Charlie," I said and took a sip of my pumpkin juice "The squib I was staying with while I was in Forks."

"Oh, okay then." Hermione said and she went back to spreading butter on her toast.

We were silent for about five minutes, Hermione was eating her toast and I was eating my salad.

"I told a few people." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. Many seem pretty excited about it. Most of them agree that Professor Umbridge wasn't a very a good teacher." Hermione exclaimed and I nodded.

"Who'd you tell then?" I asked.

"Well I told Neville. And then I told Dean, Lavender, and Parvati. Parvati told her sister Padma. I told Cho too and she told me a friend of hers wanted to join as well. I also told members from the Quidditch Team like Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George. Of course Fred and George told Lee. While I was talking to them Colin heard me and told his brother, Dennis. I told Hannah Abbott who told Ernie Macmillan and Justin Flin-Fletchley and some other girl. I also told three Ravenclaws named Anthony, Michael, and Terry. Of course I told Ginny who told her boyfriend." Hermione listed, as if she was in class.

I gaped at her "You're able to remember all of that?"

"Yeah, because well you know…" Hermione smiled shyly and I laughed, catching the attention of the other Gryffindors.

"Yes, yes, because you're the all-knowing Hermione." I said "I shouldn't have asked."

Hermione smiled at me "I was thinking we could meet a Hog's Head. The place is rather dodgy so it is quite perfect. I even asked Professor Flitwick, he said we were allowed to go in there."

"Tell me why you aren't a Ravenclaw again." I said.

"Well the hat was really close to putting me in Ravenclaw but decided on Gryffindor instead." Hermione said and I grinned at her.

"Well lucky us," I laughed. I glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw one of them shooting glares at us.

"I was hoping you could ask around too." Hermione said.

"Well, who else could I tell? You've told so much already, Harry will be so surprised!" I exclaimed "And of course, we can't tell too much y'know. If a lot of people know, people outside our group will find out. And with our luck, it will be a Slytherin who will go running to Umbridge."

"You're right there, but can you think of anyone else?" Hermione asked. I bit my lip and thought, who else could I tell?

I looked around the room hoping to find someone. Not much luck though. I then heard someone walk in and smiled when I saw Luna. She sat far away from the other Ravenclaws who were studying in some kind of group. She grabbed to bananas from the fruit bowl and placed peanut butter on them.

Wow.

"How about Luna?" I asked Hermione. She turned to look at her and she nodded.

"Yes, I suppose Luna is trustworthy." Hermione mused "But I was hoping for someone else."

"Just tell me who you have in mind Hermione." I said "I'm not exactly in the mood for guessing right now."

"I was hoping that you could maybe…ask some of the Cullens." Hermione whispered.

"WHAT." I exclaimed loudly and all heads in the room turned to look at us. Good thing it's still early and none of the Cullens were here.

"Well think about it, they could do well as allies. I wouldn't want them as enemies anyways. And they sure can help a lot with training." Hermione explained in a calm voice, as if already expecting my reaction. Being Hermione, she probably did.

"I don't know Hermione." I said unsurely. It's bad enough having them around classes! Ad when we're finally doing something important, they'd be there! They always make me lose my focus!

"I'm not saying we should ask Edward." Hermione whispered again "I was thinking of Alice and her mate Jasper. And maybe even Emmett and Rosalie."

I nodded, Alice and Jasper were good. They helped me out that time I was cursed. And I'm sure Emmett would be glad to help us if we asked. Rosalie will most definitely follow Emmett whether she liked it or not.

"Fine, but only if we actually have an opportunity to tell them okay?" I stated my condition and Hermione nodded.

"And no making opportunities Hermione!" I said "This opportunity has to come by fate and fate alone."

"Fine." Hermione said and laughed. I rolled my eyes and laughed along with her.

"So I'm going to ask Luna now, okay?" I said and she nodded. I stood up and looked at Luna. She was done eating and now had a goblet of water in her hands. A roll of parchment with a few writings and a blue quill was in front of her.

I walked to the Ravenclaw Table and the other Ravenclaws eyed me curiously. It wasn't everyday a girl from the Gryffindor House came to their table, much less Whitney Black.

"Hi Luna." I greeted and sat down beside her. She took one more sip from her goblet before setting it back down on the table.

"Hi Whitney, how are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I smiled at my friend "I needed to talk to you about something actually."

"Oh, go ahead then." Luna said dreamily.

"I need you to keep this as a secret okay?" I said and she nodded.

"Who would I tell anyways?" Luna said seriously and I frowned. Not a lot of people liked Luna; her housemates even took her stuff!

"Well you know how Umbridge isn't exactly teaching us, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"I believe she has 35% more Wrackspurts than the average human being. This leads her to thinking that everyone should adore her and that she is always right." Luna stated as if it was the normal thing in the world.

It was probably closer to normal than anything I've been experiencing lately.

"Well Hermione had this idea to form a study group. Harry will be teaching us." I didn't even bother saying 'might be teaching us'. If Harry didn't agree the first time around I would find a way to convince him. Luna started to look more attentive. I wasn't sure if it was because of the studying part or the group part.

"And she's told a bunch of people about it too. She asked me to tell about other people who might be interested. We could meet up at Hog's Head in the first Hogsmeade weekend around October." I explained and Luna nodded.

"That seems nice, I'd love to go." Luna smiled at me and I smiled back.

"That's great, I'll tell Hermione all right?" I said.

"Okay," Luna nodded "Thanks Whitney."

"Thanks you too!" I laughed and went back to where Hermione sat.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked me when I reached her.

"She totally agreed." I smiled again "I think she's pretty excited about it too. I mean, being a Ravenclaw and all I'm sure she's excited about learning something. But I think she's also excited at the prospect of meeting new friends."

"That will be nice for her." Hermione nodded "Maybe this DADA group could be a new way to make students meet others from other houses. Maybe I could tell them that to convince them."

"You do that Hermione." I laughed at my intelligent friend.

A few more people were coming in now. I suddenly remembered that I had to bring down my Charms textbook since it was right after Herbology.

"Damn." I cursed quietly.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head "I'm just going to head back to the dorm. I left my Charms textbook and it's right after Herbology."

"Oh, okay then." Hermione nodded "Do you mind getting me more Parchment? I have some in my trunk. I think I want to re-write my Transfiguration essay."

"Sure 'Mione." I nodded "See ya."

I walked quickly to the Gryffindor Tower. There weren't much people right now since it was still quite early and the owls weren't coming by until later. I took a short cut, taking the stairs that were closer to the Slytherin dorms.

I looked around and didn't see anyone so I ran as fast as I could.

And of course I bumped into someone.

Golden eyes were staring at my gray eyes. Or they could be violet right now, I wouldn't really notice.

"Are you okay Bella?" the god-like voice asked me. Of course it happened to be my former 'personal-Adonis'.

"I'm fine." I said and stood up, ignoring the hand Edward held out "And I told you, my name's Whitney."

Edward chuckled "Of course. I'm glad you're all right Whitney."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just gonna go to my dorm now, okay?" I said. It was rather uncomfortable being with him. Especially since his vapid bitch of a girlfriend could pop out anytime and probably will choose to crush my head this time.

Edward frowned at the prospect of me leaving "Can't we talk?"

I sighed and turned around "Talk about what, Edward? The weather? How my classes are? If I'm keeping up with homework? I don't see why we need to talk since you probably know all the answers since you and your family creep around the entire castle."

"I was thinking of talking about what happened in Forks." He said and I turned around. I will not allow myself to cry over this _again_.

"What about Forks?" I said shakily "_Nothing_ happened in Forks. I was simply on a mission."

"You can't deny that there was something strong between us Whitney." Edward made me look at him. I shrugged his hand of my shoulder and finally let the tears fall.

"There is no 'us' Edward, there was never an 'us'. There was never an Edward Cullen and Whitney Black." I said.

"Please don't cry Bella," Edward said softly. He stroked my cheek and I quickly backed away.

"_It's Whitney!_" I exclaimed "Whitney..._not_ Bella. Bella's gone Edward and so is the part in me that ever loved you."

"Don't say that." Edward said. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. I immediately reached for my wand, it was out of habit. You don't know what could happen with a frustrated vampire.

"Can't handle the truth?" I asked. He said nothing and I left. I left him standing there, with a few simple words.

Just like how he left me that day in the forest.

I walked through the halls of Hogwarts. This short cut to the Gryffindor Tower was well known but I guess no one needed to use it now since it was empty.

That is, until I saw Blaise Zabini walking in the opposite direction.

I guess you could count this as a short cut to the Slytherin dungeons too, if you go vice-versa.

"Must be frustrating right?" Blaise chuckled as both of us kept walking. We weren't very far from each other so I could hear him quite easily.

"What is?" I asked.

"To have a vampire boyfriend." Blaise laughed out loud and stopped walking. I stopped as well ad turned to face him.

"And where did you get that idea?" I asked. I glared at the member of the Slytherin House. I never really talked to Blaise before. Glared at him, yeah. Pranked him, yeah. Yelled at him, yeah. But never talked to him, at least like this.

"Oh please, when these halls are empty you could hear everything from each side of the exit. And luckily for me, I came walking around the same time as you when no one else was around." Blaise said while smirking "And I heard everything."

"Shut up." I snapped at him and Blaise continued to smirk.

"I'm not going to tell anyone you know. I'm not that type of person." Blaise explained.

"And what type of person are you?" I questioned and he chuckled.

"A cunning one." Blaise smirked "It's a house trait."

"Whatever _Zabini._" I said "But you don't understand anything."

"Actually, I understand quite a lot." He said.

"I don't think you do." I glared at him and he smirked.

"You're confused. I could tell you didn't tell that vampire guy about you being a witch and he found out in a way you didn't want him to. He wants you back but you don't want him back. You probably just wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep there for a month." Blaise explained, keeping his poker face on.

I kept my poker face on as well but on the inside I was gaping. How could he be so right? I didn't even know I actually felt that way until he said it out loud. And he was quite accurate in that last part!

"I'll just leave." I turned away but I didn't miss the smirk on his face. He knew it and I knew it.

He was right.

_A/N: I thought I just might put Blaise in this chapter. Sorry if he seems OOC…I never really read any fics that he had a big role in. So yeah, sorry if this seems like a filler chapter. I was supposed to end in that Edward part but I thought of Blaise and I thought it would be fun to add him. How'd I do? Do you think I should continue having him in the plot or should this be a one-time thing? _

_Any ideas you want to share? It might take a while for things to get exciting so I need ideas people! Put it in a review or PM me if you like. _

_Again, I'll update when I get at least 10 reviews. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	15. Firewhiskey and Flirting with my Dad

**Chapter 15**

_A/N: Yeah, it's late, I know. But isn't it always? Anyways, I actually have a legit reason now. _

_I broke my arm._

_I AIN'T LYING. SERIOUSLY GUYS._

_Do you want a picture? Pshhh, hopefully you would believe me even without one. _

_But yeah, so I broke my arm. It sucks guys. _

_Wahhhh, but I don't want to rant on you all. I want to express my big thanks to all of you…Chapter 14 has the second most amount of reviews ^_^ Hopefully I'll get that number of reviews all the time._

_OMG HARRY POTTER IS COMING OUT LATER THIS WEEK. I am totally watching this 15__th__. _

_Oh well, that is all. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" I eyed the Hog's Head suspiciously. It wasn't exactly your typical…uhh…wizard's coffee shop.

"Of course I'm sure." Hermione snapped at me. I just shrugged at her.

"Well, uh…let's go in then." Harry led the way. When we entered the only other people in here were the bartender and some shady figure sitting at the back. The bartender, Aberfoth Dumbledore I believe, eyed us while he cleaned gray glasses with an even grayer rag.

We walked up to him and Harry cleared his throat "Four," I shook my head furiously, I didn't want to be drinking out of _those_ "I mean three butterbeers please."

Aberfoth nodded and filled slightly cleaner glasses with butterbeer. The other three got their glasses and we found a table.

As more people came in groups of two, three, and four we connected the tables and pulled up more chairs.

Aberfoth didn't look too pleased.

Well _Sorry!_ At least you're making good money on all the butterbeer these people are buying, buddy!

"Um, now that we're all here I think we should get started." Hermione said as she looked at the small crowd in front of her. She looked uncomfortable really, very uncomfortable.

"Well we all know why we're here. We need a teacher," Hermione cleared her throat "A _real_ teacher."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on!" I exclaimed and everyone looked at me "We've all got to agree that old toad face is almost as bad as those Mandrakes from Herbology!"

There were some mutterings of agreement and I grinned. Hermione smiled at me gratefully and I winked at her.

"Harry should be our teacher." Hermione said finally.

"Yeah? Why?" Zacharias Smith piped up, I believe he's a Hufflepuff.

"Well he's faced a basilisk," Ginny said.

"Not to mention a hundred dementors at once!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And he's faced You-Know-Who 3 times!" Ron exclaimed.

"He didn't face You-Know-Who last year!" Zacharias exclaimed.

"How do you explain Cedric's dead body then?" I demanded, glaring at him. From the corner of my eye I looked at Cho who was staring at Harry and looked as if she was close to tears.

"Something happened in the maze, happens all the time in those kind of tournaments." He shot back.

"Yeah, because every Triwizard Cup is a Portkey." I scoffed while rolling my eyes.

"If this is just going to be a debate on whether or not I faced Voldemort," _flinch_ "Then can I just leave?" Harry interrupted our argument.

"Maybe if you tell us more about what happened that night…" Dean started slowly.

"This isn't about Cedric!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry's right," Hermione stepped in "This is about us getting a _proper _teacher."

"Is it true you can produce a Patronous Charm?" Luna's voice somehow got into the conversation.

"Yes," Hermione answered for Harry "But he could do much more than that."

"Blimey Harry," Neville said "I didn't know you could do that."

"Why don't you guys understand that it was all just luck?" Harry exclaimed.

"No Harry, I beg to differ. I believe and I know you're good." I stated and the room was silent.

"So anyone who wants to sign up can just sign their name on this parchment here," Hermione brought out a sheet of parchment "It's charmed so I'll know if anyone says anything."

"Brilliant Hermione." Ron breathed and Hermione blushed.

"What should we call this group, then?" Ginny asked.

"It could be something like Defence Association." Cho suggested.

"D…A…How about Dumbledore's Army?" Ginny suggested and many others agreed with her. Cho looked a little put out at being shown up though.

"What about schedules?" Katie Bell asked "They can't interfere with Gryffindor Quidditch Practices."

"Or Ravenclaw!" Cho piped up.

"Or Hufflepuff!" Some Hufflepuff chaser exclaimed.

"We'll work it out." Hermione promised. Everyone had signed their names and were soon piling out of the Hog's Head.

"Well that was productive." Ron commented.

"Yeah, but at least we got one thing done today." Hermione smirked at Harry.

"And what's that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, now could she?" Hermione said. I cringed and I saw Harry grin slightly. I didn't follow when they got up from their chairs and headed for the door.

"Coming Whitney?" Ron asked and I shook my head.

"I'll meet you guys back at the castle," it's amazing how I could still keep my voice so composed "I have some…stuff…to do."

"Okay…" Hermione said unsurely "You sure?"

I turned around and looked at them "Yeah." I breathed.

"Okay then…see you." Ron said and the three of them left.

I waited until I couldn't hear the sound of their chatter anymore. When it was silent outside I immediately stood up and ran outside. I ran a few paces beyond Hog's Head and hid behind a tree.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Harry wouldn't like me! He likes Cho! But why did he kiss me? Or maybe he didn't even want to kiss me. Maybe he regretted it all.

My head hurts. I need some Firewhiskey. But I'm sure no one would give it to a minor like me.

Time to put that metamorphogus side of me to good use, eh?

I pictured a taller girl with beach blonde hair that ended on the chest area, cobalt blue eyes, and more in the T&A department. I transfigured my simple green long sleeved shirt to a black low cut v-neck and made my brown blazer a black cloak.

I entered the Hog's Head again, the only other customer was still the wizard sitting at the back.

"A glass of Firewhiskey please." I said to Aberfoth (using a lower voice) as I slid two sickles and a knut on the table. He grunted in response and presented me with my order. Oh well, let's go and have a taste of this Firewhiskey from a dirty cup!

I walked to the back of the pub, closer to the shady figure, and picked a table. My throat tingled at the sensation of Firewhiskey. The last time I tried this was when Fred and George dared me to back in third year. They still owe me 3 galleons!

"Hey," the shady figure slid in the seat in front of me. His hood was up but I could see the grin on his face. Wait…I know that voice…DAD?

"Hey yourself." I responded in my lower voice.

"What's a pretty girl like you, doing in a place like this?" he asked and I shrugged, taking another sip of my drink.

"We could go elsewhere." He said suggestively. Merlin, I almost choked on my drink! Holy Dumbledore, this is my Dad! Better get out of here as quick as possible!

"Actually, I need to go." I said and rushed out of the room, not giving him _any_ chance to reply.

I went back to my spot and changed back to normal.

That was so weird! I don't even know if I should be embarrassed or if I should laugh so hard my socks would fall off! But what was he doing outside of Grimmauld Place anyways?

I walked back in the direction of Hogwarts. I'm not in the mood to be with the others right now. Maybe I should catch up on homework?

Nah.

Maybe I'll just try to find a place for 'Dumbledore's Army' to practice in.

"Whitney!" I heard someone call me. I looked up to see Alice Cullen and Jasper coming my way.

"Oh…hi." I said awkwardly when they reached me.

"I saw what you guys talked about in the Hog's Head. Jasper and I want in." Alice said immediately. Did she mean that thing with my Dad? Ew! Oh wait…I think she meant Dumbledore's Army!

"Well keep quiet about it!" I exclaimed "Don't go starting a bloody parade about it!"

"Sorry." Alice giggled.

I sighed. I told Hermione I would accept the Cullen's help if fate brought them to me. It's not like I'd invite them myself anyways. But I still don't want them hanging around. I mean, I can say no right? And Hermione would never know!

But of course I just had to say "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay!" Alice still said brightly as if I said yes "Tell us when you make your decision! See ya!"

She zoomed off with her mate leaving me staring dumbfounded at their trail. I shook my head. No being mesmerized by vampires Whitney!

Merlin, I need more Firewhiskey!

_A/N: Well that was…interesting to write. Oh well, as always at least 10 reviews please! I'll probably update after Harry Potter shows though. Hey! Don't make those sad faces at me! I have a broken arm AND school! You lot are lucky you even got this update. _

_Oh well, thanks for reading. Review so I can see your comments and suggestions!_


	16. The Young Dragon has Messed with Fate

**Chapter 16**

_A/N: Kyaaaa, thanks so much for the lovely reviews :)_

_So, watched Harry Potter yet? OMG IS THAT EVEN A LEGIT QUESTION? Of course you all did! Unless you didn't, then I'd question your sanity. _

_So, you know how they put these metal things to hold your bones so they can grow back properly? You don't? Well they do. Unfortunately, they took mine out already. It was very painful actually. And now I'm scared for my life. There's a possibility that my arms would break again :| Perhaps I should hide from all humanity until my arm's better? _

_Oh well, I'm sure you don't want to read any more boring stuff. So let's get on with the story! _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

I stared at the mirror, my own eyes looking back at me. I was in our dorm's bathroom after a long day at Hogsmeade. I didn't see Harry, Ron, or Hermione. I did see the twins though and I got my 3 Galleons! When I came in Parvati and Lavender were already in their pajamas, giggling about the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_. What? Did Gilderoy Lockhart win most stylish hospital robes? He did? Well good for him.

I was wearing a peach colored spaghetti strap top and blue pajama pants. My hair was tied up in a messy bun and my face was wet with water.

So why was I staring at the mirror you ask? Well, just seconds before the fog from my earlier hot shower cleared up I saw a drawing of a frickin' dragon on the mirror. I doubt that's normal.

I sighed and left the bathroom. Lavender and Parvati were now showing each other what they bought earlier. Hermione was here already, re-writing her essay for Charms. She looked up when I walked to my bed, which was beside hers. She smiled at me, grabbed the clothes she placed at the edge of her bed and went to the bathroom.

"Of course Dean's into you! Why wouldn't he be?" Lavender exclaimed and she and Parvati giggled. I rolled my eyes and reached under my bed for my trunk. Maybe I could find a book to read? Anything to tune out _that_!

The two were now gossiping about other unimportant things as I dug through my bag. And another unexpected thing happens. I find _Deciphering What's Coming _in my bag. I thought this disappeared the night before we left Hogwarts?

I quickly pulled it out and opened it up. There were no words inked on the pages, it was all empty. Well isn't that curious. In the middle of the book was a fresh sheet of parchment.

_Young Dragon, you decided to play with fate. Now, fate decided to play with you. Try your luck to decipher what's coming. If not, the life of a loved one will be the price. _

I shut the book, my hands shaking. How was I supposed to decipher what's coming if I didn't have the bloody book to guide me? I looked down again, the book was gone once more but there was one page on my hands. The words were there again, as if they were never gone before.

_Hundreds of our fellow Seers have been thrown into the mysterious veil in the Department of Mysteries. Forever they will hang around it, inviting anyone willing to hear. But once one steps inside, they might as well be known as dead. But truly, they will be one of the lost souls swimming in the veil._

The rest of the page was a big picture of what I assumed was the veil.

The room flashed white and I watched myself in the vision run. "Harry! He's not here! We have to leave!" I heard myself scream. Who's not here? What's happening? I watched as Harry stopped in front of one of the many aisles of crystal balls. He looked crushed. "We're not alone." I heard myself say and figures of black surrounded us (Me, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna). Flashes of white engulfed me and all I saw was black.

"Eeek! It's so dark!" Lavender screeched. I sighed, relieved I was still at Hogwarts.

"Lavender, where are you?" Parvati said. I tried reaching around until I found my wand.

"_Lumos_." I said along with another voice. Faint blue light surrounded the room, emitted from my wand and Hermione's. She had a light blue towel wrapped around her hair, a white t-shirt and green flannel pajama pants.

"Why are the lights out?" Parvati asked.

"How should we know?" I asked her. Suddenly, the torches that lighted our room roared with fire. Parvati and Lavender yelped again and Hermione rolled her eyes, and stopped the _Lumos_ charm. I silently performed the _Nox_ charm and the light on my wand went out.

Hermione plopped down on her bed. Lavender and Parvati both stayed on the same bed and pulled blankets above their heads. I rolled my eyes, what a bunch of losers.

"You okay Whitney?" Hermione asked me.

"Just fine." I lied. It was my talent, after all.

"Oh okay," Hermione said unsurely "Good night then."

"Good night." I nodded at her. She pulled her comforter up and closed her eyes. The light in the room dimmed, but this time it was a usual thing. I sighed and decided to get some sleep myself.

* * *

I dreamed of my Patronous Charm flying around the room. The silver dragon flew around until everything was white. When I no longer felt a bed beneath me, I got up.

"Whitney." A familiar voice called to me.

"Mom?" I called back. What was I doing back here?

"Sweetheart," Mom was suddenly in front of me, smiling "I'm going to jump down now."

Jump down? What does she mean jump down?

…

Oh, right.

"That's great, Mom!" I exclaimed.

"We could meet before you go to Grimmauld Place. I need to find a way to repay the kind woman. I can send you her address by owl." She said and I nodded.

I can't believe it! I'm going to have a Mom again! I wonder how Dad will take this? He was all ready to go on a hunt when I told him about Mom.

"So before I go to Grimmauld Place, I'll go to wherever you are?" I asked and Mom nodded.

"Since you aren't dead Whitney, you just have to close your eyes and when you open them you'll be back in your room." Mom explained.

"Okay," I said "Did you happen to see what happened in my dorm earlier?"

Mom stiffened and she shook her head. She obviously did and she knows something! But I'll ignore it, for now.

"Here I go," Mom took a deep breath "See you soon."

"Yeah, see you." I smiled at her. She closed her eyes and jumped.

Good luck, Mom.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I stood with a bunch of other students in front of the doors in the Great Hall. Filch was pinning up another 'Educational Decree'. It was about all student organizations being disbanded.

"I can't believe we'll still have to get Umbridge's permission to play Quidditch!" Katie exclaimed. She and Harry talked for a while. It was obvious Umbridge had a disdain for us Gryffindors. And an even greater disdain for Harry Potter.

I continue to pretend nothing's wrong. I don't want anyone to ask questions. It will obviously lead to uncomfortable answers.

"You still think we ought to do the DA?" Ron asked as everyone filed into the Great Hall.

"Of course! Why does Umbridge have to stop us?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Keep it down, 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked Ron "Afraid of getting in trouble?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Well you better get over it." I said "'Cause that toad can't stop us if we have a bit of extra help."

Hermione brightened, Harry looked thoughtful and Ron looked confused. Not exactly a surprise.

"You mean the map?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

"So you'll do it?" I asked Alice after telling her of our dilemma later that day. We obviously needed protection. I'd be selfish if I didn't do this.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed. She's obviously already predicted I would end up doing this. She should have told me earlier! It would have saved a lot of time!

She was with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie who all seemed to agree as well.

"That's great."

Oh well, let's all go to hell now. We were heading in that direction anyways.

Why did it have to come to this?

_A/N: Sorry if it's kind of short, but I have to go! How about 7 this time? It is shorter than usual, after all. I'll update late anyways, you all know that.  
_

_Thanks for reading! _


	17. It Shall Be Wicked

**Chapter 17**

_A/N: Took a bit long, right? Oh well, it's here now! And the arm's better :D_

_I'm having a bunch of long tests now and soon my semester test will come. So don't expect fast updates. Sorry guys!_

_You guys have any suggestions? I got a lot of gaps to fill until Christmas and the Ministry part. _

_Oh yeah, any Pokémon fans out there? If I posted an OC story…would you guys read it? I just want to know._

_Oh well, just get on with your reading!_

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

"Whitney?" Hermione called and I looked at her. We were the only two in the room. It was an hour before curfew and Parvati and Lavender were probably out 'boy-hunting'.

"Yeah?" I asked. I was browsing my Potions textbook, just a little warm up before really studying for the OWLs.

"Do you ever wonder if…we're doing the right thing?" Hermione asked me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused.

"After our talk with Sirius…I've been thinking." Hermione stated. We had talked with Dad a few nights ago in the fireplace. Well until Umbridge's bloody hand shot out. We haven't heard from him since.

"Oh because that's always a good thing." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think Hermione thinks too much.

"Whatever." Hermione glared at me for a moment before continuing "I'm just saying that I'm not sure about Dumbledore's Army anymore. I mean I never really thought of what would happen if we actually got caught, y'know."

"Probably be punished by Umbridge." I shrugged "But if she ever does anything again I'll seriously report it to the Ministry this time." We both cringed at the memory of Umbridge using an Unforgivable on me.

"I'm just scared, you know. I don't want to be kicked out of Hogwarts." Hermione hugged her knees to herself.

"Well it was your idea Hermione." I reasoned. She looked like she felt horrible and I smiled softly at her.

"Tell you what Hermione," I started and she looked at me "If you get kicked out of Hogwarts, we'll open our very own magical school together."

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Totally." I smirked "It will be really wicked and cool. I mean, you are the brightest witch of our age right?"

Hermione laughed "That sounds like a nice idea."

"And we will make sure everyone's against Voldemort. And we can like be a mega Order of the Phoenix. It will be brilliant, Hermione. The only school that will be able to rival us is Hogwarts."

"Sounds like a plan Whitney." Hermione grinned at me.

"Can't wait." We both laughed and just talked as if there wasn't someone out there trying to kill us.

Yeah, it's the good life.

* * *

"You found out about the come and go room?" I whispered excitedly with Harry, Ron, and Hermione during lunch. I've always wanted to find it! It was going to be my personal mission had I have gone during my fourth year.

"Dobby showed it to me, when I asked him." Harry explained while he poked his steak. I try to act as normal as possible when I'm with him now. And I think he's noticed.

"Well Harry are you sure that─" Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"_What_?" he asked slightly irritated. Of course Hermione has shared her late night musings with the boys. Obviously they were less than happy.

"Dobby's plans aren't always safe…" Hermione said unsurely and I snorted.

"Yeah, remember that time you lost all the bones in your arm." I laughed along with Ron. Harry glared at Ron and he shut up. He turned to me and I quickly looked away, not wanting to look at him in the eye.

From the corner of my eye I saw Harry frown and Ron and Hermione shared a confused look.

"Well Dumbledore mentioned it in a passing so…" Harry trailed off.

"Oh he did?" Hermione suddenly exclaimed brightly "That's good then."

"Well I'll just tell Luna and the Cullens about the new location then." I said as I stood up. I wanted to get away from this awkwardness as soon as possible.

"Huh?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"You invited them?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and they accepted too." I said while walking away.

I walked to the Ravenclaw Table where I found Luna eating a tower of mashed potato.

"Hi Luna, having a good lunch?" I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Yes, I have a free period after this so I can stay to eat all of this." She said dreamily and I laughed. The other Ravenclaws looked at me weirdly, as if wondering why I was with her. Well they should mind their own business; I can talk to whoever the hell I want to talk to.

"Listen Luna," I started in a hushed tone and Luna leaned in to listen "We're going to have a DA meeting tonight. Meet us tonight at 8 o'clock on the seventh floor. Opposite that tapestry of─"

"Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls." Luna finished for me.

"You know where we're going to have our meeting?" I asked surprised.

"Well, either we're going to have it on the windowsills or in the Come and Go room. But battling on windowsills is quite exciting, isn't it?" she mused.

"Most definitely, we should try it sometime." I agreed with her. I mean, wouldn't it be cool to do that? Seriously!

"Well tonight will surely be exciting." Luna chimed and I nodded. She filled another spoon with mashed potato and licked her spoon clean.

"Hey Luna?" I asked and she looked at me as I grabbed a spoon "Can I try some of that…?"

* * *

"I'm guessing you know what I'm going to say." I said as I met with Alice near the tree by the Black Lake. I sent her a magical airplane with a message saying to meet me here.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully "And of course we could go!"

"Brilliant." I smiled slightly at her and she giggled "What's so funny?"

"I still find it amusing that you have a British accent. I mean, it's just so cute! I am totally like, in love with it! I'm sure Edward would have loved it if you two were…" she stopped talking, realizing her mistake. I just gave her a blank look and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes. If the two of us were still together." I finished for her.

"He really misses you, you know." Alice said.

"Too bad I don't miss him." I shrugged.

"…did you really love him, Whitney?" Alice asked unsurely. I thought for a while before answering her.

"I did," I nodded "At the time at least. But I guess I was just really stupid. Seriously, what girl wouldn't want her own personal god?" I laughed by myself.

"I suppose we vampires have that kind of effect on people." Alice laughed a bit "But it seemed so real you know. It really seemed like you loved him. Jasper said he was receiving such strong emotions from you."

"When I love someone…it's always for real." I said and Alice nodded.

"I didn't realize it was so easy for you to fall out of love." She said.

"Oh, trust me it's not easy." I laughed "Maybe I am still a little bit in love with him. But that love is totally clouded by hate."

"That's too bad…you two were…good for each other. Maybe not perfect…but good." She said as if she was in deep thought herself. Was this like some sort of epiphany to her?

Instead of voicing these thoughts to her, I decided to say a quote instead.

"A guy and a girl can be just friends. But at one point or another, they will fall for each other. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever."

"500 days of summer?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." I laughed "But you get what I mean, right?"

"Yes…of course." Alice said "Does this apply to the Potter boy, too?"

"Huh?" I exclaimed, taken aback.

"Oh it's obvious you like him. Which one is it? Temporary? Wrong time? Too late? Forever?" Alice smirked and I glared at her.

"Whatever Alice." I laughed.

Of course it was forever. I would always love Harry, maybe not as a partner but maybe a brother? But it was also too late. I was gone for a whole bloody year! Of course he would start liking someone else. I mean, what else could I expect?

"Oh damn…" I said, looking back at the school "What time is it?"

"I'd say it's almost time for your next class." Alice stated as I shuffled around to get my book bag.

"Well I gotta go, thanks for taking time to talk to me…" I started going towards the castle.

"Hey, I can take you to class. If you walk you'll be late." She told me. I bit my lip unsurely and she rolled her eyes.

"Believe me Whitney." She said firmly.

"Well…" I said "You _are_ the one who sees visions."

"Well hop on then!" Alice said, crouching so I could get on.

"Okay, okay." I laughed. The moment I laced my arms around her neck we zoomed off.

* * *

To put it lightly, the Room of Requirement was amazing.

There were a million books, all lined up neatly on the wooden bookcases. Silk cushions littered the floor and there were mirrors on most of the walls. The room was long, perfect for dueling.

Dobby, you are brilliant. Bloody brilliant.

"Whoa Harry, how'd you find this place?" Ginny exclaimed as she entered the room with rest of the members. But where were the Cullens?

"It's bizarre," Fred commented "George and I hid here from Filch once. Of course it was a broom cupboard back then."

"It's so cool Harry…" Cho said, moving closer to Harry while looking around. I glared for a while before turning around. I still heard their conversation of course.

"Yeah, I think─we─you think it's perfect." I heard Harry say in a flustered manner. I bit my lip to keep me from screaming and plopped down on one of the cushions.

Yeah, I was jealous. But wouldn't you be too if you saw the one you love flirting with someone else?

"I think we should elect a leader and a co-leader too." Hermione announced and everyone quieted down.

"Harry's leader of course!" Cho exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"I think Whitney ought to be leader!" Luna exclaimed. Everyone stared at her. For once Luna didn't look…well, loony…but she looked sane. No offense, Luna.

"Well then it's official then, Harry's our leader and Whitney's the co-leader." Hermione said and everyone cheered. I smiled a bit before looking down again.

"Right, so let's practice then? I was thinking we could start with 'Expelliarmus', the disarming charm. I know it's quite basic but I found it really useful and─" and of course Harry had to be cut off by Zacharias Smith.

"Oh please," Smith rolled his eyes "I don't think the disarming charm will help us fight You-Know-Who."

"It saved my life last June while I was battling him." Harry said quietly. Everyone didn't speak and I glared at Smith.

I stood up and everyone turned to look at me.

"Well Zacharias, if you think it's useless I'm sure you can use a _simple_ charm like that." I smirked at him "Now get up and let's duel. It's getting a little boring in here."

Everyone started whispering with each other and I waited for Smith to get up. He stood up and went to stand across from me reluctantly.

"All right, first time to disarm the other wins. Other than Expelliarmus, we can only use defensive spells. Got that, Smith?" I crossed my arms against my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" he said unsurely.

"Wait! Whitney! I don't think─" I cut Hermione off.

"Oh come on Hermione, let me have my fun." I smirked again. Maybe I can 'accidently' throw Smith into Cho or something.

That would be wicked.

_A/N: So…it's kinda long…kind of. Please review! Next chapter will be out eventually. As long as I have at least 10 reviews of course. _


	18. The Gray Barn Owl

**Chapter 18**

_A/N: Hello lovely readers! Thank you for giving me 10 reviews ^_^ I'm also updating because I got my Pottermore email! Anyone else got theirs too? Let's be friends! ErisedFelicis179 is my username. Please PM me or tell me in a review if you want to add me so I know you're from fanfiction :D _

_The rain D: It's so strong! Hopefully it won't last too long…I have a long weekend to enjoy! (Right, Filipino readers?) _

_All right, let's get on with the story! _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

Smith and I bowed before taking defensive stances. I smirked when I noticed he looked nervous.

Smith raised his wand and called out nervously "Expelliarmus…!" The spell flew straight toward me before blowing up right in the middle.

"Expelliarmus!" he tried again and the spell seemed more powerful. I side-stepped it this time.

Oh this was too easy.

"Expelliarmus." I flicked my wand and red light flew out, hurling towards him.

"P-Protego!" he said but that spell was also a failure. Smith was disarmed and the other DA members clapped.

"Accio Wand." I said and Smith's wand flew to my hand "Here."

Smith took his wand from my outstretched arm "Thanks."

I walked back to the cushion next to Hermione "That was very unnecessary, Whitney! Harry could have demonstrated it without all the mess!"

"Ah, but where is the fun in that 'Mione?" I grinned when she rolled her eyes at me "Fine, I promise I'll think before I act. Happy?"

"Quite." Hermione said, folding her arms against her chest.

"All right, thanks for that Whitney." Harry looked at me "So could you stand up again?"

"Sure." I shrugged and walked over to him.

"Right, so you flick your wand like this and say 'Expelliarmus!'" Harry exclaimed, giving me no time to act. His demonstration was perfect, causing my wand to fly out of my hand.

People clapped in appreciation and I blushed for I reason I do not know of.

"Accio Wand." Harry said much like I did earlier. He held my wand out to me and I quickly took it.

"Okay, so if everyone can go in to pairs and start practicing, that would be great." Harry said a bit nervously, as if he expected no one to listen to him. Quite the contrary though because everyone did. I was left with no partner though.

"So do you want to be─" Harry was interrupted by Neville.

"I've got no partner." Neville said a bit sadly. Harry looked from me to Neville.

"Uh, it's okay Harry. I can just go around and see how everyone is doing." I fake laughed and walked away. I could feel them both staring at me as I left.

I went to Fred and George to see if they needed any help "Expelliarmus!" Fred exclaimed but the spell missed George completely.

"You need to work on your─" I stopped talking when I saw the spell hit Smith "Never mind, excellent aim Fred."

"Thanks Whitney!" Fred laughed.

I walked to Luna who was practicing with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Expelliarmus." Luna said calmly and Justin closed his eyes as red sparks hit him, causing him to be tangled up in robes. He fell to the floor, trying to get the robes back in order.

"How about try waving your wand like this." I said as one hand held her shoulder and the other demonstrating how to properly move the wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Luna said confidently and Justin was disarmed (although he was still doing some weird dance on the floor so he could get his robes off).

"Great Luna, just keep practicing." I said and she nodded excitedly at me.

"Well it was awful but I know you can do it properly." Harry grinned charmingly at Cho and she laughed. I glared for a while before going to Hermione and Ron.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron said loudly, causing Hermione's wand to fly out of her hand.

"Did you see that Whitney?" Ron said, obviously overjoyed "I disarmed 'Mione!"

"Yeah, _one time_." Hermione said a bit crossly.

"No! I disarmed you at least two times earlier!" Ron exclaimed.

"That is _not_ true, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. They continued to fight so I went around again.

I came up to a Hufflepuff girl with a plait hairstyle who was practicing with her friend "Hi, do you need any help?"

"Oh, I just can't get it right!" she exclaimed sadly "Marjorie's disarmed me a bunch of times but I couldn't even once!" I thought this girl was going to burst into tears.

"Um, let me help you." I offered. I held her wrist and showed her the proper wand movement.

"Now say it with me," I said "Expelliarmus!"

Red sparks hit flew and her friend's wand flew to the floor.

"Good job Viv!" Marjorie praised, not seeming disappointed at all.

"Thanks Whitney!" Viv exclaimed brightly.

"No prob." I smiled "Just keep practicing."

"I will!" Viv nodded "Come on Marjorie, let's do it again!"

I laughed a bit before walking around again. I accidently bumped into someone and stumbled back. That someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me before I fell.

I met bright green eyes.

"Oh, hey Harry." I said. He released me and ducked as a wand flew towards him.

"Hey," he laughed while brushing a hand through his hair "How's everyone doing?"

"Great, actually." I said while nodding towards the Hufflepuff girl.

"Good." Harry nodded "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused "I already know how to do the spell…"

"Don't act oblivious with me Whitney." Harry eyed me seriously "I know something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." I smiled falsely at him. He was about to say something when Hermione called:

"Did you check the time yet, Harry?"

We both looked down at his watch to see it was past nine. It was time for us to go. Harry blew his whistle and everyone stopped, a few wands clamoring to the floor.

"All right everyone, that was good but we need to go. Same time, same place, next week?" Harry suggested. Some arrangements were made before everyone agreed. We would be meeting again next Wednesday.

We left the room, making sure everyone avoided Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"That was really good Harry." Hermione praised him.

"Good job, mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"It was fun." I said.

"Thanks guys." Harry smiled at us.

We all went to our respective dorm rooms. After getting out of my robes and pulling on my sleepwear my head hit my pillow and I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I found myself up early. I was looking through one of my spell books when I heard a tap on the window. I saw a gray barn owl with a two letters in its beak.

I opened the window and took the letters from its beak. I thanked him and he flew away.

Both of the letters were in a muggle envelope, one of them had come from Charlie. The other was from Jacob.

I looked back at the three sleeping girls in my dorm suspiciously. Hermione looked peacefully, a soft smile on her lips as she slowly breathed in and out. Parvati was really out, she was upside down on her bed and her mouth was wide open. Lavender's sheets were tangled around her legs and she hugged her pillow fiercely.

The chair scraped the wooden floor as I stood up, carrying my letters with me. It was Sunday today so there were very few students on the grounds. As I passed the Great Hall Viv and Marjorie were there, eating with a few other friends. They waved at me and I waved back. Their other friends looked at them weirdly.

I went to sit under the tree in the black lake. There was a 7th year Ravenclaw studying far away, at the other side. Three Gryffindor first years were chasing each other, often laughing and screaming. There were two 2nd year Slytherins eyeing them with disdain. I glared at them but they didn't see. If those two even thought of doing anything…

I sighed as I sat down and placed the letters on my lap. I decided to read Jake's letter first.

_Dear Bells, _

_Charlie says you're in Phoenix? Why aren't you answering your phone then? It was kind of weird when Charlie told me I had to write a letter. _

_It's been quiet around here without you around. One of those kids from your school named Mike even stopped by one day and asked if I knew where you were. Like hell I'd tell him. _

_Are you going to visit soon? It's been some time since we've talked. _

There was a bunch of unreadable letters scratched out and scribbled on.

_I'm a werewolf. There, I said it. _

_Look Bells, there's some 'animal' going around and killing people. It's one of them. A vampire. And I think she knows you. She's got fiery red hair and red eyes. Don't worry, I'll make sure Charlie's safe. _

_I miss you. Come visit soon. _

_Jake._

I gasped, Vicotria is in Forks? And she's killing people? Oh this is so not good.

I ripped the envelope which contained Charlie's letter and started reading.

_Dear Whitney,_

_Sorry if that letter from Jacob surprised you. He insisted. Now, I'm sure you read his letter first. So you must know that vampire is here. Yes, I did read it before I sent it. What if he was proclaiming his love for you and I didn't know? _

_Harry Clearwater's dead Whitney, that vampire killed her. The wolves try to hide it but I obviously know. _

_I was wondering if you can come down here for a day or two to fix this problem. I know a lot is probably going on but I'd appreciate it. And it would be good to have food other than pizza or fish. _

_I can hear Billy and Jake arrive. I've gotta go Whitney. _

_Pease think about what I asked. _

_Charlie._

But I was supposed to meet my Mom for Christmas break. I just can't let Victoria run around Forks though. What should I do?

I guess I should just write a letter to Mom first. I know she said she would write to me first but this can't wait. I'm sure she'll know what to do.

I stuffed the letters in my pockets before standing up. I'm going to have to go the Owlery now. I need to write to Mom as soon as possible.

As I was walking, I saw the two Slytherin girls from earlier cornering the Gryffindor first years. I glared before walking towards them.

"Please don't hurt us." One of the Gryffindor kids said. She had black layered hair and big brown eyes.

"You two need to shut your mouths." One of the Slytherin girls said.

"And I know just the spell." The other smirked.

I was about to confront them when someone else beat me to it.

"Oi!" it was Blaise "Winnifred and Georgia! What do you two think you're doing?"

Winnifred and Georgia seemed to be scared and scurried away. Blaise chuckled a bit and he turned to look at me. He raised an eyebrow, smirked and walked away.

I stared at him until he walked into the castle. Did Blaise just save three Gryffindors?

I looked at them. They were already grabbing their things, eager to hurry back to castle. Soon they were out of sight and I sighed. I headed for Owlery, a lot on my mind.

_A/N: Yeah, yeah. It's short. I know. _

_I find it fun to write about Blaise! I don't know why but it just is. _

_So more twists in the story, eh? I think I ought to put Quidditch in the next chapter. You guys want that? _

_So 10 reviews as usual. See, when you guys review it doesn't take that long. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	19. A Quidditch Game and an Almost Kiss

**Chapter 19**

_A/N: Hi there! Did any of you guys add me in Pottermore? Wahh, please tell me if you are. I accept but I still don't know who you people are!_

_So one lovely morning I checked my PMs. Guess what guys? My story is nominated for an award! Fantasy Over Reality got nominated for best crossover story! So when voting starts maybe you guys can help me out? [dot]com/FanFictionAwards is the site. It would be so cool to win! But being nominated is already an honor. _

_So yes, I guess this update is in celebration of my nomination (Hey! That rhymes!) So go ahead and read the story!_

**Bella's/Whitney's POV **

_Dearest daughter, _

_I am so glad to hear from you. I am counting the days till' Christmas when we can be a family again. _

_I suggest you do go to Forks and help Charlie out. I'm still trying to convince my lovely caretaker that I am still alive. _

_Tell you what, you pick me on December 20__th__ then we can go to Grimmauld Place together. Now you're only problem is explaining why you won't go home right away. But that's for you take care of now. _

_Good luck! I love you!_

_Dawn Lacey Zansher _

I sighed, how am I supposed to explain this to the others? Thanks for the help Mom!

I was in the Owlery early this morning. I didn't want to have this letter with me during breakfast. That will lead to too many questions that I can't answer.

"Whitney." A voice called and I looked behind me. It was Alice Cullen. I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore her. She totally bailed out on me the other night! And we could have totally used their help.

"Whitney, I'm so sorry we didn't make it that night." Alice exclaimed as she walked towards me "Edward, Tanya, Carlisle and Esme were gonna go hunting and asked if we wanted to come with. We didn't have any other excuse so we had to go with them!"

Edward? Did the world revolve around him or something? Why did we always end up on the topic of the Adonis-like vampire?

I turned to her and gave her a death glare. I even think I saw her cringe "Well forget about ever going to another DA meeting. You are officially uninvited."

"Whitney, we're sorry. I promise we'll make it up to you. We could help with target practice and─" I cut her off.

"Shut up." I glared at her "Now if you even say one word about this to anyone, especially Umbridge, you can be as good as eliminated."

"You're being too dramatic about this!" she suddenly exclaimed "Why are you trying so hard to push us away when all we want to do is help? You know what, Bella? Or Whitney or whatever the fuck your name is, I'm done! I don't want to try to be your friend anymore, it's not worth it. You're just an arrogant girl who only cares about herself!"

"Me? Only caring about myself?" I scoffed. Did she honestly just use that on me "How about leaving me without a single explanation? Causing me to go into some crazy kind of depression!"

"Well you obviously don't care anymore!" Alice exclaimed. We both glared at each other. Why were we fighting? I know we both tried so hard to be friends but it's obviously just not working out. Alice is different from the one I used to know. But obviously I'm different too.

"Maybe we're not meant to be friends." I said this as arrogantly as possible. But truly on the inside, I was breaking again. For the second time, a Cullen had hurt me.

"I couldn't agree more." Alice glared at me.

"Well then get out of my sight Cullen." I said as coldly as possible.

"You don't need to tell me twice Black." Alice turned on her heel and left.

When she was gone I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Why did that hurt me so much? I thought I didn't care? Why is my heart breaking into pieces again?

I gripped the letter in my hands. I decided I would only go to Forks to get Charlie out of there. Victoria can just do whatever the hell she wants. I'm tired of this vampire shit.

"Whitney…?" a hesitant voice called. Oh who is it this time? I turned and saw Luna, holding a roll of parchment in her hands.

"Oh, good morning Luna." I nodded at her.

"I saw your pixie-like friend walking away in what seemed like a fit of rage." Luna stated as she tied the parchment to one of the school's owls. It hooted and flew away with her letter.

"Did you just hear everything?" I asked her seriously.

"Oh that depends on your definition of everything." Luna smiled at me "I heard there's gonna be a Quidditch game soon."

"Oh, that would be fun. I haven't seen a game of Quidditch in a while." I said.

"Us too, they canceled the Quidditch cup because of the Triwizard Tournament." Luna explained.

"Right…" I said. I was still bothered about the fact Luna overheard us screaming. But honestly, how could one miss it?

"You seem uncomfortable and confused right now, Whitney. I'm just going to go to the Great Hall for a delicious breakfast of banana and strawberry jam." Luna said dreamily and walked away.

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

Why did I have to have such a complicated life? Most normal teenage girls would be worried about grades, their next boyfriend, and their next outfit. But no, not me. I have to be worried about whether or not I'll be killed tomorrow! As well as I now have a family of vampires added to my ever growing side of enemies.

Oh I wish I could live in a world where everything is right. But of course reality has to be crappy. This is why I love fantasy.

* * *

"─and so communication will be a lot easier with these Galleons." Hermione finished. She was demonstrating how to use a new genius invention she came up with. Of course Hermione's always been brilliant.

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" Terry Boot exclaimed.

"Oh the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw but decided on Gryffindor instead." Hermione stated. She passed around Galleons to every member of Dumbledore's Army.

"Well that's it for today." Harry said, suddenly taking over "I reckon the next meeting won't be for a while. But be sure to pay attention to the Galleons, yeah?"

"Of course!"

"Yup!"

"Sure!"

More words of agreement rang around the room and everyone got up to get back to their dorms.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked to the Gryffindor Tower last.

"Of course you don't need to flick your wand like that!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Ron argued over who knows what.

"I'm just saying the spell could work better if…" Ron started explaining and I finally decided to tune him out.

I turned to look at Harry who was smiling at his two friends. He turned to smile at me and I could feel myself blushing.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself." I nodded at him.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Um, well I've got plans for Christmas break." I guess this could be the best time to bring this up.

Harry looked confused "You mean other than going to Grimmauld Place?"

"Yeah, I have some stuff to work out." I said.

"Like…?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Like…I have to visit Charlie of course!" I said. Well, that was true really.

"Oh." Harry said "So when will you got to Grimmauld Place?"

"20th of December, that's the latest." I said and he nodded.

"Right, well did you tell Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Well," I said and Harry groaned "I was hoping you could do that for me."

It would most definitely be harder to convince Dad! And I'm sure he would have insisted that someone would come with me if he himself didn't go. But this is something I need to do alone for a while. And plus, I want Mom to be a surprise!

"Do you even know how much trouble I'd get in to?" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh Harry! Please! And don't tell him where I've gone!" I pleaded, giving him my cutest expression. He looked taken aback for a second before sighing.

"Oh fine, but you owe me." Harry said.

"For what? I kept your secret about Umbridge using an Unforgivable on me!" I exclaimed.

Harry pondered this for a moment before grinning foolishly "Fine."

"Great!" I exclaimed. We were before the Fat Lady, Hermione and Ron didn't even notice our conversation. I hugged him and I could feel him stiff slightly "Thanks Harry!" and I immediately pulled away.

"Right." Harry nodded but he didn't look at me.

"G'Night you two." Ron said before yawning as he and Harry ascended the stair towards the boys' dormitory.

"Good Night…" Hermione trailed off because she realized they couldn't hear her.

We went to our own room. Parvati and Lavender were already out. Seriously? This night wasn't that tiring!

"Hey Hermione," I started and she turned to me.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied.

"The Cullens aren't joining our meetings anymore." I said.

"Huh?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows "Why not?"

"They just aren't." I said simply and turned off my lamp.

* * *

The great hall was filled excitement and chatter about the Quidditch game later. I was seated with Hermione and Ginny. The three of us were waiting for on and Harry.

"Those bloody Slytherins have got some nerve." Ginny scowled as continuously pounded what was once a banana.

"Don't let your Mother hear you say that." I said and Ginny and I laughed. Of course all the boys in the Weasley family liked to curse, it wasn't well-known that Ginny did too.

Hermione was looking curiously at the Slytherin table "What does it say on the badges on their robes?"

I looked towards the Slytherins as well and saw Draco Malfoy laughing with Pansy Parkinson. I tried to make out what was written in their crown-shaped badges but I couldn't read them either.

Draco suddenly looked at me and smirked at me and he raised his glass at me. I rolled my eyes, why did I have to be related to that bloody ferret? I looked to the side and saw Blaise staring at me. I raised my eyebrow; I haven't seen him since that encounter with the Gryffindors. When he saw that I was looking at me he grinned charmingly at me before going to emotionless mode again.

"It says 'Weasley Is our King'. It's probably because they know Ron can't catch a Quaffle for his life." Ginny said irritably.

Hermione hit her lightly "Don't say things like _that_!"

"Yeah Ginny, give your brother a little credit." I laughed. It's weird; I thought we weren't in good terms after my short relationship with Harry.

"Well here they come now." Ginny said, looking towards the large brass doors of the Great Hall "I promise to be more _supportive_."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and I smiled. Harry looked normal, maybe a bit nervous, while Ron just looked terrible. He was so pale I could mistake him for a vampire.

Okay, that's a bad joke.

"How're you feeling, Ron?" Ginny asked as Harry and Ron plopped down in the seat across from us.

"Obviously not fine." I said, stating the obvious.

Hermione kicked me under the table and hissed "Shut it Whitney!"

"It's fine 'Mione. Whitney's right, I'm not doing too good." Ron groaned and banged his head on the table "I must be mental!"

As Ginny gave Ron a bit of moral support Hermione warned Harry not to let Ron see any of the Slytherins' badges for it will only make him feel worse.

"Hello," a vague and dreamy voice said and I recognized it as Luna's "I'm supporting Gryffindor."

She sported a big lion hat on top of her head "I was supposed to have it eating a snake but I didn't have any more time."

Other students laughed at her, some even obviously pointing. I sent the coldest glares which I usually reserved for my enemies. And at one point I found myself glaring at Emmett Cullen. He immediately stopped laughing and stared at me. I continued to glare for a few more seconds before turning back to Luna.

"Look at what I can make it do." Luna said happily and tapped her wand on the Lion head. It let out a ferocious roar which made the other students cover their ears.

"Um, that's great Luna." Harry said awkwardly.

"Thanks Harry." She said "Good luck! Oh and Ronald looks a little pale, is he doing all right?"

Ron groaned again and Hermione patted him.

"Yeah, he's just fine." Harry nodded.

"Oh okay then, good luck again!" Luna waved and went back to her table.

"Come on Ron, you need to eat." Harry pushed a plate of pancakes towards him.

"Something is definitely wrong if Ron refuses to eat." I said while taking one of the pancakes "I'll have that then."

After a few minutes when Ron obviously refused to eat they decided it was time for them to head to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Oh good luck Ron!" Hermione cried, quickly kissing him on the cheek. My eyes widened and I covered the smiled that was forming on my lips with my hand "An uh, you too Harry." Hermione seemed a bit flustered.

When the two were out of sight Hermione sat next to me again. We didn't talk at all.

"Well," I said, finally breaking the silence "This is awkward."

"Very," Ginny agreed with me "I'm just going to talk to Michael now. Bye."

We both waved at her as she left to meet up with her boyfriend. Weird, I thought she liked Harry. That's why I thought she hated me. Oh well, maybe she just got over it.

People started leaving the Hall so Hermione and I did too.

"How do you think the game's going to turn out today?" Hermione asked me, seeming a bit nervous. Why in the world was she nervous? She's not even the one playing!

We found our seats at the stands. It was windy, as expected from the month of November. The Slytherin side was singing and I scowled at them. What a horrible song!

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King, _

_He always let the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King!_

I cheered as loudly as I could when the Gryffindor team rose on their brooms. All the houses were cheering wildly now so you could barely hear the song of those wretched Slytherins.

Harry flew up high and Ron flew towards the goal posts. Finally, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game started.

"You could do it Ron!" I called out. Anything to make him not notice the song of those Slytherins.

Angelina Johnson caught the Quaffle and started flying across the pitch.

"And it's Johnson with the Quaffle. Nice girl, that Johnson. Also very good at sno─"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled. Hermione and I laughed.

"And she's about to hit the Quaffle towards the goal posts and-OOH-Johnson gets hit with a Bludger sent by Goyle."

Goyle smirked. Since when was he on the team? The Quaffle fell into hands of the Slytherin's Quidditch Team Captain and he zoomed to the other side of the pitch.

"Now it's Montague with the Quaffle. And yes! A nice Bludger from George Weasley!" the Gryffindor side cheered loudly "And now it's Katie Bell with the Quaffle, look at how fast she flies! That's faster than I ever though I Cleansweep could go!"

"Bell passes it to Alicia Spinnet." The Quaffle was like a ball of fire as it reached Alicia "And now Spinnet passes it to Johnson again and she's going to score and-NO NOT AGAIN!"

Angelina's broom went spinning down and she had to let go of the Quaffle to save herself.

"Slytherin Keeper Bletchley catches Quaffle and passes it to Warrington." Warrington caught it perfectly and was now heading for Ron's direction.

Oh Ron just has to save that Quaffle!

"WOOH! GO! GO! GO!" I turned to the direction of the loud screaming and found Emmett cheering louder than 15 Gryffindor Quiddtich fanatics put together.

"They seem excited." Hermione gestured towards the Cullens. She had to shout because of all the noise.

The singing continued:

_Weasley cannot save a thing, _

_He can't block a single ring._

Ron dived, his arms shooting wildly in the air. But Montague just scored from above. The Slytherin side cheered wildly before returning to their singing:

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN!_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…_

"So that's ten to nothing in favor of Slytherin." Lee Jordan commented unexcitedly.

Katie was had the Quaffle again and Harry seemed to be moving again. Why has he stopped in the first place? Perhaps to give Ron some support? Or was he about to punch some unlucky Slytherin?

Somehow the Quaffle ended up with Warrington and he zoomed and passed it to another Chaser, Pucey. A Bludger from Fred makes him drop it but Alicia also drops it and now it's back with Montague, the Keeper.

"Gryffindor! Block it!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

_WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING…_

Oh those bloody Slytherins ought to shut up!

The Quaffle was back with Pucey and now Ron had to block him or else Slytherin would score! Ron flew at the wrong direction and the Quaffle went in.

"Darn it Ron!" I exclaimed. Hermione frowned like most of the Gryffindors who weren't cursing.

Ron let in to more goals so Harry had to find that Snitch quickly or else they might lose the game!

Katie has the Quaffle again and she passes to Angelina. I watch intently as Angelina dodges both Pucey and Warrington and she throws the Quaffle, Montague misses so Gryffindor scores!

"Go Angelina!" I exclaimed and Hermione clapped loudly. I heard Luna's lion hat roar and I grinned.

"And now it's 40-10, but still in favor of Slytherin. Come on Gryffindor!"

Angelina steals the Quaffle from Warrington and passes it to Katie. Oh good! This looks like another goal! Oh great, Katie gets hit by Crabbe. Now the Quaffle's back with Pucey.

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

_HE ALWAYS LET'S THE QUAFFLE IN. _

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN!_

Soon Malfoy dived with Harry close by and soon they were neck-in-neck. Both of their right arms were outstretched. I leaned forward; Harry has got to catch that Snitch! We cannot lose to Slytherin!

Crabbe shot a Bludger in Harry's direction but I saw Harry's hands clasp around the snitch. Harry rolled to the ground but the Snitch was still in his hands.

Along with the rest of Gryffindor I cheered! WE WON! WE WON! I could hear Luna's mighty lion hat roar again. Harry totally saved the Gryffindor team! Making it 40-160, in favor of Gryffindor!

Suddenly there was some kind of brawl happening down in the Quidditch pitch. It was between Harry and Draco! And even Fred and George too! Oh not again! Harry's gonna get in trouble especially since it's Malfoy!

* * *

Later that day after changing into a pair of black jeans and a light blue blouse and a white sweater I went downstairs. Harry was talking with Angelina and both of them looked worried.

"What's the problem?" I asked as I went up to the two of them. Harry had a nervous look in his face and Angelina just looked horrible.

"Harry, Fred and George are." Angelina said glumly "They've been banned."

"Banned?" I repeated and they both nodded "What? How?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked irritably "It was Umbridge of course!"

"Now we're missing three members of our team! How are we supposed to compete?" Angelina exclaimed.

"That's easy," I said and they both looked at me "Use your reserve players of course. That's exactly why you have reserve players…"

I trailed off when Angelina looked confused "You do have reserve players right? Wood always had reserve players…"

Angelina sighed "No. I didn't have _anyone_ try out for reserve players. I should have though! Now we're in such a bloody mess! How are we supposed to find new members and train them enough for the next game?"

"At least the whole team didn't get banned." Harry shrugged.

I thought for a moment as Angelina plopped down on the armchair.

"Hey," I said ad they both looked at me again "I could play."

"Really? Have you ever played on a team before?" Angelina exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"Of course." I nodded "I'm more of a Beater though. I used to be a reserve for Wood though that wasn't common knowledge."

"All right, you're on the team." Angelina nodded.

"Wait, no try-out?" I asked.

"Nope." Angelina replied "If you were good enough for Wood you're good enough for me. Now, I've got to find more members! See ya Whitney and Harry!"

Agelina ran out of the portrait hole and I sighed. Just what exactly have I gotten myself into?

I groaned and sat down on the armchair previously occupied by Angelina. Harry leaned on the arm rest.

"So, you're a Beater now huh?" Harry started.

"Apparently," I laughed "Anything to help Gryffindor of course."

"Well just make sure you don't do anything _obvious _to the Slytherins. We don't kicked out either." Harry and I laughed.

"And stay safe alright?" Harry told me seriously.

"Of course!" I exclaimed and laughed "Why? Are you worried about me?"

"Oh I'm always worried when it comes to you Whitney." Harry laughed again.

"When it comes to me?" I said, pretending to be mad and I put my hands on my hips "And what is that supposed to mean, Harry?"

"It means," Harry leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear "If you haven't noticed Whitney, you're a danger magnet."

I blushed for a moment before grabbing the pillow behind me and started hitting him. He was surprised and he fell to the ground while I continued to hit him.

"Oh shut up Harry Potter!" I exclaimed and I laughed.

"Okay! AHAHAHA! Okay! Ha!" Harry said as he rolled on the ground. At one point I tripped over him and fell on top of him. Our faces were so close together. Slowly, we went closer until we heard someone go through the portrait hole.

I quickly jumped off of Harry. He was blushing and so was I. I sat on the armchair again and Harry sat by my feet. I was glad I didn't have to look at him in the eye.

It was Hermione and Ron. Hermione sat by the couch and Ron groaned before plopping down beside him.

I didn't know if they could feel the awkwardness of the situation. Luckily though, they started a conversation.

…

…

…

What was that all about?

_A/N: OMG I ACTUALLY WROTE A LONG-ISH CHAPTER. _

_So Harry and Whitney almost kissed. Interesting…_

_Next chapter should have a little Hagrid drama and the usual Cullen drama. I guess I could fit in Harry's dream about Mr. Weasley as well. _

_Kyaaa, it's almost time for the Christmas drama! I've got a brilliant idea! _

_Well, hopefully it was long. So as usual, 10 reviews till' I update please! Maybe I can write a chapter even longer than this! _


	20. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 20**

_A/N: 9/11 is when I finished writing this chapter (by my time here in the Philippines). Please know that I am praying for all the innocent people lost on this day and for the people who lost someone they loved. _

_Thank-you for reviewing! I did my best to make this chapter as long as possible so please enjoy! _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

Harry and Ron were working furiously on their Charms essay that was due tomorrow. I had already finished mine about a week ago and Hermione probably finished hers the day the assignment was given. Harry and Ron were having a hard time. That's why Flitwick gave it three weeks ago, it's not a homework meant to be done the night before.

"Whitney," Ron pleaded, he had barely written one paragraph on his parchment "Please let us copy your essay! I promise we'll mix up the words and everything! Even seem a little wrong so it won't be obvious!"

"I already said no." I said in a monotone voice as I browsed through this week's issue of _The Quibbler_.

Harry, who had already given up trying to persuade me, was already on his 5th paragraph, browsing books borrowed by Hermione every now and then.

We were still in our robes although dinner had already ended. Most of the students were because they were still doing last minute homework. Everyone usually changed before they slept.

Of course 5th year is harder because it's all about passing your OWLs. The teachers will be harsh and give you assignments every day. It gets difficult to keep track of all them but at least I could still manage. But for Ron and Harry who are on (well for Harry, previously) the Quidditch Team, they have less free time for their homework.

"Harry! Ron! Whitney!" Hermione called as she ran down the stairs quickly.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione stood before us, her hands on her knees. She was panting because she was slightly tired.

"He's back." Hermione panted "Hagrid, he's finally back!"

Of course Hagrid has been gone for majority of the year. Some students appreciated that because they enjoyed lessons with Professor Grubby-Plank. But I'm actually quite glad that Hagrid's back. I haven't had the chance to see him again. I doubt he even knows I'm back.

No words were exchanged as each of us separated to go to our dormitories to change. Thank Merlin Lavender and Parvati aren't here! They'd just be too nosy for their own good.

"How'd you know, 'Mione?" I asked as I slipped out of my robes.

"I was walking back to the Tower from the library and saw a light from Hagrid's hut." Hermione said as she too slipped out of her robes "I only realized he was back when I came back here to the dorm."

I slipped on a thin black sweater over my oxford shirt and put on a black trench coat as well. Hermione had put on a green jacket over her brown jumper and put on mittens and one of her house elf hats.

I looked at her weirdly and she shrugged "What? It must be freezing out there! Would you like to borrow a hat as well?" she held out a horribly knitted 'hat'.

"No thanks." I shook my head and found one of my own beanies "I'll just use this one."

"Right," Hermione said, throwing the thing across her bed "Let's go back down now."

We ran down, me running two steps at a time. Of course I was excited to see Hagrid. He was always so sweet and nice!

Harry and Ron were already down waiting for us. Ron was clicking his tongue impatiently.

"All right, all right, we get it Ron." I rolled my eyes "We take too long to get ready."

"Bloody Hell! It's longer than that! We were her five minutes ago!" Ron exclaimed "Why do girls take so long to get ready."

Hermione and I just stared at him emotionlessly before heading for the portrait hole. Aah boys, they will never understand.

"Come on mate, let's go." I heard Harry pat Ron's shoulder before walking after us.

When we were out in the corridors all four us slipped under the invisibility cloak. Well, it was really difficult since Harry and Ron had grown taller since 3rd year so I had to ride on Ron's back.

"Merlin's beard Whitney!" Ron exclaimed quietly as we walked "You're heavy!"

"Shut up Ron!" I exclaimed, smacking him in the head.

"Keep it down you two!" Harry hissed "You're going to get us discovered."

We reached Hagrid's hut and Hermione knocked on the door. I heard Fang barking and some shuffling around.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry said through the keyhole.

"Shoulda known." Hagrid said when he opened the door "Are 'ye all under yer invisibility cloak?"

Harry removed the cloak and Ron dropped me, causing me to plop down the short stairs.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed while rubbing my back "That hurt Ron!"

'Whitney?" Hagrid's eyes widened "Is that really you?"

"The one and only." I winked while dusting myself off "It's good to see you again Hagrid!"

"Is good to see yer' too Whitney." Hagrid chuckled "Well yer lot better come in now."

The four of us entered and it was only now we were really to see Hagrid's face because of the light illuminated by the crackling fire.

Hermione gasped "Oh Hagrid! You look horrible! What happened?"

"Iz nuthin' Hermione." Hagrid said. Nothing? His hair was all in a mess and there was blood all over him!

"You ought to get yourself healed by Madame Pomfrey Hagrid." Harry said.

"I said I could handle it Harry." Hagrid said, sounding a bit irritated. He went to stand by his oversized table and picked up a gross looking slab of meat.

"You're not going to eat that, are Hagrid?" Ron asked as he stared nervously at the green-tinged meat.

"'Course not Ron." Hagrid huffed "Iz Dragon Meat." He slapped the piece of meat against the left side of his face. I could have puked if this wasn't Hagrid.

We talked about what he had done with his time while he was away. Apparently he had been with giants, trying to convince them to go join our side. But there were Death Eaters trying to convince them as well, and they were more successful. Hagrid had found out about his Mother though but the Giants told him she was dead. He also had a half-brother called Grawp or 'Grawpy'.

As Harry was sharing what had been going on with us we heard a knock on the door.

"You lot better hide under yer invisibility cloak, yeh hear?" Hagrid said in a hushed voice and we all nodded. I climbed on top of Ron again who grunted and Harry put the invisibility cloak over us.

Hagrid hid our mugs as Harry and Hermione dived behind one of the couches making Ron land on top of Hermione and me on top of Harry. I blushed because our faces were so close together and I turned away so Harry's nose was touching the back of my head.

"_It's her!_" Ron exclaimed as we were all tangled up.

"So you're Hagrid are you?" Umbridge said when Hagrid opened the door "I am Dolores Umbridge."

"Right…" Hagrid said uncertainly.

"I heard voices." Umbridge said. I held my breath when she glanced exactly where we had been earlier "You had visitors?"

"Er, no." Hagrid lied "I wuz talkin' to Fang, 'ere."

"And Fang talked back?" Umbridge raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I have always said that Fang 'ere was nearly human but─" Umbridge cut him off.

"There a footsteps in the snow, leading to your hut."

"Well I dunno 'ow that coulda happened but─"

"Where have you been?" Umbridge inquired.

"What?" Hagrid asked.

"Term started two months ago and none of your colleagues had any knowledge about your whereabouts. Where did you go?"

"I uh, been away for me health." Hagrid lied again. Well at least that excuse made sense.

"Oh yes, because as gamekeeper fresh air is _so_ hard to come by." Umbridge smirked to herself.

"Jus' needed a change of scenery." Hagrid shrugged.

"Mountains?" Umbridge asked. I almost gasped, of course that evil little toad knew!

"Er…no, south of France for me, yeh! A bit of sun…" Hagrid trailed off at the look of Umbridge's face.

"You don't have much of a tan."

"Yes, well, sensitive skin iz all."

Umbridge clicked her tongue "Well Hagrid, I've been inspecting teachers."

"You've been inspectin' teachers?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Yes," she smirked again "So you'll be seeing me very soon."

And with that she left. Harry tried to get up but I furiously shook my head at him.

"Not yet," Hermione hissed "She might be listening!"

After a while Hagrid spoke "She's gone back to ter' school."

I leaped out of the invisibility cloak, glad to finally be out of the awkwardness.

"We best be going now." Hermione suggested.

"Yeh, you lot wasn't supposed to be 'ere in the firs' place!" Hagrid exclaimed.

We left his hut and Hermione said "Oh Hagrid's just got to pass that test! I'll even do his lesson plans if I have to! We can't let Umbridge have Hagrid!"

* * *

Personally, I thought Hagrid's class was great. I mean, who wouldn't want to study Thestrals? Dark, winged horses that can only be seen by people who've seen death. People who are afraid of them are obviously just afraid of death. Yup, Thestrals are great.

Oh who am I kidding? Hagrid's class didn't go too well. I feel so sorry for him. But who would actually bring out _Thestrals_ the day the 'High Inquisitor' would inspect his class? Hagrid even had a fair warning! But of course he hasn't always been the smartest person…

Hermione's going skiing with her parents this Christmas and Ron had been very amused with the idea of muggles attatching thin boards under their feet. He and Harry are planning on staying at the burrow. Of course Ron and Hermione had asked me what I was going to do. As usual I lied and said I would spend a few days with Charlie at Forks then come back for the rest of the break.

Right now we were having our final DA meeting before Christmas break. I was polishing my wand while Luna was seated beside me, reading the latest issue of the Quibbler.

"Harry's put up a lovely Christmas tree." Luna commented and I actually looked around for the first time. I stifled my laugh, did Harry really do this?

There was a huge Christmas tree at one corner of the room adorned with hundreds of golden balls each with a picture of Harry's face and the title: HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!

"Yes, it's very creative." I blurted out before laughing. From the other side of the room I could see Harry glaring at me but my laughs only became harder.

Soon Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had arrived. All looked breathless and impatient.

"Excuse me for a bit Luna…" I said before walking over to them.

"We've replaced you." Angelina said, looking at Harry.

"Replaced me?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Angelina exclaimed impatiently "You and Fred. We've found another Seeker."

"Who?"

"Ginny Weasley." Katie answered and we both gaped at her. Really? Ginny, a Seeker?

"She's good, but of course has nothing on you Harry." Angelina looked at him and Harry shrugged.

"Believe me, if I could play I would."

"So who's the other Beater?" I asked.

"Some idiot named Andrew Kirke." Angelina rolled her eyes "But out of all the idiots that tried out he was the best."

"Let's just hope no one else on the team gets kicked out." Alicia sighed before the three of them sat together on the cushions.

More people piled in and as soon as Hermione, Ron and Neville arrived we were ready to start. We all sat on the cushions while Harry stood in front.

"All right, since it's almost Christmas break I thought we could just do the things we've learned already. There's no use in teaching you lot a new spell if you're all just gonna forget it─"

"We're not learning anything new?" Smith exclaimed and I gave him a glare but he didn't seem to notice "Well if I've known that then I wouldn't have come then!"

"Well we're all sorry Harry didn't tell you then." Fred said loudly and everyone in the room sniggered.

"Ooh, burn!" I said in a hushed tone but Hermione's laughing increased.

We started in pairs for the Impediment Jinx. This time I was paired up with Ginny and we took turns. Neville even hit me once; his aim wasn't getting any better but at least the spell actually worked this time. Then we worked on the Stunning Spell and we were all divided into two groups, boys against the girls. It was Hermione's and Ron's turn.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." I heard Ron say as they met in the middle.

"Thank-you Ronald." Hermione said sarcastically and us girls laughed.

"All right, ready!" Harry called "Go!"

Ron started "Stupe─"

"Stupefy!" Hermione exclaimed, leaving Ron stunned on the ground.

I laughed, seems like Hermione caught Ron off guard! Well, she always does.

All the students crowded around Hermione and I walked across the room to where Harry was helping Ron up.

"You did good mate, don't worry." Harry tried encouraging him.

"Don't lie to me." Ron grumbled "I was horrible."

I laughed and the two of them looked at me "Most definitely horrible!"

"Thanks for your support Whit." Ron muttered and I laughed again.

I patted him on the back "Oh you'll get it right soon Ron, you always do."

"Yeah mate, don't worry." Harry added. Ron still continued to grumble though and I shook my head. Oh boys and their pride. Soon we were all gathered in the middle of the room again.

"All right everyone, that was great." Harry said and everyone cheered for themselves "So I guess you should just practice and I'll see you after break. Have a Merry Christmas everybody!"

"You mean have a _Very Harry Christmas_!" George exclaimed and he and Fred guffawed loudly. Harry just shook his head as everyone laughed along with them. Oh Dobby, you silly little house elf.

Everyone started leaving, wanting to get a good rest after a long night of practicing. I stood up and went to where I placed my book bag, in the corner of the room.

"Merry Christmas Whitney!" Katie waved and so did Angelina and Alicia.

"Merry Christmas!" I smiled at them.

"Merry Christmas Whitney!" Viv called as she was leaving with Marjorie.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" I called as they left.

I slung my book bag over my shoulder and headed for the door until I collided with Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, good practice today, yeah?" I asked as I picked up my bag again.

"Right," Ginny nodded distractedly. She was looking at Harry and Cho who were standing before the mirror.

My eyes widened. What we're they going to do?

Ginny and I hid behind one of the posts as we watched them.

"Mistletoe." I heard Cho say quietly as Mistletoe grew above them.

"Probably full of Nargles though…" Harry said.

"What are Nargles?" I could see Cho clearly now, they had been crying.

"No idea." Harry shrugged "Ask Loony, I mean Luna Lovegood."

Cho snorted before their faces moved closer "I really like you Harry."

I held my breath and I watched them kiss before turning away quickly. I slumped down the wall and Ginny crouched down, not wanting to watch any more than I did.

"Is this how it feels like?" I whispered to her and she looked at me "Is this how it feels like? To get your heart broken into pieces?"

Ginny took a breath "Yeah, this is exactly how it feels."

I held her hand tightly "I'm so sorry." I hate this feeling. One second Harry and I are having our moments the next he's kissing another girl. It's as if we actually go to a regular high school. But this is supposed to be fantasy, not reality.

"It's okay," Ginny said. She didn't sound too bothered but I knew. I knew that Ginny was breaking inside. I'm sure she was used to it. She had a crush on the Boy who Lived after all. Except I had a thousand chances with him but Ginny had none at all "You didn't know Whitney, it's okay."

"Can we go now?" I hated how my voice cracked.

"We probably should." Ginny nodded and we stood up as quietly as possible. Before leaving I looked back and they were still holding each other, staring into one another's eyes.

* * *

"Good Night." I said to Ginny but she was already running up the stairs. It must be hard to keep strong feelings bottled inside for so long. She's probably going to cry into her pillow.

I sighed and walked near the window. I looked out, Hogwarts looked so calm. As if there wasn't a problem in the world. I sighed again before walking over to where Hermione and Ron sat.

"Hi," I said quietly, plopping down on the ground next to Ron. He was doing his Transfiguration Essay and Hermione was writing a long letter.

"Hi!" Ron said brightly, he obviously didn't notice how bad I was feeling "Where's Harry?"

I don't know if a pained look passed over my face or something because I saw Hermione look at me weirdly "I think he's still at the Room of Requirement. Fixing some stuff probably."

"Aah," Ron nodded as he looked back to his essay and Hermione rolled her eyes "Well he better hurry or Mrs. Norris might catch him." Ron laughed at his own poor joke and I rolled my eyes.

We continued to sit there, even when everyone else was heading to bed. I sat there helping Ron with his homework while Hermione continued on with her letter.

"No you idiot, that is so not how you perform the charm. It's the other way around!" I exclaimed as I forced him to erase it all.

"Sorry for not being Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he tried to erase the words with the spell. Hermione laughed and looked at us for a moment then went back to her letter.

We all heard the portrait swing open and Harry came into view. He looked like he was in a trance and was grinning. I quickly turned away and grabbed Ron's essay and a quill and started fixing it.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione frowned at me as they both turned to Harry.

"Hey mate, what took you so long?" Ron asked. Harry didn't answer and he plopped down on the armchair next to Hermione.

"Did something happen with Cho?" Hermione asked and I could already picture her raising an eyebrow.

"Come on mate, tell us what happened." Ron urged Harry. Oh please Harry, do _not_ tell us what happened.

"Did you two kiss?" Hermione asked. I could only assume Harry nodded because a second later Ron was doing some weird dance where he was pumping his fist in the air.

When he calmed down he asked "Well? How was it?"

"Wet," Harry said and I rolled my eyes "Well, she was crying."

"That bad huh?" Ron asked and he laughed at his own joke again.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him "I'm sure Harry's kissing is more than satisfactory. Cho spends half her time crying."

"Don't you think a bit of snogging would have helped." Ron laughed. From the corner of my eye I saw Hermione glare at him.

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling lately?" Hermione asked and a moment later she sighed "Well obviously she's sad about Cedric dying and is now very confused because she can't work out who she likes best, Harry or Cedric. She must also feel guilty thinking kissing Harry is an insult to Cedric's memory and is also afraid about what people will think about her if she starts going out with Harry. She probably doesn't even understand what she feels about Harry, since he was with Cedric when he died. And maybe she's also worried about being thrown of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team because she's been flying so badly lately."

"One person can't feel all of that Hermione, they'd explode." Ron exclaimed.

"Just because you've got an emotional range of a teaspoon." Hermione said and I actually laughed at this.

"Who are you writing that novel to anyways?" Ron asked.

"Viktor." Hermione said casually.

"_Krum?_" Ron exclaimed.

"How many Viktors do we know?" Hermione scoffed "Well I'm off to bed. Coming Whitney?"

I looked up at her before looking down at the finished of Ron. I nodded, throwing Ron's essay to him and followed her.

Hermione closed the door behind us and I reached into my dresser and started picking out my pajamas.

"All right Whitney, what's going on?" Hermione raised a eyebrow at me.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied.

"Please Whitney, I'm not Ron." Hermione stared at me "Now tell me what's going on."

I looked around the room to see Parvati and Lavender both asleep.

I still said "Nothing."

"Oh I know something's going on Whitney! I want to know─" I couldn't hear her anymore as I locked myself in the bathroom.

I breathed in and out. I stared at myself in the mirror. Thank Merlin I still looked normal. But of course Hermione could just see right through me.

I stripped and took a quick shower. I sighed contentedly at the feeling of hot water touching my skin. When I finally relaxed I stepped out and put on brown spaghetti strap shirt, white pajama pants and a blue plaid shirt with the buttons open.

I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with water from a glass goblet. I gasped as a sharp pain shot through my head and I dropped the goblet. It shattered into pieces, making a loud sound. I could hear people moving around the dorm but I didn't care. My head hurt so much!

Blood. All I could see was blood. So much blood. Too much blood. I could see a creature creeping up to a man in silver robes and the creature bit him. The man had bright red hair and glasses.

My head hurt again and my vision was back to normal. That was nothing like the other vision I ever had. I never fully left the room.

"Whitney!" there was banging and I could see the doorknob turning "Alohomora!"

The doorknob clicked open and Hermione rushed in "Whitney! Are you all right? Whitney! Please speak to me!"

"Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed, rushing in as well with Parvati "We couldn't find McGonagall. She wasn't in her office or her chambers! What's going on?"

I was shaking now and the three of them brought me to my bed.

"Whitney, I need you to speak. What did you see?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Blood!" I was able to blurt out. Lavender and Hermione gasped while Parvati let out a little shriek "Too much blood."

"What was happening?" Hermione asked after composing herself.

"I don't really know." I groaned, holding my head in my hands again "I didn't understand."

"What can we do to help?" Parvati asked frantically.

"Water, I need water." I asked. It was only now I noticed how dry my throat was and how hoarse my voice sounded. Hermione rushed back to the bathroom.

"Reparo!" I heard pieces clinking back together "Aguamenti!"

Hermione ran out, holding the once previously broken goblet filled with water. I held out my hands and drank all of it. My head still hurt though, it hurt badly.

I groaned again. Parvati and Lavender gasped and Hermione bit her lip.

"I just…" I breathed in and out "I just need to close my eyes again."

"Right." Hermione said but she remained at the edge of my bed, the goblet newly refilled.

Lavender turned out the lights and she and Parvati hesitantly returned to bed. Soon, they fell asleep again but their eyes were shut tightly and they didn't look relaxed at all.

"Go back to bed Hermione, I'll be all right." I murmured when I noticed she was still there.

"Nonsense!" Hermione exclaimed "I'm staying with you. Now scoot over."

I smiled slightly and the small movement sent another shot of pain in my head. It hurt a bloody hell lot more when I had to move but I didn't say anything. I was okay; at least I was going to be okay.

"Have sweet dreams Whitney." Hermione said before closing her eyes.

I waited for her to really fall asleep before answering "I will try Hermione, I'll try."

* * *

I had a dreamless sleep that night and for that I was extremely grateful. I wouldn't want to have another period of pain again.

McGonagall came into our room the next morning "Granger and Black, wake up and get dressed. The Headmaster wants you in his office immediately."

"What did we do this time?" I groaned and Hermione got up. Lavender and Parvati's eyes were wide open but they were only facing me and Hermione.

_Not One Word_ I mouthed to them and they nodded subtly. Hermione seemed to have gotten the message as well because she quickly grabbed her jeans, sweater, and robes and ran to the bathroom. I dragged myself to my dresser and started picking out clothes. McGonagall seemed satisfied at this because she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lavender exhaled loudly before sitting up. Parvati sat up as well and the two started talking about random things. Fortunately, they were actually kind enough to stay off any topic related to last night.

"I'd appreciate if you would tell nobody about this." I said and they stopped talking "We wouldn't want someone else to get hurt, now would we?" They both nodded and I smirked. I love threatening those two.

My head still hurt but it had become a lot less painful. I slipped into some jeans and replaced my plaid shirt with my white oxford shirt. I put on my robes but left my tie untied. I put my wand in my pocket and used magic to fix my hair.

Hermione exited the bathroom, fully dressed as well except for footwear. We both put on our shoes before heading out. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said "Don't worry about me."

We met McGonagall at the Common Room and she took us to Dumbledore's office.

"Aah, Miss Black and Miss Granger, thank you so much for coming." Dumbledore said politely "Please, have a seat."

Hermione and I sat on the chairs Professor McGonagall had put for us. The action made my head throb and I rubbed my temples again.

"Are you all right Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I lied "I'm just not much of a morning person."

"I apologize for asking you to come so early." Dumbledore smiled at us "But this could not wait."

"What happened, Sir?" Hermione asked.

"Last night Mr. Weasley had been attacked. He was bitten by a snake. Mr. Potter had seen this in a vision of his and we acted immediately. He is doing fine in St. Mungo's now and will soon be allowed to return to Grimmauld Place. Mr. Potter and the Weasley children are already at Grimmauld Place but I cannot allow you to go there immediately Miss Black," Dumbledore looked at me then at Hermione "Of course Miss Granger if you have plans I'm sure the Weasley family would understand."

Of course he would ask Hermione if she had plans but oh, he wouldn't ask me!

Hermione looked at me for a moment and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. What if my vision last night had been the one Harry had? Or at least related to it?

"I'm sure my parents would be okay with it if I told them what happened." Hermione said and Dumbledore continued to look at her "But of course I'll leave some details out."

"I trust you'll know what to tell them Miss Granger." Dumbledore nodded at her "Now as I said, I can't let you two leave immediately. You will have to wait until the official end of the term before you go to Grimmauld Place."

"Of course Sir." Hermione said and I nodded.

"Well, now I think it's time for you two to─" Dumbledore was cut off when Umbridge rushed in. She stared at Hermione and me for a moment before continuing towards Dumbledore.

"This morning I asked Minerva to call the Weasley Twins for me because I wished to speak to them about a previous happening. And she told me the whole Weasley family including Potter had left early! What is this about Dumbledore?" she exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley had received a horrible injury and I allowed them to visit him in St. Mungo's." Dumbledore said calmly.

"And how about Potter?" she asked in that weird voice of hers "Why in the world did you let him go as well?"

"Mr. Wealsey had always been like a Father to Mr. Potter, Dolores. I only thought it was proper." Dumbledore said.

Umbridge scoffed "I wish you would have spoken to me about this Dumbledore, I am High Inquisitor after all." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry Dolores but I had to act quickly." Dumbledore said.

She exhaled loudly and her nose flared a bit "Very well." She said. Umbridge looked at the both of us one more time before leaving the room.

"I think it will be best if the two of you have breakfast now." Dumbledore told us and we nodded and immediately left his office.

* * *

"Pack." I said and waved my wand. All the items I put out flew to their respective cases neatly.

All in all I had one trunk and two bags. I levitated them down the stairs and they rested next to one of the couches. Hermione did the same thing. Parvati and Lavender had already headed towards the train; we had exchanged no words since this morning.

"Whitney," Hermione said as we went down the stairs "You said you were going somewhere before heading to Grimmauld Place last time. Surely you'll go to Grimmauld Place now though, right?"

I sighed "I can't change my plans Hermione. I have something important to do in America."

"Like what?" Hermione asked. I sighed; I might as well tell her the truth now. It was the only way.

"There's still a vampire going around, Hermione." I told her in a hushed tone "I have to move him to another place. I owe this to him; after all he's done for me before."

"And you're going to do that alone?" Hermione exclaimed "Whitney, you can't."

"Don't worry Hermione; I'll have help from the American Ministry of Magic of course." I told her. Of course this was a lie.

"All right…" she said and we brought our things down to Hogsmeade.

"I'll see you on the twentieth, all right Hermione?" I said as we stood before the train. I was going to apparate to Forks from here. "Don't tell anyone about the vampire all right Hermione? Promise me."

Hermione bit her lip before hesitantly saying "Oh all right, I promise."

"Thanks." I smiled at her "I'll see you soon Hermione!"

She waved at me before heading towards the train. I sighed before dragging my things across the snow to go to a more secluded place. I don't need anyone seeing me right now.

"Where do you think you're you going?" a voice asked and I jumped. I turned around to see Tanya, her arms crossed over chest.

I rolled my eyes "And why do you care?"

"I was told I'm supposed to be watching over the students while they board the train. And you're not boarding it." Tanya said simply. I wasn't afraid of her though, she couldn't do anything to me especially because of what she did the last time.

"I'm just going to take a quicker route so calm down." I rolled my eyes.

"Quicker route?" Tanya asked.

"Yes," I tightened my grip on my things "Now goodbye Tanya."

And with that I apparated away.

_A/N: Yay, it's still long! Cullens not really seen much in this chapter but that's okay because Whitney's heading back to Forks now! So if you want a faster update please review! 10 reviews please! Thanks for reading! _


	21. Charlie

**Chapter 21**

_A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for stopping by! _

_I am most definitely not going to kill Sirius. I love him way too much 3 Just wait for the Ministry part guys; you could say it will have a lot of twists. Hopefully I won't disappoint!_

_Let's shake things up and actually start with Hermione's POV this time. It's going to be a gloomy Christmas for Whitney this year. Why, you ask? Well you'll just have to read to find out!_

**Hermione's POV**

Oh what am I to do? How am I going to explain whoever's at the door why I'm not with Whitney? I can't exactly reveal Whitney's secret especially since she trusted me but I'm not a particularly good liar either.

My parents met me at King's Cross and we wished each other a Happy Christmas. I presented them with gifts, a book about teeth in the magical world for Dad and a nice pair of black heels for Mom. They gave me extra money and the latest muggle books being sold. Oh, I love my parents so much!

We had lunch together at a Swiss restaurant and then they dropped me off a block away from Grimmauld Place. I didn't really want to explain why I was going to enter a place they couldn't see.

Now here I am standing in front of the door, my trunk beside me and a backpack over my shoulder. I refused to knock though. I had to think before I acted. Harry always acted before he thought though, that's what got him to so much trouble. But he's obviously an amazing wizard so he always finds a way to get out of it somehow.

"Right, you can do this Hermione." I said softly, trying to encourage myself. I took a deep breath and knocked. It was exactly when I heard a clock chime six o' clock.

The door creaked open slightly and a few seconds later it opened wider to reveal a smiling Professor…I mean Remus Lupin.

"Hi there Hermione!" Professor said brightly and started looking around. Oh great, he's already noticed Whitney wasn't with me.

"Hi Professor, Happy Christmas." I greeted as I tried to haul my trunk inside.

Professor chuckled as he helped me "I'm not you Professor anymore, remember Hermione?"

He set my trunk at the foot of the stairs and started looking around again. I bit my lip. Merlin, why didn't Whitney tell them she was going for a while?

"Hermione," Lupin said slowly "Where's Whitney?"

"Um," I tried to rack my brain for an excuse. Oh why didn't I think of this earlier! "Oh, Whitney didn't tell you?" I smiled at him and he shook his head "Well she told me a few days earlier that she was going somewhere before she was heading here."

"And where did she go?" Lupin raised eyebrow.

I shrugged "I don't know. She didn't say."

Lupin stared at me, as if trying to decipher if I was lying. He just sighed "I'm going to call Sirius."

I sighed in relief. All I had to now was probably repeat my story to Sirius and my part of this would be over.

Oh Whitney, I do hope you're all right!

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

I landed with a thump at Charlie's front yard. I brushed the snow off and I noticed it was probably around lunch time here. I couldn't really tell though since the days were now darker than usual. It is December after all.

Through the curtains of the kitchen window I could see that the lights were on and Charlie had guests. Time to change back to Bella Swan then.

I shut my eyes tightly and I changed my blonde hair to a mousy brown color and turned my gray eyes chocolate-y. I dragged my trunk and my bags to the porch and knocked on the door.

"Wait a second, I'll go get that." I heard Charlie say and I could make out faint footsteps that got louder as they neared the door. The door swung open and Charlie's face lit up when he saw me.

"Hello Charlie." I said softly, I wasn't too sure who was with him.

"Hey Whitney." He said equally as silent "The Blacks are here. Do you have a back-up story?"

"I'll just wing it." We both laughed "And I've got my American accent ready too."

"Great," Charlie nodded and stepped aside "Well, come in then."

He was about to get my things when I stopped him "I'll get it." I said and slipped my wand out of its hiding place in my brown boots "Wingardium Leviosa." My things quickly flew up to my room and I was satisfied when I heard a soft thwack.

"Right, wizard." Charlie rolled his eyes and I laughed. He led me to the kitchen where Billy and Jacob Black sat; two half-eaten pizzas were laid out on the table.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, his expression perking up.

"Yeah." I shrugged and grinned at him "It's me."

"Bells!" he exclaimed as he ran to me then engulfed me in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Jake." I was able to choke out. Jacob released me but kept his arm around my shoulders.

"It's nice seeing you again Bella." Billy greeted "What have you been up to?"

"Oh I've been in a boarding school at Phoenix, it's for special geniuses." I grinned wickedly and Billy and Jake shared a confused look. I could see Charlie trying to stifle his laugh at the back. "We're not allowed to have any contact with anyone outside the school unless it's through letters."

"Aah, well…good for you then, Bella. I'm sure it's a very prestigious school." Billy said but I knew he was lying.

"They sound pretty strict." Jake muttered and I giggled. Why would he care anyways? I mean yeah we were friends but we haven't seen each other for a long time. He's not exactly in my head a lot of the time. Usually it's about a certain chosen one, or an old toad, or a suspected mass murderer, or a supposedly alive dark lord. My Forks life has been completely out of my mind. Except for Charlie of course.

"─so what do you think, Bella?" Jake asked me and I blinked at him. Was he talking to me? Oh, I obviously didn't notice.

"Could you repeat that again please?" I giggled again and he looked at me weirdly. What? Is it wrong to giggle?

"I was wondering if you wanted to come down with me to the Reservation after lunch." Jacob repeated.

"Oh," I said and I shook my head "Sorry Jake, I don't think so. I'm only staying here until tomorrow then I'm off. I want to spend as much time with Dad as I can."

Jacob's expression suddenly looked urgent "So do you think we could talk now?"

I looked from him to Billy and Charlie. Jacob coughed and they turned to each other then back to us.

"Oh!" Charlie said suddenly "Billy, come on out and see my new rifle the Station gave me."

"Sounds good, let's leave Jake and Bella to talk." Billy said while staring firmly at Jacob. Jacob nodded at him and he and Charlie went to the back.

I sighed and turned to glare at him and he flinched "What do you want Jacob?"

Honestly, this kid was annoying me a little bit. What exactly did he want? Who did he think he is? I didn't really want to talk to him alone. Merlin, why the hell did Charlie leave?

"You've changed," Jacob said slowly "You've changed a lot."

"And so?" I snapped at him "Why does that matter?"

"Bella…I…" Jacob was a loss for words as I stared at him, waiting for him to come up with something "I miss you. Didn't you read my letter?"

"Of course." I rolled my eyes as I walked across the kitchen, towards the cabinets "But obviously, we've both _changed_." I glared at him before turning back to the cabinets to find a tea bag or something.

Jacob groaned and slapped his forehead "I was afraid this would happen if I told you. I should have listened to Sam."

"Yes, you should have." I said "I've had enough of mythical creatures from Forks."

"Bella, I'm still me. I'm still the little kid you made mud-pies with." Jacob suddenly got up from his chair and walked towards me "I'm still your friend. Bella, I need to protect you."

"Protect me?" I scoffed "I'm sure I can protect myself."

"Are you serious Bella?" Jacob laughed. _No, that's my Dad you idiot. _"You probably fall a hundred times every single hour."

"I wouldn't go that far even if we were still talking about the old me." I glared at him and shut the cabinet doors with a slam. Charlie had no tea or anything at all.

Jacob sighed "Look Bella, we're dealing with a vampire here. No normal human being can defeat one alone. You need us Bella."

"I don't need you." I said, sitting down on one of the chairs "As I said, I can take care of myself."

Jake angrily ran a hand through his hair then slammed a fist on Charlie's table "Why are you being so _stubborn_?" he seethed.

"You're the stubborn one," I said calmly as I grabbed a slice of pizza "I already said I was alright."

"But you're not alright!" Jake exclaimed "There is something wrong with you Bella! Something happened to you in Phoenix. Bullshit, did you even go to Phoenix? And you seem to act like you're British and pretend you have a fucking accent when you _don't_."

I sighed again "Yes, I've changed and I believe it's for the better really. "

"I'm fucking worried about you Bella." Jacob told me seriously "Even before you arrived I've been worrying about you every single hour of my life. What if the vampire found you in Phoenix or wherever the hell you went? What if you were already dead and I didn't even know it? What if I never get the chance to say that I love you?"

I gaped at him and he stared at me firmly "Well, at least I got that out. Great going Jake." He threw his arms in the air and started pacing around.

"Jake…" I said slowly but I never looked up "How could you love me? We don't know each other very well."

"I know you enough." Jacob insisted as he came closer to me.

"Now you don't," I shook my head "You don't even half of me."

"It doesn't matter." He said and I backed away as he continued to come closer, to the point that I already stood up "I love you. And I want to be with you."

"Jacob," I looked at him "You're still a kid."

"And that still doesn't matter." Jacob said as he pinned me to the wall.

"Please Jacob; I don't like you like that." I shook my head.

"I'll make you like me. Whatever I need to do Bella, I'll do it." His breath was hot against my face. I took a deep breath before slapping him in the face.

_Wham!_

He stumbled back a bit and I glared at him.

"Don't you ever dare do that again, Jacob Black." I hissed at where he stood, a few feet away from me.

"I don't love you Jacob, and I doubt I'll ever return your feelings. There's someone else okay? And I love him, a lot." I exclaimed. Harry popped into my mind but I immediately tried to forget. Why is everything so heartbreaking now? Does someone up there like seeing me suffer?

"Is it the Cullen guy?" Jacob glared at the wall behind me.

Another pang shot through my heart. It was so unfair. Didn't I go through enough already? Didn't I deserve a peaceful life?

"No!" I exclaimed "I have no feelings for him anymore!"

Jacob seemed to sigh in relief "That's good then."

"Good? _Good?_" I exclaimed "Is that all you care about? Defeating the Cullens? And if not defeating them at least being tied? What is wrong with you?"

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that," Jacob groaned as he hit himself on the head "Why do I always mess things up."

"I'm sorry Jacob but can you please just leave?" I said and gestured my head towards the door.

"And so the poor parent's kids come by the Station every weekend, just to see if he's there─oh." Charlie stopped talking when he and Billy saw me glaring at Jacob.

"Well," Billy stated "It's about time for us to go Jacob. Thanks for the food Charlie. It was nice to see you again Bella."

"Nice to see you again, Sir." I nodded as Jacob pushed his Dad's wheelchair out.

Charlie and I remained silent as we listened to Jacob start his car. We didn't say anything until we couldn't hear the purr of the engine anymore.

"Alright Whitney, what happened?" Charlie asked me, acting as calm as ever.

"I think Jacob and I just fought…" I said, still a bit dazed. When he was gone I just realized what an idiot I was for getting so mad at him. And now I lost the chance I ever had to have a proper goodbye to him. But it was a bad habit of mine, pushing people away. Just like me lying.

"It's okay kiddo." Charlie ruffled my hair in a fatherly manner "Things will get better."

"I hope so Charlie, I really do hope so." I said, resting my chin on my hands.

Charlie smiled at me sympathetically before checking his white wall clock which hung over the refrigerator "Sorry Whitney but I've got to go the Station. I received a call while I was out with Billy. And I still have to do the grocery shopping." He muttered and moved around the room, trying to look for his shopping list.

"I'll do it." I said, eagerly pushing myself out of my chair.

Charlie gave me a confused look "Are you sure, Whitney? I thought you didn't want much people to know you were back in town for a few days."

I shrugged then grinned "Oh it's okay, I'm sure I'll enjoy the attention." Lie "Besides, I really want to do something muggle-ish." Not really a lie.

"Muggle-ish?" Charlie raised an eyebrow and I gave him my sweetest smile "Oh fine." He rolled his eyes and gave me his shopping list. What can I say? Blacks do have a certain charm, good or not.

Right now I don't even know if I'm good or bad.

"Right, well I'm off Whitney. Let's eat out for dinner tonight, eh? Then tomorrow morning you can whip up a yummy breakfast!" Charlie said happily and I laughed.

"That's a deal Charlie!" I called as he went out the door.

I looked at the yellow crumpled piece of paper in my hands.

_Eggs_

_Bacon_

_Milk_

_Sugar & Salt_

_3 bottles of soda_

_Apples_

_Strawberries & Nutella (for Whitney)_

I smiled down at the last two items. That was so sweet of Charlie to remember! I love almost anything chocolate.

I guess I should change before leaving. I went upstairs and opened one of the bags that were filled with muggle clothes. I chose black skinny jeans, a light blue long-sleeved v-neck, and my black Converse that I wrote on back in 2nd year. The words _Gryffindor Pride_ and _Hogwarts is my home_ were written all over in red and gold ink. I smiled a bit before heading to the bathroom Charlie and I used to share.

I splashed a bit of water and wiped it off a few seconds later. Drops of water splashed on the water and for some reason it's like I could actually read the figures it made.

_He's Dead._

I gasped sharply, who's dead? What the hell! I ran to my room and just like before _Deciphering What's Coming _lay on my bed. I picked it up and blew the dust off. Since when was the book dusty? The pages were empty, just as I thought. In the middle the words were actually inked on the pages.

_Young Dragon, his time has come. There's nothing you can do. Just accept the inevitable because you can't stop it. _

And just as quick this all happened, it all ended. The book was gone again and there was no more water on the window. Merlin, what the heck is going on?

I returned to my bad and just sat there. I took deep breaths just to calm myself.

It's fine.

Nothing bad's going to happen.

No one's dead.

_Yet._

And that one word, that blasted word, rang through my mind. I couldn't stop it? Heck, I don't even know who 'he' is!

All right, I should really just calm down now. I forced myself to get up and get dressed. I'm sure I can stop anything bad that's going to happen. I did it loads of times.

But I'm mostly the cause of these problems.

OH WHEN WILL I SHUT UP.

I ran down the stairs and picked up the key where Charlie usually hid it, in the empty pot by the door. I locked the door behind me and I walked to my car.

Ugh, it's this old thing again.

Wait a second, do you think the Ministry would mind if I Mr. Weasley-fy this Chevy? You know, make it a flying car like Harry and Ron drove back in second year? I told them to go through the stupid barrier already but they wouldn't listen!

I took out my wand from my sleeve and did a few spells I found in some of Mr. Weasley's papers. I thought they were useless but obviously I was wrong. It would be so fun to drive a _flying_ car! I wouldn't even be driving it, I'd be flying it! And I can't wait to show Charlie!

Half an hour later the old thing was ready. I just wasn't sure if it would work, I've never actually tried the spell before.

I started the engine and loads of memories came rushing back to me about my old life here in Forks. The first time I drove to school, the first time I drove to the Cullen's house…

Stop thinking about that already! Geez! I'm supposed to forget that all ever happened. It didn't matter anymore. I was free and I was a Black again.

I didn't notice I was already driving in a main road until I almost hit some motorcycle. Merlin!

I looked around, there were no muggles anymore. I smirked and pushed a new button I installed and shut my eyes tight. And when I opened them again I was up in the clouds.

"Haha!" I laughed then started flying faster. It was like flying on a broom, a big metallic broom that is. The wind rushed behind through my ears and I haven't felt so free in a long time.

Suddenly the engine died out and I was falling. Oh Merlin, you've got to be joking.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly as the Chevy bumpily landed on the ground. At least I was still in one piece. Alright, I probably wasn't showing this to Charlie anytime soon.

"Evanesco." I said, waving my wand before putting it back in my sleeve. I didn't want the American Ministry after me as well.

Good thing the grocery was just around the corner. Merlin! My heart was still pounding at the rush. I'm not sure if it was while flying or when the car landed. I should probably stick to brooms.

I walked into the store, the automatic doors sliding open for me. There were simple Christmas decorations on the window and a few places around the shop. I smiled; it felt nice to actually feel a bit of the Christmas spirit. Maybe I can make a few decorations for Charlie before I leave tomorrow. Perhaps that could be my gift to him instead of an old, busted, supposed to be flying Chevy.

I quickly found everything on the list and luckily it all fit into two paper bags. It would be kind of suspicious if I left the store being able to bring all the paper bags with me if they were like 20.

I quickly used a simple spell to send the bags flying back home. Hopefully no muggles would see them while they were airborne.

"Bella?" a surprised voice asked behind me and I turned to see Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben. Mike and Ben were gaping, Jessica looked annoyed and Angela looked happy to see me. I knew Angela was the best one out of all of them.

"Oh, hi there." I greeted them as they walked closer to me.

"Bella!" Jessica faked being happy as she hugged me "I haven't seen you in like forever! Where have you been?" Angela hugged me as well when I was released.

"Haha," I laughed in a slightly sarcastic way while running a hand through my hair "I got accepted into a special school for geniuses in Phoenix. I'm only staying here for two days to visit Charlie."

"That's great! We should totally hang out today!" Mike said a bit too eagerly and I couldn't stop the disgusted look that came across my face. Mike's smile faded and I swear I could see Angela and Ben trying to see their laughter.

"Sorry," I smiled a bit "It's just that I want to spend most of my time with Dad. I haven't seen him for a long time and I'm going to take off again soon. He's already at the Station so we're going out to eat later. Plus, I have loads of homework from school."

"Homework?" Jessica scrunched up her nose "Don't we usually do that at the end of break?"

I fake laughed again "Well I just wanted to get started as soon as possible."

"It's so great that you're in such a nice school Bella!" Angela exclaimed.

I smiled at her and Ben, the two genuine people in this group.

"Right, so I better head back now." I said and left them. I'm sure this will be all over the town by tomorrow. Oh well, I did expect this.

* * *

"And then Ron just spit everything out of his mouth right after Fred and George told him!" Charlie and I laughed, receiving a lot of curious looks from the other customers. It was already night time and as promised we were having a lovely dinner together.

"Poor kid!" Charlie was able to blurt out before another fit of laughter. Soon we quieted down and an awkward silence hung around us.

I sighed "Dad, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Bells?" he asked while gobbling up some pasta.

"I want you to move to Phoenix." I said plainly.

"What?" Charlie asked, a bit surprised. Why would he be, I just asked him to move to where his ex-wife lives.

"Dad," I sighed "It's not like you're going to be living next door to Mom. Phoenix is a big place, you know. And it will be only temporary until I can find you a better place."

"Why?" Dad asked.

"I'm worried about Victoria, Dad. I'm worried about what she'll do to you" I said "I know I said I would kill her or something but right now I just want you out of this town."

Dad nodded slowly and I was glad he understood "And what about my job?"

"Well since you'll be moving to a bigger city there'll be more Ministry action. I'm sure they could use Squibs in the Muggle Relations department." I said and he nodded. Here in America wizards weren't as discriminating about muggle-borns and half-bloods and squibs. Mythical creatures were more of a problem, obviously.

"Alright Bella, I'll do it for you." Charlie said finally and I grinned at him.

"Thanks Dad, that makes me feel so much better!" I exclaimed, reaching over to hug him.

It's weird how he has to call me Bella and I have to call him Dad. Sometimes I wish we could just act normally but that would lead to too many weird questions from nosy people. And I hate nosy people.

* * *

"Thank-you for dining with us, please come again." The hostess said as we walked out of the restaurant. I got into the passenger seat of Dad's police car. It was a good thing Dad didn't mind when I told him I 'blew up' my car.

Our car ride was quiet while old music played from the radio. Dad had turned off the sirens so it felt a bit normal.

And it all just happened so fast.

A blue van crashed into us while driving with intense speed. It caused the both cars to fall hardly to the side. I heard a cracking noise and I saw that Charlie's head was bleeding.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed, trying to reach over to him with my left hand. It was stuck between the seats and it hurt badly. My head also hurt because I banged it on the window.

I looked at the other car and through the side-view mirror I could see Mike Newton.

Bloody Merlin.

"Charlie!" I called desperately again, trying to reach over with my good hand. I was able to get a hold of his face and it was too cold.

He was gone. _He's Dead. _

Before blacking out I heard another car screech to a stop and the slamming of the doors.

_A/N: Sorry if it's rather short this time! I have a retreat tomorrow and I haven't even packed yet! _

_So since it's an overnight thing I'll only be able to see your reviews the day after tomorrow. Wish me luck in my retreat please! _

_And as usual, 10 reviews please! We've only come upon our first Christmas twist. _


	22. Her Bloodstained Hand

**Chapter 22**

_A/N: OMG. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I honestly didn't expect so much, haha. _

_Sorry for getting this out kinda late. I had a really big project for Language class and then I had writer's block for a little while. _

_Well I'm sure you just want to read already so go ahead! _

**Bella's POV/Whitney's POV**

My eyes snapped wide open and I let out the biggest scream I could muster.

Where the heck was Charlie? Why was in my room? Why is my head throbbing? Why does my arm hurt so much? WHERE'S MY WAND?

I do my best to slip off my bed and start feeling around for my wand. Black spots blur my vision and I feel like I'm about to faint any second.

"Bella!" Jacob comes rushing into my room _without a shirt_ "What are you doing out of bed? Get back in!" he practically growls and lifts me and drops me on my bed.

"Jacob," I panted "Where is Charlie? Why am I here?"

"Calm down Bells," Jacob laughed while pushing me down a bit and suddenly he went to a solemn mode "He's gone Bells, we nearly lost you too. Dad's taking care of the funeral. Renee's coming by tomorrow."

I gaped at him. Charlie? He really was dead? Tears sprung from my eyes and I quickly tried to wipe them away. My arm was in a heavy bandage and so was my head. I wonder how Charlie looked like. I'm sure he'll look perfect in the funeral though.

"Thanks." I nodded at Jacob but I didn't dare show too much emotion. I still haven't forgotten about our exchange two days ago.

But was it really just two days ago?

"Oh hey Bells, here." Jacob placed a small box on my lap "Merry Christmas."

My eyes widened "What day is it today? How long have I been out, Jacob?"

He laughed out loud "It's only the 19th, Bells."

The 19th? I was supposed to leave two days ago! I was supposed to be with Mom by now. Oh Merlin, what does she think happened? What if I'm not able to get to Grimmauld Place tomorrow? Would they pull out a search party for me?

Bloody Hell.

"Come on Bells," Jacob placed his warm hand over my knee "The least you can do for me is open my gift."

I looked down again at the small box on my lap. I slowly lifted the lid and smiled slightly when I saw a pretty dreamcatcher "Thanks Jake."

I subtly shook his hand off but I think he got the point. There was no way we would go back to being what we used to be. Or you know, what he and Bella used to be.

Suddenly he stood up and started sniffing the air. Well isn't that odd. He hissed then turned to me, grabbing my good arm quickly.

"We need to get out, _now_." Jacob exclaimed.

"What?" I asked as he pulled me down the stairs "Why?"

"She's back." He seethed as he let go of my arm to search for his keys.

"Who?" I asked but he didn't answer me.

I saw my wand on the table and quickly grabbed it. I know it was in my boot the night Charlie…passed. And I'm wearing different clothes now so they must be wondering why I would keep a wand in my boot.

"Let's go." He grabbed my arm again and walked to his car. He pushed me to the passenger side and quickly jumped around to get to the driver's seat.

He jammed the keys and tried to start the engine but nothing was happening.

"Jake," I tried again "Who's here?"

He angrily jumped out of the car and groaned. I went out and saw pieces sprawled on the ground. It was once an engine. Jacob angrily slammed the hood of his car before taking my arm again.

"We need to go the woods." And he pulled me onto his back and started running. Even if he wasn't in wolf form he was still fast. Almost as fast as a vampire really.

Jacob suddenly tripped and I rolled on the ground. I groaned while rolling to the side of my good arm. Why did they even take me out of the hospital?

I watched as Jake got up shakily before going for me. But of course something just had to stop him.

It was Victoria.

_She's here_ Jake's voice echoed in my head. She gave me a sadistic smirk before pinning Jacob to the tree by his neck.

"I think I'll have a little fun by killing your little dog first, _Bella_." She said sweetly. She twisted Jake's arm and he cried out in pain "That's what you get for trying to hide her." She whispered in his ear.

I need to do something! And I remembered the wand I was gripping in my hand. But what spell should I use? I never really paid much attention in DADA and I don't think we covered anything about vampires. Ugh, the one time I actually need Hermione she's not here!

"And this is for that time your _pack_ chased me!" she punched Jacob and gave him a bloody nose. I winced slightly and she smirked at me.

Alright, what do I know about American vampires? I know you have to rip them apart and throw these parts into a fire. I can do the fire part but I'm not really sure of a spell that would help with the ripping.

I have an idea.

"Jacob!" I cried out in fake desperation. Victoria stopped her torturing and they both looked at me "You have to rip her apart! You can't leave me! Please Jacob! I need you!"

"Shut up human!" Victoria screamed before throwing a rock at me. I let it hit me; it would only help with the plan "You'll have your turn sweetie. Just be patient."

Jacob growled as she smirked at me and suddenly transformed into a great wolf. My eyes widened; I was genuinely surprised.

I backed up against the tree as the two dueled. Even though several parts of Jacob's body had been severely damaged, he still put up a great fight.

I watched them fight, waiting for the right moment to start a Fiendyfire. It was illegal, yes, but do I have any other choice?

Victoria threw Jacob against the rock and he winced. She started running threateningly towards me and I couldn't do anything because of her speed. Moving quicker, Jacob slammed into her and was able to remove her head off. He then moved on to tearing off her arms and legs. Victoria's bloodshot eyes were wide open but unmoving.

All we need now is to set her body parts on fire.

Jacob limped towards one of the bushes and I heard his human voice groan. He had transformed back.

"Bella, are you alright?" he called without coming out.

"Yeah." I said and tried to look for him. Why wasn't he coming out?

Oh right, naked.

"I'll go back to your house and find some pants and a matchbox. You'll be okay here?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I said again "You'll be okay on your own?"

"I can manage." He said and I heard the sound of pounding footsteps. When it was silent I knew he wasn't close by.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered softly as if he could hear me if when he would come back. I would set off the Fiendyfire then apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. He'd probably never see me again.

I kicked Victoria's body parts to one pile; I made sure head was on top. I bent down and stared at her eyes one last time before I closed her freezing eyelids.

I raised my wand and muttered the appropriate spells in the softest voice I could make. I don't need the fire burning down the whole town in 10 minutes!

I froze as I watched Victoria's body burn. It seemed like the Fiendyfire was content with burning it first, it proved to be a bit of a challenge after all. But I knew Victoria's body would burn out eventually and the fire would have to spread. Then what would become of this town?

I decided I had to stay so I could be around when the body was done. I couldn't control Fiendyfire but I know enough to be able to put it out. I've never tried to though.

I sat there for ten minutes and waited for any sign of Jacob. The muggle repelling charms wouldn't work on him. Werewolf or not he was still a magical creature. I knew I could use some concealment charms but I felt like he needed to see this. And I wanted a proper goodbye with him.

I got up and decided that the body was burnt enough, if I wait any sooner it'd incinerate me before I could even start the counter spell. I closed my eyes and raised my wand. I started muttering spells again and the Fiendyfire went down.

I took a deep breath and smelled the ashes. It was over; she was finally gone for good.

My eyes opened immediately when I heard the sound of a leaf crunching.

It was Jacob (with clothes, thank Merlin) and my eyes widened. Had he seen all of that? He was gaping at me so I guess he had.

"B-Bella?" he stuttered, not taking a step further.

I sighed and said "No."

"H-huh?" he was confused, obviously.

"I'm not Bella Swan, Jacob. She never went to Forks since the last time she visited Charlie for the summer. And that was more than 5 years ago." I explained but he was still gaping at me.

"I was just pretending, Jacob. I was never really Bella, everyone just thought I was." I said.

"Y-You…and the stick…and…" he stuttered and I sighed again.

"I just burned Victoria okay? Job's done!" I exclaimed.

"B-but…I saw…" he was a loss for words and I could see why. He just saw me chanting some weird words. I was just like those witches on TV. Seriously though, why would muggles think we were like that? Pshh, stereotyping.

I sighed and changed back to my real self. Blonde hair and gray eyes? Check! "This is who I really am. My name's Whitney, nice to meet you." I decided not to reveal my last name, for several reasons.

"Whitney." He repeated, still shocked at his second sight of magic. I nodded and he just gaped at me again.

"Okay, look." I said seriously "The real Bella was never here. She knew nothing about this. I'm sure she'll be devastated when she hears the news about Charlie." For a second, my chest hurts real bad "But you can't tell her about me, about you and the pack being shapeshifters, and about the vampires. She's still normal so let's give her the chance."

"It'll be really confusing, especially when she arrives for the funeral. But please, don't ever mention me. It'd be best if you forget about me even." I said and Jacob only nodded.

I summoned my things and he watched as I made them smaller. I shoved my bags into my pocket before looking at him again.

I smiled at him and walked forward. Up-close I could see all his injuries but he was healing fast. He froze as I put a hand on his face.

"Thank-you so much Jacob, I'm sure the real Bella will love you." I said and for a moment he gripped my hand. It was as if he didn't believe I was real.

"When's the funeral?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"T-The day after C-Christmas." He said and I nodded.

"I'll be there, I'll find a way. So save a seat for me." I winked at him and started backing away again.

"Good luck. Thanks again." I said and apparated away. The last thing I saw was a soft smile on his face.

He received a happy ending after all.

* * *

I apparated in the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly, a brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter in my hands before flying off again.

It was the address of where my Mom is.

And it was dated two days ago.

I subtly made my way out of the ally before mingling with the muggle crowd. Perhaps it wouldn't be wise to go to the Leaky Cauldron after all.

I gripped the paper in my hands and started looking around for a place I could apparate. Finding a dark alley, I ran straight for the brick wall at its end and apparated at the last second.

And when I landed in 735 Dandelion Street, SunnySide Village I didn't see anything pretty.

* * *

I gasped sharply and had to hold the pole beside me for support. The entire roof of 735 was in flames and the Dark Mark loomed before it.

I turned around and saw dozens of masked figures shooting different spells at the poor defenseless muggles. I screamed and ducked as one spell came for me. I'd help the muggles but I have my own problems right now. The Death Eaters can't see me and I have to see if my Mom's all right!

"Mom?" I called out as I shut the door behind me. The sound echoed through the house but I heard no response. I started to panic.

"Mom!" I called, running around.

There was only one floor in this house so I figured it would be easy to check all the rooms.

I came upon a really white room with all kinds of machines you'd see at the hospital. Was this the room my Mom has been in for all those years?

I heard a groan from the other end of the hall. I took one last look before running to the last room.

It was a small library with one cozy armchair facing the fireplace.

There was a figure lying on the carpet and I immediately ran to it. It wasn't my Mother but the figure gripped my hand so I couldn't run. She had mousy brown hair and the one of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

"Dawn?" the figure croaked. It was the caretaker.

"No," I shook my head "I'm her daughter, Whitney. Where is she, Ma'm? Where's my Mother?"

She groaned again and it was only then I noticed that her side was badly cut. I made a move to reach for my wand but she stopped me again.

"No," she blurted out before having a short coughing fit "Dawn…disappeared in a flash of light. She touched the flower pot and wanted me to come with her." She coughed again.

I couldn't resist smiling. Mom was alive.

But why didn't her caretaker go with her? Why didn't she want me to save her life?

"I pushed her when they came, the ones with cloaks. They didn't see her, she's safe." She said and I gaped at her. She saved my Mother's life. Again.

"Let me help you." I pleaded but she shook her head.

"Muggles aren't allowed to know…remember? I'd only be trouble…" she said and I smiled softly at her. She didn't want any of us to be in trouble.

"And if they come back I don't want them to know I've kept her. I don't want them to know she's been here. I don't want them to have a way to trace her." She gripped my arm and forced herself up "Let me die!"

When I didn't move she softly caressed my cheek "You look just like her. Your Mother loves you Whitney…"

I held her bloodstained hand when she took her last breath. I didn't even know her name.

I found a white rose being used as a bookmark and I placed it on her hair. The police would find her soon.

I could hear all the commotion again. I needed to get out of here but when I tried I discovered that they had put up apparation wards. No one could get out.

But I knew Aurors could come in.

In a flash of bright light about 20 Aurors came in, wands at the ready. I watched from the woman's porch. There were so many dead bodies and I could feel the pain in my head again.

I backed up against the wall and slumped down. I held my head with one hand while I gripped my wand with the other. I was having a hard time breathing.

I watched as the Aurors captured most of the Death Eaters. I didn't recognize any, maybe this was all for terror. I'm sure the Minster would want to keep this a secret, especially since he so strongly believed that Voldemort had not returned.

That idiot.

5 Aurors were left behind to take care of the muggles. Maybe to erase the memories and to try to collect the dead bodies.

One was walking towards 735 but I didn't want him to come. I tried my best to get up but ended back on the floor. The Auror then jogged for me and I recognized him as Kingsley Shacklebolt. And I'm sure he recognized me too.

"Whitney Black?" he exclaimed, rushing to my side "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, Kingsley." I said as rudely as I could.

He glared at me "I'm going to take you to Grimmauld Place now."

"No." I glared at him as well. For a few seconds we glared at each other before I jumped over the railing of the porch and ran as fast as I could.

"Hey!" Kingsley exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was running after me too.

He sent a stunning spell at me but I dodged. Every second I tried apparating but the wards were still up. How far were they anyway?

"Miss Black!" he yelled at me and I tripped over a stray twig.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath and managed to get up. I was prepared to run away when Kingsley grabbed me by the waist and apparated.

AND WHY COULD HE APPARATE?

This is just not fair.

_A/N: Well~~~it ends here. _

_Do you guys think I did Jacob Black some justice? _

_Why am I making so much people die? _

_Just a bit of Kingsley for you guys. I think he's epic. _

_10 reviews please! I'll update as soon as I can! _


	23. They're Back

**Chapter 23**

_A/N: Hmmm, what are you saying? You're saying that this chapter's late? _

_Well aren't they all? _

_Well I've been pretty busy. OMG BUT MY REVIEWS HIT 300! Yay! Thank-you all so much guys. Special thanks to __**BadRoseGal**__, my 300__th__ reviewer. You don't know how much this means to me. _

_If you guys want to see an original story of mine you can check out my FictionPress account. It's on my profile :) _

_And oh yeah, it's my birthday on the 13__th__. Anyone want to greet me? Haha, you don't need to. It's okay :)_

_So on with the story!_

**Hermione's POV**

It was a very silent supper, for me at least. No one wanted to talk to me when I didn't want to tell them where Whitney was, except for Ginny, Ron and Harry.

Dumbledore was joining us tonight because there was an Order meeting later. When the clock strikes 8 we're all going to be forced out by Mrs. Weasley.

Sometimes I agree with Harry. We should be allowed to join the meetings. We need to know what's going on too. After all, we are the next generation. And plus, Harry's the one who's going to defeat Voldemort. Not Dumbledore, not the Order, not me. It's Harry. But if they (or maybe even Harry himself) ever think that Ron and I won't find a way to go with Harry, they'd be disappointed.

I'd be willing to do anything I can for this war. For Harry's sake and for the sake of the Wizarding World.

"Could someone pass the fried chicken, please?" Ron asked.

"You've had more than enough to eat already! Honestly, Ronald!" Ginny exclaimed and I could tell she was imitating me.

"Honestly, Ginerva!" Ron mocked her and Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry and I shared an amused look. I shook my head and went back to playing with my food.

Suddenly we heard the front door open and shut quickly. We all turned to the door, hearing the nasty voice of Mundungus Fletcher.

"And this is my humble home." He said while using a fake happy tone.

"Oh!" his companion was a girl. She seemed subjected to his 'charms' "How lovely! I just love the whole dark theme."

"Would you like to see the Master's Bedroom?" he tried asking in a seductive tone.

Fred and George pretended to be barfing but I think I could literally puke myself.

"That idiot." Moody said gruffly as he scrambled out of his seat and made his way towards the door.

"Actually," Mundungus' companion said "I was thinking we could go to the kitchen. I am rather…thirsty."

Mundungus coughed "A-Alright."

"Oh, Merlin!" Ron groaned before banging his head on the table.

"Oh he's going to get it!" Moody exclaimed just as the door swung open. There stood a wide-eyed Mundungus and a smirking woman just about the age of Sirius and Lupin.

Wait a second.

She looked just like Whitney.

"Visitors, Charles?" she said while raising an eyebrow. She was so identical to Whitney, especially with that smirk on her face.

"Charles?" Fred & George exclaimed and started laughing hysterically. Mundungus instantly turned red and even his companion started laughing so hard.

"Merlin, I knew who you were from the start." She said in between laughs "You're Mundungus Fletcher. You tried to steal my Charms textbook back in 2nd Year. If it wasn't for Sirius─" she quickly turned her attention back to us.

I watched as she and Sirius made eye contact. Her expression softened but the smirk was still on her face "Didn't expect to see me, did you, Sirius?"

"D-Dawn?" Sirius stuttered and Dawn nodded.

"But you're dead." Sirius stated and I saw a hurt expression flash on Dawn's face before she smirked again.

"Do I look dead?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody Hell, no." Srius rushed up to Dawn, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her full on the lips "Definitely Dawn."

"Definitely Sirius." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Lupin "Moony!"

"Hi, Sher." Lupin greeted. Dawn or Sher squealed as Sirius released her from his grasp and tackled Lupin into a hug.

"Wow," she said, suddenly sounding a lot more mature "I was wondering when I'd see you all again." She smiled as she looked around the room. This time, her eyes landed on Dumbledore.

She immediately straightened up "Hi, Professor."

Dumbledore gave her a crooked smile "It's Albus now, Dawn." He said before enclosing her in a hug.

Dawn looked around the room again. She grinned when she saw Harry and the Weasley family. When she looked at me she smiled slightly and then her face fell after she looked at the last person, who was Tonks.

"Sirius?" she asked while looking around again.

"What is it?" Sirius asked while wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"Where's Whitney?" she said, it was barely a whisper.

"We…" Sirius trailed off.

Dumbledore said it for him "We don't know where our young Miss Black is. I'm very sorry, Dawn."

"Well, _we_ don't know where she is." Tonks muttered and everyone in the room turned to look at me. I blushed instantly but I still won't say anything. I promised Whitney.

"Oh hello," Dawn smiled at me again "I don't believe we've met." She looked at every kid in the room "And I think a lot of you don't exactly know me."

"Merlin, she's finally noticed." Fred (or George) rolled his eyes.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at him.

"Oh it's fine, Molly." Dawn grinned.

"Well, who are you then?" George (or Fred) asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I'm Whitney's Mom. You can call me Dawn." She smiled charmingly. She's probably the prettiest woman I have ever seen.

"Alright _Dung_, what have you got to say for yourself?" I heard Moody say and I turned to see him cornering Mundungus "Huh?" Moody barked.

"I'm sorry!" Mundungus exclaimed and pointed at Dawn "She tricked me!"

"Oh please," Dawn laughed "I only persuaded you."

"Yeah _Dung_," Sirius suddenly got up, preparing his wand "What do you think you were doing with my wife?"

"I didn't do anything!" Mundungus exclaimed. I think Sirius was about to use a spell on him when the door slammed open and shut just as quickly.

"I said _let go of me_!" a familiar voice exclaimed. There was some clanging noise, a loud crash, and the portrait version of Mrs. Black screaming 'Filth!' 'How dare you dishonor the house of Black!'

The adults rushed over to see what was going on, quickly followed by us kids.

It was Whitney, just as I had suspected. But she looked _terrible_. Well, she was still quite beautiful but she looked…damaged. She looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes. And Merlin, why did she have bloody bandages over her left arm and around her head? She was shaking too, and walking around with a slight limp.

"Give me that." She exclaimed as she snatched her wand from Kingsley. She had pushed him hard against Mrs. Black's portrait and Kingsley seemed to have taken it hard.

"Whitney!" Sirius and Dawn exclaimed at the same time.

She looked at us, as if only noticing us for the first time.

"Uh-oh." She said before muttering "Bloody Hell."

"Where have you been?" Sirius exclaimed as he charged up to her. But Whitney wasn't looking at him; she was staring at her Mom. For a while there was confusion on her face. Sirius stopped walking mid-way and looked at Mother and Daughter.

"Whitney," Sirius said slowly "This is your Mother."

I watched as Whitney took a deep breath before saying "I know."

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

Everyone had a confused face on but I only looked at my Mother. The one who got me in this situation.

"Whitney Black!" she screamed at me.

"Bloody Merlin, I thought we had an agreement!" I shouted back at her.

"You're the one who was late!" she exclaimed.

"I have a _perfectly_ good reason for that!" I countered but we just kept on fighting.

"SILENCE." Dumbledore exclaimed and we both turned to look at him.

"Please, someone." Dad exclaimed "Tell me what's going on."

"How bout we discuss this at the Dining Room." Dumbledore suggested.

"That is an excellent idea, Albus." Mrs. Weasley said. She was doing her best to heal up Kingsley.

"I think the children should stay out of this, though." Mr. Weasley mused.

"_What?_" Harry exclaimed "We deserve to hear this as much as you do!"

"That's enough, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said in a cold voice I never knew even existed "You will be informed _after_ this meeting."

Harry looked at him with a hurt expression. He then turned to me and his expression calmed. He sighed and went upstairs without a word.

The others followed, all giving me concerned glances. 'I'm fine' I mouthed but they obviously didn't seem convinced.

"Now," Dumbledore said "Let's all hear the _whole_ story."

I rolled my eyes because I knew he emphasized the whole part because of me. Well _sorry_ for liking to be a private person. But apparently there should be no secrets. Too bad they're not going to like what they're going to hear.

When we were all seated I knew they were just waiting for me to speak up.

"No." I said and glared at everyone.

"We are going to talk about this, Whitney. Or I swear to Merlin, you're going to be locked in here as well." Dad told me coldly.

"So?" I turned to him "It's not like I can't escape. If it's so easy for you, I'm sure it'll be a breeze for me."

He suddenly went stiff and I smirked "I have no idea about what you're talking about."

"I don't know Dad," I said "The Hog's Head is a fancy place, you know."

His eyes widened and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "You went to the Hog's Head, Mr. Black?"

Dad sighed in defeat "Yes."

"Oh, how was my brother?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully as if not caring he went out at all.

"Aberforth?" Sirius asked and Dumbledore nodded "Friendly, as always."

"Great." Dumbledore smiled calmly and he turned to me.

"Now, I'd like to hear your story."

It was going to be a long night.

_A/N: It's quite short this time, isn't it? Well I hope you can forgive me. I'm really tired. I promise I'll try to do better in the next chapter. Maybe you let this one slide because it's my birthday tomorrow? _

_So this time I'll just ask for 7 reviews! _

_Review please! Thanks! _


	24. Locket of Death

**Chapter 24**

**(Please read the A/N!) **

_A/N: Hello! Sorry to keep you all waiting. _

_I've been thinking about what I wanted to do with the story. And I realized that this story has to improve. I considered stopping it and starting all over again. But I don't want to do that to all my readers who wait so 'patiently' (seriously guys, give me a break will you?). So I decided to finish this story and possibly re-write it in the future so it can be better. Does that sound good? Hopefully it does. _

_Also, I'd just like to say it again. I would really appreciate it if you all check out my story in FictionPress! My story's called 'Proprius Vox Academy' and my penname is 'SuzieandRiley'. Thanks :)_

_Alright then, on with the story! _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

I stood in front of my full length mirror. I was in my room here at Grimmauld Place.

After telling the adults my story they've been watching me like owls. They suspected that I would try to run away soon. I told the others my story as well and also vented about how crazy all the adults were.

They were allowing me to attend Charlie's funeral though. As long as I brought at least three 'guardians' along with me. It was decided that I would bring Uncle Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye. Mom and Dad wanted to come but Dumbledore said it was too dangerous for either of them to go out.

Mom didn't like the idea of being locked up in Grimmauld Place either.

They also allowed me to go shopping for Christmas gifts today. I was allowed to go to Diagon Alley and some muggle shops near the Leaky Cauldron.

Mom wanted to go but again, she actually couldn't be seen walking around especially since people thought she was dead. Dumbledore allowed her to do online muggle shopping. I don't understand how the items will be delivered though. But she'll figure something out.

Hermione was coming with me too. But we had to be watched by Edward and Jasper. Really, of all the people. At least Uncle Remus was coming with us too.

I was dressed in a long-sleeved white v-neck with a beige blazer over it. I had on dark skinny jeans with gray boots covering my feet and black gloves. I also wore my ring and Black family jewel along with a gray beanie.

After grabbing my wand and my handbag I went downstairs. It was only Hermione in the kitchen. She was eating warm oatmeal that Kreacher had prepared. She wore a dark green knitted sweater with black gloves and blue jeans and black boots.

"Morning," I greeted as I sat down on the seat across from her. Kreacher immediately came in, presenting me with a plate of pancakes and a bowl of fresh fruit. He sneered at Hermione before walking away, muttering 'Filthy muggles, ruining the honor of the House of Black. Oh what will my Mistress say?'

I rolled my eyes "Here" I said while pushing the bowl of fruit to her.

"Thanks." She said and picked up a bright red apple.

"Hey, Hermione?" I asked as I cut up my pancakes.

"Yes, Whitney?" she replied.

"Thank-you for keeping my secret." I said without looking at her.

"No problem." She said happily.

There was a sound at the doorway and I saw Dad dragging himself into the kitchen. He looked like a sloth, really. He could barely keep his eyes open. He brought a certain scent with him. It smelled suspiciously liked Firewhiskey.

"Dad!" I exclaimed "I can't believe you've been drinking again!"

"He wasn't the only one." Someone giggled at the doorway. It was Mom and there was a crazy smile on her face. Oh great, my parents are on a hangover.

"You ready to go, Whitney and Hermione?" Uncle Remus said while walking in as well. He looked at the two and rolled his eyes "Let's go before they start puking."

"Ew." Hermione and I said at the same time. We grinned at each other and followed Uncle Remus.

He led us to the door where Edward and Jasper were standing, ready to go. I made sure to look at neither of them as we apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

There weren't a lot of wizards around at this time so we went towards the brick wall without any interruption. Uncle Remus tapped the right bricks with his wand and we arrived in Diagon Alley. Edward and Jasper looked around at all the shops. They looked surprised and it was easy to tell why.

"We'll meet back here in an hour and a half, alright?" Uncle Remus asked and Hermione and I nodded. I smiled slightly as Uncle Remus left to go inspect Flourish and Blotts.

"I'm going in there too. What about you, Whitney?" Hermione asked me.

"I was thinking about going to Gringotts first." I said while fingering they key in my pocket.

"Okay, see you." She said and walked off to the bookstore. Jasper followed her but kept his distance.

I looked back at Edward who was waiting for me to start walking. I sighed. Why in the world did I have to be stuck with him? Luckily he didn't mention anything about our previous relationship. As we just stood there he was just silent. Thank Merlin.

"So, do you like cart rides?"

* * *

After getting knuts, sickles, and galleons from the Zansher vault at Gringotts, I went around buying things for my friends. Edward still didn't say a thing but he always ended up carrying my bags.

So far I bought a new quill set for Hermione, new Quidditch goggles and gloves for Ron, a Snitch for Ginny so she could practice, a book he was looking at for Uncle Remus, an Amateur Prankster's Set for the twins, a magical recipe book for Mrs. Weasley, a plant that could bear any type of berry for Mr. Weasley, pretty midnight blue robes I saw at Madam Malkin's for Tonks, a magic golden pocket watch that vibrated when there was trouble for Mad-Eye, and a new wand polishing set for Kingsley.

I even decided I should buy gifts for the Cullens. Silk wizard robes for Alice and Rosalie, a book about the history of the goblin and wizard war for Jasper, a Healer's Guide to no-wand Healing for Carlisle, a set of blood lollipops for Emmett, and a magical vase that always had fresh flowers in them, no matter what, for Esme. I had no idea what to get for Edward and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to give anything to Tanya.

"It's almost time to meet Lupin and Hermione." Edward said, speaking for the first time. I looked at him before glancing back at one of the shops.

"I'll just buy one more thing." I said and walked over to the store. I could hear him following me but I was already used to it. He waited for me at the counter like he did in every other store.

I walked around the store before I finally found what I was looking for. It was a small bottle of tiny red crystals. I went up to the counter to pay for it.

"If it isn't Miss Whitney Black." The shopkeeper muttered as he wrapped up my package. I slid one galleon and two sickles across the counter and Edward grabbed the package. "Now what would she be doing with happy pills?" the shopkeeper muttered again.

We exited the shop. That gift was for Edward. I don't know why I wanted to give him happy pills but he just seemed quite solemn lately. Happy Pills could make anyone laugh uncontrollably for five minutes. Maybe Edward could use them for blackmail or something.

People stared as we walked by. It wasn't every day you would see Whitney Black walking with a vampire following behind her.

Now I only needed to buy gifts for Dad, Mom, Dumbledore, Luna, and Harry. Oh well, at least we still have time to go to the muggle shops.

When we arrived Uncle Remus was already standing there, waiting for us.

"Find all the gifts you needed?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I just need a few more. I could probably find them in the muggle world. Which reminds me…" I looked at my coin pouch. There were still a lot of coins.

"Could I go back to Gringotts to change these for muggle money?" I asked Uncle Remus.

"Go ahead." Uncle Remus said "We still have five minutes before we have to leave."

"I'll do it." Edward said and I hesitantly gave him the coin pouch. Did he even understand how to converse with goblins?

But he came back just in time, arriving at the same time Jasper and Hermione did. Like Edward, Jasper carried all of Hermione's shopping bags.

We walked back into the Leaky Cauldron and made our way back to the muggle world. We first entered a muggle clothing shop with all different types of clothing. Uncle Remus furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the different designs of handbags.

Some were shaped like cupcakes and others were shaped like bumblebees. Hermione giggled and picked on of them up, looking at the price.

I walked around, aware of the soft footsteps following me. I found myself standing before a selection of multicolored socks. There were many designs and sizes.

I smiled and picked one with a stripey pattern of yellow and orange. Maybe Professor Dumbledore would like this.

I continued going around the store until I found a stand of sunglasses. I grinned and picked a pair of bright green shutter shades and another one shaped like fireworks. Luna would surely enjoy wearing these.

I went back to the counter and saw Hermione paying for two handbags and a set of rings. I paid for my items and as expected, Edward took the bag.

We made our way through other shops but I was only able to find a gift for Dad. It was a rare bottle of wine. Of course, I had to let Uncle Remus pay for it.

When the sun was setting and Uncle Remus said we only had enough time for one last stop Hermione had already finished purchasing all the gifts she needed. That meant that I had to find a gift for Mom and Harry or not give them a gift at all.

Funny enough, we were standing before a shop called _Esmeralda_. It contained many muggle trinkets used for luck, warding off bad spirits, love 'potions', and other pointless junk. Seems good to me.

The five of us entered the shop and I immediately smelled cheap air freshener. There were a lot of people going around the big shop and it was noisy. At the counter was a girl with multiple rings on her fingers lazily managing the products the customers wanted to buy.

I walked around and found many odd trinkets. There was a giant bowl of vintage lockets that a lot of girls were crowding over. All the lockets were one of a kind. I was able to stick my hand in and grab one locket.

I held it up so I could see. I could make out the shape of a dragon and at the other side was a name.

_Zansher_

I gasped slightly and fumbled with the locket so I could open it. I heard Edward step closer and peer over my shoulder.

Inside the locket was a picture of someone who looked just like me.

"Freaky." I said. I could also feel a magical force surrounding the locket. Maybe that's why the other muggles didn't see it. The locket was quite beautiful. It was white in color and the dragon was pure black.

I wrapped the chain around my head and gripped the locket inside my hand. I wouldn't want to lose this. It's going to have to do as Mom's Christmas present. Maybe she'd know something about it.

I came up to a selection of dream catchers, like the one Jacob gave me. Mine was sitting above my bed and I haven't had a bad dream ever. Well, I had no dreams at all.

I guess I know what to get Harry.

As I walking back to the others something else caught my eye. It was a rack of vintage dresses and in the middle was a pretty white dress partnered with a light blue jacket.

Maybe I should just give this to my Mom as a present. Who knows what kind of trouble the locket could cause?

"Alright, I'm done." I told Edward and we walked towards the counter. Thakfully the last person in line had paid for his items so it was my turn next.

I set the items down on the counter and I heard the girl snort as she wrapped the locket "Pshh, these idiots would pay for anything 'vntage'. And who the fuck is Zansher anyways?"

After paying she shoved the items towards me and walked to a back room.

A low chuckle came from beside me. I turned to see a boy around my age with chocolate colored hair and sweet baby blue eyes.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that." He grinned at me "Hi, I'm Dave."

I smiled at him "Oh, hi."

"Can't I know your name?" he smiled again and I found myself smiling back.

"No." came Edward's deep voice as he put a hand on my back "You can't. Let's go."

I gaped as he steered me away from Dave "Um, Merry Christmas!" I called and he waved at me and shook his head before heading for the back room.

"What did you do that for?" I hissed at Edward.

"I'm not supposed to let you talk to anyone. Dumbledore's orders." He said stiffly.

"Really? Or are you just jealous?" I asked while crossing my arms against my chest. He just snorted but didn't say anything else.

"Got all your gifts?" Hermione asked as we made it back to them. She had also purchased a small bottle of perfume. Oh, I thought she bought all the gifts she needed already.

"Yup." I nodded and Uncle Remus declared it was time to go back to Grimmauld Place. We left the store so we could apparate somewhere less crowded.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard Dave's voice again as he followed us "You forgot this." He showed me a red velvet box.

"I didn't buy that." I stated while giving him a confused look.

"I know," he grinned cutely as he ran his hand through his hair "Think of it as a Christmas gift."

"Oh, thank-you." I said as I reached out to accept the gift. Uncle Remus snatched it from Dave's hands before I could take it though.

"If that's all I assume you should get going now." Uncle Remus glared at him.

Dave gaped and gave me one last glance before going back towards the shop.

"Never accept gifts from strangers, Whitney." Uncle Remus looked at me seriously.

"Oh, please." Hermione laughed "He was just flirting with Whitney. Don't be so protective Profess─Lupin."

"Yes, his feelings were more enamored and…lusty." Jasper affirmed.

Uncle Remus glared at the shop before inspecting the box.

He sighed "It's just a necklace and it doesn't look dangerous." He handed the box to me "But we're not coming here ever again."

I nodded and took the box from him.

"Let's just go back already," Uncle Remus shook his head before we apparated back home.

* * *

I sat on the bed in my room and tinkered with the locket. I finished wrapping all the gifts and properly named them. With the help of magic of course.

But what was the deal with this locket? Why does it have 'Zansher' written on the back?

I kept flipping the locket open just to look at the picture. It sure looked like me but it wasn't. The picture was black and white and the girl had vintage-styled clothes on. And I would have remembered posing for this shot. I'm sure the girl in this photo isn't five.

I opened the locket again for the umpteenth time but suddenly a paper fell out.

_Young Dragon, the end is drawing nearer. Beware. _

There, at the foot of my bed, was _Deciphering What's Coming_. I took it and opened it to the middle page again. It only had one worth written, its letters spreading across the two pages in red ink.

_D E A T H_

_A/N: And it ends here. Sorry if it's short. I did my best! Thank-you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can. _

_10 reviews please! Or possibly even more? _


	25. Sink Your Teeth

**Chapter 25**

_A/N: Well this took some time, didn't it? I'm sorry, like every other person out there I've been quite busy doing things. Well, it's here now so: Enjoy!_

_Advanced Merry Christmas, my dear! _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

BANG!

Uncle Remus made sure to get a good grip on me before I slammed into the window, _again_. Merlin, I think hearing Snape and my Father fight is better than this!

"Listen, it's 'Ogwarts stop after this!" Stan said "We've got to get Madam Marsh off first though, she's not feeling 'er best."

We were on the second floor of a triple-decker Knight Bus and it was utterly horrible.

"Let it end!" Emmett moaned. Of course the Cullens just had to tag along. Why couldn't Dumbledore just set up a portkey for them? Seriously!

I was missing Mom and Dad already. But I'm sure they need their 'alone' time together.

I don't even want to think about it.

Harry was going to have Occlumency lessons with Snape and I felt terribly sorry for him. I just know that Snape will give Harry a hard time. But Dumbledore's right, Harry needs this. Voldemort can be using his connection with Harry (and maybe even me!) to trick him and put us all in danger.

It isn't like it hasn't happened before.

_BANG!_

I screeched as I tumbled on the floor, face first.

"Alright you lot!" Stan called "We at 'Ogwarts now!"

"Thanks a lot." Ron muttered, trying to gain his balance as he walked towards the steps.

We all followed after him and I swear, I think I slipped on the stairs twice. I could hear Edward chuckling at the back but at least he knew not to help me.

Bloody bastard.

"You'll be safe once you get on the grounds." Tonks said while looking around Hogsmeade.

"Take care of yourselves, alright?" Uncle Remus looked at all of us pointedly.

"All right." Hermione nodded.

"No promises." Fred or George said as he grinned wickedly.

Uncle Remus shook his head and waved goodbye.

"See you soon." Harry said.

"We'll miss you." I added.

"Don't forget to write." Uncle Remus said before he and Tonks left, apparating mid-way across the town.

"Let's go." Jasper ordered and well all made our way towards Hogwarts.

I felt safer once we were inside the ancient walls of Hogwarts. It was my second home and this was the only time in my life that I actually felt happy about being in school.

Other students were also coming back from their Christmas breaks; some were even still decked out in muggle attire. Classes would resume tomorrow though but I think we ought to enjoy today.

"When do you think we should have another DA meeting, Harry?" Hermione asked. I looked around and realized the Cullens have 'mysteriously' disappeared. Now why couldn't they do that all the time?

Harry groaned "Please don't remind me. I've got a lot of things going on already with those lessons with Snape."

"I can take over tomorrow night's meeting." I spoke up while shrugging.

"You really think you can handle it?" Harry asked and I noticed he was a little worried.

"Please!" I laughed "I thought you were there when I dealt with Smith. And plus, we're just reviewing next meeting aren't we?"

"Yes." Harry nodded but I noticed he was still hesitant.

"It's not like we're going get started on the Patronus Charm without you, Harry." I teased him lightly "Now that I can't do without you."

Harry sighed and gave in "Alright, fine. But if something goes wrong tomorrow night I am never letting you do this."

"I'll be alright, Harry!" I exclaimed "For Merlin's sake, I think you're forgetting what happened to me last year."

"I wish I could forget." Harry muttered and I shrugged.

"So are we setting up a meeting for tonight?" Hermione asked, already tinkering with the Galleon.

"I believe so." I said.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed brightly.

"Can't wait to see Smith get beaten up by a girl again." Ron said while cracking his knuckles ad the four of us laughed.

After dinner we went back to the dorms, agreeing that it was a good idea to get to sleep early. We haven't seen any DA members so far but I'm sure they'll all get the message by tomorrow night.

* * *

At 5:30 PM the next day, I was sitting in the library reading some books for a Charms Research Paper when Luna sat on the chair next to mine.

"Good evening, Luna. Have a good Christmas?" I asked as I copied down notes from the book. I meant to actually make this in essay form back at the Common Room tomorrow morning. It wasn't due until next week though. But better get it done as soon as possible right?

"Oh yes." Luna nodded excitedly "Dad recently planted a tree near our house. It attracts an amount of Wrackspurts and Nargles! Or could it just be breeding season?"

"Interesting…" I murmured "Did you have pudding in the house?"

"Oh yes, we do. I never considered that possibility." Luna said, pondering the new theory.

"Did you hear about the meeting tonight?" I asked her as I shut the book, pushing it towards the end of the table. I pulled out another scroll to make a cleaner copy of my notes.

"Oh yes, I checked my coin late last night after listening to the owl patterns." Luna nodded excitedly "I just wanted to confirm it with you."

"Oh, then yes. We are in fact having a meeting tonight." I nodded "It will only be me teaching, though. Harry's a little busy tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure he is." Luna said "So I assume Cho will not attend tonight either?

That caught my attention. "What do you mean? What does Cho have to do with Harry?"

"Well I saw him ask her out on a date for this Valentine's Day. I assumed you knew. I just thought they would have a pre-date and enjoy a serene walk around the grounds tonight."

"No." I shook my head furiously. Harry asked Cho out on a date? But how could he? But what else could I expect? He did kiss her last meeting though.

"Oh." Luna cocked her head to the side for a moment "Well I must admit that I am quite relieved. Cho doesn't really seem like Harry's type. I've always imagined him being with Ginny Weasley or maybe even you."

Now that sounded better.

"Ha, thanks, Luna." I said and started gathering my things "Look, I need to get back to the Gryffindor Tower before dinner starts. It's a little early so maybe I could even get started on my essay already. I'll see you in tonight's meeting?"

"Of course!" Luna said as she stood up as well "See you soon." And with that, she walked off in the opposite direction of where I was heading.

I sighed and grabbed the book, putting it back in its place in the bookshelf.

Why would Harry do such a thing? Why would he even invite Cho to Hogsmeade at all? What would they do? Would they kiss just like last time? Why couldn't he invite me? Did our short time as a pair mean nothing to him?

Well I'll show him! I'll show him I'm doing just fine without him! I'll show him that I don't need some guy to stay strong. I'll show Harry, I'll show Edward, I'll show _everyone_.

They're going to see the real Whitney Black, they way she's so supposed to be.

And with this declaration in my head, I made my way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

As I waited for the stairs to swing in my direction, Neville came up beside me.

"Hello, Whitney." He said and in a more quiet voice he asked "There's a meeting tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but I'll be the one teaching this time. Harry's a little busy tonight." I said, my voice matching his tone.

"Right, thanks, Whitney." Neville said as we went up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower. The portrait swung open once we said the password and we stepped in.

"See you later, Neville." I said and he nodded as he walked towards one of the tables, probably to get started on some homework.

I opened the door to my dorm and I found no one inside. I sighed and placed my book bag down on my bed and went to the bathroom to fix myself up.

I splashed water on my face and brushed my teeth. After that I brushed through the tangles of my blonde hair before tying it with an old Gryffindor necktie. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy. It was only 10 minutes later after fixing myself up that I realized I could have done it with magic.

I checked my watch; I had about 30 minutes before I had to go down to dinner. Parvati and Lavender were in the room and when I exited the bathroom they excitedly asked me about tonight's meeting and I told them what I told Luna and Neville.

Luckily, I was able to finish my essay before I had to go down to dinner. Hermione entered the room while I was shoving the scroll back into my book bag.

"Hey, Whitney." Hermione said, sounding a bit tired "I've been in the library. After finishing up the essay for Flitwick's class I did a little light reading on the spells we're going to practice tonight."

"You do know it will all be application right, Hermione?" I laughed at her exhausted face.

She sighed "Of course, but it did help."

"Whatever makes you happy, Hermione."

"Give me five minutes and we'll go down to dinner." I nodded and she skidded off into the bathroom.

* * *

I sprang up from my seat when Dumbledore announced that dinner has ended. We had about 1 hour before curfew but I intended to make our meeting last longer. They always did, anyways.

We've already worked out a system for our past meetings. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and I would go there first followed by the rest of the Gryffindors five minutes later. Then, the Ravenclaws would come next five minutes after them and finally, the Hufflepuffs will come, five minutes after the Ravenclaws. This way, it didn't look _that_ suspicious.

"Okay!" I said, clapping my hands twice when everyone had arrived "I'm glad you all got the message. Tonight is the first meeting after Christmas break."

My classmates cheered and I grinned at them.

"Where's Harry?" Cho's friend, Marietta whatever-her-last-name-was, called.

"As some of you may know, Harry's a bit busy tonight so I'll be taking over." I said.

"Woo!" Fred (or George!) exclaimed. The other adding "Go, Whitney!"

"Thanks." I smiled "So before we get started I want to make sure you all remember the spells we've learned last month. Can you name them for me?"

After all the spells were recognized I had everyone pair up and practice the disarming charm. Everyone, even Neville, was better than when they first started. I was extremely glad.

It was two hours after curfew when I called the practicing to a stop. I told everyone to gather around in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Sadly, it's time to stop. I'm sorry we didn't learn any new spells tonight, it's just that Harry said he wanted to be here for the new lessons." I apologized to the slightly disappointed crowd.

"So our next meeting will be…" I looked at Hermione and she stood up.

"Well I'm not exactly sure but I'll try to fit in a new meeting before our first trip to Hogsmeade." My eyes immediately went to Cho and she was giggling with her friend.

Prat.

"Alright then, everybody. Till' the next meeting!" I said and everyone cheered again.

"Ron, you got the map?" I asked and Ron nodded, pulling out the parchment from his robes pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said and realistic drawings appeared across the paper, showing me every nook and corner of my beloved castle.

"Damn it." I whispered. The Cullens were standing right outside the door, talking amongst themselves "Don't go out yet! All of you stay put!"

A Hufflepuff who was about to reach for the door gave me a confused look and I explained that there were people outside, patrolling the halls.

"Okay, so I really don't know how this works." I said as I looked around the room nervously "Um, room? Can we have a new exit please? One where no patrollers are passing by? But it has to be inside this castle."

I felt the need to be very specific right now. I mean, this room could be just like a genie! It could be twisting my words and I wouldn't even know it.

A door appeared and I had the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs go out first, each group led by one of the twins. They were expert sneakers after all.

Then I let the rest of the Gryffindors go, only Hermione, Ron, and I staying behind with the map.

I watched all the groups on the map as they walked through the halls. I was only satisfied when every member had reached their dorm room.

"All right," I said while standing up from my position on the floor "Let's go, you two."

"Can't we stop by the kitchen first?" Ron whined. I looked at the map and checked the route. Currently no one was in our way so I deemed it safe.

"Fine, but we have to be _fast_, Ronald." I said and Hermione groaned and muttered something about Ron and his obsession with food.

"Hey! I am not obsessed with food!"

"Oh really? You could have fooled me!"

"Just because you can't appreciate a good meal doesn't mean I can't!"

"Of course I appreciate a good meal! I just don't think you should give the House Elves and more work than needed."

"They're _House Elves_, Mione. It's what they live for!"

"I think that's considered as slavery!"

"Well you're wrong because around here it's considered normal!"

"Don't these elves deserve rights?"

"I don't think they actually mind, Mione."

"OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GO FLIRT SOME OTHER TIME!" I yelled at them before opening the door. Luckily, they kept their mouth shut but I could see the two of them glaring at each other.

I shook my head. Why can't they just profess they're obvious love for each other and get it over with?

"Right, Ron. We're near the kitchen now. Tickle the pear, get food, and _leave_." I said.

"Of course." Ron said.

"And what's this?"

Hermione gasped as the three of us turned to whoever caught us sneaking around. Damn! Why didn't I bring the map out?

Luckily it was just Emmett and Jasper. I'm sure they would let us off.

"Ron was just so hungry we decided a midnight snack was in order." I said nonchalantly as if I was discussing the weather.

"And you know this is against the rules, right?" Jasper asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know!" I exclaimed "But I rather break the rules than having to hear Ron moan all night. And we're across the tower from each other!"

"Bella," Jasper said seriously, looking at me in the eye.

"Whitney." I corrected him. Merlin, can't they get it right _at least once?_

"My apologies." Jasper cleared his throat "Do you have any idea what the Order would do to us if something bad would happen to you?"

"They themselves said that we would be safe once we're inside Hogwarts." I countered.

"I don't know," even in the dark I could see Emmett's wide grin "We caught two kids on the verge of intercourse a few minutes ago."

Hermione made a gagging sound and Ron was failing at stifling his laugh.

"I did not need to know that." I shook my head "Look, we're fine. And we could protect ourselves."

"We're following you until you get back to the tower." Jasper said.

"No you're not." I said firmly "You'll go back to your usual patrolling schedule and forget we were ever here."

"Oh yeah?" Jasper asked "And what makes you think that?"

I took out my wand and smirked at him "Well…"

"Whitney." Hermione said in a warning tone. I ignored her though.

"Obliviate." I said and cast the spell on both vampires, leaving the spell to work stronger on Jasper "Toodaloo, vampires!"

"Let's go already!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing both mine and Ron's hands. When I looked back Emmett and Jasper were still in some sort of trance.

"Wait, what about my food!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sure you can wait till' breakfast, Ronald!" Hermione chastised.

"Calm down, Hermione!" I laughed as we rounded the corner, the two Cullen boys completely out of my sight "I doubt anyone else will see us."

We continued walking for a few minutes before Hermione spoke up again "I really have a bad feeling about this, Whitney."

"What the heck are you worrying about, Hermione?" I said and pointed towards the occasionally shifting staircases "Look, we just have to go through that and we'll be back in the tower in no time at all. Easy as pie."

"We could have stopped by the kitchen and _still_ not be caught." Ron said.

"Don't you think Harry's worrying about us already, Ron?" Hermione exclaimed "Let's just hurry up already."

"It's as if you've never broken the rules with us before, Hermione." I laughed as she dragged us up the stairs.

"It's not that, Whitney." Hermione said "It's just that when you performed that spell on the Cullens something was off about the one named Jasper. Emmett looked like any other person normally affected by the charm but that's only because you barely put the spell on him. But you don't know what it could have done full power on a vampire, Whitney."

I thought back to when I saw the both of them frozen. Jasper though, looked more rigid and stony than Emmett. Could Hermione's suspicions mean something?

"Alright, 'Mione. You're freaking me out now." Ron pulled my hand "Let's go!"

We were about to take off as the staircase situated itself before us but we couldn't. Or more or less, I couldn't. Because they was a burning sensation starting from my neck, spreading through my whole body.

It was just like with James, only this time more painful. The blood in my body was getting drained really quickly.

And who else t would be biting me than Jasper?

"WHITNEY!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

They said some other things after that but I couldn't hear anything else through my screams.

_A/N: How about that for a cliffy? _

_Teehee, you guys! _

_10 reviews please! _


	26. So there's the Volturi too

**Chapter 26**

_A/N: Hello everyone! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! I'm sorry this took long. _

_Guys, it was Jasper. Seriously. _

_**SiriusBlackisSeriuslyfunny333 **__– I'll fit in your requests somewhere in the next few chapters. Not so sure about your Emmett teasing Whitney request though. He did lose his memory, after all._

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

The burning sensation in my neck could have only been there for a few hours but it felt like years. I could faintly remember being lifted and quickly transported to the Hospital Wing. The burn never went away and I had a feeling of déjà vu.

I kept my eyes shut for the entire time. Whoever was taking care of me wasn't acting as quickly or panicky as the Cullens did with James before. But I had a strange feeling it was still them aiding me.

"We're supposed to be protecting her!" I heard a voice chastise "Not killing her! What would Dumbledore think of us now? He was already wary when Tanya tried to rip Whitney's head off!"

"It isn't my fault that little hoe was all over my boyfriend!"

"Get over yourself, will you?" a voice I now recognized as Rosalie's said.

"Both of you, enough." Carlisle's voice commanded, effectively silencing both Rosalie and Tanya.

"Carlisle," Esme's voice joined the conversation "Madam Pomfrey was kind enough to give Jasper and Emmett Sleeping Draughts so strong it would affect vampires as well."

"And Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Distracted." Alice said "I told him to have a little joy hunt in some muggle forest."

"Alright," Carlisle said, never losing his calm tone "I believe you will be sucking the blood out, Alice?"

"That's right." Alice said and I heard the faint sound of footsteps moving across the room. Without further ado, another searing pain broke through my neck and I couldn't maintain my scream. I think I heard Esme gasp slightly and Tanya made a disgusted noise.

But why didn't this hurt like it did before? I could still think so clearly. The pain in my neck burned but not to the point where I was nearly delusional.

"Well, her blood is indeed tasty." I heard Alice say and the pain was gone almost completely.

"I think the antibiotics Madam Pomfrey worked like a charm." Carlisle stated "Amazing. The world of magic never fails to surprise me."

"Shouldn't she be like…oh I don't know, screaming in pain or fright right now?" Rosalie asked and I could hear the obvious disdain in her voice.

"Like I said, the antibiotics probably worked." Carlisle mused "And Bella─I mean Whitney, has always been a peculiar human."

Well, at least they were getting a hang of my name now, right?

"What are we going to do about Emmett and Jasper?" Esme asked in a worried tone.

"They're going to gain their memory back naturally because of the effects of venom. We just have to keep them tied up during the process." Carlisle explained and the tension in the room was obviously lifted.

"At least something's going right." Rosalie muttered.

It was silent for a few moments and I heard footsteps leave the room. I wonder who left?

"Is she conscious yet, Doctor?" another voice came in. I recognized this one as Madam Pomfrey.

"Not yet." Carlisle answered.

"Well she should be in a few minutes. Can I trust you to handle her? You must tell her that she is _required_ to remain here for one more day so she won't be able to attend classes tomorrow."

I couldn't contain my groan.

I could practically hear the smirk in Madam Pomfrey's voice "Well she's nearly awake now. You're going to break the news to Professor Dumbledore, am I right?"

"Yes," Alice answered for Carlisle "And we'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course, of course." Madam Pomfrey chuckled "This wouldn't be the first time I had to keep something confidential for Miss Black."

I recalled the multiple times I was sent to the Hospital Wings. The reasons varied: Voldemort, the twins, spell experiments and even simple accidents I didn't want anyone to find out about.

"Thank-you very much, Madam Pomfrey."

"Of course, Doctor Cullen." Madam Pomfrey said in return "Good night."

I only deemed it safe to open my eyes when I was positive that Madam Pomfrey had left the room.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Alice smiled at me and I saw that she and Carlisle were the only ones left in the room.

"Yeah, I am." My head was buzzing all of a sudden and I wished I could just go to sleep. I knew I couldn't though "What's going on?"

"Water?" Carlisle asked, holding a tall glass with the palm of his hand. I took it gratefully, only realizing how parched I was now.

"What were you talking about," I asked, my voice hoarse "When Rosalie and Tanya were arguing? Why would Dumbledore be suspicious? Didn't he invite you to Hogwarts to protect me and Harry?"

Damn it, Harry. And Ron and Hermione! What happened to them? Are they alright?

"You heard more than we thought…" Alice said, for once taken by surprise.

"Before that," I shook my head "What happened to Hermione and Ron? And Harry? And did you tell anyone about…" my hand instinctively went to my neck "This?"

"Hermione and Ron are under strict orders not to tell anyone. Alice…uh…convinced them." Carlisle said and he smiled good-mannerly. I narrowed my eyes at him and gestured for the vampires to continue.

"Harry doesn't know anything." Alice said, answering my second question. I breathed a sigh of relief, thank Merlin for that.

"And we didn't tell anyone other than my family, excluding Edward, and Madam Pomfrey. And I believe you are aware of the precautions we took." Carlisle said, giving me a questioning look. I nodded quickly and sighed.

Now what where they talking about the first time around? I thought it was pretty insane that Dumbledore didn't already send them back where they came from when Tanya attacked me. This seemed to be much more complicated that I thought. Again, what the hell was going on?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the Cullens again. It seemed like the appropriate question because things were more than they seemed.

"We're helping you, of course." Alice said, a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Don't joke around with me." I said and sat up too quickly, my head buzzing "What are you _really_ doing here in Hogwarts? I know you're supposed to be 'protecting' me, even though I obviously don't need it, but there's something more, isn't there?"

"Whitney, you don't know what you're asking. Giving you this information will put you in much more danger." Carlisle said worriedly.

I rolled my eyes "What could be more dangerous than having the darkest wizard since Grindelwald after you?"

"Having the Volturi after you." Alice said immediately and I gave her a hard stare. Did she really think I would be afraid of vampire royalty? They're just a bunch of posers who sit in thrones all day!

But then again I could be wrong. All I know about them is what I read about in books.

"If I could handle being attacked by James and by Jasper, _twice _might I add, I think I could handle another coven of sparkly creatures." I said arrogantly. I quickly muttered a 'Sorry' when I saw the hurt on their faces.

Carlisle sighed "I have to tend to Jasper and Emmett now. It's fascinating what powerful magic could do to vampires." I snorted "I used to think only a few spells could hit us, majority of them feeling merely like mosquito bites."

"You should see what Professor Dumbledore could do to you then." I smirked as I imagined the old Professor showing them a thing or two.

"Of course we wouldn't want to provoke Professor Dumbledore," Carlisle said and he looked at Alice "Now, of all times."

"You still haven't cleared that up, you know." I pointed out.

"Well, you were the one who changed the subject." Alice smiled at me again and I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"I believe Whitney has the right to know, Alice." Carlisle said as he prepared to leave "Good night, Whitney. I'll check up on you in the morning." And with that, the blonde-haired vampire left the room.

I turned to Alice expectantly and found that she was giving me the same look. I sighed "Fine, your questions first."

"What do you think you were doing?" she exclaimed almost immediately "Walking around alone like that?"

I rolled my eyes at her. Gosh, vampires could be so dense sometimes "I do that all the time, in case you didn't know. Even in my third year when there dementors all around the castle."

"You should know it's dangerous, even inside Hogwarts." Alice looked at me with a frustrated look and I just shrugged.

"Your turn," I said quickly "Explain. What the hell does the Volturi have to do with you being here?"

She looked at me warily before answering "Dumbledore didn't come looking for us. We offered our protection."

"Because?" I asked. Why would they want to offer their protection? How did they even know about the magical world?

"The Volturi catch their prey by pretending their home is a tourist spot." Alice seemed just as disgusted as I was "And they lead packs of tourists right into their traps."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed.

"Shh!" Alice exclaimed frantically "Not so loud. You're not the only patient here!" I looked around me; the whole wing was empty "This part is empty; I specifically requested for it. But there are a bunch of other students in the other side and if we talk too loudly they'd be able to hear us."

"Alice," I stopped her from rambling "Where's my wand?"

"I gave it to Hermione; she promised me she would take care of it." Alice's face fell when I gave her a mad look "Was it the wrong to do?"

I sighed and shook my head "It was probably for the best. If that wand was within my reach when I woke up I probably would have attacked you all. I just like the feeling of having my wand. It makes me feel safe."

"You're safe with me!" Alice said brightly.

I gave her the 'bitch-please' look "Really?"

"Of course," Alice smiled at me softly "I did suck the blood out of you, right? You had to be awake by then."

"Of course," I said "Wait, how did you ever get Madam Pomfrey to agree to help you? I had to go to great lengths just to have her keep her mouth shut."

"We're vampires, Whitney." Alice said, flashing her sharp teeth "A bit of dazzling never hurt anyone. You of all people should know."

I shook my head and glared at her "Wait, we've gone off topic again." I said and she laughed "What happened then? How did the Volturi know about magic?"

The Volturi knowing about magic really disturbed me. Though witches and wizards were obviously more powerful it would still suck to have them as our enemies. And to think of them becoming allies with Voldemort…

I shuddered; I shouldn't even be thinking about that right now. There are bigger problems _without_ vampires.

"There happened to be a…English wizard in one of the groups a few months ago." Alice said "He was able to escape but he left behind a handkerchief. The Volturi tracked him down and they found him in England. I believe he's part of the Order too. Mundungus?"

I scowled "Of course,"

"He seems like the type to be easily fooled." Alice said and giggled "Even by your Mother."

"You know about that too?" I said and laughed.

It was the first sister moment we had in a while and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

"So," Alice said, continuing without me even telling her to do so "They contacted us. We had to find out everything we could about Mundungus. We couldn't refuse this mission. We were able to track him down in a muggle coffee shop where he met with Remus Lupin. He was invited to the Order. Of course, we were able to identify that Remus Lupin was indeed a werewolf so it only helped. The problem was, Remus Lupin sensed us too. He had to leave already so before we could follow him he disappeared. I think he apparated."

"How did you contact Professor Dumbledore, then?" I asked her.

"We were able to track down Mundungus again and saw him use an owl to send a letter. By our luck, it was to Professor Dumbledore. So we uh…intercepted the owl and sent our own letter as well."

"That's illegal, you know?" I glared at her and she smiled.

"I know, Dumbledore told us that too."

"So you've been working for the Volturi this whole time?" I exclaimed, letting the information sink in.

"Wait, you have to let me finish." Alice said seriously and I had to listen.

How could they? I know they wanted to get rid of me but I wouldn't think they would go as far as setting the Volturi on me!

"When we realized who you were in Grimmauld Place we couldn't bear to continue the mission. Once we knew that you were part of the wizarding world none of us wanted to set the danger we knew was coming on you and your family. So, our family kept this little secret to ourselves. We continue sending reports to the Volturi filled with completely false information. They would be baffled if they actually encounter a wizard."

I just stared at her. Her family decided to save the wizarding world because of me?

"Don't be so surprised, Whitney." Alice said. Hey! I thought Edward was the mind reader! "I could see it all over your face, you're surprised. Even when we left you we still cared about you. And we always will, especially Edward."

"Thank-you." I said meekly before going back to my confident façade "Even if you didn't decide to help us, we wizards would have beaten your bloody arses!"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Alice smiled.

"You have to tell the Order, though." I said.

Alice shook her head "My family and I have talked about that too. They seem to be dealing with so much, especially with You-Know-Who on the rise. We decided we would tell them when things die down a bit."

"You're going to be waiting for a pretty long time, then." I said and sighed.

"You're sleepy." Alice said.

"Quite."

"Well go to sleep, then. You need your rest." Alice shuddered "Who knows what that Madam Pomfrey would do to me if she found out I kept you up this long."

"She'll give you a long lecture, that's what." I laughed as I leaned back and closed my eyes "Don't worry, you learn to tune it out after countless of times."

"Good night, Whitney."

"Good night, Alice."

"You'll always be Bella to me."

I decided not to answer that last one.

* * *

When I attended breakfast two days later, I was subjected to loads of questioning. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione didn't mention anything about Jasper biting me.

"What happened?" Harry asked, almost angrily.

"A spell gone wrong." I said "I didn't wake up until late last night."

While I was gone, Umbridge had added a new Educational Decree. Ron said it had something to do with recent articles from the Daily Prophet. Now, teachers couldn't tell us anything that didn't have anything to do with the subject they are paid to be teaching. Umbridge sure was hypocritical though, when Lee asked how Exploding Snap was related to DADA he was next seen with a bleeding hand.

My friends weren't the only ones questioning me about my recent stay at the hospital wing. I was sent to Dumbledore's office that night.

"I heard that you were sent to the hospital wing, m'dear, but Poppy wouldn't tell me a single thing!" Dumbledore exclaimed "Care to tell me the reason?"

"It's just a spell gone wrong, Sir." I said nonchalantly "Dr. Cullen is an excellent doctor, Sir; so, I healed up pretty quickly."

"You know that you can tell me anything right, Miss Black?" Dumbledore peered at me through his spectacles.

I was so tempted to tell him right then what really had been going on. About Jasper, about the Volturi, everything. But the Cullens had been doing so much for me already and I owed it to them to keep my mouth shut.

They saved the wizarding world.

"Yes, Sir."

Heck, don't even get started about when Edward was trying to question me. Apparently, he didn't know I knew and he was wondering why Emmett and Jasper were still in the hospital wing. I thought venom was supposed to make you heal quickly. Or was I really that powerful?

"Your Dad just helped me out, Edward. That's all. I don't even know why you're asking me." I rolled my eyes.

"Because," Edward said "You seem to know more than you're letting on."

"I _always_ know more." I said seriously as I looked at him in the eye "Now, leave me alone, would you?"

"I needed to ask you about one more thing, actually." Edward said "The night after you arrived at Hogwarts,"

My eyes widened; he couldn't think too much of that. Could he?

"What were you doing with a bunch of other students? We could smell you but we couldn't find you. And just as quickly as it came, your scent was gone."

"What's it to you?" I glared at him "It's none of your business anyways."

"There's something going on and I want to know."

"Why do you even care?" I exclaimed.

"Because it concerns you, of course. I thought that was pretty obvious."

"I─" I couldn't think of anything to say. Thank Merlin Tanya called him a few seconds later.

"Edward!"

I took that as my cue to leave

The worst though, was explaining everything to Hermione. It went on for the whole month, actually. She said she needed to ask as much questions as possible so she could understand quickly and not tell any wrong information to Ron.

Pshh, as if.

It was already February when I was still explaining facts to Hermione.

"Alice sucked the venom out." I explained "Edward did that once for me before, when a vampire named James bit me."

"You were bitten before?"

After much more explaining I was tired.

"Oh come on, Whitney! I need to more! Did they tell you anything else like─"

"Hermione!" I shouted "Shh. It's the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and I want to get as much rest as possible. And I already know that when Parvati and Lavender come in, they're going to be chatting all the way until midnight. So please, let's call it a night."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Whitney." Hermione apologized.

"Hnn."

"There's something else though." Hermione said suspiciously "You'll tell me soon, right?"

"When I can, Hermione."

"Oh all right."

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Whitney."

_A/N: And yes, it does end here. So, we finally realized what the Cullens were really doing, huh? _

_Next chapter is the Hogsmeade trip! What will Whitney be doing while Harry's off in his date with Cho? Ooh, the possibilities! _

_Alright, review please? As usual, I'm asking for 10 (or more, just like last chapter). _

_I'll probably update next year so advanced Happy New Year! _


	27. The Butterfly Effect

**Chapter 27**

_A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank-you so much to those who reviewed, I really do appreciate it. The reviews are almost to 400! Maybe we can reach it by this or the next chapter? Haha, we'll see. _

_Don't let me keep you waiting, here's the next chapter! _

* * *

_1/17/12 - A big, big thank-you to_ _**A.E. Zurita **for pointing out quite a major mistake. Whitney's a Beater, not a Seeker! Sorry, guys :)  
_

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

"So, Whitney," Hermione said as she exited the bathroom, her hair bundled up in a towel. We were the only ones in the room, Parvati and Lavender had woken up extra early today so they could get ready in time. Merlin knows what they do that takes them _hours_ to get ready.

What's the special occasion, you ask? Well it's the most annoying day celebrated each year: Valentine's Day. I have no idea why people make such a big fuss about it; it's not even a holiday. The only good thing about today is that there's a Hogsmeade Trip.

"What are you planning on doing today? Going on a date?" Hermione showed me one of her rare smirks as she took off the towel and started shaking her hair around.

"Of course not." I laughed as I scrutinized my own outfit. Gray skinny jeans tucked in ankle-length brown boots and a blue sweater for the top. I hung my Black family jewel inside my sweater and wore my ring on my right ring finger.

"If you're not doing anything today, would you mind going to the Three Broomsticks with me?" Hermione asked and I gave her a confused look. What was she planning to do there? I actually had something planned for today. A stalking mission.

"I was going to do something for a little while." I said "Why? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to meet with Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter today. Remember her? The horrible writer we met last year during the Triwizard Tournament?"

I whipped around and gave her a strange look "And of all drinking buddies, why _them_?"

"We're not going to be drinking buddies." Hermione gave me an annoyed look "I was thinking Rita could write a _good_ article on Harry. Merlin knows we haven't seen any lately. And, what better place to put it than the Quibbler?"

"Really?" I asked, slightly surprised. I knew Hermione thought Luna was infuriating because of her 'illogical beliefs' and I didn't even need to be here last year to know that Hermione _loathed_ Rita Skeeter. It was baffling to see that Hermione wanted to meet with these two.

"Yes. I still have to ask Harry about coming though and I'm still waiting for Rita's reply. I'm sure she will be more than willing since she's currently unemployed." Hermione said as she started fixing up her bag "Will you be able to come today? I think I'll need all the support I could get when dealing with Rita."

"Sure, I'll see you there." I nodded and she gave me the information.

After bringing the things we needed, we exited our dorm room and headed for the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh when she noticed that Ron and Harry weren't here yet. She moved quickly to sit in the less crowded part of the table and I followed her.

As she bit in to her toast, Hermione tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. Luna had come by to confirm plans with Hermione and the three of us chatted for a while. It was a little awkward but I was glad that Hermione was actually being _nice_ this time.

About ten minutes after Luna left, Ron and Harry had finally arrived. The owls had just swooped in as well and Hermione was found quickly untying a letter from a small black owl. The Great Hall was filled with more people and Ron was eager to start chewing down some breakfast. Hermione explained her meeting with Harry at the Three Broomsticks. I felt a pang hit my heart when I heard them mention Cho. Hermione didn't explain any further to Harry about the meeting, she didn't even tell him I was going to be there too. Instead, she rushed off to the Owlery to write down a reply to Rita.

"And what are _you_ going to do in Hogsmeade today, Ron? Do you have a date just like your best mate?" I snickered as he glowered at me and shoved food into his mouth.

"It isn't funny, Whitney." Ron exclaimed and I only laughed harder.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked curiously.

"Angelina wants us to train. She never says it but I could just tell she thinks we're the worst team ever. And we probably are." Ron said "I don't even know why she didn't inform _you_ about practices. But then again, you're a pretty decent beater."

"It's because I'm too good for you lot." I said, faking arrogance and Ron scowled at me. I laughed and stood up when they announced we were finally allowed to go into Hogsmeade. I said a quick 'Good-bye and good luck!' to Ron and raced off, not wanting to see any of Harry's and Cho's meeting.

Only a few people were heading out right now. How was I supposed to find Harry and Cho when they start walking around? Heck, I bet they'll be in Madam Puddifoot's for their whole date. I've always seen Cedric and Cho there during Third Year. But what excuse do I have to actually go in there? I don't think I want to enter, ask for a bloody cup of coffee, and sit down in the midst of couples, all sucking each other's faces off.

Maybe I could just refuse to stalk them during their date. I mean, why do I even care? I could always go buy some candy and get to The Three Broomsticks earlier than discussed. Hermione would be absolutely thrilled.

Who am I kidding?

"Hello," a melodic voice greeted from behind me and I saw Edward. My lips curved into a small smirk, it seems like all my problems have just been solved. I'll just have to ignore the fact that I'm going to have to deal with this Adonis the whole day.

"Hello, Edward!" I said cheerfully than I would have greeted him under any other circumstances. He raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. Does he dare think I am warming up to him now? I had to suppress a scowl.

Because I've always pushed him away, I've forgotten how good-looking Edward actually was, even for a vampire. The venom simply enhanced his already perfect bone structure, his shiny golden eyes and the bronze hair I used to love.

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks when I realized I was staring. Edward chuckled and we walked, our strides matching to each other.

Alright, this is for the greater good, Whitney! I have got to do this. I have no need to worry. I won't let my feelings get in the way anymore. I know what I'm supposed to do. I may have lost the game once but I am _so_ back for round two.

"Edward." I said.

The bronze-haired vampire looked at me expectantly "Hmm?"

"Would you mind accompanying me for today?" I mustered up my most innocent smile.

"Of course." Edward smiled his oh-so familiar crooked smile and my stomach was once again, filled with those annoying butterflies. _The Butterfly Effect._ I couldn't be feeling this way again, I don't want to. After all he's done to me why does he even expect me to _speak_ to him?

But I have to live this down today. If I want my stalking mission to be a success I have got to do this right.

"I have to be honest with you, Edward." I said and stopped walking. I turned to the side to face him and he did the same for me "I'm on a stalking mission right now. And─"

"Let me guess," Edward interrupted me and I glowered at him much like Ron did to me this morning. Edward chuckled, seeing my usual demeanor has returned "I heard Harry's going on a date with Cho Chang. You want to stalk them but if they enter a place where couples usually are, you would have no excuse to go in. So right now, you need an escort. I would be more than happy to help, Whitney."

My eyes widened, he even called me by my real name this time "I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I still can't." Edward smiled at me again "I only figured that out this morning."

"Figured it out?" I asked and furrowed my eyebrows. I smirked my infamous smirk and placed my hands on my hips, a playfully mad expression on my face "Were you on your own stalking mission these past few days, Edward?"

"Of course." Edward smiled, giving off a slightly devilish aura. It was surprisingly…sexy "It's absolutely _necessary _for me to know if you were spending Valentine's Day with anyone. Now, seeing as you aren't, I shall be accompanying you today. Someone like you shouldn't be alone on such a lovely day."

"I think it's quite a horrible day, as a matter of fact." I said and I started walking again. He didn't struggle to keep up.

"Oh?" Edward raised his eyebrows "And why is that?"

"I have my own reasons." I smirked "Alright, for today I'm sure you know the _limitations_ to these pretend dates. Don't worry; I won't do anything too bad that would make your girlfriend go ballistic. Where is she anyways?"

"I convinced Tanya to go on a hunting trip with Rosalie today." Edward shrugged and I gave him an annoyed look. He had been planning this all along, hasn't he?

"No matter what you do, Edward, I don't think we could be like we've been in the past." I said as the village was slowly coming into sight.

"I never said I wanted that." Edward said "I just want us to at least be friends."

"If you say so…" I said unsurely, obviously not believing him. He smiled at me again and I rolled my eyes.

"Harry and Cho aren't here yet," Edward mused as we passed a few shops. Thanks for stating that, Captain Obvious "What would you like to do?"

"Let's go to Honeydukes, c'mon." I said and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the sweets shop.

After spending about ten minutes in Honeydukes I came out with a set of Sugar Quills and Edward had a blood lollipop popped in his mouth. Conversation was surprisingly easy and casual with him. He told me that Carlisle simply refused to even try the blood lollipops, stating that they smelled like human's blood while the others insisted it was completely artificial.

"They're here." Edward stated and suddenly pulled me to crouch behind the bench. The two came out of Dervish & Banges and were now talking.

"What are they saying?" I nudged Edward.

"They're talking about the posters they saw outside the shop. It was about Death Eaters."

I snorted "How romantic."

Suddenly, Cho grabbed his arm and led Harry to a small street which I _knew_ led to Madam Puddifoot's. I won't even tell you why I'm aware of this.

"They're getting coffee now." Edward said, following me as I stood up.

"You better do a good job at this pretending to be my date thing." I seethed as I stomped towards Madam Puddifoot's "You can't ruin this for me."

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to, Miss Black." Edward cupped my cheek and turned my head to face him. He was wearing a charming smile and my stomach flip-flopped again. _The Butterfly Effect _"I can be _quite_ dazzling when I want to be. Remember?"

"How could I forget when you keep doing this to me…?" I said and squirmed out of his grasp, making my way to the dreaded teashop once more. Edward chuckled slightly and as quick as light, used his vampire speed to catch up to me.

Madam Puddifoot's was decorated extravagantly with Valentine's Day themed decorations. I thought it was ridiculous when Cho described it as 'cute'.

After taking Harry's and Cho's orders, Madam Puddifoot struggled to get to us "What will it be, m'dears?"

"A strawberry milkshake, please." I said, a bit loudly as if I was afraid Madam Puddifoot couldn't hear me. From the corner of my eye I saw Harry glance our way slightly and I smirked.

"A plate of chocolates too, please." Edward said politely and Madam Puddifoot nodded, disregarding all her efforts to get in between the tables. She moved towards the back to prepare our orders.

"You don't even eat chocolates." I said quietly.

"So what?" Edward chuckled "It's for you, we're on a date, remember?"

"A _pretend_ date." I said and he just shrugged at me. I must admit, Edward's new personality was better. He used to think I was the most fragile thing in the world so he was always careful. But now he lightened up a bit and started having a little fun, at my expense of course.

While waiting for our orders I caught Harry looking over to where Roger Davies and his blonde girlfriends were sitting and kissing over the sugar bowl. Harry had a nervous look on his face. Why would he be watching those two anyways?

"What's Harry thinking?" I asked Edward.

"He's worried that Cho would expect the same thing from him but he doesn't exactly want to kiss Cho in front of you. He thinks it would hurt your feelings."

"As if he hasn't already." I rolled my eyes "I really don't understand how one night we're kissing and a little later he's kissing Cho Chang. I never actually pictured Harry to be the player type."

"He's not." Edward said "He just thinks you're too caught up with your past to be dealing with anything like that."

"He thinks I'm not over you?" I asked "Has he not been listening to _any _of my rants? I hate you!" I looked at Edward's hurt expression and quickly mumbled a 'Sorry'.

"And now that he sees you're here with me," Edward continued "He'll try to stay away now. And he thinks you wouldn't mind if he kissed Cho today."

"He has issues." I scoffed but deep inside I knew I had my own as well.

Our orders came and Edward and I fell silent. I finished half of my milkshake in one sip and ate one chocolate. Edward just sat there, watching me.

Harry and Cho talked about Umbridge for a while but the topic died easily. It wasn't surprising though, since we all constantly talked about it during DA meetings.

And then Harry brought up his meeting with Hermione. Cho looked surprised for a moment and then angry. I could see it written in her eyes. She was angry with Harry, obviously thinking he had multiple dates today. I simply wanted to say 'Been there, done that.'

"Harry's quite the smooth operator with the ladies." Edward commented and I couldn't help but laugh loudly. Everyone, including Harry and Cho, turned to look at me. After a few seconds most people went back to whatever they were doing before. All except for Cho and Harry.

"That's strange." Edward mused as he looked away from the pair.

"What is?" I asked, looking away from them as well.

"Cho thinks I look like Cedric Diggory." Edward said and I giggled a little. Edward _did_ look like Cedric, but not too much "Was he the boy that died in the Triwizard Tournament last year?"

"Yes." I nodded "He and Cho were dating at that time. Hermione told me Harry asked Cho out last year too but she said no because she was still with Cedric. It must be a devastating year for Cho." It was only now that I felt true sympathy for Cho Chang. She still annoyed me to no end when she tried together with Harry. I could tell she was lonely though.

"Cho's bringing up Cedric." Edward said. Harry's and Cho's lips were moving but I wasn't hearing anything. I look at Edward curiously, silently telling him to continue.

"She asked if Cedric ever mentioned anything about her before he died." Edward said "Harry told her that he didn't. He's also trying to convince her to talk about something else."

"Who brings up there ex-boyfriends during a date?" I snorted. Cho was probably using Harry to somehow get closer to Cedric again. All sympathy I felt for her earlier was now non-existent.

"Cho seems…depressed." Edward said stiffly and I looked at them again. Tears were streaming down Cho's face and she looked hurt. Harry looked nervous again, obviously not knowing what to do.

"Seems?" I repeated and tried to listen to them.

"Cho thought Harry would understand why she wanted to talk about Cedric. Then Harry replied with saying that he did talk about it, but with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He even mentioned you." Edward told me.

I could hear Cho's voice but I couldn't make out the words very well. They were shrilly and a lot of people were turning to stare at her. Even Roger Davies' girlfriend was looking at Cho with a confused expression.

"Oh you'll tell Hermione Granger and Whitney Black!" I finally understood "But you won't tell me? Maybe it would be best if we just paid and leave so you could go meet up with Hermione Granger like you so obviously want to do." Tears were streaming down her face violently and her face was red. She was both angry and embarrassed, not a very good combination.

"Cho…" Harry tried weakly.

"Leave already! I don't know why you even asked to go with me when you're meeting with Hermione later. How many girls after her, huh?"

"It's not like that!" Harry tried. No one was paying attention to their own dates anymore. They were all looking at this scene.

"I'll see you around, Harry." Cho said rather dramatically as she got up and to leave. She flipped the door open and I noticed it was pouring outside. The door closed with a smash and it was silent in the tearoom.

Harry angrily threw a Galleon on the table and ran out. Talking resumed in the tearoom but it was all about the earlier incident.

"I'm going to go see if Harry's okay," I said and stood up, dropping a Galleon as well "Thanks for accompanying me today, Edward."

Edward pushed the Galleon back to my hand and placed his own coins on the table "No problem, Whitney."

He was still sitting down when I opened the door. Before going outside to the pouring rain I looked back at him. His face was stoic and he didn't move an inch.

Did he expect me to stay? Did he not recall our discussion before we actually arrived?

Is he disappointed?

I shook my head and closed the door behind me. I could see Harry, hands shoved into his pockets, stomping his way towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Why does she always insist on dragging up a subject that makes her a human hosepipe?" I heard Harry mutter angrily as he walked.

"Did you really expect anything else?" I spoke up. He turned around and looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Oh, Whitney." Harry muttered "Why aren't you with the Cullen guy?"

"We weren't on a date." I said tensely "I wanted to make sure you're all right."

"Yeah, just fine." He said angrily.

"I'm going to The Three Broomsticks too." I said.

"You meeting up with Hermione?" he asked and I nodded. Without any further conversation we walked towards the shop. We were both an hour early.

"Harry! Whitney!" a voice called from across the room and I noticed Hermione "Over here!"

"Come on, Harry." I said and pulled his arm as we walked in between the tables.

"What is she doing with Rita Skeeter and Luna Lovegood?" Harry muttered but I didn't answer him anymore.

"Harry! I wasn't expecting you for another hour! I thought you were still with Cho." Hermione said as we sat down in the booth.

"It went so well that any more time spent together would have killed the rest of the people in the teashop." I said in a fake bright voice. I found myself face-to-face with Rita Skeeter. I thought she would be…neater. I mean, what is up with that hair and those chipped nails?

"Hello." I greeted her politely.

"Cho?" Rita asked curiously and she turned to me "Are you Cho?"

"Far from it." I rolled my eyes "You're not a very good reporter are you? If you were you would know who I am. Maybe that's why you don't have a job anymore."

Rita glared at me and I could see she thought I wasn't so much of a threat earlier. I knew all about the illegal Animagus business but it was just so fun to tease her!

"Then who might you be and what is your business here?" Rita asked and I looked at Luna. Why didn't Rita ask Luna what her business was? Surely Rita wouldn't know anything about the Quibbler.

"I am Whitney Black." I smirked at her triumphantly and leaned back in my seat. Rita's eyes widened and I could see she thought a new story was brewing.

"Would you mind answering a few questions for me?" Rita asked as she started bringing out her quill.

"Yes." I snatched the quill from her "I actually do." I also knew about this Quick-Notes Quill. It had been giving Harry a bad name last year.

"Let's just talk about that deal, Little Miss Perfect." Rita glared at Hermione and I smirked again. Hermione mouthed a 'thanks' at me and Rita rolled her eyes.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked suspiciously and Luna started singing 'Weasley is Our King' while absentmindedly twirling her spoon.

"Yes, I would like to know too." Rita said and both of them looked at Hermione.

"I want you to write an article about Harry." Hermione said simply.

"Haven't there been enough of those already?" Rita asked "Why are you still trying to feed u Dumbledore's lies anyway, Harry? You, as the _sole_ witness, isn't very convincing."

"I wasn't the sole witness." Harry muttered angrily "There were other Death Eaters too!"

"Oh, and you want me to write about your suspicions?" Rita let out a laugh "I could see it now! _Harry Accuses: _and add a big picture of you there."

Harry scowled angrily at her. It obviously hasn't been his day.

"Actually," Hermione interrupted the two "That's _exactly_ what I want you to do, Rita."

"The Prophet would never publish it." Rita said immediately.

"I never said anything about the Prophet." Hermione said, waving her off "I want you to write about Harry. You have to write everything he says truthfully and word for word."

"And where do you ought we publish it, Little Miss Perfect?" Rita sneered at Hermione.

"In the Quibbler." Hermione said.

"The Quibbler?" Rita exclaimed "People already think he's insane because of The Prophet. You think he would be taken seriously once he's published in _The Quibbler_?"

"My Dad actually thinks The Prophet is a huge waste of time." Luna said and Rita looked at her despairingly.

"Right, so it's settled." Hermione said "You're going to write this for The Quibbler and you're going to do it to the very best of your abilities."

"Actually," Luna piped in "I don't think Daddy actually pays people to write articles. People submit their articles for the honor of being published in The Quibbler."

"No pay?" Rita repeated.

"You still have to do it." Hermione said.

"And if I refuse?" Rita glared at her.

"We can threat you in _so many ways_, Rita." I said, joining the conversation again "Just say yes already."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Rita mumbled.

"Not really." I said and smirked once more.

"All right, Harry." Hermione said, obviously pleased "Let's get started."

_A/N: I swear, when Rita asked if Whitney was Cho I wanted to put "Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang!" Haha, I love A Very Potter Musical. _

_As usual, ten reviews please! I actually think this chapter is pretty lengthy. _


	28. Crawler of the Night

**Chapter 28**

_A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you guys! You think we could really reach 400 this time? Pretty please? You all are amazing! _

_Oh, and if you want me to respond to your reviews, just say so in the review! _

_A little shout-out to __**Lucy The Turtle **__who only got 4 hours before school because of reading my story! Thank-you, dear. Heehee, try to sleep well._

_And yes, I changed my Penname. Sorry if it's confusing or anything, I just needed to change it. _

_Now then, on with the story!_

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

"30 minutes, Ron! Half an hour! Half an hour and you couldn't at least save _one bloody Quaffle_?" I hissed at the redhead as we walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. We were with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins.

"What!" Ron exclaimed, holding his hands up "We won, didn't we? That's all that matters!"

"Yes, Ron, we won." I started "But if I didn't shoot that Bludger at Summerby when he was practically an inch away from the Snitch and if Kirke didn't accidentally hit Hufflepuff's Keeper, we would have lost so badly."

"We still won." Ron muttered, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yeah, by ten points." Hermione rolled her eyes. She was never obsessed about Quidditch just like the rest of us were. She still came by to the games regularly to support us though.

"We won!"

And so starts the bickering.

"Would you two shut it?" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time, pure annoyance written all over their faces. I sighed and shook my head as Hermione and Ron started a new argument over who started the previous argument. They're never going to learn, are they?

* * *

Later that evening I found myself doing homework alone in the Common Room.

"It's Saturday, Whitney! Why're you doing your homework?" Ron had asked. I simply glared at him, knowing he still had a mountain of homework to do and that he would be begging for my help again tomorrow. Honestly, it happened every single time.

After finishing up with my homework, I decided that it would be a good idea to write my parents a letter. They did insist that I wrote at least once a week. I wonder if they would be able to read it at all though, especially with what they're spending their time with alone in Grimmauld Place…

I shuddered. I don't even want to think about it anymore.

I got my quill out and a bottle of ink and started writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Do you know how strange it is? Having to address you both now? I never had anyone to write to during First Year. And then you came by in Third Year, Dad. Then suddenly Mom's here too. _

_You don't need to worry about anything, everything's just fine. We had a Quidditch game today. I'm Beater! We narrowly won by 10 points but it was to Hufflepuff. HUFFLEPUFF. _

_Umbridge is being such a hag and I really just want to punch her in the face and bring down all those stupid decrees. But I'm staying sane for the sake of the Quidditch team. Not to brag or anything, but they'd do horrible without me. Yeah, I sound like such an ass now. _

_Whoops, I cursed. _

_I didn't spend Valentine's Day with anyone, in case you were wondering. I think it's a horrible holiday. What did you guys do? _

_Never mind, don't even bother answering that question. I don't want to hear it._

_Anyways, I miss you both so much. I'll be home soon and then we could spend some quality family time together. I wish I could remember the moments we spent when I was around 1. Damn, You-Know-Who. _

_I need more allowance please. _

_Your ever so loving daughter,_

_Whitney Black. _

I sealed the letter in an envelope and even waxed the cover so they would know if someone else opened it before them. I sighed, I would just send it tomorrow before classes start.

"Who's that for?" a voice from behind me asked and I flinched. I turned and saw Edward sitting behind me, trying to look over the letter.

"Merlin!" I exclaimed "Don't surprise me like that! It's annoying! You could have been a Death Eater and I would have punched you in the face, Edward."

"I'm sure you would have." He smiled slightly at me and he looked at the letter again "Do you want me to send that for you?"

I glanced at him suspicious before tucking the letter safely in my pocket "I think I can do that on my own tomorrow."

"All right." He said and we awkwardly stood there in silence.

I sighed "What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I saw you writing a letter and I simply wanted to offer to send it for you. I don't you walking around the halls at night." He said and I glared at him again.

"Please, nothing's going to happen." I couldn't help but think of what happened with Jasper when I said that. What happened to him and Emmett, anyways? And did Edward know anything about this?

"You never know that, Whitney." He said seriously and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever," I shrugged and collected my belongings "I'm going to bed."

"Good night." He said politely and I shrugged.

Ugh, what is wrong with him?

* * *

"I swear, Harry." I threatened harshly "If I can't get my stack of apple pancakes in _10 seconds_ I am losing it! There were five, Harry! _FIVE! _And I can't see a thing!"

The next morning's breakfast saw our side of the Gryffindor table littered with numerous letters addressed to Harry. They were all about his recent interview found in the Quibbler.

I have to admit that Hermione was a genius for coming up with this idea. Sure, some think Harry may have gone ballistic right now but we've got people who believe in him too!

But right now I was starving and there was only about 20 minutes of breakfast left. I was unlucky to get caught up with Neville Longbottom while walking to the Great Hall from the Owlery. He insisted I see this 'amazing book about plants' he recently borrowed from the library. He even pulled out a small potted plant from his robes and placed it by the window so I could see it change color in the sunlight! That was so not cool.

"Relax, Whitney." Hermione said coolly as she opened another letter "Oh, look! She believes you too, Harry! She even agrees that The Daily Prophet has been treating you unfairly. Oh this is so great, Harry!"

I sighed and picked one of the bloody letters up. I guess breakfast would have to wait.

I smiled slightly as I read the short letter from a boy aged seven who completely believed in Harry. I give the boy credit for actually being able to read!

"Excuse me," a sickly-sweet voice said and I rolled my eyes before I turned around just as the others did "But what is going on here?"

"Oh, so it's against the rules to get letters?" Ron retorted.

"Mr. Weasley," Umbridge narrowed her eyes at him "I suggest you be careful with what you say or you could receive detention." She then turned to Harry "Now what could lead you to receiving so much letters?"

Harry threw her the Quibbler and Umbridge fumbled to catch it. I covered my mouth with my mouth and giggled a little. Umbridge's eyes widened as she read the page with Harry's interview.

"How could you do this, Mr. Potter?" she gasped.

"I was just answering an interview." Harry shrugged and refused to meet her eyes.

"When?" she asked, horrified.

"Last Hogsmeade trip." Harry muttered.

"There will be no Hogsmeade visits for you then." She said pointedly and walked away.

I stuck my tongue out at her and the Ron muttered something like 'an ugly old hag, that toad'.

I wasn't surprised when Educational Decree Number 26 came out later that day.

'_Any student found in the possession of the magazine 'The Quibbler' will be expelled.' _

But according to Hermione's logic, Umbridge banning it will only raise curiosity amongst the students and staff. And true enough, when we were half way through the day, the entire school had read the interview.

I was rounding a corner when I saw Cho come up to Harry.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! That interview was so brave…and…" she hiccupped and was no longer able to speak because she was crying. She gave Harry a swift kiss on the cheek and hurried off too.

That was so annoying.

My mood lightened up considerably when a party in the Gryffindor Common Room was thrown. The banner hung up was hilarious and even Butterbeer was served! Hermione scowled at us for enjoying and went to bed early. Ron somehow got the Cullens to patrol for us so they could look out for any teachers. Soon, Harry also called in early and headed up to his dormitory.

"This is really great, ain't it, Whitney?" Ron said and whooped when Lee Jordan chanted something.

"I've always loved Gryffindor parties!" I exclaimed as I took another chug of my Butterbeer.

As 'Can You Dance like a Hipogriff' blasted from somewhere, my head suddenly throbbed.

"I…I…" I stuttered but I don't think Ron noticed "I think I need to sit down, first."

"Okay!" he exclaimed but he wasn't listening to me. I pushed my way through the crowd and found an arm chair across a couple making out.

I closed my eyes and felt some kind of vision coming to me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Voldemort was talking with some Death Eater named Rockwood, and he seemed angry that he was given the wrong information. Rockwood was begging for forgiveness and was trying to explain. Voldemort forgave him and asked for assurance from Rockwood about something. Afterwards, he asked Rockwood to help him once more and to call Avery.

I gasped, and saw the Common Room again. The party was still at full blast and no one has seemed to notice my little outburst. I breathed in and out. I couldn't understand a thing from that vision!

I told Hermione everything when I got back to the dorm room. The next day, the four of us were talking in our usual spot in the courtyard and Harry definitely cleared up a lot of things from that vision. Hermione also had information to share and we agreed that we had to let it pass. There was nothing we could do for Avery or Bode.

* * *

Weeks had gone by but Harry wasn't getting any better at Occlumency. Snape was giving him a harder time than ever but it wasn't like we could do something. I knew that Harry had to learn this for his own good.

"How does Lavender think she'll look 'ravishing' if she pulls up her hair like that?" I exclaimed as we walked pass the courtyard and Hermione laughed. We were coming back from the bathroom and were walking towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"There is something most definitely wrong with that girl's head!" Hermione laughed.

Suddenly, we found Alice Cullen standing in the middle of the hallway with her eyes glazed. She whispered a quiet "Oh, no." and then she turned to us.

I furrowed my eyebrows and Hermione asked me "What's going on?"

Alice turned her head towards the courtyard and the slamming of the doors was heard. All the students walking around stopped and watched as Trelawney was hesitantly walking with her suitcases packed, Umbridge with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"You can't do this!" Trelawney exclaimed. What was going on? Why was she leaving?

"Frankly, my dear, I can." Umbridge smirked at her, obviously pleased "It was by my order and I even got the Minister of Magic to countersign your file for immediate departure."

"But Hogwarts is my home." Trelawney said shakily. Hermione gasped and clasped my hand. Trelawney may not be the best Professor around but she didn't deserve this harshness! Especially in front of all us!

"Not anymore." Umbridge said, faking sweet once more "You fail as a Divination Professor, unable to even come up with accurate predictions. Your presence is now longer needed here."

"Stop!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, stepping away and pushing through the spectators. She ran towards Professor Trelawney and comforted her, offering a hankie "You don't have to leave dear…"

"Oh really?" Umbridge smirked again "At whose authority?"

"That would be mine." Came a booming voice from the doorway. We all turned to see Professor Dumbledore striding up towards the group.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Professor Umbridge shrieked "May I remind you that under Educational Decree Number 23 that the High Inquisitor has the right to─"

"Inspect, place probation, and sack any teacher she sees is not performing at the level required by the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore finished off for her with a smile "I can't seem to forget it when I see those decrees in the halls every day."

Umbridge huffed "Well, I see that Trelawney is not fit so I decided that she is to leave Hogwarts for good." Trelawney burst into another round of tears once more and I truly felt sorry for the loony Professor.

"However," Dumbledore said "You do not have the power to send anyone away from the castle. That power remains solely with the Headmaster." He turned to Professor Trelawney and McGonagall "Minerva, would you please escort Sybill back inside?"

"Of course," Professor McGonagall replied as she helped the nervous lady.

"And what," Umbridge hissed as the two teachers were out of sight "Ought you to do with her once I find a replacement teacher?"

"Ah, you see Dolores, I have already found a replacement and he would prefer staying on the ground floor."

"You?" Umbridge repeated "Dumbledore, as you know, under Educational Decree Number 22─"

"The Ministry is permitted to find a replacement candidate for the Professor if and only if, the Headmaster is unable to find one."

We heard hooves and a centaur with white blonde hair came into view. Dumbledore introduced him "This is Firenze and I think you will find him suitable."

* * *

After the strangest Divination lesson ever, Firenze had Harry, Ron, and I stay behind. His lesson was interesting, a new perspective at fortune telling. I haven't even come across any of it while reading _Deciphering What's Coming_. It was fascinating but I knew even the centaur's predictions had their faults.

Ron and I hung around the back while Firenze told Harry to warn Hagrid about something. He wouldn't mention what; just that whatever Hagrid was doing wasn't working out. I was curious, what in the world could Hagrid be doing that was so dangerous to even cause Firenze to warn him about it?

As April rolled by, O.W.L.s were becoming one of the biggest of our concerns (Hermione probably had everything to do with it though). I wanted Umbridge to see the smirk on my face once all the members of the D.A. got an O in DADA.

D.A. has been one of the only things keeping me going. I would have needed a calming drought nearly every day just like Hannah Abbott during that one Herbology lesson. We were learning about Patronuses, it was always a crowd favorite since the start.

"Remember, everyone!" Harry's voice boomed across the Room of Requirement. Today it was a long hall, all the walls were covered with mirrors and it was lighted "Performing a Patronus charm under a brightly lit room while we aren't under any threat is a lot different from when you're actually facing a dementor."

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy!" how I ended up beside Cho Chang, I will never know "They're so pretty!"

"I don't think you'd be saying that when a dementor is trying to suck your soul out, Cho." I said arrogantly and rolled my eyes at her girly swan. It reminded me of Forks, and I most definitely didn't want to be reminded.

"Whitney." Harry warned from across the room and he gave me the evil eye. I glared right back and walked away from Cho. Lavender was freaking out about Harry's idea of bringing a boggart in and Neville was swishing his wand the wrong way. Dean was proclaiming something about some white mist coming out of his wand but I saw nothing.

"That's very good." I complimented Hermione as I stood by her to watch her silver otter patronus swish around the room mindlessly.

"They are rather pretty." Hermione agreed ad she turned to me "Can I see yours? It's a dragon, right?"

"Expecto Patronum…" I whispered and closed my eyes, trying to think of my happiest memory. But what was it now? I found myself thinking about the first kiss Harry and I shared but it quickly shifted to when I first saw my Mom and then it changed again to when Hermione and I were talking back when Trelawney was nearly kicked out.

Gasps filled the room and I opened my eyes and saw my dragon. I instantly fingered my ring and thought of my Mother. I hope she was still alright but I'm sure Dad would take care of her.

"Leave it to her to be absolutely perfect at this." Smith snorted but I couldn't find it in myself to snap back at him. It isn't the first time I've seen my Patronus but I was still mesmerized. Everyone seemed to have gone back to performing their own Patronus charm but I was still watching my dragon.

We all turned our heads towards the door when we heard it open and close quickly. In between the legs of the students I could see a little figure going after Harry. Dobby? What was he doing here?

"Dobby?" Harry asked as the small house elf panted in front of him.

"Dobby came to warn Mr. Harry Potter Sir." Dobby then started banging his head on a nearby mirror "But Dobby shouldn't. The others told Dobby not to."

It took both Fred and George to pull him away and lead him back to Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused. I was confused too.

"She's coming…but Dobby shouldn't tell…oh Dobby will be in such trouble…" Dobby moaned.

"Is it Umbridge?" Harry's eyes went wild.

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter Sir." Dobby admitted and started hitting himself again.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed and we all scrambled to get our stuff "RUN!"

Lavender and Parvati shrieked; they were the first out of the door. Hermione ran for Harry who seemed occupied with Dobby and I decided I should go ahead.

As people ran swiftly pass her, Luna seemed content with skipping. I groaned and grabbed her hand, pulling her with me. But where should I go? It was about 10 minutes before curfew, if we could just go somewhere with a reasonable excuse.

The library! Even Hermione would most definitely approve!

"Let's go to the library, Luna! Come on!" I screamed as we flitted pass the halls.

"My patronus was a bunny." Luna giggled airily and I groaned again.

"Now's not the time, Luna." I said and ran even faster; luckily she didn't seem to struggle to keep up.

Once we entered the library I dove behind one of the shelves, bringing Luna down with me.

"Why are we hiding?" she asked me, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"We can't let them find us, Luna." I said and I crawled, Luna trailing behind me "We can't."

"Come here, then." Luna said and she disappeared into a corner. I furrowed my eyebrows but followed her anyways. It would be best to trust both Hermione and Ravenclaws when hiding in the library.

A boom was heard, shaking the whole castle and I couldn't help but let out a little yelp. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them again when everything seemed to have calmed down.

"Luna?" I whispered as I crawled further but I couldn't find her.

"Well what do we have here? A crawler of the night?"

A hand tightly covered my mouth and I was dragged away.

_A/N: Sorry if it's shorter this time. I've just had a bad day. _

_Any questions? Errors you've found? Please do message me or review. _

_I think this is still at least 10 reviews. Please, guys? It would really make my day. Thanks! _


	29. Run for your Life

**Chapter 29 **

_A/N: I'm back…if anyone's still around. Alright, do you want an explanation? March was my last month of school so I had to take a break and study (and thank goodness, it totally paid off). Also, the love life I insist is non-existent is getting completely absurd and so I haven't really had the time to think about this story. Anyone want to hear more about the love life? No? _

_Plus, I was yet again sent to the hospital. Luckily, it wasn't because of a fractured arm this time. _

_**Lilylucy**__, Mary Sue? Haha, yeah you're probably right. I'm trying hard to change that but at this point of the story it's quite difficult. I'm glad you like the story though! _

_All right, let's just get on with the story. _

_(Thanks for reading!) _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

"BLAISE!" I exclaimed in a voice way too loud for the library when he released my mouth "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your arse?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But weren't the people chasing me your _friends?_" I countered.

"Do you want to be caught by them or not?" he looked at me seriously and I sighed.

"Fine, have it your way." I grumbled.

"If I had it my way you and I would be alone in the─"

"SHUT IT AND BRING ME TO MY DORM YOU GIT!"

"Who's there?" a cranky voice echoed across the library.

"Madam Pince." I squeaked and slid down behind a short bookshelf. Blaise had his back on the same bookshelf and he craned his neck around to see if she was heading this way.

"Go." Blaise pointed at a nearby door "I'm sure you can sneak around on your own. The whole squad must be in Dumbledore's office by now."

I moved silently and before I exited the door I looked back at Blaise. I mouthed 'thanks' and scurried away.

As promised, the halls were now empty and I didn't have to do much sneaking after all. I wonder what happened to Harry and the others. Did they get caught or did they make it to the tower?

"Lurking around again, Whitney Black?"

I spun around and gave out a sigh of relief when I saw it was only Emmett. I put crossed my arms on my chest "Don't worry, I won't be waving my wand at you this time."

"Are you running away from Draco and his friends?" he asked me, taking a step closer. In turn, I took a step back.

"Don't come any closer." I warned "But if you must know, then yes. I am hiding from them. Can you help me get back to the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Right away, Miss Whitney." Emmett smirked, flashing his shiny white teeth before using his vampire speed to get me on his back. After ignoring my scream of 'Wait, Emmett!' we were off. Emmett got me to the portrait in no time at all, much faster than it would have taken me.

"Thank-you." I said as I slipped off his back, slightly dazed.

"Anything to help a friend." He winked at me.

"Emmett! Emmett!" someone called from the dark corridor. It was Esme.

"What is it, Esme?" Emmett inquired. I could suddenly feel all the tension in the room rising. Has something happened?

"Alice had a vision. Dumbledore's gone and Umbridge will be the new headmistress." Esme said solemnly.

"_What?_" Emmett and I cried at the same time.

"Carlisle thinks it would be wise for us to leave." Esme continued "We were somehow hired by Dumbledore anyways and we are loyal to only Dumbledore. I can't imagine what it would be like to work for that…for that _pink toad_."

Emmett guffawed and even I had to let out a small laugh. But seriously, the Cullens were leaving? I know I wanted them to leave all year but they were starting to prove themselves to be useful.

"You're leaving?" I asked them and Esme nodded sadly.

"Hopefully, we'll still be able to work with the Order, dear. But I think it will be wise to leave while we still can." Esme said and she lightly stroked my cheek "Edward won't like it but I know you will be fine. Surely, we will meet again." Esme enveloped me in a hug and whispered in my ear "There will be not time for goodbye from the others so this comes from all of us. If Alice sees anything we'll be sure to send you an Owl."

As Esme released me, I was suffocated into an Emmett bear hug "Stay safe, little Witch."

I stood before them, my back to the portrait. The Fat Lady slept through our exchange soundly, letting out a snore every few moments.

"We will go once you are safely inside." Esme smiled at me kindly "Go."

I returned her smile sincerely and turned to the portrait. I said the password and the Fat Lady lazily swung open. The Common Room was bustling with activity; everyone was speaking to each other. I looked back at Esme and Emmett.

"Wait, Bella." Emmett stopped me, taking a hold of my elbow.

"Whitney." I corrected him.

"I don't care." His face was stoic "The others told me that Alice explained to you about the whole Volturi deal. She didn't tell you everything."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at both vampires.

"Emmett!" Esme cried "Hush!"

"No!" I screamed "Don't hush! Tell me!"

Emmett sighed "I'm sorry, Esme. She has to know." He then turned to me "We are still in correspondence with the Volturi, but we're not the only one sending messages. Recently, they have asked for the body of a Wizard. Dead or alive."

I widened my eyes at them and became speechless. I blinked once and slammed the doors in their faces.

The Volturi wanted a _specimen? _I didn't know how powerful the Volturi was in truth but I knew they held loads of authority in the vampire society. The Cullens couldn't just refuse. But they had to.

It was only know I noticed how quiet the room was. All eyes were on me and I stared right back at them defiantly. Most of them turned away, leaving a few of the lower leveled students to gawk at me.

"Whitney!" Hermione cried as she pushed through the crowd, Ron and the other DA members behind her. Hermione threw her arms around my neck and flung herself at me "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! Do you know where Harry is? He isn't back yet! We're getting so worried!"

"I don't know where he is. I hid in the library." I explained and Hermione nodded.

"Go get changed, we'll be sitting over there." Hermione pointed at an empty set of seats by the fire "We've been distracting ourselves with homework and our studies, waiting for you guys."

"You mean _you've_ been distracting yourself with homework." Ron smiled slightly at the brunette "The rest of us have been playing about Exploding Snap or talking about Quidditch."

Hermione rolled her eyes and the encouraged me to get to my dorm.

Once entering the dorm room I shared with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati, I immediately turned on the tap water in the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes.

I washed my face, trying to get rid of memories instead of dirt. I would look up the mirror every few seconds and check for some dragon. I walked back to the room and picked out clothes from the dresser. Once I pulled on a gray sweater I bounded the stairs once more, joining the group.

I joined a game of Exploding Snap but stopped after my eyebrows were starting to prickle. I wasn't in the mood to talk Quidditch tactics with the team so I settled with staring at the window, pretending to read through another issue of _Witch Weekly_.

The information Emmett had revealed to me still bothered me greatly. What were the Cullens going to do about their problem? They surely just couldn't ignore it. I know I won't. I can't tell the Order though. There was already a lot on their plate. We just made things worse for them tonight.

What happened to Dumbledore? And Harry? It's obvious there having some rendezvous in the Headmaster's Office right at this second.

Most of the DA members had departed when Harry arrived. It left the four of us, me, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, to talk. Harry explained that Dumbledore had gone off before Umbridge and Fudge could send him to Azkaban. Harry suspected that Umbridge was going to take Dumbledore's place.

"Marietta is just a grumpy git who doesn't know how to keep a secret." Ron grumbled when Harry mentioned that he and Marietta (Cho's friend) were the only students.

"Don't be too hard on her, Ron. She's Cho's friend." Harry defended the girl.

"Of course she is." I glared at him and he shrugged at me.

"At least we know Hermione's spell worked." Ron muttered.

"You think that will come up in the OWLs?" Hermione asked brightly as she started scavenging her notes for the spell she used on the list of members.

Harry was still looking at me. Ron was distracted by Hermione's notes; he wanted to see the spell too, now worried about the OWLs.

"Why do you care so much when I mention Cho?" he asked me.

"She's such a drama queen." I rolled my eyes at him "Just the kind of girl I don't think you should be mixing up with, o Chosen One."

Harry threw an ink-blotted quill at me and laughed "Shut up you prat."

I laughed and threw it back at him. We stared each other for a moment, neither of us speaking. I quickly turned away.

"Uh, Hermione. I'll head up to my dorm now."

"All right, I'll just finish this up." I heard Hermione say but I didn't turn back.

Things have certainly taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

"By order of The Ministry of Magic: Dolores Jane Umbridge, the High Inquisitor, has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts─"

"Oh shut it, you old crackpot!" I exclaimed, kicking a stone. We Gryffindors were on the way back from Herbology.

"I reckon Dumbledore will be back before long." Ernie Macmillan said confidently as we walked "I heard she couldn't even get into the Headmaster's office. The gargoyles wouldn't let her!"

"Oh, I'm sure she really fancied herself sitting up there in Dumbledore's chair. Towering over all the teachers, the stupid, puffed-up, power-crazy old─"

"You really don't want to finish that sentence, Granger." Malfoy came up smirking "I'm afraid I'll have to dock a few points from you."

"You can't dock points from another Prefect!" Ernie said immediately.

"True, but I can since I'm part of the Inquisitorial Squad." Malfoy said, proudly showing off his badge.

"The _what?_" Hermione asked.

"A select group of students chosen by Headmistress Umbridge herself." Malfoy smirked at us once more "Now, I'll dock five points from you, Granger, for bad-mouthing our new Headmistress. You as well, Black, don't think I didn't hear you. Five from Macmillan for contradicting me. Five from you, Potter, because I don't like you. Five from Weasley because his shirt's untucked. And I almost forgot, ten from Granger since she's a Mudblood."

Ron angrily growled and nearly pounced on Draco but Hermione stopped him just in time.

"Wise move, Granger." Malfoy breathed, looking afraid for a few seconds there "New Head, New Times. Potty, Weasley King, Mudblood, _Blood Traitor,_" he sneered at me "And Macmillan, a disgusting git, even for a Gryffindor. Be good now."

"Unbelievable." I breathed once Malfoy was far enough.

"Well believe it!" the twins suddenly said at the same time, appearing behind us.

"The 'Inquisitorial Squad' has been docking points from us all morning." Fred said.

"They're bloody annoying, if you ask me." George said.

"Which is why we plan to give a…special welcome…to our new Headmistress." Fred smiled evilly.

"You'll be causing trouble?" Hermione gasped.

"Precisely." George affirmed the flabbergasted Prefect.

"Hogwarts isn't worth it if Dumbledore's not around." Fred explained "We've always been causing trouble but we knew where we had to cross the line."

"Once in a while, we put a toe over it." George smirked.

"But you can be expelled if you try anything now!" Hermione explained.

"You don't get it, do you, Hermione?" they said at the same time "We'd leave right now if we didn't want to repay Dumbledore for all those times when he didn't expel us."

"So you all better run off for lunch now, so you won't be suspected." Fred smirked.

"Run along." George encouraged.

"I want to help." I declared.

"Whitney!" Hermione gasped.

"Trust me, Hermione. I'll get out of it if it gets too much." I assured her.

"Well it will be intense, little Black." Fred said.

"But we'd be happy to have your help!" George added.

"Excellent!" I smiled gratefully at the two.

As the others headed for lunch, the twins led me to a hidden room behind a tapestry close to Umbridge's office.

"We know for a fact that Umbridge will be calling in Harry any time soon." Fred explained.

"Poor boy won't even have time for lunch." George sympathized.

"So what we want you to do, dear Whitney, is watch for Harry Potter. Then, we will tell you the next part of our plan." They said together as they started going through the boxes that littered the room.

"Got it." I nodded at them.

I opened the door slightly and saw a cloak turn around the corner and I knew it could only belong to Filch. Perhaps Umbridge sent him to fetch Harry?

A few minutes later Filch returned with Harry trudging after him. I watched as he hesitantly entered Umbridge's office with a light shove from Filch. Filch firmly closed the door behind him, looked both ways as if he was crossing the street, then started merrily skipping down the hall.

I closed the door and laughed. Fred and George looked at me "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." I said while holding my stomach, attempting to breathe normally "Right, Harry's in Umbridge's office. Now what?"

"You," Fred said as he picked up two boxes wrapped in pink paper "Will run down the hall then turn to the second corridor to your right. Then you place these boxes at the end of the hall, light them with a simple Incendio spell, then run for your life."

"What will happen?" I asked.

"Fireworks." George said "Huge ones. Don't go around trying to fire spells at 'em. They'll only backfire and make the thing worse. We will meet back at this room."

"All right." I said as I took the boxes from Fred.

"Good luck." They said together as they started picking up their own boxes.

I followed their directions and placed the boxes at the end of the second corridor to my right. I took out my wand from the sleeves of my robes and pointed it at the boxes.

"Incendio."

Pink sparks started emitting from the box and the wrapping had melted off completely. As it grew bigger I realized the twins had given me a Catherine Wheel.

_Run for your life._

Oh right.

I ran as quickly as I could from the corridor, the Catherine Wheel not far behind me. I collided with George at one point. He helped me up and started dragging me back to the room. There was a dragon firework chasing after us, the Catherine Wheel not far behind.

We burst into back into the room to find Fred doubling over laughter, one of his eyebrows completely singed off.

When the firecrackers started firing, we heard Umbridge screaming for Filch.

"The more she shoots spells on those fireworks, the bigger they get!" George exclaimed and he and his twin started laughing.

"Impressive." Harry said as he entered the room.

"Haha, yes." Fred agreed "Now we have to set up more crackers. You two best enjoy the rest of lunch now."

"You wouldn't mind setting off one last Catherine Wheel by the Great Hall, would you, Whitney?"

"Not at all." I said as I took the box from him. Harry and I had a fun time running away from the pink wheel of sparks after we set it off.

For the rest of the day, teachers had been calling the Headmistress' attention to new found fireworks. Umbridge was having a hard time trying to put them out, only making them worse. The teachers claimed not knowing how to put them out so they didn't do a thing. It looks as if they didn't like the new Headmistress either.

* * *

The next day, Harry was moping around about his lessons later with Snape. Even though Dumbledore had left Hogwarts, it seems that the Occlumency lessons were still vital to Harry.

"Just think about doing it for Dumbledore and not that greasy git." I suggested.

"That's the thing. If you haven't noticed, Whitney, Dumbledore's been a little distant from me this year. I have no idea why though." Harry said in a depressing tone.

"Whining about it won't help." I told him sharply "Come on, let's just take a walk around the castle before your lessons start."

Apparently, taking a walk around the castle meant talking to Cho Chang.

"Umbridge hasn't been asking you about the DA, has she?" Harry asked her good-naturedly.

"No, no." Cho said hurriedly "I just wanted to tell you that I never thought Marietta would do something like that."

"Well your poor judgment obviously has obviously gotten us into trouble." I snarled and she looked at me warily. Harry elbowed me, silently telling me to calm down.

"She's a lovely person really. She just made a mistake and─"

"A lovely person who made a mistake?" Harry exclaimed incredulously "She sold all of us out, including _you!_"

"We…we all got away didn't we?" Cho pleaded "Marietta's Mom is in the Ministry, you know that."

"In case you forgot, Ron's Dad is in the Ministry too and you don't see Sneak written all over his face." Harry said furiously.

"That was an awful trick by Hermione Granger!" Cho exclaimed "She should have told us she jinxed that list!"

"I thought it was a brilliant idea." Harry looked at her with a stoic expression.

"Oh yes I forgot. You love it because it's _Hermione's_ idea." Cho said, obviously fuming.

"Merlin, don't cry about it!" I exclaimed.

She turned her head sharply towards me "I wasn't going to!"

"Look, I just have a lot to cope with right now." Harry told her coldly.

"Then go and cope with it!" Cho exclaimed. She turned on her heal furiously and walked away.

Harry sighed, frustrated "I'm going to meet with Snape now. See you back at the Common Room, Whitney."

_A/N: More of the twins and Ginny in the next chapter! Woohoo! It was fun writing that. _

_Er, how about I ask for 7 reviews this time since I took about two months to write this? Sorry for it being so short...  
_

_Thanks! _


	30. Vision

**Chapter 30**

_A/N: I'm back! Thank-you for being patient (at least, I think you guys were patient). _

_I'm not gonna waste any more time. Go ahead and read the new chapter! _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

"So they're seriously gone? The rumors going around the school are true?" Ginny confirmed and I only shrugged at her. We were talking about the 'mysterious' disappearance of the Cullens the night before Umbridge became Headmistress while walking back from Quidditch practice. Everyone was mostly glad that they left; no one wanted to be ordered around by a vampire. The Inquisitorial Squad was bad was searching for them, though. She wanted to be in control. Dumb toad.

"I'm only concerned about the fact Umbridge found us out. What are we supposed to do now?" I asked her even though I knew she didn't have the answer. Though the DA brought both pain and joy for me, it was something I would miss dearly.

"At least we know there are less chances for Cho Chang to get cozy with Harry." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Actually, Harry's already seen how much of a git she is already. Yesterday, we were walking around and we saw Cho. She started talking about Marietta and what a good person she really was. It was all bullshit, actually. But anyways, it was as if she just _expected_ Harry to comfort her and agree with everything she said but Harry showed her he no longer trusted her." I explained and Ginny's eyes glistened with amusement.

"At least something went right." Ginny said "D'you mind if we stop by the Owlery first? I'm expecting a package from Mum."

"Sure." I nodded and we continued talking as we made our way to the Owlery. Ginny's package had indeed arrived although it was clear that someone opened it and hastily rewrapped it. It had been approved by Umbridge apparently. Merlin, it was just Easter Eggs!

"Where do you think the others are?" I asked Ginny as we walked out of the Owlery.

"Ron's bringing Sloper to the Hospital Wing, remember?" Ginny told me. I nodded, suddenly remembering the boy hitting his head with his own bat. I was flying right next to him at the time; I was shaking my head too.

"And maybe Harry and Hermione are in the library studying. It's all the Fifth and Seventh Years do these days." Ginny continued and I groaned. I could teach a defensive army but remembering loads of information was still Hermione's forte. I'm more on the practical side of magic.

When we entered the library, we only caught sight of Harry. Maybe Hermione was furiously flying around the library in search of books or whatever.

Once we found Harry, I started looking through the bookshelves near the desk he sat on. Honestly, I was a little bit afraid of seeing Deciphering What's Coming once more. I didn't have time for any surprises right now.

As I sat down with three books in my hands, I saw Ginny waving a hand in front of Harry's face.

"Harry, I'm talking to you. Can you even hear me?"

He seemed off ever since his lesson with Snape the other night. I trust that it didn't go well.

Harry's eyes settled on Ginny and I for a moment "Huh?"

Smooth, Potter. Real smooth.

"Oh, hi." Harry started reaching for his books to make room for us "How come you both aren't at practice?"

"Slope got himself hit with his own bat so practice is over." I shrugged "Stupid kid."

Ginny sighed "You've got to admit, our team's not doing so well right now. Ron's taking Jack to the Hospital Wing."

"Oh." Was Harry's only reply.

"Anyways," Ginny started pulling out the EasterEgg package "I received this today. Mum has eggs for the both of you." As Ginny looked for our eggs, Harry was scrutinizing the box.

She handed Harry a chocolate egg inked with snitches and she handed me one designed with Unicorns. Thank-you, Mrs Weasley. Really. At least they had Fizzing Whizbees in them! Now _that_ was the exciting part.

Harry only stared at his egg with a strained expression on his face. Ginny and I exchanged worried glances.

I sighed then spoke "What's got you down, O Chosen One?" I smirked when I realized I had caught him off-guard.

"Wha─? Nothing." Harry shook out of his stupor.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him "Harry, I'm sure if you just talked to Cho about it every─"

"It's not Cho I want to talk to." Harry said harshly.

"Geez, calm down a bit, won't you?" I said immediately and he gave me an apologetic glance.

Ginny was more sensitive though "Who, then?"

Harry glanced around him, as if someone was eavesdropping. All I could see was Madam Pince carrying a stack of books for a frantic Hannah Abbott.

"I wish I could talk to Sirius." Harry muttered then bit off a piece of his chocolate. Since Ginny decided to eat hers too I took a bit from my own egg. Trust Mrs. Weasley to make something so delicious.

"Well, if you really want to talk to him, I think we could find a way." Ginny said helpfully while getting a huge chunk from her egg.

"Come on," Harry said "With Umbridge watching our every move?"

"That never stopped us, did it?" I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Once you live with Fred and George, you start to think anything's possible. At least, as long as you have enough nerve." Ginny said.

We were silent for a moment and I used that time to lick chocolate from my fingers. Harry suddenly looked hopeful, as if he was Uncle Remus eating chocolate after a nasty Full Moon.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Madam Pince exclaimed from across the room, charging at us fiercely.

My eyes widened and Ginny cursed. Madam Pince screamed for us to get out. We didn't need to be told twice. She waved her wand briskly and all of Harry's thing and the EasterEgg box came after us, whacking us in the head as we ran.

Darn, I thought she was a Squib.

I was panting by the time the three of us reached the Gryffindor Tower. We found Hermione and Ron lounging in the Common Room and that's when Ginny left us. Harry and I joined them as they read through the Career pamphlets that were laid out before the start of Winter Break.

Choosing the Auror Career would be the obvious choice but I wanted to work for the Department of Mysteries. If only to find out more about that Veil. Like their name, that certain department was very secretive. And I'm all about secrets, right? Unspeakable. I think that's what they call those working and experimenting in the Department of Mysteries. At least I have something to tell McGonagall tomorrow. Apparently, Fifth Year students were having Career Advice for this week.

"Hey." Fred (or George. Darn, I could never tell) said as he sat on the couch beside Harry. His twin sat right beside him, propping his legs on the table. The Ministry of Magic booklets fell over and I actually found one about the Department of Mysteries.

"Ginny talked to us. She said you needed to talk to Sirius?" said George.

"What?" Hermione said sharply, half-way in getting a new pamphlet.

"Uh…yeah…" Harry said a bit uncertainly. I contained my giggle. He seemed so sure of himself earlier in the library.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Hermione said, unbelieving in our Chosen One. "With Umbridge groping around the fires and frisking owls?"

"We think we can find a way around that." Said the one I dubbed George (although, he could be Fred). "Have you noticed we'd be rather silent this term?"

"What was the point of disrupting leisure time, we asked ourselves." Fred said rather nonchalantly "No point at all, we answered ourselves. But by tomorrow, we'll be back in business. And why not create an uproar so Harry can have a little chat with Sirius?"

"But _still_," Hermione persisted "Even you do cause a diversion, how is Harry supposed to contact him?"

"Umbridge's office." Harry said quietly. I stared at him doubtfully, as did the others.

"Are ─you─_insane?_" spoke Hermione harshly.

"I don't think so." Harry shrugged.

Hermione whipped around to face Ron "And what do you think about this?"

"I dunno." Run said uncertainly "If Harry wants to do it, then I guess I shouldn't stop him."

Hermione looked at him angrily and George pat his younger brother on the back "Spoken like a true friend and Weasley."

"I'll use Sirius' knife too." Harry piped up "Even if she has the door on an anti-Alohomora, the knife would still be able to open it."

"Pure insanity." Hermione shook her head and pointedly ignored the rest of our conversation.

"Right!" Fred clasped his hands together "We'll do it tomorrow, right after lessons for maximum effect since everyone will be out in the corridors. We'll lure her to the East Wing, draw her right away from her office. We'll give you about…twenty minutes?" he looked questioningly at his brother.

George grinned at his twin "Easy."

"What's it going to be?" I asked them.

"You'll see." George answered.

"Well, you will if you happen to be walking around Gregory the Smarmy's corridor at 5 o'clock tomorrow." Fred corrected him.

* * *

At exactly 4:00 I had Umbridge laughing obnoxiously.

I managed to skip Potions because of this Career Advice. I said it simply: I wanted to work for the Department of Mysteries. Professor McGonagall seemed surprised and maybe even a little disappointed. She told me I already filled in the requirements for the DADA and Transfiguration parts. I just had to brush up a bit more on Charms and do better in Potions and Arithmancy. And that's where the laughing began.

"The Department of Mysteries? Simply having Black as your surname will get you an absolute denial! I wouldn't even have to bother. The Ministry will never trust someone like _you_ with their secrets."

I heard she was fuming when Harry had his Career Advice around two hours ago but this was just stupid.

Professor McGonagall was livid. Having two students from her own House didn't do too good for her "May I remind you, _Dolores_, that this session is meant to _encourage _students to reach their dream jobs. You are certainly not helping at this point."

"I'm simply speaking the truth, Minerva." She replied in a sweet voice then she turned to me "Now, my dear, won't you ever consider perhaps not taking an occupation in the Wizarding World at all? I'm sure you'll easily deceive your way into a high position in the Muggle World."

"Dolores!" McGonagall screeched "That is quite enough! I will not have you talking another word!"

She seethed and Umbridge quieted down while narrowing her eyes at the both of us.

McGonagall made a big show of turning back to me, unfailing to give the evil eye to Umbridge every few seconds "Now, Whitney…you heard all the requirements. I don't know much about being an Unspeakable so I do not know what tests you will undergo. I'm sure you of all people will be able to do it, though."

McGonagall smirked in Umbridge's way and Umbridge huffed.

"Excuse me, Dolores, but would you need another cough drop?" my head of house asked, faking sweetness "You seemed to be having problems ever since Mr. Potter's session."

"No thank-you, _Minerva_." Umbridge sneered, evidently irritated that McGonagall chose to tease her about her incessant 'hem-hem's.

"And as for you, Miss Black," she turned to me once more "To become an Unspeakable you will be required to go through several tasks. Some like creating potions, fixing spells that have gone wrong, and finding missing objects around the department. And let me tell you, dear, it is a _very big_ place. And all this will be done under time pressure."

I smiled at her. I wasn't scared of any of this. Not one bit. "Perfect. I do love a challenge."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll find this very challenging." Umbridge gave me a Cheshire cat smile. In a normal situation, I would have replied with a sarcastic comment. But McGonagall was standing up for us Gryffindors since we were obvious targets of the dreadful toad. I don't think causing her more distress than needed would be showing our gratitude. Merlin knows she'll be disappointed if Harry fails today.

"All right then, Miss Black, we're right about finished here." McGonagall looked pointedly at the pink clad lady "Unless of course, you have any questions?"

"Just one." I said and McGonagall prodded for me to continue.

"Will I have to deal with her if I do become an Unspeakable?"

It was a bold move, but luckily, it made my Head of House smile. Umbridge scoffed and glared at me, not even bothering to hide it.

"Unfortunately, yes. But that's seeing if she's still in the Ministry by that time."

Umbridge then turned her glare to McGonagall who smirked proudly at the toad.

"Lovely." I said and I stood up "Professor McGonagall, Professor Umbridge. Have a good day."

"Likewise, Miss Black." McGonagall smiled at me.

Umbridge sneered at me "Tell your classmates I'll be in class a few minutes later than usual. I need to have a _talk_ with Minerva, here."

I smirked at her "Have fun."

I trotted out of the office actually feeling good about myself. Once I found out that Umbridge would take part in all the Career Advice sessions, I had to admit I was pissed off. But now I knew us students weren't alone in our hatred for the pink toad.

So, good day for Miss Whitney Black. But what does life decide to throw at her?

Certainly, something horrible.

I had a vision. Whoa, am I supposed to be Alice Cullen now? Ugh, no time for that!

I saw my Father walking out of Grimmauld Place 12, not even in Animagus form. It didn't matter anyways, since he looked to be all alone in the street. Walking turned into running as my Dad charged up then suddenly apparated.

There were bright flashes of light then. I realized, they were spells.

_Stupefy! _

_Reducto!_

_Expelliarmus! _

_Crucio! _

_Imperio!_

_AVADA KEDAVRA! _

Then there was the veil and my Father again. This time he was falling towards the veil, the light in his eyes were gone.

I shook out of my trance and almost cried out. I had to be quiet though. Umbridge and McGonagall were still in the office.

Screw DADA, it was being shitty anyways. I'm going to Umbridge's office!

Of course, only I would go there sobbing the entire way. A suit of armor just turned its head to look at me! A suit of armor!

The problem was actually getting into the office. Luckily, I never neglected my studies while I was at the States. I used a simple charm that allowed me to slip through walls, but I was only able to make it last for 10 seconds. It was all the time I needed anyways.

I made a disgusted face at the cats. They all purred ferociously at me but they could do nothing while trapped in those plates of theirs. I wondered, though, if they could tell Umbridge a sobbing Whitney Black had broke into her office and talked to the fire.

Finding the Floo Powder was easy. Kneeling in front of the fireplace for more than five seconds was not. The sensation of putting your head through Floo Powder was similar to traveling with the rest of your body.

When the spinning stopped, I immediately saw a body hunched over something on the table that I couldn't see.

"Uh…Dad?" I asked hesitantly. What if this wasn't Grimmauld Place after all?

Luckily, my fears were wiped away when it was Uncle Remus who whipped around to turn to face me.

"Whitney?" he asked, clearly baffled.

"Uncle Remus!" I cried.

"Are you okay, Whitney? Do you need help? What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, Uncle Remus, you have to help me! You have to make sure Dad never leaves the house!"

"I think Dumbledore made sure of that." He was still looking at me with a confused expression "But why, Whitney? Is something wrong?"

"Oh yes, a lot of things are wrong. Just a while ago I─" I was about to tell him of my vision but someone was unlocking the door.

"You…?" Uncle Remus pressed on.

"Someone's coming." I said and pulled my head out of the fire, breaking the connection immediately.

With my face covered in soot, I sprang for the space behind the door just in time to see Filch come in with a feathery duster. _He was cleaning her office?_ The cats meowed annoyingly and I knew they were warning him that something was wrong in the room. They were warning him that _I _was here. The cats should shut their mouths, they know nothing!

"What's that, my pretties?" he cooed at a certain plate. Mrs. Norris meowed beside him, looking at my direction. Damn it! He brought his cat!

He edged closer to where I was, following his wretched cat. Just a few feet and he would see me clearly.

"FIIIIIIIIILCH!" I heard Umbridge yell over a Sonorus spell "Get over here, this instant!"

Thank Merlin for Fred and George.

Filch hurried away with his cat and I waited a few minutes before I slipped out of the office. I stuck my tongue out at the suit of armor and ran towards the East Wing.

* * *

"A Giant?" I exclaimed "Hagrid's keeping his Giant in the school grounds? That's what he has been up to this whole time?"

Hermione and I decided to skip the party Gryffindor was throwing for yet another win. I think both of us wanted to get away from _Weasley is Our King _and Ron bragging about how his save helped us win the game. Sure, it did just that but everyone else wasn't giving Ginny much credit. Or me. I mean, I was the one who 'accidentally-on purpose' hit aimed the Bludger for the other Seeker, Cho Chang.

"His name is Grawp and apparently he's Hagrid's half-brother. He knows me as," she snorted "Hermy."

I doubled over laughter as she hit me with Parvati's pillow.

"Have you told Ron yet?" I asked her.

"As if we could get him away from his adoring fans for at least 10 seconds." Said Hermione while rolling her eyes "And I wouldn't want to be the cause of Ron feeling down for the rest of the night. It's rare to see him so happy about Quidditch."

I sighed "You're probably right."

Hermione suddenly sprang up and hurried towards her school bag "Why don't we get some studying done? The O.W.L.s aren't too far from now and─"

I interrupted her with my groan "No, Hermione! I don't feel like studying! I feel as if I'm about to pass out."

Hermione huffed "Have it your way, then. If you need me I'll be studying."

"I don't doubt that." I smiled slightly at her "I'll just see what's going on down there at the party."

"I thought you said you were going to pass out." Hermione said accusingly.

"Yeah, but it was because you brought up studying."

Before she could reply, I raced out of the room. For some reason, I couldn't hear the loud music and the people from my room. Perhaps Hermione put a spell on it.

I walked around and some people congratulated me and praised me for my well aimed hit at Cho Chang. I didn't entertain their requests on recounting the story of the game, though. I wouldn't want to become another Weasley King.

"Whitney!" I heard Harry call. He was sitting alone by the fireplace, a mug of Butterbeer in his hands. I smiled slightly and walked over to him.

"Good game." He congratulated me.

I took the mug from his hands and took a gulp "As if you were around to see any of it."

"Hermione told you about Grawp?" Harry had to shout over the loud music.

"Yup. I still can't believe Hagrid would do something like that! After the dragon, Aragog, and everything!"

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid of him to do. He made us promise to help though." Harry said distraughtly.

"I know." I said "I'll help too, if it makes you feel any better."

"Yeah." He nodded. He then turned to the crowd, dancing to the beat of the music. Afterwards, he turned to me.

_No, no, no, no!_

"You wanna dance?" he asked, already smirking at me. He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled me up. He put his hands on my waist and instructed me to my arms around his neck. We were swaying slowly and it was very different from the music.

"Lupin and Sirius told me you used Umbridge's office to talk to them before I did. And they asked me to ask you what you meant." Harry said.

"As if I could give them an answer." I rolled my eyes "Do they know Umbridge is checking the letters?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded "But what did you tell Lupin?"

"I told him to not let Sirius leave at any cost." I said "Well, it was more like I begged him to."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Sirius is related to something in the Department of Mysteries. And it isn't good." I said. Harry immediately stopped swaying and he looked at me with a pained expression.

"What? What is it?" I asked immediately.

"I've been having dreams about that place. Ever since the Hearing." Harry said.

"But they're supposed to stop! What ever happened to Occlumency?" I exclaimed.

"I saw something I shouldn't; that's why I wanted to talk to Sirius so badly. Snape put a stop to our lessons." Said Harry grimly.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I inquired.

"I don't know if I can do anything about it, Whitney."

**Remus' POV**

"Someone's coming." Whitney said and she disappeared from the fireplace.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and I reached my hand out. My fingertips heated up and I pulled away immediately.

What could she mean? Why was she so worried about Sirius all of a sudden? How I wish sending letters was still an option! I needed to tell Sirius what just happened. Something's gone wrong and Whitney knows what it is. But I don't think she has any way of contacting us anymore.

I stiffened when I smelled them: the vampires who had taken residence in Grimmauld Place. I couldn't understand why they just didn't buy a place close buy. They were surely capable.

"You heard all of that…didn't you?" I said.

"We apologize for eavesdropping." The one with caramel hair said. I think her name was Esme.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and I felt myself growl.

How dare he think he still had anything to do with my goddaughter. She may have forgiven him but I can never do the same! The Southern male vampire took a defensive stance immediately but his mate calmed him.

"It has nothing to do with you." I said briskly "So don't pry."

"Bella is our business too!" the pixie cried. Why do they insist that her name is 'Bella'?

"Yeah! We care about her!" the biggest one who I think was named Emmett added.

I shook my head and pushed my way through them. They all backed up immediately. I was sure my scent bothered them just as much as theirs bothered me.

"Just stay out of this." I muttered quietly but I was sure they could hear me "You'll only make things worse. I'm sure you'll have your time to play hero but until then just please, let us be."

"But Bella could be in trouble!" the pixie insisted.

"Then we'll help her out of it." I said "Your assistance is not needed at the moment."

With that, I stalked up to Sirius' room to inform him of his daughter's message. Having vampires around was giving me a headache.

_A/N: Alright! I'm finally done! Woohoo! How was it? 7 reviews please!_

_Next chapter has O.W.L.s, another vision from Harry, and more crap from Umbridge. The Department of Mysteries part is edging closer and I sure am excited! I hope you all are as well. _

_Farewell for now!_


	31. A Big Mistake

**Chapter 31**

_A/N: Oh you guys, Sirius isn't going to die. _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

"I swear, Ernie Macmillan," I faced my fellow Fifth-year student with the toughest glare I could muster "If you don't leave me alone _right now_ you can consider yourself a permanent resident in the Hospital Wing."

He put his hands up in a form of surrender and backed away, mixing in with the rest of the studying Fifth Year students.

Oh, OWLs, the worst part of Fifth Year. It seemed like every single 15 year-old in this castle completely forgot about Voldemort and even Umbridge and instead, focused on the upcoming exams. I heard the instructors were tough as nails. Even Hermione seems pretty agitated.

I was seated beside Ron, who was attempting to fill his mind with 2 years worth of Charm notes. I had a Potions textbook on my lap and a copy of Hermione's History of Magic notes with me. O.W.L.s would begin tomorrow. I've never done so much work on a Sunday.

Ron groaned and slapped his notebook down, clutching his belly as it grumbled loudly. "Ought we not to get some dinner now? I can't study with an empty stomach!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but started packing up anyways. Harry dog-eared the page he had been staring at for the past 10 minutes and closed his book, leaving it carelessly on the table.

Harry and Ron ate like dogs that haven't had a scrap of food for months and Hermione kept reaching into her bag to look at one of her books. Perhaps she was reciting the 27th page of our textbook and wanted to see if she got all her conjunctions right?

We also saw the examiners who looked like old potato sacks if you ask me. They were so old they probably were the examiners during Dumbledore's O.W.L.s! Umbridge was putting up a sweet façade but I could tell that the examiners could see right through it.

The Fifth Years invaded the Common Room once more and the other students muttered complaints. Harry decided to get an early night's sleep and Ron followed him eagerly. I stayed as long as Hermione who decided to study for another hour.

Breakfast was interesting, there were so many utensils flying around and crashing in front of the wrong person that I had to jump to get my stack of pancakes back. It was way worse in the Ravenclaw Table.

And finally, after going through all that, we were standing in front of the Great Hall as the rest of the students made their way to their classes. Our first test was a Written Charms test and everyone was quizzing each other. Luckily, my glare made Ernie scurry away before he could annoy me even further.

The first answer in the test was a simple levitation spell and the words _swish and flick_. Although, around question #68 my mind got a little fuzzy yet my hands were still writing. I hope Flitwick doesn't reprimand my mindless scribbles. Or perhaps I should hope that my hand had a genius brain of its own.

Lunch was even worse than breakfast and I had been a target for some of the students. I ducked as pie flew towards me and instead, it hit Ron.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed angrily, a horrified look on his face as he stared at his ruined notes. He took out his wand and levitated the pie back at the culprits, along with an array of vegetables. No aerial foods came our way after that.

I was one of the first students to be called for the practical exam, seeing as my last name began with a B.

"Black, Whitney." I stood up and gave my friends one last glance. Hermione was bouncing in her seat, urging me to go on while Ron looked like this was the last time he would see me. Harry mouthed good luck and I went forward.

I ended up with Professor Marchbanks, a friend of Neville's Grandmother.

"Black, huh?" she looked at me, frowning slightly and the lines around her mouth sagged, making her look even older. I cringed. "I sure hope you're not as much of a trouble maker as your Father! I had him during his O.W.L.s and he set my hat on fire! Intentionally too, mind you."

I only smiled at her and she told me to perform a few charms. All in all, I think I did fine. I made a slight mistake with the flamingos, turning them purple instead of blue but I think I got at least an E there.

Tuesday was all about Transfiguration and I did pretty well there too. But on Wednesday, I got fifty bites from one nasty plant and I didn't even bother memorizing anything for the Herbology written test. I was so glad when Thursday came around. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts and I _knew_ I was good at that.

Professor Tofty was impressed with all of my hexes and even had me do a Seventh Year Spell. It was something I taught in the DA and he was surprised that I actually knew it. Merlin, I hope I perfected _at least_ that one.

I had an Ancient Runes test with Hermione while Harry and Ron had the whole day to study. We had the weekend off which was spent studying for Potions. I did all right with the Runes, much worse than Hermione though. I did quite well in Potions, it was better when Snape wasn't around.

On Tuesday, I did everything I could to perfect Care of Magical Creatures, just so Hagrid would have fewer things to worry about. He was a great teacher; you just had to get past his over-enthusiasm.

The Astronomy Theory exam on Wednesday morning was killer. I think the only thing I got right were about the moon and the planets in our Solar System. I was totally lost on the Constellations, I think I only got Ursa Major right.

Wednesday afternoon signaled the Divination exam. At least I wasn't bad at that. _Deciphering What's Coming _sure made me had experience with this future stuff. I have never loved tea leaves so much. The examiner seemed content with my palm-reading, even though I told him his cat was going to die in two week's time. "Finally…" I heard him mutter when he told me to go "Crazy cat."

Later that night we had the practical side of the Astronomy tests. I was just about finishing charting the strange alignment of Jupiter's moons and how Saturn's were in the wrong place when I heard everyone muttering to each other.

"Hey!" one of the examiners yelled "This is an exam!"

But no one paid attention to him. I used my telescope to look at the scene below me. Umbridge, flocked by other men, had invaded Hagrid's Hut and were attempting to stun him. Fang bared his teeth at the opposing wizards and sprang on them. The wizards stunned him and Hagrid went mad. He lifted one of the wizards and threw him; the wizard didn't get up.

Oh, bloody hell.

"Now," Professor Tofty said "There are only about sixteen minutes left!"

Still, no one paid him any mind. Suddenly, a new figure joined the fight.

"Stay away from him! _Away I say!_" McGonagall screeched. I heard Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender shriek beside me as four of the wizards stunned our beloved professor right in the chest.

"Oh my…" Professor Tofty said. "Without so much of a warning! This is uncalled for!"

Nonetheless, we had to finish up our exams. There were only five minutes left into it anyways.

The matter about Hagrid was nearly forgotten by tomorrow. We had our last exam, History of Magic this morning. I don't even want to think about it.

Finally, it was over. Torture for more than a week! Now we could get back to the regular "Bloody hell, it's You-Know-Who!"

I noticed that Professor Tofty had to bring Harry out of the Great Hall and Harry didn't look so well.

I practically collapsed on my bed once I finished changing out of my robes in our dorms. Hermione was sitting on her bed, still flipping through notes.

"Oh, Whitney, I'm afraid I got one part in the Goblin Wars wrong! What was your answer for the 6th question?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Whitney?"

"Shh!"

* * *

It was as if I just closed my eyes when Hermione shook me awake.

"Come on, Whitney. Let's go look for Harry and Ron. I saw Harry being brought out today during the test. I want to check if he's alright."

I groaned "Hermione, they're not going to entertain your questions about the test."

I opened my eyes to see a pouting Hermione Granger. I growled in frustration but got out of bed anyways. Ron was downstairs, playing Chess by himself. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron!" Hermione gushed "Where's Harry? Has he returned?"

Ron shook his head "I haven't seen him."

Hermione pulled on his arm impatiently. "We better go look then!"

We found him running towards us, coming from the Hospital Wing. We met him half-way.

"Where have you been?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hospital Wing. It was nothing." Harry shrugged off the topic and started walking, beckoning us to follow him. "Look, I've got to tell you guys something."

He led us into an empty classroom and began.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

"_What?_" the three of us yelled at the same time. Hermione's face was pale white and I was staring at our Chosen One skeptically.

"I saw it in my dream when I fell asleep in History of Magic." Harry explained.

"But how? Where?" Hermione immediately started asking.

"I don't know how but I know exactly where. They're in the Departments of Mysteries, in a room full of shelves with these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven. Voldemort's trying to use Sirius to get whatever he wants from there…He's torturing him…Says he'll end by killing him…"

Ron and Hermione gaped at him and I spoke up.

"That's not true."

Harry glared at me furiously "You'd think I'd lie about this?"

"I'm not saying you're lying. I believe that's what you really saw. But what if Voldemort's playing you, Harry? What happens then?" I retorted.

"I was right about Mr. Weasley, wasn't I?" he exclaimed "And now it has something to do with Sirius! Your _Father!_"

"Don't you think I would see it if it were really happening?" I exclaimed "You're not the only one who gets visions here!"

"You are absolutely mental to not believe me!"

"_Maybe _this would go a lot better if you learned Occlumency─"

"Don't you dare bring that up!"

"Stop it!" Hermione screeched.

"Don't go at each other," added Ron "We have enough problems already, without you two fighting around."

Harry looked at me, pure hatred written all over his face. "If you don't want to help your Father, then fine, so be it. Just stay out of our way."

"But it could be a trap!" I persisted.

Harry glared at me but said nothing in reply. I stomped my foot angrily and walked away from them. I continued to remain in the classroom though. I had to know what they were planning so I could stop them.

Sometimes, Harry acts so brashly that he gets in the worst situations. I get the feeling that this one of those times!

"Don't you think you have a bit of a…_saving-people-thing_?" Hermione asked him meekly.

"A saving-people-thing? What's that supposed to mean?" Harry was furious. Ron sided with him all the way yet Hermione persisted on.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Ginny and Luna. What were they doing in here?

"Hi." Ginny said uncertainly "We heard Harry's voice in here and decided to come in. What's going on?"

"Never you mind." Harry said harshly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows "I was only wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

"Well there isn't!" Harry snapped.

"You're being rather rude." Luna said serenely. Harry gave her an annoyed look and I almost laughed.

"Harry, they _can _help!" Hermione exclaimed. She then went on in explaining her plan. It was rather brilliant, actually. While Hermione and Harry go into Umbridge's office to try to check if Sirius is around by using her Floo Network, Ron will lead Umbridge away. Luna and Ginny will keep watch at each end of her corridor and tell students trying to pass by that someone set up a load of Garroting Gas.

"And you? What are you going to do?" Harry looked at me, giving me one last chance to side with him.

"I think I have enough mind to go tell Umbridge what you're doing right now just so you won't get out of the castle." I said, crossing my arms against my chest. Everyone was silent, no one wanted to defy me nor Harry. "But I won't. This will just prove to you that Dad is _not_ in trouble."

"Fine!" he exclaimed and sprang out of the room to get his Invisibility Cloak.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione said before everyone else filed out of the room.

"I'm going to go to sleep."

* * *

Like hell I was going to sleep.

After performing a charm to make myself invisible, I hurried along to Umbridge's office. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were all standing there, waiting for Harry. Hermione was reiterating the plan to them and the rest of them nodded.

When Harry finally arrived, they put their plan in motion. Ron had run off to find Umbridge and Ginny and Luna successfully drew away the other students.

"I think that's as good as we're going to get, Harry. Come on, let's do it." I heard Hermione say. Harry stuck his knife into Umbride's office and I quickly followed before he could close the door behind him.

"I thought she might have added extra security after the second niffler…" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. I was a little sketchy though. Surely Umbridge wouldn't leave her office unprotected?

They removed the Invisibility Cloak and Harry dashed for the fireplace. He took a handful of Floo Powder from Umbridge's pot and yelled "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

"Sirius?" he shouted "Sirius? Are you there?"

Suddenly, Kreacher's head appeared on the other side of the fire. Kreacher? What in the world was he doing?

Kreacher was playing Harry. Harry had several questions for him and Kreacher gleefully replied "Nobody here but Kreacher!" Kreacher was lying. I wanted to shove Harry aside and have a word with the insane house-elf. How could he do that? I couldn't ruin my cover, though. Harry would get angrier and act even brasher.

"Where has Sirius gone, Kreacher?" Harry yelled after the elf. "_Has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?_"

"Master does not tell Poor Kreacher where he is going." Kreacher replied quietly.

"But you know! You know where he is, don't you?" Harry pestered the house-elf.

Suddenly, Kreacher did a little happy dance. "Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries! All the blood scums will be gone from Kreacher! Kreacher will be alone with his true Mistress again!"

I swear, when I get my hands on that little rascal he's going to _pay_. Whenever something goes wrong, I always seem to know, especially if it's about someone close to me. I could tell Kreacher was lying about my Father. Kreacher did not need to obey Harry Potter or answer his questions truthfully.

The door cracked open and Umbridge stormed in. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to notice. I wanted to warn them so they would have a chance but I decided it would be better to stay hidden.

Umbridge grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and forced him out of the fire. He began choking and coughing on ash. Millicent Bulstrode pinned Hermione against the wall and Hermione squirmed against her grip.

The old toad pulled Harry's head back even further "You think, that after two little nifflers, I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all over the doorway after the last one got in, you foolish boy!"

Yup, definitely better to stay hidden.

"Now, Potter, what were you doing in my office?" Umbridge asked in that voice of hers again.

"I was looking for my firebolt!" blurted Harry.

"Liar!" Umbridge screeched and I covered my ears. "You were sticking your head into that fire! You were contacting somebody! Who was it? Dumbledore? McGonagall? Hagrid?"

"No one─" Umbridge threw Harry away from her and he slammed into her desk. Malfoy smirked from his position on the windowsill and my blood boiled. That stupid ferret!

The rest of the Inquisitorial Squad filed in, the bigger Slytherins holding Ron, Ginny, Luna, and surprisingly Neville. Neville? What was he doing in here?

"Good, good." Umbridge said giddily and she eyed the two redheads in the group "It seems we'll be free of Weasleys for the rest of the year."

Ginny and Ron glared at her but she didn't seem fazed at all.

"Now, Potter. I will ask you again. Who were you contacting?" Umbridge asked.

"It's none of your business who I talk to!" Harry snarled.

The lines in Umbridge's face grew tighter. "Very well, Potter, I gave you the chance to answer me freely," she looked at Malfoy, who was standing attentively for the next command "Draco, go get Professor Snape."

We were silent as we waited for Draco to arrive with Snape. Harry was glaring at the floor and the others were squirming against their captors. All except Luna. She was staring directly at me, as if she knew I was there. If she did, she didn't say anything.

"You wished to see me, Headmistress?" Snape's voice brought everyone's attention back to the situation at hand. Malfoy was right behind him, smirking at Harry.

"Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum. As quick as you can, please." Umbridge said in her sweet tone again.

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter." Snape replied coolly "Surely you didn't use it all? I told you three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed "Well, you can make more, can't you?"

"Certainly." Snape nodded "It takes a full moon cycle so it will be ready in a month."

"A month?" Umbridge cried "I need it this evening!"

"Unless you wish me to poision Mr. Potter-and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did-I cannot help you."

Harry stared at him, his gaze never faltering. Snape met his glance and I wondered if they communicated.

"You are on probation!" Umbridge exclaimed "You are being deliberately unhelpful! Get out of my office!"

Snape turned to leave when Harry spoke up.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry screamed "He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!"

Honestly, Harry. You just made the situation even worse.

"Padfoot!" Umbridge cried eagerly "What is Padfoot, Snape? What does Potter mean?"

"I have no idea." Snape replied coldly. "And Crabbe, loosen your grip on Longbottom. If you kill him, there would be a lot of paperwork to be done and I have to mention that in your reference if you ever apply for a job."

With that, Snape walked away.

Umbridge started talking to herself, as if assuring herself that what she is about to do next was completely alright.

She took a deep breath and gave Harry a menacing glare "I'm afraid you forced my hand, Potter. I will have to use to Cruciatus Curse as a way to get what I want."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed "You can't do that, Professor! It's illegal! The Minister wouldn't want you to do that!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." Umbridge said in her sweet voice again. "He didn't know I ordered the Dementors to go after Potter, but he was happy to expel him, all the same."

"It was you!" Harry exclaimed "It was you who sent those Dementors after me!"

"Something had to be done, boy." Umbridge giggled.

"Tell her, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. _What?_ I looked at her and if they could see me, they would see confusion written all over me.

"No way!" Harry exclaimed, staring incredulously at her.

"Er-my-nee-no!" Ron choked.

Ginny and Neville gaped at her and Hermione started sobbing. It was fake. I knew how Hermione really sounded when she cried. She didn't make a big show of it. Not like this.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" she wailed and turned to Harry "If you won't tell her, then I will!"

"That's right girl!" Umbridge hurried over to Hermione and released her from Millicent's grip "Who was Potter contacting?"

"Albus Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and even Luna looked surprised. What in the world was Hermione doing? "We wanted to tell him it's ready!"

"What's ready?" Umbridge asked eagerly and I wanted to wipe that grin off her face.

"The weapon." Hermione said grimly "We don't know what it's for. We just did what he told us to do and now it's finished."

"Show me the weapon!" Umbridge exclaimed.

"I'm not showing them!" Hermione cried, pointing at the members of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"You are not permitted to set any conditions." Umbridge said impatiently.

"Fine!" Hermione yelled "So be it! Invite the whole school! I hope they all see it so that whenever they get annoyed with the nonsense you make us put up with, they'll use it on _you_."

Umbridge didn't miss the grin in Malfoy's face at the prospect of a weapon.

"Fine," she huffed "Malfoy, you and the others stay here and make sure they don't escape." She looked at Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. "Potter and Granger will lead me to this weapon."

"Professor, I still think you should bring some of the Inquisitorial Squad with you." Malfoy reasoned.

"I'm a fully capable Ministry official!" Umbridge exclaimed frustratedly "Do as I say!" and Malfoy didn't speak another word.

She, Harry, and Hermione left and I thought now was the time to act. The others watched as Hermione led Umbridge to the forest and I pointed my wand at Draco.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I exclaimed and a jet of red light disarmed him immediately.

"What the─" Draco looked baffled "Black! It's her! She's here!"

Ginny kicked her captor in between his legs and shot Malfoy a Bat-Bogey hex, knocking him out completely.

Millicent pointed her wand at me "_Homenum Revelio!_" How she knew I was at this exact spot, I will never know.

"It's Black!" she exclaimed. Uh, duh, didn't Draco just say that?

Luna gnawed at her captor's arm and he released her as he cried out in pain.

"_Stupefy!_" she said in her usual dreamy voice but the spell was effective anyways, completely stunning Millicent.

Their two captors slinked behind them and I acted immediately.

"_Expulso!_" I pointed my wand at Umbridge's kitty china plates and they came crashing down. Ron and Neville sprang away from their captors and the plates smashed on the Inquisitorial Squads heads.

We finished them off with a few stunners and made our way through the castle so we could get to the forest.

"Were you there the whole time?" Ron exclaimed, panting slightly from running.

"Yeah, since they talked to Kreacher!" I replied.

"Kreacher?" Ginny asked "I thought he was hoping to talk to Sirius!"

"Kreacher answered and told Harry Sirius was gone." I explained "But I think he's lying."

Neville looked at Luna "You knew she was there the whole time, didn't you? That's why you kept staring at one space."

Luna looked at him "Well, it's because of the amount of Wrackspurts she attracts."

I didn't even know if I should be offended.

We found Harry and Hermione making their way out of the forest.

"How did you guys get away?" Harry asked then his eyes landed on me "You helped them, Whitney?"

"I didn't do all the work." I shrugged.

"Don't be so modest!" Ginny chastised "She caught them off guard of course. She was invisible and was there the whole time!"

"So, how are we going to get to the Department of Mysteries?" Neville piped up.

"We?" Harry looked at everyone exasperatedly "Look, there is no 'we', I'm going at this alone."

"No you're not, mate!" Ron protested.

"We were all part of the D.A. and our real goal was to fight You-Know-Who, wasn't it?" Neville said seriously "Or was that all just a game to you?"

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed and grimaced.

"Then we should come." Neville finished.

"That's right." Luna agreed.

Harry looked at them all and sighed "All right, how are we going to get there?"

"We fly, of course." Luna said dreamily. Fly? I don't think old and battered Cleansweeps can make it all the way to London.

"Look, I don't know about you but the rest of us can't just sprout wings─" I interrupted him.

"Shut up, Ron." I snapped.

"We can't fly," Luna continued and she turned around "But they can." She pointed to a group of Thestrals. Of course, only Harry and I could see it.

Harry and Luna got on with ease. The others were having such a hard time that I had to help them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Harry looked at me worriedly.

"I'm telling you, he isn't there." I said, standing beside his chosen Thestral. "Please, Harry, don't go. Believe me. Remember the other day when I made Remus stop Sirius from leaving? He's doing a very good job of it, Harry! Sirius isn't gone!"

Harry stared at me angrily "I thought you saw everything."

"Kreacher was lying!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Whitney." Harry shook his head "But I just can't take that chance."

He told the Thestrals where to go and soon enough they were flying off.

* * *

I slammed Malfoy's head against the set of China plates I didn't shoot at earlier. I was holding him by the neck. His other Slytherin lackeys were still stunned.

"Tell me where it is." I pointed my wand at his neck "_Now_."

"In the dungeons!" Draco cried in fear "In the fifth cellar!" I could feel him shaking other my hold and I smirked.

"Why thank-you, cousin." I said and released him. He scrambled away from me but before he could get away I stunned him once more.

I ran through the dungeons after forcing a Slytherin First Year to tell me the password. I also forced him to lead me to the fifth cellar.

There, in the cellar, sat Harry's prized Firebolt given to him by my Father.

I smiled at the First Year "Thanks, kid. _Obliviate_." He fainted after the spell took effect. It was probably too much for the little guy.

"_Reducto._" I pointed at the bars separating me from the Firebolt. It was tightly chained onto the wall and I released the lock with a spell.

I ran out of the Slytherin dungeons quickly and went as high as the Astronomy Tower. By the time I was overlooking the castle grounds from the tower, I was out of breath.

I mounted on the broom and zoomed, immediately coming across Hogsmeade. I edged the broom to go faster and slowly, I was able to see muggle residence. I aimed downwards and flopped down onto the ground. Luckily, no one was around to see me.

While gripping Harry's broom close to me, I concentrated on my magic and _Pop! _I apparated to muggle London, right in front of Grimmauld Place.

The buildings moved but the muggles inside the buildings not feeling anything at all. I quickly unlocked the door and stormed into my home.

In the living room I saw the Cullens lounging around on the chairs. They looked at me curiously and I pointedly ignored them.

I pushed open the kitchen door and stopped dead on my tracks.

My Mom was laughing, twirling a glass of wine in her hands. She looked at me and closed her mouth immediately, furrowing her eyebrows. Lupin stopped speaking to look at me and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" the figure that had his back facing me turned slightly. His face fell when he saw me "Whitney? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Dad's still here.

I screamed.

_A/N: Wah, I feel this chapter was a bit too fast paced. Sorry if the O.W.L.s part was boring but everyone has to go through it. _

_Harry should have believed her! _

_Haha, 10 reviews please! I'll be sure to update soon! You know, if school doesn't get in the way again. _

_Next up, the fight in the Department of Mysteries. _

_6/4/12 - Minor changes were made. Also, please vote on my poll. Thank-you~!  
_


	32. Green Light

**Chapter 32**

_A/N: Hi everyone!_

_School has been hectic._

_Also, if you haven't yet, please vote on the poll in my profile. Who should Whitney end up with in the end? The result of the poll does not necessarily affect the outcome of the story. _

_And for the image of the story…I have no idea what to put. Anyone have suggestions or want to draw something for me? _

_This chapter is especially dedicated to __, a really sweet reader. _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

The three of them rushed to get to me and I clenched my mouth shut, covering it with my hand to prevent any more screams. The Cullens came in as well and we all stood in silence.

"Er…is everything alright?" Emmett asked cautiously. Everyone looked at me again but I refused to meet any of their eyes directly.

How could I have let Harry get away so easily? It was so obvious that Voldemort was setting up a trap for him but I let him go! I was the one at fault here. What was I supposed to do now?

I had to get to the Department of Ministry, of course.

"Whitney."

But, there was one teensy little problem…

"Honey," Mom knelt before me, brushing my hair behind my ear "You've got to tell us what's going on so we could help."

"How did you get here?" Uncle Remus questioned immediately.

"Forget that," said Dad "What's going on?"

They were all waiting for my answer and I cursed myself for making such a big scene. How was I supposed to get out of this? I should have known better. I can't exactly waltz in here, scream, and then waltz out.

"Do you think she's in a state of shock?" Emmett said lowly and I twirled around to glare at him.

"_I can hear you._"

Crazy vampires.

"Does that answer your question, son?" Carlisle asked, a light smile playing on his face.

"Emmett, be more polite, would you?" Esme chastised her adoptive son.

"Whitney, seriously." Dad said with a worried expression on his face "Tell us what's going on, please?"

"We could help." Alice piped up, rocking back and forth on her heel.

"Having your 'help'," I said while using air quotes "Would make everything much worse."

"We can't let you deal with whatever is going on alone, dear." Mom said with her soft voice "Please, darling?"

"Don't you get it?" I practically yelled "I said no!"

I immediately regretted my words when hurt flashed on my Mother's face. My lips went into a thin line and I whipped my head around. I was afraid I would cry if I didn't.

"Someone's at the door." Jasper said suddenly. We all turned our heads to find out who the next unexpected visitor was.

"Snape." I gasped as he walked in, black robes and all. He stared down at me then looked at the rest of us.

What was he doing here? He wasn't even supposed to leave Hogwarts! Who cares if he's an Order member? If Umbridge notices he's gone, she'll get a lot more suspicious. And Snape knows far too much to get captured by her stubbly fingers.

"What are you doing here, Black?" he sneered at me.

"It's her _house_, Snivellus." Dad suddenly stepped forward and Uncle Remus had to hold him back.

"Where is Potter?" Snape ignored my Dad and glared at me when I didn't respond immediately.

"Gone."

"What?" Dad interrupted but we ignored him once more.

"And you let him run off? Do you not know the consequences, Miss Black or need I remind you again?" Snape shouted at me.

"Of course I know the consequences!" I cried "But I couldn't stop him! He was too intent to get there."

Notice how I avoided saying exact facts.

"Now we'll have to involve the entire Order because of your silly weakness, Black!"

"Just wait a second, Snape─" we ended up ignoring my Father once more.

"We don't have to get everyone involved! I can get him myself!" I retorted back at my Potions Professor.

"Do you really think you could take him on?" Snape scoffed.

"Oh I _know_ I can take him on." I said confidently.

"Well think again, Black, because I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"You can't stop me!"

"No one is leaving this house until we get some answers!" Dad roared and Snape and I finally faced him "Now, tell us what's going on."

"And have you itching to get into action as well? I think not." Snape replied.

"Whitney?" Mom spoke up "Please?"

I refused to speak. They could plead, beg, force, persuade, and threaten me all the want but they won't be getting anything out of it.

But even with my little rebellion, I saw no escape. Harry could be dying right now and all we were doing was standing around. Would it be for the better if I really told them what was going on?

Making decisions was so difficult! I was The Key! I'm supposed to be in action with the Chosen One! Why was I stuck here?

It was when a little creature shifted around the dining room that I started speaking again.

"KREACHER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and pushed my way through Dad and Uncle Remus.

"Mistress Black is back! Kreacher is happy. Would Mistress like some─?"

"AAAAAARGH!" I slammed Kreacher onto the floor with me on top of him "You filthy little elf! How dare you lie to Harry Potter! I am so disappointed in you, Kreacher!

"Kreacher is sorry, Mistress Black. Kreacher did not know."

"What do you mean you didn't know? Dad and I treated him like family the whole summer! That makes him an honorary Black!"

"Kreacher─" he choked "Kreacher does not serve Potter."

"BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LIE TO HIM!"

I felt Uncle Remus put a hand on my shoulder "It sort of does, Whitney."

He pulled me away from the sobbing house elf who cowered away from me.

"You're not doing anything until you tell us. _Now_, Whitney. And I don't want any of your beating around the bush either." My Godfather told me seriously.

"And if I refuse?" I glared at him.

"I may do something I regret." His eyes darkened. Uncle Remus knew a serious situation when he saw one. And unluckily for me, he marked this as serious.

"Whitney looks like she's in a hurry." Edward suddenly spoke and I snapped my head in his direction. What was he doing? "I believe you should let her go."

Remus actually growled "Look, _vampire_, you no longer get to decide─"

I ran as soon as Uncle Remus was distracted.

I was so grateful. Edward really saved me back there. And if it's not too late, I could still save Harry and the others.

_Pop!_

The Cullens didn't even try to stop me. They realized I was on a mission.

A mission to save Harry Potter.

* * *

I stared up at the battered Telephone Booth. I may have heard Harry talk about this before after he came back from his hearing. I just didn't know what to do once inside the booth. Was there like some secret code or something?

_Hum hum…hu-hu-hum…da-dum…_

I turned around and nearly gaped at the sight. A young woman with neatly styled hair was making her way towards the booth. She was wearing a neon pink tutu with a bright green shirt that read _'Gotta Catch 'Em All'_. Yup, definitely a Witch.

I quickly moved to stand behind the booth and took out my wand.

Once she was close enough I whispered "Confundo…"

She stopped walking and stood still. I placed my wand back in my sleeve and surveyed her; even tried waving my hand in front of her face.

"Um, hello there. I'm Whitney Black. Go into the phone booth and take us to the Ministry of Magic. Say I'm your…intern or something. And oh yeah, once I'm gone forget everything that happened starting when I first talked to you."

The Witch started walking immediately and I followed her in. It was a tight squeeze in the phone booth and she punched the numbers six, two, four, four, and two.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Geraldine Verity and Whitney Black. I'm here to deliver paperwork for the Head Auror and Whitney's my Intern or something."

A metal tray slid out of where the returned coins usually went to. On it were two badges, one for Geraldine and one for me.

**Whitney Black**

**Internship (or something)**

I sighed and hastily pinned it to my shirt as the phone booth went down. The voice said something about having our wands checked but I had no intention of doing that. A Confundus charm wasn't that hard to cast, anyways.

When the lift finally stopped, I squeezed out and turned back to the girl "Thanks, Geraldine. See ya! And remember to forget!"

I sprinted pass the Atrium where no one was and stopped before a bunch of golden gates. I noticed this place was practically empty. Where was everyone? Was this protocol for mysterious visitors?

I entered one lift and looked for the right floor. Number 9 said Department of Mysteries so I pushed that button.

At the end of the dim hall, there was a single door. I think I recognized this.

I pushed it open and went in. The door immediately shut behind me and I almost fell when the walls started rotating. When I realized it was only the walls and not the floor, I tried to focus. Where was I supposed to go? Which door should I choose?

Oh, to hell with it! I ran for a door and crashed through the one next to it.

"Eek!" I jumped up. The room I was in seemed to have no floor or ceiling. It was as if I was in outer space. Stars were everywhere and the planets were floating by me. This was so creepy.

I slowly made my way back to the original room and was glad to find that the room had finally stopped spinning. Literally. I grabbed a lipstick out of my pocket and drew a big slash on the door. It was an ugly color on me anyways.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally found the room with rows of crystal balls on my fifth try. One of the other rooms looked like a library with books whizzing around constantly. It seemed like all the books were never satisfied in one place.

But it's not time to dwell on the past. I have to find Harry and the others. And I have to do it quickly.

I only stopped running around when I saw the veil. It was very beautiful. Beautiful yet deadly. Voices reached out to me and if I wasn't so intent on saving the others, I would have stepped in.

I shook out my stupor. Harry Potter, remember him, Whitney? Right!

I heard crashing sounds coming from the other end of the hall. Harry and the others must already be fighting the Death Eaters!

I whipped out my own wand and surveyed the area around me carefully. Disguises would just be preempting what was inevitable. If those bloody Death Eaters wanted a battle, they would get one.

"Hermione!" I slid to a stop when I finally found them. I was so relieved to see them still in once piece.

Hermione was crumpled on the floor but she was crumpled in one piece. Good enough.

Harry and Neville turned to look me, as did the two Death Eaters with them. Neville gaped at me like he couldn't believe I was here and the Death Eaters immediately aimed their wands at me.

Harry was quick to act and pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Harry! Neville!" I jogged towards them and felt Hermione's neck. There was a pulse but it was weak.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"Saving your arses." I glared at him "I went to Grimmauld Place and Dad was there. We have to get out of here, Harry."

His eyes widened then he looked at Neville and Hermione then back at me.

"You and Neville bring Hermione out of here." Harry said, gesturing his head towards the door.

"And whad are you going to do?" Neville asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was his voice like that?

"Well we're going do find dem wib you." said Neville firmly.

"What about Hermione?" Harry countered.

"We'll take her with us, of course." I said.

Eventually, Harry gave in. We took Hermione's wand and Neville looked ruefully at the broken pieces of his old wand. He then said something like his grandma was going to grill him. Or was it kill? We passed another Death Eater with a baby head (that was terrifying) and ended up in a dark hallway with several doors. Oh great, just like earlier.

Harry and Neville looked around disappointedly.

"Where to?" I asked. Neville was heaving with Hermione on his back.

"I don't─" Harry was interrupted when one of the doors opened and Ron, Luna, and Ginny stumbled in.

"Ron!" cried Harry. We quickly made our way towards them.

"Ha ha ha…You look funny, Harry…ha ha ha…You're all messed up." Ron said. As soon as he finished his strange string of words, something dark came out of his mouth and he fell to the ground.

Ginny panted and slumped on the wall, holding her ankle in pain.

"What happened?" Harry exclaimed.

"I think she broke her ankle." Luna answered, sporting a number of wounds herself "Death Eaters chased us into a room with planets and─"

"We saw Uranus, Harry!" Ron cackled from his place on the floor "Get it, Harry? Uranus?"

"Wait a second." Ginny said and looked at me "Whitney? Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

"My Dad isn't here," I said quickly while hoisting her up "We seriously need to get going now."

"I can walk by myself." Ginny struggled.

"You're joking, right?" I looked pointedly at her ankle and she slumped against me, probably too exhausted to argue.

Harry helped Ron up and Luna stood guard behind us.

The adults were so going to kill us but I'm glad we're safe for now. If only we could figure out which door was which!

All of a sudden, another door burst open beside us and a handful of Death Eaters sped into the hall, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"There they are!" she shrieked.

Stunning spells were shot straight at us and I did my best to deflect them with Counter Curses. Ginny limped on one leg and dragged us both to where the others were heading.

Harry dropped Ron into the next room and helped Neville with Hermione. I pushed Ginny into the room and heard her cry out. Luna and I shouted out disarming spells before Harry pulled us into the room as well.

"Colloportus!"

The Death Eaters slammed onto the door from the other side but were unable to get in. I sighed in relief.

"WE'VE GOT THEM! THEY'RE HERE!" another voice from the other side screamed. I growled in frustration when more Death Eaters came through the doors. We were in a room that was filled with brains. What the bloody hell?

"Colloportus!" Harry screamed "Help me out!"

Neville, Luna, and I screamed the spell at every door in sight.

"Collo-AAAUUUUGH!" Luna yelled and I watched, mortified, as her body flew in the air and she landed with a loud thud on the table, her leg sprawled awkwardly.

"REDUCTO!" I screamed in frustration and hit one of the glass cases containing the brains.

"Haha…" Ron laughed again "Check this out, Harry. Accio Brain!"

"No, Ron!" I reached out but I was too late. The brain's tentacles wrapped around the redhead and was squeezing him, his skin turning just as red as his hair.

"It's suffocating him!" Ginny cried desperately. Then, she was shot with a stunner square at the face and she fell to the ground.

The Death Eaters in the room were circling us and suddenly, Harry started running, the prophecy raised in his hand. The Death Eaters followed him into another room and I looked back at Neville.

"Wud are you wading for?" Neville exclaimed "Let's go!"

I looked back at the others but decided to follow Neville.

"You see, there are ten of us and only one of you…or has Dumbledore never taught you how to count?" I heard Malfoy's drawl and cringed.

"He's dot alone!" Neville screamed.

"STUBEFY! STUBEFY! STUBEFY!"

Oh screw it.

"Stupefy!" I cried out and hit one of the Death Eaters. They all suddenly sprang into action and a rather large Death Eater grabbed Neville from behind. Another one wrung me by my neck and dragged me across the stairs, certainly causing me to have bruised ankles.

"Longbottom?" Bellatrix smiled sadistically "Well I did have the pleasure of meeting your parents…"

"YOU HAB!" he screamed and struggled against his parents.

I tried to elbow my captor in the gut with my elbow but his grip was firm. I shrieked and started flailing my legs around.

"And Black too!" Bellatrix exclaimed in a pleased voice.

"Why, Auntie, how lovely it is to see your ugly face!"

I ducked when she shot a stunning spell towards me. My captor fell to the ground and I started shooting curses.

"Uh-uh-uh, Little Blackie." Bellatrix cooed, her wand pointed at Neville's neck "Do any more and this just might happen again. CRUCIO!"

Neville screamed in agony and Harry and I looked at each other. It was horrifying. Almost as horrifying as being under the spell yourself. He was sobbing at her feet and Bellatrix cackled.

"Now, Potter. It's the prophecy," I was roughly taken by my arms as Malfoy spoke "Or your friends."

"No, Harry!" I shrieked "If Voldemort wants it, it must be important!"

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix shrieked and she stopped cursing Neville. "You will pay! Cru─"

Just then, a bunch of Order members sprinted into the room, including my Dad.

Bellatrix's wand was flung out of her hand and spells were being thrown everywhere. I slammed myself to the floor, next to Harry and Neville.

Suddenly, Harry scrambled up and was being chased by Malfoy.

"Get away from my Godson." Dad punched Malfoy and together with Harry, started dueling him.

"Whitney!" Uncle Remus cried and shot a spell at an oncoming Death Eater.

"Uncle Remus!" I called back and pushed myself up. I stood in front of Neville and a flurry of spells came out of my mouth.

"We hab to go!" Neville screamed as he tried to stand up. I ducked back onto the ground before a spell hit me then attempted to help him stand up. I would get him out of here, perhaps back in the brain room with the others, then go back here and help.

"Go, Whitney!" Tonks jumped in front of us and shot a stunning spell at multiple Death Eaters.

I hauled Neville up and started limping. Harry came charging towards us, cupping the glass ball to his chest. Malfoy was right at his tail. He never seemed to fail to be after that Prophecy. Why was it so important anyways?

"Neville, catch!" Harry yelled and threw the Prophecy into the air. Her turned around and shot a stunning spell at Malfoy. More Death Eaters were looming towards us.

Neville used his arm not wrapped around my neck and surprisingly caught the Prophecy. Harry sped in our direction and grabbed my arm, taking us away from the fight. Neville's arm slipped out from my neck and I grabbed his arm back. He stumbled and tripped on his robes, causing it to get ripped.

The Prophecy flew out of his hands and crashed into hundreds of pieces on the ground.

"I'b so sorry, Harry!" cried Neville "I didn'd bean do!"

"That's alright." Harry panted "Just try to stand up and walk."

I was about to extend my arm towards him but froze.

"Dubbledore! Cullens!" was the last thing I heard before my sight blurred into an unclear vision.

_Dad laughed when ducked Bellatrix's spell "Come on! You can do better than that!" _

_She shrieked and shot another jet of light at him from her wand. It hit him square on the chest and his eyes widened, his face in shock. _

_Dad's features wasted away and he looked sucked out of all life once he fell. _

_The scene changed its angle and I realized he was standing before the veil. Dad slowly fell backwards, part of his body becoming mist. Bellatrix was cackling madly in the background until Dad was completely gone. _

"_SIRIUS!" my point of view shifted in a blur and focused on my Mother who was wailing. She was being held back by Rosalie and when she gave up her struggle, she sobbed and fell to the ground. _

"_SIRIUS!" it was Harry's turn to yell "SIRIUS!" _

_Uncle Remus grabbed Harry around his chest and screamed words at him "There's nothing you can do, Harry!" _

_And then the scene shifted to me. _

"_I HATE YOU, HARRY POTTER!" _

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" _

Everything repeated before my eyes speedily until I was back in the present. Dumbledore was practically flying through the Death Eaters, each one falling on his feet because of a spell. The Cullens were flocked behind him, eliminating and foreseeable threats.

The only ones still dueling were Dad and Bellatrix.

All train of thought escaped me. I pushed Neville away and raced through, elbowing anyone who stopped me. I steered clear of Dumbledore, who seemed to be going the other direction.

"Whitney, sweetie, what are you doing?" I heard Mom say from my side. When I looked back, I had long past her.

I almost slipped when I skidded to a stop.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Dad laughed.

Bellatrix gave a frustrated scream and raised her wand.

"Dad!" I screeched and he turned to me.

"Whitney!" he exclaimed.

"Aww, I love family reunions!" Bellatrix laughed evilly "Too bad this one has to end early!" She raised her wand again and a jet of light emitted from it once more.

Out of desperation, I sprang up and slammed into my Dad. He fell backwards while I ended up where he was standing previously.

I didn't think about this outcome.

Behind the green light, Bellatrix was thrown off and she fell to the ground. Dad's face appeared before me and he reached his arm out.

And then, I was gone.

**Edward's POV**

"Aww, I love family reunions!"

I looked up after punching another Death Eater. Whitney was standing at the bottom of a boulder while her Father and another female Death Eater were standing on it.

_Two Blacks instead of one? All the more pleasure. _

_This bitch is going to pay. _

"Too bad this one has to end early!" Bellatrix, her name from what I've learned, raised her wand and shot a spell towards Sirius. Quicker than I thought was humanly possible, Whitney sprang up and slammed herself onto her Father. He fell down and she stood in his place.

_No! _Sirius thought in his mind.

_Killing Curse_ was the summarized version of everyone's mind.

Sirius shot Bellatrix with a spell and she fell to the ground, rendered unconscious. Sirius hopped onto the boulder and reached one hand out desperately for his daughter who was behind the green light.

With my vampire eyesight, I saw that Whitney was practically translucent. What was going on? She reached her arm out as well before she disappeared into the veil behind her.

"WHITNEY!" her Mother cried out as she was held back by Rosalie, of all people. She looked at me with dark eyes.

This could not be happening. This is a figment of my imagination. This had to be some kind of Death Eater trick.

"No!" Sirius struggled against Carlisle's hold.

"NOOOO!" Harry cried out the loudest and he was being held back by Remus Lupin.

That's right.

No.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked but I was too fast for her. I was too fast for any of them.

_Son! Don't do it! _

I plunged into the veil.

_A/N: AND BAM. _

_How was that? I know, it's shorter and way too late. Somebody should have told me high school would be difficult. Maybe then I would have gotten an earlier start. _

_Just a few chapters left! _

_Sorry for mistakes. I posted this as soon as it was done. _

_The review box is so conveniently below this now. It wouldn't hurt to review, now would it? _

_10 reviews please! _


	33. Soul and Spirit

**Chapter 33  
**_A/N: Hello, everyone! Did you hear about the harsh rains and floods that trample upon my beloved homeland, the Philippines? Well, apparently it affects internet connection too._

_But the good thing is that I have this up now. We're slowly approaching the end of this story. _

_So enjoy, my darlings! _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

I think I preferred the green light over this darkness. I hate to admit it, but I'm terrified.

I have been running for hours at least. I had to get away from the white spirits. Every time one of them got close, it was like they were sucking what little of life I had left inside of me. Spells did not work on them but I kept my fingers tightly gripped on my wand. I noticed that over time, my feet had turned a wispy white much like the spirits'. It frightened me tremendously but I couldn't stop to bewail my loss. I just had to find a way to get out of here.

"GET AWAY!" I cried out desperately as I pushed through dozens of spirits, each step I took deprived me of breath. I knew at one point, I would fall. But I had to persevere.

I made a sharp turn at the side and tried to outrun them. But the spirits didn't need to run, they just floated. Sometimes, they stretched out figures of arms at me and tried to catch me. I already felt one of them grab strands of my hair.

I managed to trip on air and stumbled on the floor. My legs were burning but I rolled around, pushed myself up, and started running once more.

Sometimes, I could hear whispers. They were just random words and it sent shivers across my spine.

I panted and I felt myself tiring. I knew I was slowing down and was merely sprinting around this dark abyss.

My knees down were now a wispy white color and I was getting frantic. Was there no escape? Is trying to get away from the spirits useless?

I decided that yes, it was indeed useless. I allowed myself to collapse on the ground. They were coming from everywhere and soon, I would be one of them too. The white color was cutting in the middle of my thighs and I knew it would only be a matter of time now.

As a sign of surrender, I let my wand roll away from me. It was useless. There wasn't anything else I could do now.

The spirits seemed to be whispering to me:

"Welcome…welcome…welcome home, Whitney Black…"

"Bloody hell."

Nice last words, Whitney. They'll remember you now, for sure!

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silvery white lion that _sparkled_ roared mightily and I swear, all the spirits disappeared. I looked back down and grimaced when I noted that almost half of my body was still in spirit-mode.

"Whitney!" I was suddenly pulled up and taken into the arms of none other than Edward Cullen. Mountain lion instead of a white stallion? I hate to say it, but it's quite fitting.

"E-Edward!" I blurted out "You─here─MAGIC!"

"It was intuition." He brushed it off then looked down at my legs. If circumstances were different, I would have hexed him. But alas, he was holding my wand and you could barely see my legs.

"Get on my back." Edward turned in a blink of an eye and hoisted me up his back equally as fast. It was like second nature when I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely. I was sure I was blushing.

Where was this coming from? I'm not supposed to like him! He practically broke my heart. Well, not that it took a complete toll on me but it still happened. I felt like Bella Swan once more. It wasn't fragile Bella Swan─it was the Bella Swan that was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

I didn't even feel it when he started running. I was brought out of my musings when he was holding my hand, pressing my wand back into his palm.

"Listen, Whitney," he wasn't even out of breath "I need you to perform that spell over and over again whenever the white figures come close to us. I need to get us out of her as soon as possible; you're already losing your stomach."

I couldn't help but shriek when I looked down. It was true, I had no stomach.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled immediately when I saw two spirits coming at us from the sides.

My dragon patronus circled around us and roared much like how Edward's mountain lion had when it neared the spirits. The spirits just vanished and my patronus disappeared.

Even with Edward's vampire speed, we weren't nearing any kind of exit. It was like the spirits kept on multiplying and I had to admit, it was draining me. From my chest all the way to my toes was already white. Edward's feet were white as well even though he's been here almost as long as I have been. The perks of being a vampire.

But even in this situation, I wouldn't have myself be bitten. Especially by the likes of him.

…

…

…

Oh who am I kidding?

Right now, I wished I had never left Forks. I knew, one way or another, Edward would come back to me. Him leaving affected me more than I would like to admit. I know I said I only used him but what we had could not be acted out as if it was a play. If I had a time turner in my hands right now, I would go back without another thought.

My body lurched forward and I almost toppled off of Edward when he skidded to a stop. There was no way he would have let me fall, though.

There, right in front of us, were hundreds─no _thousands_ of the spirits making their way towards us. They were blocking our path to the only exit I've ever seen here.

What the hell were we supposed to do now?

"You won't make it even if I go through them at vampire speed." Edward said and clenched his jaw.

"Expecto Patronum!" I raised my wand and it glowed white. My patronus went flying through the spirits, disappearing before it wiped out the first few lines of spirits. All of them just kept coming closer and closer.

"_You can't leave…you can't escape…stay with us, Whitney…and we'll let the vampire boy go…" _

My face fell. Edward couldn't hear the spirits so he had no idea what was going on.

I owed it to him. He saved me before. It doesn't matter that I hate his guts because at the same time, I love those guts too. I couldn't let him die at my expense. The Cullens would be so crushed. It would be better to save one life than let two wither away.

"Edward…Edward, you have to leave me behind." I said.

"No!" he exclaimed fiercely "I'm not going to abandon you, Whitney. Not again."

I gasped and blinked back tears. I couldn't cry, not now. Not when thousands of spirits are going to come and get me.

"Do it for your family, Edward." I pleaded.

"They'll understand." His voice changed as he said this. He was going to miss his family. Yet, he remained staunch and locked my arms around his neck with a hold of his hand.

"Do it for me." I whispered "Please…"

"We'll do it together!" he insisted.

"Why give up your life if we're _both_ going to die?!" I exclaimed.

"No!" cried Edward "You don't understand! Hold out your wand! We'll do the spell together!"

He grabbed my arm which I realized was starting to turn paler than usual.

"Say it with me, Whitney."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

My wand snapped into two at the surge of magical power. At the same time, our patronuses flowed out of my wand. My dragon was faster than before and was wiping out all the spirits in our way. Edward's mountain lion was roaring defiantly at the spirits and sometimes, even ripped them to pieces (if that was even possible).

Edward didn't wait for them to finish. He zoomed across the darkness and as we were getting closer to the light, I found myself squinting at its luminance.

My arms were now white and I was getting a little light-headed. I was almost completely a spirit now. But we were so close. There was no way I could complete the transformation.

Unless a powerful spirit popped up in front of us though.

Edward pushed through but slowed down, as if traveling by light was incredibly slow. Either that or whenever you die, everything seems to go in slow motion. A part of the spirit materialized and was shaped like a hand. I found myself opening my mouth as it beckoned for me. A mist of white was finding its way out of me and I knew it was spirit.

I was dead. Even if Edward got through the light with me, I was already dead.

I regretted not being able to spend more time with my family. It only seemed like a few hours ago that we were finally completed. I regretted leaving Hogwarts and the Magical World for so long, it was my home and it always will be.

But most of all, I regretted only falling back in love with Edward now. I couldn't even tell him. The thing is though, I was still in love with Harry. At least I wouldn't have to choose any more. It would break my heart if I had to.

Maybe I could come back as a ghost. Or perhaps live through a portrait? I must ask myself though, who would honestly want a portrait of me pinned up on their wall?

And then, I remembered it.

_Wandless Magic_

I concentrated with all my might. This wasn't a simple pack spell. It was a Patronus Charm. If I was lucky (but Merlin knows I'm anything but), I would be able to repel the spirit away and maybe I would have one more chance. The possibility was slim but I had nothing else to lose.

_EXPECTO PATRONUM! _

It was then that I turned numb and all I could see was white.

**Hermione's POV**

Lying on a magical stretcher floating several inches from the ground was not a very good experience. I never liked flying so I have no reason at all to like this.

You-Know-Who─Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters vanished just as the Minister and his men arrived. They had found Ginny, Luna, Ron, and I in the brain room and moved us here so that the Medi Wizards could pick us up soon.

The Aurors were questioning the members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Sirius and Dawn Black. Most attention was turned to them and it was obvious that Fudge had to clear Sirius' name. They were quite surprised by Dawn's return as well.

Whitney's parents looked…dead. There was no other way to put it. I noticed that Remus was standing stoically behind them and usually answered the Aurors with one-word replies.

Even the Cullens looked distressed. They kept looking back longingly at the veil Harry was eyeing a while ago. The pixie-like one, Alice, kept her eyes tightly shut. Her fingers were pressing onto her temples and every few minutes, she kept groaning and complaining about a massive headache.

Professor Dumbledore was here as well. Where had he come from? It was the first time I ever saw him genuinely irritated. But, I assume when it comes to Fudge one always gets irked.

Ron was out cold with some bruises across his neck, as if someone was strangling him earlier. There was still a smile on his face like he had been laughing this whole time. It was rather adorable.

Ginny and Luna were sitting up on the same stretcher, sipping cups of tea. I saw one of the Aurors heal them up earlier. Both of them sent me smiles and luckily for me, I was able to smile back.

But where were Harry and Neville? I could barely remember what had happened. I was so glad Sirius was safe though. It looks like a battle went on earlier. Was I really out the whole time?

Suddenly, an odd sound rang through the room. It was like a thousand chimes hitting against each other at the same time. The sound of rushing wind was mixed in there too and the veil shone brightly, engulfing the room in bright light.

My stretcher, along with the others', was sent flying across the room. Before we hit the wall, the stretchers zoomed back by order of the Aurors. The light was gone and everyone was gathered in the middle.

"What's going on?" I asked weakly. Ginny had stood up and was peering curiously above the heads of the crowd. She gasped and plopped back dawn, the hand not holding her cup covering her gaping mouth.

Luna peered at her with her large eyes then looked at me. She was motionless for a moment before she too pushed herself up and looked over everyone's heads. She had no reaction when she sat back down.

Luna turned to me "One of the vampires is lying on top of Whitney, sobbing tearlessly."

_What?_

Luna's eyes were watering and she looked down, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. I heard her broken whisper.

"Death is the next journey, that's what Dad said about Mum."

Ginny took this as her opportunity to speak "She's dead, 'Mione. She came from the Veil; I'm surprised Edward made it out alive."

"No!" I cried. My lips quivered and I couldn't prevent the tears from pouring out of my eyes. Ginny sobbed loudly with tears rushing down her face. Luna cried quietly and sniffled every few seconds.

But what pained me to watch the most was Whitney's Mom bewailing her daughter's death. Sirius had his arms wrapped around her and he couldn't tear his gaze away from Whitney. He was trying to comfort his wife but I knew he wanted to scream too.

Lupin had pulled Edward off of Whitney and only stared. His lips were fixed in a straight line on his face and he was visibly shaking.

Edward returned to his family. The mother, Esme, was sobbing tearlessly along with Alice. Jasper was breathing deeply and I remembered that he could feel everyone's emotions. I wondered how Edward felt, being able to read most of our minds. The rest of the vampires had pained expressions on their faces. I knew Whitney was important to each one of them.

"Excuse me, Cornelius. It is time for me to tend to my students." Said Dumbledore and everyone parted for him as he made his way to Whitney.

"Such a brave young woman." Dumbledore whispered "I'm sure St. Mungo's will do everything they can for you, my dear."

"What's the use, Albus?!" it was Sirius who cried out "She's dead!"

"Her soul was taken away." Dumbledore looked at the Veil "But luckily, our vampire friend brought her body back. If we could just…"

Dumbledore held out his wands and said a string of words. This was a spell I never heard of. His wand glowed gold and many streams of white were trying to push themselves out of the Veil. Dumbledore seemed concentrated on something else. In the middle of all the souls was one lined in gold from Dumbledore's spell. He flicked his wand sharply and Whitney's soul flew back to her.

Whitney's back arched before it fell flat on the ground again. I knew there was nothing more we could do once Dumbledore's smile formed into a frown.

Alice gasped "It-It was supposed to work!"

"I will kill her." Sirius announced darkly, not even caring that Aurors and the Minister of Magic himself were in the same room "I will kill Bellatrix Lestrange, even if it is the last thing I do."

"They will pay." Lupin said, subtly agreeing with his best friend.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Ginny whispered to me desperately and I could only nod in response. I couldn't stop crying. I looked back at Ron who was still out of it. How will he respond to this news?

The Aurors conjured another stretcher and it was Sirius who carried her. Before stepping away, he kissed his daughter on the forehead. His features crumpled in distress and he finally allowed himself to cry.

The Medi Wizards apparated in and we were informed that we were to be treated in Hogwarts.

It was like a procession as one by one, everyone took hold of the Portkey Dumbledore had issued. The Minister tried berating him for it but one glance from the vampires and he backed up.

An Auror and a Medi Wizard took a hold on my stretcher and the Portkey.

"Let us bring Miss Black home one last time." Dumbledore announced.

* * *

The wind was blowing wildly and a storm was brewing. It seemed to reflect on the somber mood of the occupants of the castle.

Word of Whitney Black's death had spread around quickly. Gryffindors were depressed and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were quite saddened as well. Even Slytherin had enough respect not to jeer at the Gryffindors. At least, not for today.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Headmaster Dumbledore had not announced anything officially.

Harry did not join his friends for dinner that night. It wouldn't have made a difference. Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Ron sat huddled at the end of the Gryffindor table, Luna at the same position at her own table.

The Cullens had stood as guards and watched as the students and staff ate. None of them spoke to each other. It was worse than the time Edward had opted to leave his love behind.

Medi Wizards had taken a break from trying to heal the young Black. A ray of hope shined upon her when Dumbledore returned her soul but her body, heart, or brain hadn't responded to anything they tried.

Her soul may have been returned to her but it was of no use if she was really dead for good.

Yet, behind the closed curtains, something magical happened.

With a _Pop!_, a paper appeared out of thin air and floated down on Whitney's stomach.

On it was written:

_Young dragon, your destiny has been decided._

And Whitney Black's heart started beating again.

_A/N: Ta-da! Yes, I do understand this is rather shorter than the others but we're closing in. Next chapter shall be the last unless I opt to add an epilogue. _

_10 reviews, please? _

_#PrayforthePhilippines_


	34. Where are You Going?

**Chapter 34**

_A/N: Well, well, well…look who's back. Apparently, even though one hasn't updated for about two months, it doesn't mean she's dead._

_Final chapter before the epilogue! Enjoy!_

_**Sierra – **__Honey, I don't think 2 months can count as years. _

**Bella's/Whitney's POV**

"Rita Skeeter, have you ever been dead before?"

She gave me an odd look as she quirked an eyebrow. Rita shook her head and snapped her fingers. An enchanted quill I knew all too well appeared in front of her, ready to twist my words in ways I didn't know was possible.

"Then I don't think you have a right to tell me that running around a black abyss with a sparkling creature by your side is 'so not what happens when you die.'"

Surprisingly, the first face I saw after being brought back to life was Rita Skeeter. Not even Madame Pomfrey has any idea that I'm awake. She would have never let Rita in. I suppose she was sticking her nose in things she shouldn't have been earlier before transferring to this side of the Hospital Wing.

I would have preferred someone more concerned, worried, or _nice_ to be the first person I'd open my eyes to after having that bizarre experience.

I can't even begin to describe what I was feeling when I was in between heaven and earth again. I was permanently forced to sit in the center of some trial room of the dragons. Yes, you heard right, _dragons_. My patronus form was actually among them and lead the campaign for sending me back here. Of course, I couldn't really understand anything they were saying. They were all just roaring at each other and occasionally, spitting out fire.

I was going to end up back here anyways. Dumbledore had returned my soul, which made the council very angry. If Fawkes hadn't come, I think I would be burned into crisp. But the ever-amazing bird sang as it explained to the dragons why I was needed. Apparently, having a Phoenix by your side helps you win a case.

As I repeat this in my head, I realize just how insane I may be.

Good thing I only described to Rita about the Veil portion of my death. She hopes to get accepted back into the Prophet by getting this exclusive interview with me.

"So, Whitney…" she drawled and I couldn't help but notice her incredibly sharp nails. What? Does she claw the truth out of those who don't answer her?

"Are you and Harry Potter going to form an invincible love team that could finally put an end to You-Know-Who?"

Remind me why I ever agreed to being questioned by her again?

"What kind of question is that?!" I spat.

She scowled at me as she wiped my spit off her cheek. Then she murmured to herself "Hmm, still in a state of denial I see…"

"I am not in denial!"

"_Severe _state of denial."

I groaned and dug my head back into my pillow. Maybe if I just close my eyes, she'll explode into a cloud of floo powder and be transported to Jamaica or something.

"Well, what's your next step to defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Dreams officially crushed.

"Look, I'm not going to be the one to give you your big break, Rita." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow. I could hear the scratch of the quill as it took down the words I said, apparently still being able to comprehend what I was saying. "Go turn back to your ladybug Animagus or whatever and find another story."

She gasped and I looked up in time to see her yank the parchment from under the quill and tear it to pieces. I smirked at her and even had enough guts to stick my tongue out.

"Why you little─"

"_What_, in Merlin's name, are you doing here, Rita Skeeter?!" I heard Madame Pomfrey shriek from the doorway. Rita cringed and turned around. "I said it once in your 4th Year and I'll say it again, you _cannot_ interview students and ask them what kind of poison I put in my medical potions! ALL POTIONS ARE MADE WITH SPECIAL CARE AND GENUITY! OUT! _OUT!_"

Rita was magically pulled out of the room. The door was slammed shut and bolted.

"Oh dear, how unlucky of you to have woken up while I was on my break and be questioned by that _horrible, horrible_ woman! You should have given a shout the moment she came in! Right now, I'll have to check your state before I give Dumbledore a fire-call."

"For once, I'm not the only one fussing around you, dearie. Your friends have been visiting non-stop until I banned them temporarily from ever entering this ward. Your parents put up a very good fight but I knew being in a crowded room was not the state you'd want to wake up in. And lookie here, two days later, you're up, bright, and calm!"

I only stared up at the Medi-Witch. I knew Madame Pomfrey was fussy but even this was weird. I think this Healing profession has finally taken its toll on her.

After poking my rib cage and shoving about 20 concoctions down my throat, she finally deemed me ready to be left alone for 5 minutes as she went off to tell Dumbledore of my current condition.

I heard the voices of those in the others room once Madame Pomfrey opened the door. It was them, my family; they were all in the other room. They didn't get out unscathed either.

The curtains around my bed were drawn so I couldn't see, I could only hear. They asked about me and how I was doing. I heard Madame Pomfrey dodge their persistent questioning with the excuse that she needed a bit of restocking with the help of Professor Snape.

"Aah! Madame Pomfrey! Out and about already, I see?"

Carlisle Cullen.

"As if anyone could get an inkling of rest with all these children talking about. I might as well put this time to good use and get some work done. Why are you here, Mr. Cullen?"

"I just popped in to see if you needed any assistance."

"_Uh, uh, uh_." Madame Pomfrey chastised "Not even you, Carlisle, is allowed to see her."

"Even if she's already awake?"

"What?!" I heard the others exclaim and I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Well, Mr. Cullen! Now that you've exposed the truth I leave it to you to keep these children _controlled_ as I go and update Dumbledore and the other hopefully _responsible _adults. I leave them in your capable hands." I could already imagine Madame Pomfrey raising her head high as she strode out of the Hospital Wing.

In a second, the door to my room was slammed shut and I could no longer hear their voices. I slid the curtains around my bed open and shakily got to my feet.

There was a small window on the door and all I could see was a tuft of blonde hair. I slowly walked over to it and had to tiptoe to see out. Beyond Carlisle's hair, I could see the faces of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna all trying to get a glimpse of me.

I think I heard Ginny say something like "There she is!" because she pointed towards me. I smiled, making sure it reached my eyes and gave a little wave. It was good seeing them again, even if it was like this.

I saw Carlisle give me a wink and I laughed. Trust him to stay true to his new found duty.

They all turned and I watched as more people filed into the room, led by Dad and Mum. I smiled at them again and I waved. I could see tears fill Mum's eyes and Dad rushed towards the door as if he didn't even notice Carlisle at all.

"You may step away now, Carlisle. I've released the spell." I heard Madame Pomfrey say. I stepped back and the door flew open, revealing Dad.

He engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug and only let go after Madame Pomfrey was two minutes into her rant about my fragile state. He kneeled before me and gazed up at me, clutching my arms as if he was afraid to let go.

"Don't you dare ever do that again, Whitney Black."

"If it means saving your life, Dad, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Don't just say that."

He laughed and hugged me again, softer this time. Mum joined us and I heard the 'aww's' of Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks.

When my parents released me, I looked at the others. Harry came running first, almost sending us both to the ground as he hugged me. We were steadied by Hermione and Ron and were later joined by Ginny, Luna, and Neville. The girls wear teary-eyed and I could say the same for myself.

Uncle Remus placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as Madame Pomfrey firmly directed me back to my bed. Tonks smiled brightly at me from behind him, and Kingsley and Mad-Eye did the same from afar.

Dumbledore stood near the foot of my bed, his eyes twinkling madly.

"How are you feeling, Miss Black?"

"It's great to be home, Professor."

* * *

I stared at the seemingly barren area known as my dorm room. It felt weird to be packing up and leaving again, even though I've done it a few times before. It was so easy to get back into my normal routine again but this time last year, everything was totally different.

Where would I go now? I couldn't very well saunter back into Forks. There was no more Charlie to go back to and I don't think the real Bella Swan would appreciate her doppelganger of some sort taking her identity again.

The Cullens were out of the question. I know Esme would be more than happy to welcome me into her home but things have blown way out of proportion now. Yes, the family of vampires and I were friends but they saw the world that is truly mine and even though they're pretty rocking for mythical creatures, they won't ever be able to grasp the beauty that is magic. I suppose Edward would be more that disappointed but I hope he gets over it, gets over me.

Sometimes, I forget that I have parents now. Would it only be natural for me to move in with them? We haven't really talked about it and sure, I've lived with them for a while over break…but a whole summer? The rest of my life, even? Were we ready to finally function like a normal family?

And of course, there's Voldemort to deal with. Now that everyone knows, I'll have to lay it down for a while. The Black family has more than enough attention from both the dark and light sides with Dad's recently cleared name, Mom's return, and my ever-pressing duty of assisting Harry in the elimination of the Dark Lord.

Everything made my head spin.

"Ready, Whitney?" Hermione asked, popping her head in. She had gone out for a while to return books to Madame Pince. The feeling of déjà vu hit me as I remembered Hermione popping in to check on me so many months ago back in Grimmauld Place.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said and levitated my trunk, using a quick spell to minimize it so it could fit into my jeans pocket.

"At least we'll be able to breathe a sigh of relief." Hermione said as we finally closed the door. Parvati and Lavender had left an hour ago, rushing to their friends down at the Common Room to say their long goodbyes.

"What happens next?" Hermione inquired.

I shrugged "I have no idea. I suppose we could at least enjoy the summer."

"By the look of things, I doubt it." Hermione murmured. Though we were still at Hogwarts, the mood was somber. Since it landed on the Prophet, everyone believed that Voldemort was finally back. It would be dark times once more.

"Are you going out of the country this summer?" I steered the topic away. I hated talking about this.

"Most probably." Hermione said, pretending not to notice my quick topic change. "Maybe we'll even get to go to France again this year."

"Hey guys." Ginny greeted as she appeared beside us.

"Good morning." Hermione chirped happily.

We made small talk until we reached the Common Room. All heads turned to me and the whispering started up. I rolled my eyes in disdain. It's been quite some time since the Ministry incident and my supposed death but the people here couldn't get over it. I've had First Years ask for my autographs and I've become a victim of Colin's camera again.

"It's just like First Year all over again huh, Whitney?" Harry asked as he, Ron, and Neville walked up to us.

"Can we please go now?" I pleaded.

"You bet." Ron agreed.

"For once, I want to get out of here as quick as possible." Neville shuddered.

Ron promptly stepped out of the Portrait hole first, followed by Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and then Ginny. I took one last longing glance around the tower that had been my home for most of the year. Even if I was only going to be away for a few months, I was going to miss this.

"Ready?" Harry asked me and I turned to him in surprise, nearly forgetting he was there.

"Yeah, of course."

He reached his hand out and I hesitantly took it. Our fingers intertwined and I felt warmth. It was soothing. We both looked into each other's eyes and I smiled a bit.

As we made our way through the maze that is our staircases, we didn't let go.

"Miss Black!"

I immediately felt cold when Harry's hand slipped away from mine but there was no time to protest. Professor McGonagall was hurrying towards us, her hair managing to stay in its tight bun despite her jerky movements.

"Please follow me to my office. It won't be long, you'll still be able to make it before the Express leaves."

Now what could this be about? I turned back to the others and I knew the same question was on their minds.

I shrugged at them "You guys go on without me."

I followed McGonagall back up the stairs, our steps echoing in the hallways. I spared one last glance at my friends who continued conversing even without me.

Merlin knows what she could possibly want from me now.

I have never taken the time to truly drink in the sight of Professor McGonagall's office. Contrary to Dumbledore's office, it was as neat and orderly as Gringgots and had a crackling fire that probably made the 1st years nervous. The wall was painted and accented in traditional Gryffindor colors and the amount of books piled on the shelves would make Hermione squeal.

"Sit down, Miss Black." McGonagall ordered. I leaned back onto the plush red chair and waited for her to speak. She was looking through her drawer, bringing out folders. It had taken her time to finally whip out her wand and say "Accio, letter from the American Governing Body of Magic."

What the hell?

A single piece of parchment flew out and McGonagall cleared out her throat, prepared to speak.

"Now, I won't bore you with the details, Miss Black. To put it bluntly, you were never allowed to return to London and attend Hogwarts this year. I have no idea how it could have passed Albus' mind but your recent rise in popularity has been brought to the attention of America. You are to return for your 6th year at Salem's School of Witchcraft."

"_What?!_" I exclaimed "Can't I just be converted back to a British citizen over the summer?

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple." McGonagall said primly "It would take at least a year, Miss Black. Unfortunately, you had to be registered in the Muggle world once you lost both of your parents and the magical requirements are quite lengthy. There is a lot of correspondence needed, especially when it comes to you. Believe it or not, the Ministry is not going to accept you back so easily."

"Why not?!" I demanded, rising from my chair. Professor McGonagall only raised an eyebrow and I suddenly realized she was speaking in Order language. I sighed and sat back down, waiting for what she had to say next.

"Be assured that we are doing all we can but it would take at least a year. Your studies cannot be neglected. You must return to America."

I pondered this for a moment. Return to America? No doubt the Cullens will follow me, even though I hear Salem's is all the way in California.

"What do my parents say about this?"

"I'm afraid the American _Eagle_," McGonagall said this in an irked tone "Only arrived this morning. Of course, it was sent a few days earlier but distance has always been an obstacle. I don't understand why they couldn't do this over the Floo. Nevertheless, Albus will be visiting you in your home tonight. It is up to you whether to warn them beforehand or not."

I felt slightly defeated. Going back to America would be terrible, but I couldn't deny that there were perks. I didn't believe the bullshit that McGonagall was feeding me about not being able to speed things up. If Professor Dumbledore, _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_, had any say in this, it would be done in a day.

Why did he see the need to shield me away from everything? Did he _want_ to make me an outcast? Was he trying to pamper me before I would finally fulfill my destiny or something?

What exactly was Professor Dumbledore's plan?

"It would be best if you return now." Professor McGonagall reminded me.

I zoned back into the current situation, slightly embarrassed for spacing out.

"Oh, right." I muttered "Well, I better go."

I stood up and made my way for the door.

"Good luck in America, Miss Black. And just when I thought things were back to normal with you around."

"At least you don't have Fred and George to deal with anymore, Professor." I winked at her and Professor McGonagall actually chuckled.

* * *

Harry and I fell behind the others. For the sake of muggle pretenses after going through the barriers, we were both pushing trolleys with our luggage piled on them.

Oh well, no hand-holding for us.

"You heading back to Privet Drive?" I asked. It was a pressing question. Dad could finally fulfill his promise of giving Harry a new home. Harry loathed the Dursleys. Heck, even I hated them.

Harry groaned "Don't remind me. I don't understand why Dumbledore keeps insisting that I return."

"We have to trust him." I said firmly.

Harry scowled at that "Too bad."

"What about you?" Harry spoke up "You're staying at Grimmauld Place, right?"

_Pfft, for one more week, yeah._

"Yeah, at least, until I go back." I said vaguely.

"Go back?" Harry asked and then his gaze hardened "You're going back to the States?"

I looked away "Unfortunately, yes. Apparently, I'm not allowed to attend Hogwarts since I'm still an American citizen."

"I'm sure that could be fixed right away!" Harry protested.

I gave him a look before continuing "Not if Dumbledore doesn't want it to be."

Harry's shoulders slumped "I don't understand what that man wants."

"Does anyone?" I joked lightly. At least he had the heart to laugh.

Hermione had said her goodbyes before she ran through the barrier. Neville spotted his Grandmother and bid farewell too. Harry and I walked with the two remaining Weasleys and looked around for anyone familiar.

None of us were expecting the more prominent members of the Order.

Mum immediately pulled me into a hug and Dad ruffled my hair in greeting. He looked particularly miffed when he during his talk with Harry as the pair talked about the unfortunate living arrangements. Luckily, Harry didn't mention anything about me going back to America.

All the adults told Ginny, Ron, and I to stay back after we passed the barrier. A beefy man, a horse-faced woman, and a huge kid caught my sight. It had to be Dursleys. And the Order was scaring the wits out of them!

Having a suspected mass murderer threaten you was twice as fun.

"You still going to visit the Burrow even though you'll be at Grimmauld?" Ron asked, striking up a conversation.

"I'm sure your Mom would pop in to check on me anyways to make sure my parents aren't too drunk to feed me." We all laughed "But anyways, I won't be able to visit you guys this summer."

"Huh?" the two stopped laughing. Ginny stared at me with a questioning gaze "Why not?"

"I'm going to back to America. Dumbledore's orders."

"What the bloody─"

"Shh!" I hissed when I noticed they were walking back. The Dursleys were walking away and Harry looked at us one last time before waving. Ginny and Ron waved back enthusiastically and Harry's eyes met mine.

He mouthed the words _I'll Miss You_

"Sorry about not giving you guys the chance to say goodbye." Tonks said, watching the entire scene.

"It's not like we won't be seeing him soon enough." Ron snorted. From the corner of his eye, he gave me a look. He wouldn't be telling the adults anything and surely, Ginny would follow her brother's lead.

Aah, friends. What would I do without them?

* * *

My Dad definitely did not take the news well. I swear, if it wasn't for Mum's calm and collected attitude about this matter, Dumbledore would have been kicked out of Grimmauld Place. Through the window.

I would be leaving in a week and join the year-round dormers for the summer. Dumbledore wanted me out of London as soon as possible. At least he didn't succeed in cutting off all my connections, that's where my Mum put her foot down. I would still be able to visit during the breaks and send letters and use the floo as I pleased but it wouldn't be the same.

Dad and Mum wanted to come over to America with me, at least for the summer, but Dumbledore adamantly refused. He didn't want to raise suspicion among the rest of the Wizarding World. He allowed them to go to Paris though. Obviously, he just wanted them as far away from me as possible.

Mum seemed to understand something both Dad and I didn't. The difference between Dad and I was that I knew that going against Dumbledore's wishes would be fruitless. I think that action is something reserved only for the Boy Who Lived.

Harry…

He stayed quiet throughout most of dinner and we talked earlier about…well us. Danger clouded us both and we couldn't decide if pursuing relationship would be wise. We made no obligation to wait for each other either. He kissed me goodnight on my forehead before leaving but I could already see us falling apart. My heart burned for him but I had to agree. Now wasn't the time for us to be together. We weren't ready.

Because if he really loved me, he would fight.

Ginny told me he was just making an impulse decision, like he does so often. Ginny knew him so well and I wouldn't mind so much if the two of them ended up together. She was perfect. Really though, nearly anyone had to be better than Cho Chang.

Ron wasn't thrilled about this whole arrangement and demanded that I write him at least once every two weeks. The twins also stopped by and when they heard about everything, they showered me with merchandise from their shop and flyers, telling me to advertise for them. I couldn't help but laugh.

As I was ascending the stairs earlier, Uncle Remus fell into step with me. He didn't talk about my leaving but he talked about someone else. _Tonks._ It was all rather adorable and he tended to worry about every little detail.

Tonks promised to spend one day at Grimmauld Place with us before I left, and I was definitely looking forward to that. Moody had given me a crash course for defending myself in America, saying I had to make a hasty return this year because I wasn't prepared enough the last time. Kingsley had to pull him away while giving me a sincere smile.

Mrs. Weasley had taken it upon herself to fix up a buffet every night before it was time I go. Mr. Weasley gave me a list of muggle items to research on and even though I was sure that I could already answer him on the spot, I promised to give him a lengthy report when I returned.

I wrote to Luna earlier, telling her about my dilemma and she only responded with giving me a back issue of the _Quibbler_ talking about life in America with a note that I should write to her when I could.

Right now, I was trying to make myself doze off but my mind just wouldn't shut up.

The door creaked open and when I snapped my eyes open, I found Edward at the other side of the room. I remembered the first night he did this all the way back in Forks and I shivered.

What would the Cullens be doing? Everyone's been so fussy that I didn't have time to think about them. Would they be returning to America as well? Or find another place where they could pretend to live life normally while still keeping their secret?

"Well?" I looked up at him expectantly.

"I heard you were going to California." is what he replied.

"Of course you did." I paused for a moment before asking "What about you? Where are you and your family going?"

"I'm not sure yet, Carlisle's having a hard deciding. It doesn't help that Alice's visions continue to be fuzzy." said Edward "But I'd prefer somewhere close to you."

My shoulders slumped "It's too hot for you there."

"I'm sure I could find a spell that would make it rain _every _day."

"And where would you find a wizard who would do something like that for the likes of you?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I'm talking to her right now." Edward chuckled and I shook my head.

He was already making his way out of my room "Be safe."

And for some reason, I could hear the lullaby he made for me ringing in my head.

_A/N: You should know that I'm not doing my homework because of this. _

_Next chapter is the epilogue where both you and I will finally find out who Whitney ends up with! This story will be noted as complete but be sure you can await an epilogue and a lengthy goodbye note coming soon. _

_See you guys then! Let's hope I won't take too long this time. _


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_A/N: _

_I'm really, really sorry it took this long._

_I'd really appreciate it if you would take the time to read the A/N at the bottom too._

_Shout out to __**KSPotato **__who happens to be my 501__st__ reviewer and a dear friend. I only made it here because of you. _

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Summer's almost over and classes are about to start for real soon. I've been brought up to speed with the help of summer classes and I'm as ready as I'll ever be. _

_Some girls invited me to go school supplies shopping with them. The Magical Shopping District here in California is beautiful. Unfortunately, it was really dark and gloomy out─which was more than a bit unusual. _

_Additionally, I saw the Cullens there too. Do you think they had anything to do with the weather? _

_If you're wondering how I'm doing, I'm just fine. I always am. I've made a few more friends since the last time and maybe we'll grow closer in the school year. I can only hope since I'll be stuck here for Merlin knows how long. _

_I won't ask you to try to persuade Dumbledore to bring me back again. I've accepted it now─hopefully, with grace. I miss you all very dearly and I wish I was there with you. I hear that practically half of Diagon Alley is shut down. But I'm sure the twins' joke shop still keeps everyone smiling (please give them my thanks for their care package. And yes, the box did explode in my face). _

_Actually, this might be my last letter for a while. I think it will be easier on all of us if I write less. How does once a month sound? Not that I don't enjoy our Floo conferences but those need to stop too. I'll still be coming back for the holidays but I need a little space if I really want to adjust into my new life here. _

_Since I won't be writing anymore, I ask you both to give my love to everyone there. Tell them I'm sorry that there won't be letters anytime soon and that I'll only be able to talk to them through you guys. _

_Tell Hermione I wish her good luck with school. She'll be great, as always. _

_Tell Ron I think he should try out for the Quidditch Team. Surely, he'll get a girlfriend that way (maybe even the aforementioned witch). _

_Tell Uncle Remus that I really love the book he sent me. Did he get the books I sent him too? _

_Tell Luna I'm still looking for those snorcacks, they're really good in hiding. _

_Tell Tonks that she should keep me updated with you-know-what. _

_Tell the Order to keep me updated with the real you-know-whats. _

_Tell Ginny that I'm happy for her. Really. _

_Tell Harry I miss him. And that I'm happy for him too. _

_I love you Mom and Dad, and I miss you both so much. _

_Till' next month. _

_-Whitney Black _

_Salem's Academy for Witches_

_California, USA_

* * *

"Miss Black, a visitor for you." Mrs. Mabel, our dorm mother, announced as she walked into the room. She was also carrying various letters which she gave out to the others in the room. "Mr. Edward Cullen is here to pick you up."

"Ooh!" Laura, a cheerful girl from Texas, squealed. "Your boyfriend's back, Whitney!"

I rolled my eyes at the further commentary that came from the rest of them and stood up. With a quick word of thanks to Mrs. Mabel, I grabbed my bag and went out the front door.

As promised, Edward was waiting for me by the porch.

"Hello." he greeted me, giving me his famous crooked smile.

"Hi." I greeted back. Without another word, we walked towards his car. He opened the passenger seat door for me and I slipped in. By now, it was routine for us. I've been having 'afternoon tea' with the Cullens every Friday ever since I got here.

"Are we doing the usual today?" I asked as Edward started the engine. As expected, he drove like a mad man and my fingers gripped the seatbelt slightly.

"Alice wants to do something special since this may be the last time for a while." said Edward. "But we'll still be going to our place first."

"Right." I nodded.

Then, he turned his head to look at me and chuckled.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know."

"Wow, that's great."

He laughed again.

"What I do know is that I'm going to miss you, Whitney Black."

"Please, as if you just won't be outside of campus."

"We might be heading back for Alaska, actually."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Why hadn't he mentioned this earlier? Knowing the Cullens, they've probably been planning this for weeks already.

"All right, then."

"You should write to us."

"If I have the time."

"Of course."

We arrived at the Cullen's place quicker than I expected. Their house was surrounded by a thick forest, trees expanding their branches over the rooftop. Barely any sunlight was allowed in their abode.

Edward exited the car and used his vampire speed to come to my door, opening for me in an instant. I rolled my eyes and snorted at his usual antics. He was always a gentleman, I'd give him that.

"Are you ready?" he held out his hand.

Was I?

"Sure."

* * *

My hands were clasped firmly behind my back as I stared at the white tomb from afar. I stood away from the crowd, away from the sniffling old women and the much too-outspoken men. I even stayed away from my family, friends, and the Order. I was sure they knew I was here, though.

I found out about Dumbledore's death during class. Mrs. Mabel had rushed in, surprising most of us, including myself. She had received a very urgent letter for me and had an idea what it was about since she was reading the newspaper earlier.

In a rush, I left the campus with permission from the Headmistress, booked a plane and flew to England, and my first destination was here. I walked all the way from Hogsmeade to attend his funeral.

A heavy feeling weighed in my heart. I was full of regret and sadness. Why hadn't I been nicer? Why hadn't I trusted him? Why hadn't I listened?

I've almost failed him.

Looking at the tomb again, a new feeling crept up inside of me. Determination. I would make Dumbledore proud. I would not let his efforts go to waste. I would put to all this war.

I swear it.

As if hearing my thoughts, Harry's eyes found mine. He was walking away from everything, which was unsurprising. If I felt overwhelmed, I couldn't imagine what Harry would be going through at the moment.

He stopped momentarily when he caught sight of me. He nodded at me reassuringly, and I nodded back. We were going to win this war together.

We will avenge Dumbledore.

* * *

And Whitney Black did indeed do just that. She helped end the war.

But at what price?

_**Dragon, come to rest.**_

* * *

_A/N: _

_It may not have been the ending you were expecting. Trust me, I didn't expect it either. I suddenly got the motivation to write and had this done in an hour. _

_If you didn't get it─it is unclear if Whitney ended up with anyone at all. _

_I can't say I'm entirely happy with it but it's given me closure, and that's all I could ever ask for. _

_This story has consumed me for 3 years of my life. I started off as a fanfic writer who was in love with the idea of a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover such as this. I end this as a fanfic writer who wishes to move on. _

_Thank-you to those who put up with me and stuck with me until the very end. I've re-read this story multiple times and I always end up laughing at the way I wrote years ago. I watched myself grow as writer, bringing along this story with me for 3 crucial years in my writing experiences. _

_The support I've been given overwhelms me to this day and I don't know how to express my deep gratitude. _

_I'm sorry to say that there will be no sequel. More than anything, I want to delete this story and write it all over again. But I don't want to lose what I've done. I want to be able to look back and see what I've been able to accomplish. _

_I can't even begin to count the mistakes in this story. I'm so thankful that there are those of you who still went through the Mary-Sue character, the messed up plotlines, and my infrequent updating. _

_Perhaps I will write another story soon─but I don't think it will be of this genre. But who knows, right? _

_Thank-you, reader. You mean so much to me. _

_Farewell. _


End file.
